Las vueltas de la vida
by mouhitorinoyuugi
Summary: No apto para menores de 18 años.POR FANFICTION PERDI MIS 34 RR TUVE QUE VOLVER A SUBIR MI FANFIC.Un adolescente de 16 años metido entre el debate de sus padres divorciados sumado a que ama en secreto a su amigo de su mismo gendro. Atemu x Yuugi. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN**

**Esta historia es solo para ****ADULTOS****.(Ranking M) Debes tener 18 años o mayor para poder leer esta historia.**

**No tomo responsabilidad si personas menores de 18 años leen esta historia.**

**Esta historia contiene algunas escenas de violencia y otra escenas no recomendables para niños.**

**Las Vueltas de la Vida**

_**Dedicado a mi hijo Simpa, a quien siempre llevaré en mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Hijo, seré feliz para que puedas encontrarme, hasta que ese día llegue, lucharé hasta el final.**_

**Nada Inocente**

_Era una noche tranquila, calurosa y llena de estrellas en el cielo. Mutou Yuugi que estaba en su habitación, miraba por la claraboya de su dormitorio las pocas nubes desvanecerse en el cielo. Miraba las estrellas y suspiraba cada cinco minutos, como si algo lo aquejumbrase. De repente, se escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde el piso de abajo, el joven de dieciséis años de edad, bajo en pijamas y medias por las escaleras. _

-No querrás que se enfríe-_le dijo su madre sirviéndole otro plato a su abuelo_-

-Itadakimasu. -_contestó el joven risueño-_

-Otra vez con la cabeza en tus duelos? _-le pregunto su abuelo sonriente-_

-Umm, hai...

-Sucede algo? _-preguntó intrigada su madre._

-Le falta sal… -_respondió Yuugi rápidamente y usando el salero un poco en su cena-_

_Su madre sonrió y comenzó a comer también._

_Al terminar, Yuugi intentó ayudar a su madre con la vajilla utilizada._

-Arigato Hijo, pero será mejor que subas, ya es tarde y tienes colegio mañana.

-Está bien, me gusta ayudar.

-Yuugi, es que por estos días, prefiero que hagas otras actividades.

-Huh?

_Su madre terminó de secar el último chawan y se arrodilló en su zabuton en la chabudai en silencio otra vez._

-Pasa algo Mami?

-Hijo, verás...cuando fuiste hoy a casa de Jonouchi, llamó tu padre.

-En serio? Y que te dijo?

-Vendrá mañana.

-Me parece que esa no es toda la noticia...

_Su madre suspiró mirando la chabudai._

-No, pero no es el momento aún, tu padre quiere hablar contigo cuando llegue.

-Sobre qué?

-Vete a dormir.

-Mamá...

_Su madre le dio la mesada enviada por su padre, se levantó con los ojos cerrados y se fue a dormir._

-Oyasume, hijo.

_Yuugi suspiró resignado subiendo las escaleras, se fue a su dormitorio, se acostó en la cama y miró al techo._

"Que querrá hablar papá conmigo?"_ pensó en silencio._

_Rodó en su cama, se puso boca abajo y abrazó su almohada. Cerró los ojos y su mente se desvió otra vez, sus pensamientos siempre iban a un mismo lugar. Y es que al parecer el joven parecía sentir algo profundo en su alma que lo aquejumbraba todo el tiempo._

_Sintió algo en su cuerpo y miró hacia su abdomen, y en tono quejumbroso murmuró:_

-...noooooooooo...

_De vuelta apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, puso sus manos en su cabeza y se rascó un poco el cabello murmurando:_

-...por qué ahora?...aaaagh_.-escondió su cabeza en la almohada con una actitud inmadura- _...parece que siempre es a esta hora...-_el joven se sonrió a si mismo_-...bien...

_Y así, boca abajo, relajó su cuerpo, abrió la cremallera de su pijama y comenzó a satisfacerse a si mismo explorando su propio cuerpo en forma cariñosa. Entrando en armonía con su cuerpo, pero parece que lo que mas lo incitaba al joven era a que soñaba despierto con que sus propias manos eran las manos de alguien más. Fantaseando rodaba en su cama y se desvestía a si mismo, acariciando su cuerpo de forma lenta y tierna, por último, se rodó sobre sí mismo quedándose boca abajo y así comenzó otra vez a darse placer, cerró sus ojos sonriendo y se quedó así por un largo rato, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo hizo una pequeña convulsión al tiempo que el joven mordía la almohada por no hacer ruido tragándose en su alma todo el placer que sus fantasías hacían que su cuerpo expulsara ensuciando toda la cama._

_Al terminar el joven sonrió un poco y miró el enchastre que había hecho, quedándose con las ganas de hacer otro más, pero tomó las sábanas y las lavó a mano, pues se suponía que él ya estaba dormido. Cambió las sábanas de su cama y colgó las anteriores en el jardín muy silenciosamente. Se tomó una ducha y se puso otra ropa, revisó su ropa y observó una caja con llave en la cual el tenía sus pertenencias más valiosas. Allí sonrió y murmuró:_

-...Mañana iré con Anzu al Shopping, creo que es una ocasión especial, estoy seguro que luego querrá ir a casa de Honda, y conociendo a Jonouchi, se a dónde querrán ir después...

_El joven se sonrió como si se tratara de una ocasión muy especial, abrió la caja con la llave correspondiente y sacó de allí una mini bikini colaless rosada con encajes y la colocó en su cajón para usarla al día siguiente, luego se vistió con otro colaless y otro pijama y se acostó dormir sonriente. Cerró los ojos y se pensó a si mismo._

_"Quizás mañana lo pueda ver"_

_Y así sonriente se durmió en sus fantasías._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Atiendo!**

_-_Yuugi, despierta...

-..hum?...

-Yuugi, rápido o llegarás tarde a clase.

-...Huh? Abuelo? Qué hora es?

-Hora de levantarse y irse a estudiar.

-…Ya?

-Vamos, ya te preparé el desayuno, te espero abajo, no tardes.

_El joven se movió en la cama y se cubrió otra vez con la sábana, pero su abuelo comenzó a hacer ruido poniendo música fuerte desde la cocina a propósito para levantarlo._

-Agghh...

_El joven se sentó en la cama con cara de dormido._

-Ok, ok,...ya voy.

_El joven se levantó, tomó un baño y se puso su colaless rosada que había dejado pronta la noche anterior. Luego se puso sus ropas de colegiado y bajó. Tomó té, comió dos galletitas de vainilla y salió a la calle, ya se la hacía tarde, allá corriendo alguien lo detuvo en el camino._

-Matte, Yuugi!

-Huh?

_Se dio vuelta, allí estaba, su confidente y amiga que guardaba sus más íntimos secretos. Mazaki Anzu._

-Buen día.

-Buen día, como amaneciste?

-Bien y tú?

-Dormido, casi no me levantaba de la cama.

-Otra vez armaste tu baraja?

-No.

-Aaahhh, -_Anzu le guiñó y le dio un codazo_- Te divertiste anoche eh?

-Eso quisieras...

-Te conozco, te quedaste solo en tu casa anoche, eh?

_El joven se sonrojó._

-Bueno, tú también no tienes cara de haber dormido bien.

-La diferencia es que yo no tengo vergüenza de admitir que la pase muy bien anoche con alguien más.

-Con quién?

-Qué hiciste anoche?

-Aaagh...de acuerdo, si, fantaseé otra vez y no pude resistirme, es más, hoy me puse la colaless fina que compramos la última vez.

-Ese es mi Yuugi! _- Anzu lo abrazó muy estrechamente como si se tratara de una hermana, pero el abuelo de Yuugi que los miraba desde lejos por la ventana sonrió malinterpretando sus abrazos-_

-Ya, ya, ahora con quién anoche? _– contestó soltándose delicadamente y encaminándose en paso rápido hacia el colegio-_

-Adivina.

-No es justo Anzu, ya te conté mi historia completa.

-No me dijiste la fantasía.

-Lo siento pero ahí ya es personal.

-Ok, entonces solo te diré su nombre.

-Bien

-Anoche me acosté con Ryu.

-Bakura Ryu?

-Si.

-Wow, y ese que parecía todo un santo...

-Tú también lo pareces...

_Ambos se rieron por la broma de Anzu y entraron a clase justo a tiempo._

_A la salida, Allí se encontraron con Jonouchi Katsuya y Honda Hiroto._

-Hey Yuugi! _- Jonouchi alzó al joven en sus brazos-_

-Jonouchi, aquí no… _-el joven se sonrojó por ver como sus compañeros de clase se rían de como le trataban como un niño pequeño-_

-Ah está bien, qué hacemos hoy? _-Jonouchi bajó al joven y lo puso de pie-_

-No lo sé, que tenían pensado Uds.?

-Pues nosotros teníamos pensado ir al partido de football. -_ Contestó Honda- _Vienen con nosotros?

-Ummm...es que yo pensaba ir de compras esta tarde.-_contestó Anzu-_

-Bueno tengo una idea, Uds. vayan de compras y Honda y yo iremos al football, más tarde nos encontramos en casa de Honda, qué les parece?

-Genial, Arigato, Jonouchi-kun.

_Yuugi sonrió, se despidió y salió junto con Anzu hacia el Shopping. Mientras que Jonouchi y Honda fueron al partido de football._

_Allí en el Shopping, Yuugi y Anzu pasearon, comieron y se divirtieron por varios Arcades, luego se fueron a las risas, de repente descubrieron que una nueva lencería que había abierto allí._

-Mira Yuugi, tiene ofertas.

_El joven se acercó con su cono de helado._

-Parece que la abrieron hoy.

-Si...y que barato tiene estas _- Anzu ya señaló una ropa intima femenina con portaligas.- _La quiero, entremos.

_Los dos jóvenes entraron a la tienda. Allí, la castaña se probó y compró una variante de ropas íntimas, el jovencito le sonreía al verla como a ella le gustaba desfilar y exhibir no solo su ropa íntima...Pero obviamente, Yuugi la miraba con otros ojos, como una hermana o la amiga confidente que Anzu significaba para él. Luego a las risas, le susurró a la muchachita si podía comprar unas para él, ya que obviamente el también quería usar alguna prenda de esas en oferta. Ella aceptó complacida y pidió las prendas que el joven quería. Y así los dos se fueron muy contentos del Shopping camino a casa de Yuugi. Allí, en su habitación (si es que un altillo se le puede llamar dormitorio), él iba solo a dejar sus ropas en su caja con llave, pero al ver que Anzu se sentó a mirar una telenovela decidió que se tomaría una ducha, guardó casi todas las nuevas prendas en su cofre personal, pero al no decidirse entre una y otra, dejó dos de ellas en el cajón para elegir una al salir de la ducha. Se quitó la anterior que tenía puesta, la lavó muy bien y la colgó en un lugar seguro. _

-Ven a ver, están haciendo el amor! _– le dijo su amiga de la infancia subiendo el volumen del televisor y encendiendo un cigarrillo-_

-Cuál es la gracia? _–le preguntó apareciendo desnudo enfrente de ella y mirando el televisor-_

_La madre de Yuugi abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo enfrente de Anzu con su propia colaless en las manos, para empeorar, ella no era de sentarse muy femenina y de tener las piernas juntas. La mujer, atónita, parpadeó un poco y cerró la puerta de golpe._

_Ambos se rieron._

-Esa _-dijo la joven dándole una guiñada-_

_Yuugi tomó su ducha y tan pronto como terminó se puso la recién comprada colaless y se vistió con ropas adecuadas para la ocasión. Anzu también se tomó una ducha mientras que el jovencito ordenó la cama que ella había desordenado viendo televisión. Apagó el televisor y empezó a tender la cama otra vez._

_Su madre tocó a la puerta trayendo las sábanas que Yuugi había lavado la noche anterior. _

-Adelante.

_Su madre entró mirando hacia ambos lados de la habitación._

-Perdona hijo, te interrumpí?

-Para nada _-contestó sonriente tendiendo la cama-_

_Su madre se dirigió hacia el cajón de la ropa, allí guardo las sábanas y en el cajón de arriba guardó unos slips nuevos que había comprado para su hijo, pero al abrir el cajón de ropa interior, se encontró con una de las colaless nuevas._

_La mujer miró asombrada, Yuugi vio como su madre levantaba la ropa interior fina y transparente en sus manos y la observaba totalmente atónita. El joven corrió hasta ella preocupado._

-Espera, no es lo que piensas...

_Su madre puso la ropa otra vez en lugar calmadamente._

-Tranquilo hijo...-_su madre sacó preservativos de su bolsillo y se los dio- _...solo dile a Anzu que se cuide para que no me hagan abuela tan pronto.

_Su madre le acarició la cabeza y se fue sonriente. Yuugi la miró parpadeando y se quedó con ganas de decirle la verdad. _

-Mamá! _–su boca impulsiva se precipitó-_

_Su madre se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. El jovencito le devolvió la mirada y dudó un poco antes de hablar._

-Anzu no es mi novia...

-Está bien._ -su madre se fue sonriente-_

_Luego Anzu salió del baño y vio los preservativos en la mano del muchacho._

-A bueno...no sabía que te ibas a divertir esta noche. _-le bromeaba la joven_-

-Me los acaba de dar mamá...te los regalo...a mi no me sirven...

-Gracias, quizás los usaré esta noche con Ryu otra vez - _su amiga le hizo una guiñada-_

_Salieron juntos con sonrisas cómplices y se fueron. Dando mucho que malinterpretar a su abuelo y a su madre. Luego llegaron a casa de Honda._

_Jonouchi y Honda estaban muy entretenidos jugando a que luchaban entre ellos. Anzu y Yuugi entraron sonriendo viendo como los dos amigos seguían como si nada a pesar de que Nosaka Miho, novia de Honda, les estaba avisando acerca de su llegada._

-Oigan, ya déjense de pelear...

_Jonouchi y Honda se detuvieron y saludaron._

-Bien, ya estamos aquí todos, que quieren hacer?

-Yuugi y yo trajimos unas hamburguesas.

-Genial, vamos al fondo, muévete Jonouchi!

-No empieces Honda!

-Ya déjense de pelear, trajimos para todos.

-Creo que van a sobrar.

-Mas bien faltar.

-Huh?

-Invitamos al resto también.

_Yuugi le hizo una guiñada a Anzu y ella le devolvió la guiñada._

-Qué onda Uds. dos?

-Nada, por qué?

-Es que están raros...

-Ay ya!, vinieron a divertirse no a preguntarte tu criterio...

-Honda...

_Anzu y Yuugi volvieron a reírse, Jonouchi y Honda pasaban todo el día a jugar que se peleaban._

_El timbre de la casa sonó, Yuugi se pensó a si mismo "Será?" ._

-Yo atiendo._ - dijo corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta entusiasmado-_

_El joven abrió la puerta y se encontró con la novia de su mejor amigo, Kujaku Mai._

-Hola Mai.

-Qué hay Yuugi? Cómo van tus cosas?

-Bien, pasa.

_Mai tiro su cigarrillo en la acera, entró y se saludó muy bien con Anzu, allí junto con Yuugi se sentaron a presenciar la pelea de Jonouchi y Honda. _

_Más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar. Yuugi otra vez corrió entusiasmado a la puerta._

-Yo atiendo!

_Al abrir la puerta, estaba Bakura Ryu._

-Ryu!

-Yuugi!

-Pasa amigo, como estás?

-Muy bien y tú?

-Bien, gracias.

_Caminó con Ryu hasta la sala, allí Yuugi le hizo una guiñada a Anzu y dejó a Ryu sentarse al lado de ella. Pero el timbre lo volvió a despertar. Volvió en sus corridas en silencio hasta la puerta. Jonouchi miró a sus amigos._

-Qué onda con Yuugi? Esta haciendo de portero hace rato. -_el joven bebió de su lata de cerveza-_

-Ya sabes como es él, siempre quiere estar entre amigos.

-Ya veo, bien, ya están las hamburguesas.

_Jonouchi y Honda sirvieron las hamburguesas, en la puerta del living._

-Yuugi, como estás?

-Shizuka, Mokuba.

-Hola Yuugi, como estás?

-Bien, y tu hermano?

-Ocupado con un duelo.

-Contra quién?

-Si no adivinas contra quien...

-Otra vez?

-Será que Seto siempre fue masoquista?_-dijo Jonouchi en tono de burla y con una bandeja de hamburguesas en las manos-_

-Hermano...

-Solo estoy bromeando Shizuka...no es nada ofensivo contra tu novio...

-Será mejor que vayamos a la mesa, vengan._ -dijo Honda sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos con cerveza-_

_Todos fueron a la mesa, excepto Yuugi, quien se quedó pensativo en lo que Mokuba le dijo._

_Miho fue hasta el living._

-Yuugi, vamos, no vienes?

-Am, si.

_Yuugi caminó hasta allí y distrajo su mente junto con sus amigos entre duelos, bromas, música, alcohol, cigarrillos y buena comida. Ya a la noche muy tarde, el mismo anfitrión por lo ebrio se quedó dormido y Jonouchi le hacía muecas para hacer reír al resto. Miho y Mai se despidieron del resto porque debían levantarse temprano al día siguiente._

_Ya bien tarde, el timbre sonó. Yuugi se levantó y caminó cansado hasta la puerta._

"Ay por favor que sea quien pienso que es…"

_Pero al abrir la puerta._

-Vine por Mokuba...

-Buenas noches Seto, está en el fondo.

-Hazte útil y avísale que vine por él...

_Yuugi frunció el ceño y fue hasta el fondo, _"Si...ya veo que fue lo mismo de siempre, perdiste otra vez por eso tienes siempre ese humor, ojalá hubiese estado ahí para presenciarlo..."

-Mokuba, Seto vino por ti.

-Bien, gracias, nos vemos amigos. -_Mokuba se despidió del resto y se fue_-

-Sayonara.

_Yuugi se sentó en la mesa serio. Ryu bebió un poco de cerveza, se puso de pie y dijo:_

-Bueno, si no les importa, tengo sueño. Oigan, Anzu y Yuugi, quieren que los acompañe?

-Lo siento Ryu, mi abuelo vendrá por mi en cualquier momento.

-Y tú Anzu?

-Claro, Ryu, Gracias.

-Sayonara.

-Sayonara.

_Jonouchi se quedó a solas con Yuugi._

-Qué te pasa? Todo el día estuviste de portero y ahora tienes la voz tan apagada _– le_ _dijo su amigo sentándose a su lado y arrimándole una soda al joven mientras el bebía una cerveza.-_

-Estoy cansado es todo.

-En serio?

-Si.

-Pues no pareciera que...-_el timbre vuelve a sonar, pero ya Yuugi no tenía esperanzas y se quedó sentado en la mesa_- ...Ese debe ser tu abuelo que viene por ti.

_Yuugi acostó su cabeza en la mesa decepcionado, cerró sus ojos y sintió más o menos a lo lejos que Jonouchi hablaba del con seguramente su abuelo._

-Estoy preocupado por él, estuvo todo el día corriendo de aquí para allá muy entusiasmado haciendo de portero y ahora de noche como que se apagó su sonrisa, no sé que le pasa, pero tampoco me lo quiere decir.

_El jovencito seguía con la mirada baja y triste, sintió que venían pasos lentos y calmados de alguien detrás suyo. Sintió una mano con un calor corporal que lo hizo sentirse un poco mas cómodo por el frío, suspiró y dijo con voz tenue y apagada._

-Jonouchi esta paranoico por lo ebrio que está, estoy bien, solo estoy cansado Abuelo...

-Por el tono de voz que traes, me parece que es algo más que cansancio...

_Yuugi abrió los ojos como dos platos boquiabierto, reconoció esa voz tan viril, grave, calmada y la vez cálida, se dio la vuelta con cara estupefacta, la sonrisa empezó a iluminarse en su rostro. _

_Ahí estaba, con su cara de porcelana que parecía haber sido moldeada por los famosos dioses egipcios, con sus pectorales bien formados debajo de una delgada musculosa negra muy ajustada que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo de hombre y que se adivinaba o que hacía mucho ejercicio o que también se cuidaba en sus comidas por su silueta, con sus flequillos rubios que se le movían un poco por el rostro, y esos ojos… esos ojos violeta con una mirada tan penetrante y intimidante que lo hacía caer en sus más profundas fantasías… allí estaba, la persona que mas amaba en su vida, Atemu_.

-Estas bien? _-preguntó otra vez esa voz viril, grave y cálida al mismo tiempo-_

-...si...-_contestó perdiéndose fácilmente en su mirada-_

-Es que estás como en otra dimensión, creo que necesitas descansar -_la voz de Jonouchi lo hizo despertar_-

-Si, ya es tarde, tienes razón Jonouchi, Arigato por todo amigo.

-No es nada.

_El faraón caminó hasta su coche estacionado en la acera encendido y jugaba con las llaves en su dedo índice mirando a Yuugi._

-Huh?

-Tu abuelo mandó a Atemu porque dicen que tu padre está allí esperándote hace unas cuantas horas.

-Papá, como pude olvidarlo? _-dijo el joven tomándose la frente preocupado-_

-Bah, suele suceder, que tengan suerte. _-contesto Jonouchi fumando un cigarrillo-_

-Cuídate.

-Sayonara -_otra vez la voz grave se hizo resaltar-_

_El rey de los juegos se sentó al volante y en el acompañante el jovencito se sentó tan apresuradamente que dio un portazo que se escuchó a distancia, saludaron a Jonouchi que se quedaría a cuidarle la resaca a Honda y el descapotable dio un rugido al salirse disparado hacia la avenida._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin el Sennen Puzzle**

Taking over me-Evanescence

_El faraón no condujo hasta casa de Yuugi, estacionó lujoso descapotable enfrente a la playa. Apagó la música que había encendido y encaró al jovencito._

-Ahora sí, qué te pasa?

_Yuugi se despertó de sus fantasías y lo miró los ojos, intimidándose un poco por su mirada._

-Por qué lo dices?

-Podrás engañar a todos, pero no a mí, vivimos juntos por causa del Sennen Puzzle mucho tiempo, y no lo necesito para adivinar que algo te preocupa.

-Está bien, está bien -_ el joven suspiró desganado_- Mi madre me dijo que mi padre quiere hablarme seriamente conmigo, y estoy seguro por la cara que tenía que no debe ser nada nuevo. Espero que no sepan como hace mamá para pagarme un colegio tan costoso.

-Y si lo hicieran? Tu padre usaría eso en su contra para separarte de ella, cierto?

-Lo peor es que puede que tengas razón, y no solo eso, no estamos bien de negocios y últimamente son mis amigos quien me compran cosas, mi madre apenas puede darme comida y estudio, nuestra casa ya entró en hipoteca y no sabemos como pagarla.

-Yo podría pagarla.

-Pero, si la pagaras, de dónde sacamos el dinero? Mi padre empezaría a sospechar y buscaría el modo de como conseguí el dinero.

-Y qué con eso?

-Si empezaran a investigar en que trabaja mi madre...nos separarían.

-Entiendo. Creo que tu padre esta buscando el modo de llevarte a su casa verdad?

-No me molesta con quien este mientras me quede aquí, pero mi padre quiere llevarme a USA, y sinceramente, aunque soy bilingüe, no tengo intenciones de conocer ese tipo de gente...

-Entiendo.

-Mou hitori no boku, por favor, no le digas a nadie la profesión de mi madre, lo hace para pagar mis estudios, pero no te niego que también ama su trabajo.

-Me extraña Aibou...

-Arigato.

_El rey de los juegos se quedó en silencio pensativo, pensando algún modo para ayudarlo._ _El jovencito lo observó en silencio, a pesar de sus problemas, parecía que nada le afectaba cuando tenía a su faraón cerca._

-Y si tu madre se casara otra vez?

_El jovencito no pudo contestarle, su mundo de fantasías lo tenía cautivo, fantaseaba con él, desnudaba a Atemu con la mirada._

-Aibou?

_El egipcio movió su mano enfrente del colegiado para hacerlo despertar._

-Huh?

-Olvídalo.

-No, dime, por favor.

_El descapotable volvió a rugir, su conductor iba sumiso en sus pensamientos pensando en algún modo para ayudar al joven. Lo llevó hasta su casa y estacionó en la acera. El soñador sentado en el asiento de acompañante seguía en sus fantasías y miraba solo el parabrisas, recordando la fantasía de la noche anterior, pero la mano de Atemu en su hombro desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado._

-Perdona...solo que me cansé de repetirte que ya llegamos a tu casa.

-Oh, arigato.

-Mou hitori no ore, dime, ahora si que me tienes preocupado, estás en otra órbita cada vez que te hablo, como puedo ayudarte?

_Yuugi miró a sus ojos, notó que la mirada del faraón ya no era la misma, estaba con los ojos preocupados mirando fijamente los suyos._

_El joven se perdió como siempre en su mirada, quedaba hipnotizado cada vez que le llegaba el privilegio de recibir la mirada de esos ojos… esos ojos que lo aprisionaban en las profundidades de sus fantasías. Pero al sentir esas cálidas manos en sus hombros que lo sacudían levemente para despertarlo…despertarlo de…sí, eso…despertarlo de tan solo eso…sus fantasías, porque solo eso eran. Se dio cuenta que todas su fantasías solo eran eso, que Atemu era solo su amigo y que su preocupación era obviamente de una relación de amistad. Comenzó a despertarse con sus ojos cerrados y las lágrimas llegaron surcando su rostro. _

_El rey de los juegos se sorprendió y lo tomó en sus brazos rápidamente, lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarlo. Acariciando sus cabellos picudos tricolores bastantes parecidos a los del._

-Shhh...estás conmigo, todo va a salir bien amigo...

_Lo abrazó más estrechamente intentando calmarlo. El colegiado apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó sollozando, y así se empezó a calmar, disfrutando de algo único que jamás había experimentado, pues las posibilidades de recibir mimos por parte del faraón eran tan increíbles e imposibles que parecían irreales, pero, si eso lo hacía sentir mejor, pues los disfrutaba. Y por más que sabía que el abrazo por parte de Atemu era tan solo de amistad, se sentía muy bien y seguro en sus fuertes brazos, tan calmado se quedó, que se quedó dormido. El faraón, al darse cuenta, se acomodó y salió con el joven dormido en sus brazos y como pudo tocó el timbre. _

_El padre de Yuugi atendió rápidamente la puerta y miró serio al faraón, pero el abuelo de Yuugi , enseguida dijo:_

-El es Atemu, un amigo de Yuugi, por lo que veo se quedó dormido.

_El egipcio miró al abuelo y sonrió levemente. Le iba a entregar a su abuelo al muchacho en brazos pero enseguida el padre de Yuugi lo tomó en los suyos._

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo, gracias.

_Frunció el ceño, no le había gustado nada esa actitud aunque ya estuviese acostumbrado a recibirlas por parte de Kaiba Seto. El abuelo de Yuugi lo miró dándole una indirecta de que era mejor que se fuera, así es que el rey de los juegos no tuvo más opción que retirarse con una expresión que resaltaba su seriedad. Se fue hasta su mansión y en el amplio y panorámico jardín se quedó pensativo, teniendo tanto dinero para pagar miles de veces la tal hipoteca y no poder hacerlo por la razón que Yuugi le había dicho._

_Atemu crujió los dientes, golpeó el volante y estacionó el descapotable de malos modos, se fue a dormir muy molesto consigo mismo por sentirse impotente y no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo._


	4. Chapter 4

**El muelle**

_Al día siguiente, Yuugi abrió sus ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor y vió la luz del sol encima del. Tenía su ropa de colegiado sudado y despertó muy tarde después del mediodía. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor._

"Fue un sueño? Fue una de mis tantas fantasías que mou hitori no boku me abrazara así anoche?"_ se pensó a si mismo._

_Se sentó en la cama, bostezó y se fue al baño, tomó una ducha y lavó bien su colaless, la escondió en un lugar donde se secara y no se viera. Decidió vestirse con una de las nuevas que había comprado junto con Anzu en la nueva lencería del Shopping, esta era una colaless rosada clara transparente con encajes muy finos, encima, se puso una ropa negra de metalero muy parecida a la que el faraón usó la noche anterior._

_Bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre lavando la vajilla. El joven se acercó para ayudarla pero su madre le hizo una seña para que se alejara._

-Que tarde despertaste, se ve que te divertiste anoche con tus amigos, eh, hijo? _-le preguntó su padre-_

-Ah, hola papá, tanto tiempo.-_Yuugi giró sobre sí mismo para verle a la cara-_

-Te extrañe hijo, no sabes lo solo que me siento cuando me voy.

_Su madre murmuró algo que solo Yuugi la escuchó. El jovencito cambió el tema de charla tan pronto como pudo._

-Me imagino, y cómo van tus negocios?-_ se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió una porción de la comida que su madre había preparado-_

_El hombre puso cara de asco al ver la económica comida que su hijo estaba a punto de comer._

-Tan bien que te invito a restaurante...-_su padre le sacó los hashi de su mano y lo arrastró de su muñeca hacia su costoso coche estacionado en la acera-_

_La madre se dio vuelta y se puso delante de la puerta del coche al instante._

-Tranquila Sakura, sólo lo llevaré a dar un paseo conmigo, es todo.

-Si Yuugi lo desea…_ -respondió ella cuestionándoselo a su hijo con su mirada-_

_Yuugi miró a su madre como cuestionándole si podía ir, su madre cerró sus ojos como dándole el don de elegir a él._

-Claro, no hay problema, después de que pruebe el ramen de mamá_. -contestó el joven sentándose otra vez en la mesa y probando el almuerzo que le dejó su madre.-_

_Su padre se quedó con cara seria y esperó que el pequeño terminara. Su abuelo sonrió y se sintió orgulloso de ver como Yuugi manejaba la situación. Su madre sonrió también por lo mismo y se dirigió a seguir con sus labores._

_Después de que el joven terminó su comida, se despidió de su abuelo y de su madre dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla yéndose en el lujoso automóvil de su padre._

-Te gusta esta nueva calabaza de Cenicienta?

-He visto mejores, pero sí, está muy bueno.

-Y quién tiene mejor que esto?

-Que importa papá. Tu auto es bonito también.

-Dímelo.

-Para qué?

-Es que no puede ser que alguien pueda ser mejor que yo en los negocios.

-Te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco, nunca soportó perder su título de campeón de duelos y ahora le pide la revancha al nuevo ganador. Nunca lo deja en paz, y sabes qué? Se hace más daño a sí mismo, porque él es un buen duelista, solo que no puede verlo de la envidia que siente del nuevo ganador.

-Esos discursos no los heredaste de mí...

-Bien._ –refutó el jovencito molesto porque sabía que su padre quería hacer comentarios acerca de su madre- _...Cuál es el restaurante?

-Cambié de idea, viendo que te comiste dos porciones en el almuerzo, pienso llevarte a otro lugar.

-A dónde?

-A dónde tú quieras.

-Seguro?

-Sí.

-Quiero ir a casa de Atemu.

-Atemu? Atemu? Déjame recordar, no es el muchacho que te trajo anoche en sus brazos porque te quedaste dormido?

_Una ráfaga pasó en los pensamientos de Yuugi, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido cierto, su sonrisa se iluminó de golpe, ese abrazo de Atemu, no era una de sus tantas fantasías. Y aunque fue en signo de amistad y condolencia, lo que valía era la intención._

-Te estoy hablando hijo...

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando. Sí, es él.

-Está en tu misma clase?

-No.

-En clase de Honda y Jonouchi?

-No.

-En clase de Anzu?

-No.

-Bueno en que clase está?

-En ninguna, él ya terminó sus estudios.

-Pero, entonces qué edad tiene?

-Tres mil veinticuatro.

-Jajajajaja! Ese es mi hijo, siempre con su sentido del humor, veinticuatro eh? Mientras no te envuelva en problemas, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo por la diferencia de edad.

-Bueno, dijiste que me ibas a llevar a donde quisiera.

-Sí, pero es que no se dónde es su casa por eso estoy dando vueltas en círculos.

_Su hijo le mostró el camino y fueron hasta la mansión del faraón. El hombre quedó perplejo, al parecer el tal Atemu según él, parecía irle mejor en los negocios. Y es que el hombre no se imaginaba que se trataba de un faraón._

_Al llegar a la entrada dibujada en una amplia y larga "U", el guardia al reconocer la cara de Yuugi, enseguida se disculpó en un acento árabe._

-Lo sentimos Joven Mutou, pero el amo no se encuentra en casa.

-No dijo a dónde fue?

-Lo siento.

_Yuugi suspiró. Su padre lo miró fijo._

-Arigato...vamos papá.

_El hombre arrancó el auto._

-Bueno, ya que tu amigo no está, a dónde quieres ir?

-Me da igual, a donde tú quieras, decide tú.

-Tengo apetito, al final vamos al restaurante, allí comeré mientras tú pruebas un helado de vainilla, sé que te gustan mucho.

_El joven suspiró observando desde la ventanilla las exóticas plantas de la "U" y viendo como se alejaban rápidamente de la mansión del faraón._

_Fueron al restaurante, el hombre almorzó mientras que el chico dejó derretir el helado por casi ni probarlo._

_Luego el hombre condujo hasta el muelle, allí salió de su coche y se sentó en las rocas, el joven bajó y se sentó a su lado, admirando las gaviotas que volaban sobre el mar._

-Hijo...no se si sabías pero...le comenté a tu madre que quiero hablarte de algo importante...

-Dime.

-Verás, ahora que ya tienes dieciséis años, supongo que eres más mayor y que entiendes mejor las cosas. Yo ahora estoy en un buen momento económico y estoy muy solo allá en USA. Tengo una mansión y todo mi negocio constituido, y tú serás el heredero de todo eso. Pero el problema es que tú entenderás que todo eso es allá y no puedo traerlo aquí en un maletín.

-Entiendo, pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso.

-A lo que voy Yuugi, es que yo me siento muy solo allá, quisiera llevarte conmigo.

-Y por cuántos días?

-No, no hablo de que vayas de visita como siempre, hablo de que vayas a vivir conmigo hijo, qué opinas?

-Pero...dejar a mamá sola... _-el jovencito miró hacia su costado un poco decepcionando-_

-Sí, sé que la quieres mucho, por eso cuando yo y tú mamá nos divorciamos, decidí que era mejor que te quedaras con tu madre porque eras muy pequeño y un pequeño siempre necesita más a una mamá que a un papá. Pero estuve ahí en todos tus cumpleaños, nunca falté a tus graduaciones y hasta asistí a algunos de tus duelos.

-Lo sé y lo valoro. –_alegó volviéndolo a encarar_-

-Pero estuve pensando que ahora ya eres mayor y quisiera pedirte que fueras a vivir conmigo, incluso conmigo tendrías más libertad, papá no es de ponerte límites con tus novias, claro está que te cuides de no hacerme abuelo muy pronto y de usar protección por las enfermedades, pero puedes traer a tus amigos a casa y hacer fiestas, reuniones, siempre con orden claro.

-Pero papá...

-Ah no cariño, si me vas a pedir para que beban bebidas alcohólicas lo siento pero no dejaré eso en mi casa siendo Uds. menores, mucho menos fumar ni cosas peores...

-No, papá, déjame terminar de hablar.

-Perdona, hijo.

-Mis amigos y yo bebemos, ellos fuman, pero tenemos mucho cuidado con respecto a la protección en un acto amoroso. Pero nunca, nunca ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a probar esas cosas raras que según mis cálculos estas refiriéndote a las drogas. Mis amigos y yo, sabemos respetar y si van a tu casa ni siquiera pensaran en beber ni fumar, así es que por eso no te preocupes.

-Yuugi, tú te cuidas bien cuando tienes relaciones?

-Papá...soy virgen... –_contestó el jovencito no muy contento de que tener que dar esa respuesta-_

-Oops, perdona hijo.

-No estamos desviando del tema, iba a decirte que agradezco tu proposición, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir aquí, y no quiero abandonar a mamá, y también sé que tú y mamá no pueden volver a vivir juntos tampoco y no quiero que ninguno se sienta incómodo por mi culpa.

-Entonces?

-Lo siento papá, si quieres puedo ir de visita, pero no quiero irme de mi casa, tengo muchas cosas aquí, sobretodo mis amigos.

-Entiendo pequeño, pero sabes lo qué sucede?, que me preocupa mucho el lugar donde estás, verás, estás muy delgado, y no sé si sabías, pero la casa de tu abuelo está siendo hipotecada y viendo esa situación, decidí hacer un juicio por tenencia contra tu madre, no es nada personal, solo que no quiero verte sin un futuro...

-Lo supuse...

-A donde piensas vivir cuando la hipoteca termine?

-Mis amigos me ayudaran de seguro.

-Yuugi, no puedes depender de tus amigos toda la vida, mira, yo quiero lo mejor para tí y...-

_Su hijo se puso de pie enfadado sin dejarle terminar la frase._

-Lo mejor para mí es quedarme aquí, no quiero ir a USA, y me molesta que quieras aprovecharte de la situación para llevarme contigo. Nunca entenderás que es lo que yo necesito...tú solo vienes de visita. Tú no me conoces, lo mejor para mí, es quedarme aquí...

-Hijo, déjame explicarte.

-No quiero hablar más del asunto...quiero ir a casa.

-Hijo, escúchame, yo ya te escuché, ahora es mi turno.

_El joven suspiró y se cruzó de brazos expectante._

-Entiendo que quieras mucho a tus amigos y entiendo que ames a tu madre y abuelo, pero aquí te estas muriendo de hambre, tu madre apenas puede pagarte tus estudios, necesitas estar con alguien que pueda mantenerte, y quien mejor que tu padre? Te puedo mostrar tu carrera y enseñarte como manejar la empresa que algún día será tuya.

_El joven cerró los ojos con expresión seria y lo escuchó._

-Entiendes? Aprender inglés es fácil.

-I speak both languages...

-Cool! Entonces no tendrás problemas hijo. Qué dices? Vienes conmigo, no te faltará nada.

-Nada a nivel económico quizás, pero y mis amigos?

-Ya te dije, pueden visitarte las veces que quieran, yo les pagaría pasajes de avión y todos los gastos necesarios.

-Papá...

-Vamos que dices? Estoy seguro que ellos también se merecen unas vacaciones.

-Papá...

-Vienes a vivir conmigo?.

_El joven suspiró resignado._

-Lo siento, agradezco todo el esfuerzo, pero estoy muy bien con mis amigos, los quiero mucho, si nos gustaría unas vacaciones pero no soy un empresario, no me veo con corbata y vestido de pingüino...Soy un duelista y además, mamá nunca querría ir a tu casa por tú ya sabes que...

-Bueno, te dejaría venir a visitarla aquí las veces que quieras.

-Papá, no me quiero ir de Domino...

-Tu abuelo también puede visitarte y puedes venir a visitarlo las veces que quieras.

-Papá...

-Qué es tan importante que te ata aquí? –_Gin ya le preguntó exasperado_-

-Nunca lo entenderías y creo que tampoco quieres entenderlo porque te lo estoy intentando de explicar.

-Vamos hijo, tus amigos pueden ir cuando quieran, puedes ver a tu madre y abuelo, que tanto quieres aquí? Llevaríamos todas tus cosas.

-Papá, no me presiones más, ya llévame a casa, sí?

-Yuugi...por favor...allá me siento muy solo...necesito tenerte cerca. Tú sabes que no puede dejar todo eso, me moriría de hambre si renunciara a todo. Además, todos estos años me esforcé para que tuvieras un futuro, cuando yo ya no esté, eso será tuyo, y ahora que ya lo conseguí para tí...

-Y lo valoro, pero es mejor que todo siga igual que siempre, vengas a visitarme y ya...

_Su padre se puso muy triste y miró la marea sentado. Yuugi suspiró y se sentó a su lado, puso su mano en su hombro y lo encaró._

-Tranquilo, siempre estás en mi corazón tú también, no te sientas mal.

-Es que, no sé, mírate, comes un ramen desabrido y apenas tu madre puede pagarte tus estudios, quiero que tengas un futuro.

-Y lo tengo papá.

-Cómo?

-Como duelista.

-Bah, eso no es un buen negocio, las apuestas es algo muy peligroso, por eso prefiero los negocios. La verdad no entiendo que te ata tanto aquí.

_El joven parpadeo en silencio un momento, algo se adivinaba en sus ojos. Su padre lo observó un momento._

-...Espera...reconozco esa mirada...Yuugi...tienes novia?

-No.

-Pero por tu mirada puedo adivinar que creo que eso es lo que ata, te gusta muchísimo una chica verdad?

-No_… -contestó el joven sonrojado-_

-Es eso… debí suponer que por eso te querías quedar aquí, bueno hay millones de chicas, ella no es la única en su género, créeme…encontrarás miles de chicas por el mundo hijo...y ella es una más de las ya existentes...

-Tú no me entiendes!

_Yuugi corrió muy encolerizado hacia la calle._

-Hijo espera!

_Su padre salió atrás del, pero al llegar a la calle no vio a nadie. El hombre desesperado volvió a su coche y comenzó a rondar el lugar en busca de su hijo, desesperado._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ricky Rich**

_Yuugi se desvaneció entre las calles, luego intentó volver a casa solo, pero no sabia como volver desde el lugar donde se hallaba y lo peor es que no tenía dinero, se suponía que su padre pagaría todo._

_Y para concluir comenzó a llover, el joven se metió en un callejón para no mojarse sintiendo frío. Se metió en una caja de cartón muy grande, al parecer alguien habitaba allí. El joven miró con sus ojos violeta y observó en la especie de casa que estaba metido. _

_Se quedo pensativo y mirando la lluvia, se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío haciéndose una bolita. Recordó la conversación con su padre en la tarde y notó como la noche lo había alcanzado en su persecución.._

"…hay millones de chicas, ella es una más de las ya existentes..."

_Yuugi cerró sus ojos enfadado y murmuró._

-...Atemu no es una chica, y para mí...es el único en el mundo...

_Miró al suelo melancólico absorto en sus pensamientos, pero luego una sonrisa leve iluminó su cara al recordar el abrazo de la noche anterior. Si bien fue un abrazo de amistad, pero eso significaba que su amigo se preocupaba mucho por él. El faraón es muy reservado y no es de andar abrazándose con sus amigos, el joven se sentía privilegiado por recibir un abrazo del amor de su vida. El colegiado otra vez se perdió en su mente fantaseando que había sucedido algo más que un simple abrazo de amistad la noche anterior, pero unas voces lo hicieron despertar de su erótico sueño._

_Alzó la vista y vió como un grupo de jóvenes, con ropas muchísimo más pobres que las del venían riéndose con bebidas alcohólicas y fumando droga. Uno traía un reloj muy caro de oro. Quién sabe de dónde lo había conseguido. El joven los observó un poco asustado por el aspecto de los otros jóvenes que venían en dirección hacia él._

_Los jóvenes al verlo enseguida reaccionaron._

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...qué tenemos aquí?

_El jovencito los miró un poco asustado._

-Parece un niño.

-Es un niño, idiota.

-Sal de ahí niño, esa es mi cama.

_El joven de a poco se puso de pie._

-Jajaja!, me gusta su cabello.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Me refugiaba de la lluvia.-_contestó el joven un poco nervioso-_

-Qué hacemos con él?

-Esperen, quiero divertirme un rato...

_Un muchacho, más mayor, lleno de pierceings y tatoos por todo el cuerpo, se distinguió de entre el grupo caminando hacia Yuugi._

-Cómo te llamas niño?

-Yuugi.

_Todos rieron._

_-_Lindo nombre_.-le respondió el muchacho haciendo callar las risas-_

-Arigato

-Yuugi, estás perdido?

-Sí.

-Quieres volver a tu casa?

-Sí.

-Sabes dónde es?

-No.

-Entiendo. Hace mucho tiempo que estás perdido?

-Me perdí esta tarde.

-Entiendo.

_El otro grupo se alejó un poco y armaron una fogata. Dejaron al joven de pierceings hablando con Yuugi._

-Siento ocupar su lugar como un intruso.

-No por favor, Yuugi, al contrario, nos haces compañía.

_Una sonrisa fue su respuesta.._

-Que edad tienes niño?

-Dieciséis

-Entonces no eres tan niño como pensé.

-Puede ser, y tú cómo te llamas?

-Me dicen Ricky Rich, pero llámame Rick.

-Bien.

-Y ellos cómo se llaman?

- Tch…Qué importa...

_El colegiado rodó sus ojos por un momento._

-Me gusta tu reloj.

-Me lo regaló mi abuela en navidad hace mucho tiempo.

-Puedo probármelo?

_Yuugi se quitó el reloj y se lo prestó al joven._

-Que bonito es.

_El muchacho se colocó el reloj._

-Qué tal?

-Te queda bien.

-Me gustan tus zapatos también, puedo probármelos también?

_Yuugi se quitó sus zapatos rápidamente y se los prestó._

-Que bien me quedan, van con mi personalidad.

-Y además calzamos igual.

-Cierto, Arigato.

-Arigato?

-Arigato por tus zapatos y por tu reloj.

-Pero yo solo te los presté por un momento.

-Eso creíste? Que ingenuo..

-Devuélveme mis zapatos y mi reloj.

-Oblígame.

_El jovencito se enfadó e intentó recuperar su reloj del brazo del muchacho. El muchacho lo empujó y así estuvieron reiteradas veces._

-...deja de fastidiar...

-Mi abuela me lo regaló, es un recuerdo familiar, devuélvemelo...

-No estorbes...

_El joven sacó un cigarrillo pero Yuugi se lo quitó de la boca._

-Dame mis cosas atrevido!

-Atrevido yo? Tú acabas de arruinarme mi último Cigarrillo.

-Devuélveme mis cosas, al menos el reloj.

-Quieres el reloj? Tómalo.

_El joven lanzó el reloj muy lejos y el reloj cayó en el pavimento de la camión le paso por encima rápidamente destruyendo el reloj por completo. Yuugi vio el reloj hacerse añicos, era el recuerdo de su abuela, miró muy enojado al joven que intentaba volver armar su cigarrillo y lo golpeó en la cara._

_El grupo se acercó y el muchacho se lamió el hilo de sangre que se escurría en su labio inferior mirándolo con mirada cínica._

-Parece que nuestro huésped no tiene modales... veinte verdes al que le enseñe una lección.

_El grupo se lanzó encima de Yuugi rápidamente y le dieron una fuerte golpiza, dejando al jovencito inconsciente y golpeado. Más tarde los jóvenes al sentir las sirenas de la policía allí rondando, desistieron y huyeron._

_Horas después, a la madrugada, la Sakura, que estaba por allí de casualidad trabajando por las noches como ramera solo para poder pagar la costosa educación de su hijo, lo encontró golpeado, pálido, con el cuerpo entumecido de frío y mojado totalmente inconsciente._

_La mujer se llenó de lágrimas en el rostro y corrió hasta el débil cuerpo de su hijo. Con el corazón en la boca, la mujer lo cargó en sus brazos y lo intentaba reanimar llamándolo por su nombre, pero el pobre seguía inconsciente._

_Su madre lo llevó hasta su casa, sabía que si alguien se enteraba que Yuugi había escapado y que ahora le había sucedido esto, podría perder el juicio que le estaba haciendo Gin por la tenencia de su hijo.._

_Su madre limpió las leves heridas de su hijo, fue hasta el baño y preparó un baño caliente para el muchacho._

_Volvió otra vez a la habitación y comenzó a desvestir al joven, primero le quitó la remera muy lentamente por las heridas del joven. Limpió los cortes en su cuerpo y los vendó. La mujer, con cara triste, culpable y preocupada poco a poco desvestía a su hijo para bañarlo. Le quitó las medias, la riñonera con sus cartas, el cinturón hasta que de poco comenzó a abrirle el pantalón._

_La mujer abrió con cuidado el botón del pantalón ajustado de cuero y lentamente bajo la cremallera, bajó sus pantalones y sus ojos se tornaron más grandes que un calamar. Asombrada, terminó de quitarle los pantalones y vio que su hijo usaba una delicada y pequeña colaless rosada pálida transparente con encajes muy femeninos._

_La mujer con cara atónita parpadeando mirando a su hijo murmuró:_

-Yuugi?

_Se dio cuenta que era la misma colaless que había visto el día anterior en su cajón de ropa, recordó las palabras de su hijo._

"Mamá!"-_ Yuugi dudó un poco antes de hablar-_"Anzu no es mi novia"

_La mujer puso su mano en su boca y miro a su hijo usando ropa interior de mujer._

-...mi Yuugi...mi pequeño...

_Comenzó a llorar mirando a su hijo golpeado y todavía tener que descubrir un secreto que quizás su hijo no le quería contar nunca._

_Miles de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en la mente de la pobre mujer._

"Cuando se inició esto? Quién más lo sabe? Por qué eligió ser así? Tengo yo la culpa o iba ya en la naturaleza de Yuugi? Tiene mi hijo un novio? Será bisexual? Tendrá relaciones sexuales con hombres? Estará enamorado de algún hombre? Será que tiene un empleo parecido al mío? Lo hará por diversión? Cómo se siente respecto al mundo? Sabrán sus amigos que él es así? Tendrá algún confidente?"

_Una luz llegó a su mente y enseguida recordó cuando encontró a su hijo y este estaba a solas con Anzu completamente desnudo con una colaless en la mano._

-Anzu! Sí, eso es, Yuugi y Anzu se conocen desde la infancia, ahora entiendo todo...

_La mujer le quitó la última prenda y la lavó con delicadeza. Se secó sus lágrimas y tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo bañó. Después lo volvió a su cama._

_Luego se dirigió al cajón de la ropa, tomo los slips y los tiró a la basura, reemplazándolos por los colaless que Yuugi tenía escondidos en su cofre. Tomó uno y se acercó a su hijo, lo vistió con un colaless rosado durazno y luego le puso solo una remera negra delgada para que su hijo durmiese cómodo._

_Acarició su cabeza, le besó la frente viendo como el joven tenía mucho mejor color y dormía profundamente. Le murmuró muy suavemente:_

-...no importa como te comportes o vistas, siempre serás mi hijo y siempre estarás en mi corazón hijo, te amo...

_Y así le dio otro beso en su frente y se fue a dormir._


	6. Chapter 6

**Anzu, arigato...**

_Al día siguiente, Yuugi despertó muy tarde, ya estaba mejor de los golpes. Miró a su lado y vio a su madre sentada sonriéndole._

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mamá...qué...qué pasó?

-Tranquilo hijo, estás en casa, conmigo.

_Ella le besó la frente y lo miró con cara de lástima._

-Creo que te quedaste preocupada por mi estado.

-Tú que creés?

-Perdona que me escape de papá ayer.

-Espera, entonces no huiste de casa?

-No Mami, huí de papá, me molesté con él, no puedo creer que se intente aprovechar de la hipoteca para hacerte un juicio y obligarme a quedarme con él.

-Si pero no debiste huir así, no sé como, pero te encontré muy lejos de aquí y estás golpeado hijo.

-Si...unos ladrones me robaron el reloj de la abuela y mis zapatos. Pero, cómo me encontraste?

-Estaba...ya sabes que... allí y te vi de casualidad. Me preocupaste mucho hijo.

-Gomen.

-No, no te disculpes, solo promete que tendrás más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Ok, lo intentaré.

_Su madre sonrió un poco._

-Te traeré la cena.

-Cena?

-Dormiste un día completo.

-Vaya.

-No me tardo.

_La madre fue hasta la cocina y trajo otra vez otro ramen. Yuugi se levantó como pudo de la cama y fue a orinar._

_Pero cuando orinó notó algo, su colaless no era la que él se había puesto, miró parpadeando un poco y se volvió a vestir, lavó sus manos y se fue hasta su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensativo._

-Ahí estás._ -le dijo su madre sonriente con una bandeja en sus manos- _Te traje ramen, está tibio.

_Miró el chawan serio y pensativo._

-Sucede algo hijo?

_El jovencito la encaró en el acto._

-Alguien más me encontró anoche?

-Solo yo, por qué?

-Estás segura?

-Hai, solo yo te encontré, no quise contarle a nadie por ahora para no preocuparlos. Por qué preguntas?

_Suspiró y miró hacia su abdomen. Su madre colocó el ramen en la mesa de al lado, miró con ojos vivaces un poco al derredor y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos._

-...Si, yo la cambié, te bañé anoche, y cuando te cambié sin querer descubrí tu secreto, siento mucho que haya sido contra tu voluntad...

_Yuugi se quedó mirándola fijo perplejo por un momento._

-Hijo, gomen que lo descubrí así, si quieres hago como que no sé nada, pero quiero que sepas algo. No me importa como te vistas o como te comportes, siempre serás mi hijo, y siempre te apoyaré, no importa a que dirección van tus gustos...

_Yuugi la miró y sonrió._

-Ósea que no te molesta que sea Gay?

-Claro que no, tú eres mi hijo, y siempre te apoyaré.

-Oh Mami, si hubiese sabido esto antes lo hubieses sabido mucho antes.

_La abrazó fuertemente sonriente y su madre suspiró en paz_

-Arigato, Mami.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo hijo.

-Te quiero mucho, mami.

-Yo también, hijo.

-Ahora cómete tu ramen.

-Está bien, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime hijo.

-Le comentaste esto a papá?

_Su madre puso cara seria._

-Te aconsejo que no le digas nada, tu padre discrimina a los gays...es más...recuerdo que fue por una pelea que nos separamos, le dije que no me importaba tener una segunda hija que fuese lesbiana, eso le molestó mucho y comenzó a decir que yo era lesbiana. Si bien no me molesta el hecho de lo que diga, pero me molestó que no tenga respeto por los gustos de los demás.

-Entonces no se lo dijiste a nadie?

-Puedes confiar en mi, hijo.

-Arigato, Mami.

-Hijo, una pregunta.

-Si?

-Eres bisexual o solo gay?

-Sé porque preguntas...porque me viste desnudo enfrente de Anzu, no es así?

-Si.

-Soy solo gay.

-Entonces ella es como una hermana para ti.

-Si, lo es. Tú, ella y Jonouchi son los únicos que saben mi secreto.

-Y qué opina Jonouchi? Porque de Anzu veo que es tu cómplice y compañera.

-No hablo mucho del tema con él, Jonouchi se siente incómodo pero Anzu lo encuentra interesante, dice que no puede esperar a que me ennovie para salir en pareja con su koi actual.

-Quién es su koi?

-Así como Anzu guarda mis secretos, yo guardo los de ella.

-Entiendo, haces bien. Si ella opina así, eso quiere decir que estás solo.

-Nunca tuve pareja si esa es tu pregunta.

-Pero...te gusta alguien?

_El colegiado se sonrojó._

-Prefiero comer el ramen antes de que se enfríe. – _le respondió desviando el tema-_

-Entiendo, te gusta un hombre.

-En realidad...-_ se quedó en silencio por un momento-_

-Hijo, puedes confiar en mí, no saldrá de aquí.

_El joven suspiró._

-Estoy enamorado.

-Entonces me daría tanto gusto saber quien es el ganador del corazón de mi hijo.

-El problema es que ese alguien quizás sea heterosexual, por eso prefiero no tocar el tema, nunca me atreví a decirle o insinuarle algo, por miedo a que se dé cuenta y no quiera hablarme nunca más, me conformo con su amistad.

-Jonouchi!

-Ya lo sabe.

-Honda?

-No_ –contestó el joven riéndose-_

-Ryu?

-No.

-Kaiba?

-Por Ra...-_ se volvió a reír-_

-Me doy.

_Sonrió y se comió rápidamente el ramen contento. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente._

-Debo irme a trabajar, si precisas algo, intenta que al abuelo no se dé cuenta que estás golpeado.

-Entiendo.

-Una pregunta, quieres que le avise a tus amigos?

-Si por favor, pero intenta no preocuparlos mucho.

-Bien, Sayonara, hijo.

-Sayonara, Mami.

_Su madre se fue, pero no fue directamente a su trabajo, fue a casa de Anzu, tocó timbre y los padres de esta la recibieron muy bien._

_Pidió para hablar con Anzu a solas, diciendo que Yuugi tenía malestar estomacal, que por eso había faltado a clases y que venía por su tarea._

_Allí a solas la madre de Yuugi le dijo la verdad de lo que había pasado a Anzu, ella enseguida quiso ir a verlo pero Sakura le dijo que no podía porque sino así sospecharían._

-Pero me necesita, está golpeado.

-Anzu...si vas ahora, tus padres sospecharán, dame algún libro y esconde alguna carta para él, yo se lo llevaré, te lo prometo.

-Sakura, por favor, Yuugi es como un hermano para mi.

_Sakura la encaró más de cerca._

-Anzu, valoro mucho que Yuugi sea como una hermana para ti...

-Nani?

_Sakura cerró sus ojos en señal de respeto._

-Ya hablé con él, y... ya me lo contó todo.

-Todo?

-Hai.

-Entonces no es bueno avisarle a él, Yuugi se hará mas ilusiones si Atemu va como un loco atrás del por lo que le pasó.

_Sakura se quedó sonriente por un momento, sin querer, ahora sabía que Atemu era el ganador del corazón de su hijo._

-Sakura?

-Perdona, me quede pensando en mi hijo, estoy preocupada por él ahora que está golpeado.

-Si yo también, mañana iré a primera hora a verlo.

-Arigato, Anzu._ –le contestó muy complacida-_

-Por favor.

_Sakura, después de despedirse de los padres de Anzu, regresó a su casa con el libro y la carta dentro de Anzu, lo dejó al lado de su hijo que ya estaba dormido. Le besó en la frente y murmuró._

-Entiendo...es muchísimo mayor que tú...pero es buen hombre...

_Y así se fue sonriente a trabajar._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahí estás!**

Let me go—Three Doors Down

_Al día siguiente Anzu se presentó al amanecer en casa de Yuugi. El abuelo atendió y casi se desmaya al enterarse tan repentinamente que su nieto había sido saqueado y golpeado, ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras pero el joven seguía profundamente dormido._

-Por dios...por qué Sakura no me dijo nada?

-Quizás no quería preocuparlo.

-Pero Yuugi es mi nieto, por dios, no quiero despertarlo, pobre! Debe estar muy lastimado y necesita descansar pero me gustaría saber como se siente, ahora si que me quedé preocupado, arigato por avisarme Anzu.

-No es nada.

_El abuelo se sentó en la cama y no se movió de allí, Anzu se acostó al lado de Yuugi y descanso la mente por un momento._

_Más tarde, el joven abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su abuelo preocupado._

-Yuugi, estás bien?

-Abuelo, ohio.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Sorprendido, qué hace Anzu en mi cama?

_La pronunciada al escuchar la voz de jovencito enseguida se levantó y lo abrazó._

-Anzu, suéltalo, puedes estar lastimándolo...

-No, está bien._ -contestó el joven sonriendo- _Ya estoy mucho mejor.

-En serio?_ - le preguntó ella preocupada fijando su mirada en la del-_

_El joven se refregó un poco los ojos por el sueño._

-Hai, es más, tengo hambre.

-Bien_ -dijo su abuelo contento- _é a prepararte el desayuno.

-Faltaré a clases para quedarme contigo. Los demás vienen más tarde, pues estaban durmiendo cuando llamé por teléfono. Y además dijeron que te iban a dejar dormir. Te dejé una nota._ – ella le da la nota y él la lee-_

-Arigato! Quizás hoy venga a visitarme.

-Olvidé avisarle.

-No te creo..._ –contestó el chico serio-_

-No me gusta ver como te arrastras por él, si bien él también es mi amigo y muy buena persona, pero vives gimiendo por una migaja de su amor, y él no te mira con esos ojos hermano...Tu madre opina igual.

-Lengua larga...no podías callártelo? No quería que mamá se enterara, qué tal si me separaba de él?

-Espera...ella no lo sabía?

-Solo sabe que soy gay, ahora gracias a ti ya sabe que amo a mou hitori no boku.

-Perdona Yuugi. Pero es mejor así. No puedes esperar por un amor imposible toda la vida.

_El chico se tornó con tono de voz importuna._

-Deja de decidir por mí...te pareces a Jonouchi, creen que esto no funcionará porque seríamos gays..

_Anzu intentó disculparse. _

-Espera Yuugi no te molestes conmigo yo...

-Estoy cansándome de que decidan por mi...Todos me dan órdenes...

-Tranquilo Yuugi, mira hermano, todos los demás y yo queremos lo mejor para ti...

-Lo mejor para mí es vivir por siempre con mou hitori no boku, estar con mis amigos y mi familia. Mi futuro...es con él, y con nadie más.

-Pero despierta, qué tal si Atemu es heterosexual? Podrías terminar con el corazóny es mejor frenar esto ahora.

_Iba a responder muy enfadado pero sonó el teléfono, él joven contestó con un tono de voz agresivo y fuerte._

-QUIÉN?

_La cara del faraón al otro lado del tubo se tornó un poco sorprendida._

-...Ummm...veo que lo que te sucedió te afectó mucho aibou...Cómo puedo ayudarte?

_Los ojos de Yuugi se tornaron como platos y se sonrojó como un tomate, su tono de voz cambió a un poco nerviosa y avergonzada._

-Umm…si un poco, tú sabes, es que me quedé con un poco de miedo.

-Puedo entrar?

-No entiendo.

-Estoy abajo.

_Se paró en puntas de pie para observar hacia abajo desde la claraboya, se encontró con esos ojos que para él, le distorsionaban la realidad, le miraban desde abajo en la entrada de su hogar, con un celular muy sofisticado en mano. Se dejó caer sentado en la cama atolondrado. _

-..Umm...claro...le avisaré al abuelo...no tardo.

_Al cortar el teléfono, miró a Anzu con ojos grandes y nerviosos._

-Está aquí Anzu, está en la puerta!_ -el joven se le acercó y la tomó de la blusa por la parte del cuello en un costal de nervios_- ...qué hacemos? Está aquí y ya se me erectó de solo hablar con él!

_Anzu se soltó sonriendo y lo miró. Si bien no le gustaba ver como Yuugi sufría a veces por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad a Atemu, pero también le gustaba ver como se ponía al tener a su faraón cerca, se veía tan lleno de vida que parecía que se había olvidado de todos los golpes y cortes que tenía en el cuerpo._

-Yo le abro, deja que tu abuelo cocine tu desayuno tranquilo.

_Dijo ella corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta. La abrió y se saludó con el recién llegado._

-Ohio, Atemu.

-Ohio, Anzu, arigato por avisar a todos, cómo está?

-Entra, está muy bien, esta arriba esperándote, yo ummm...voy a ayudar al abuelo que necesita ayuda con el desayuno.

_La joven se fue enseguida dejando a Atemu solo en la sala. Él se quedo pensativo un momento, probablemente cuestionándose que hacer, parecía muy preocupado por Yuugi y sin saber como ayudarlo respecto a lo que su mejor amigo le había comentado. Tomó aire profundamente y subió las escaleras trayendo consigo una bolsa._

_Aunque lo sentía extraño, ya que ese también había sido su dormitorio, llamó a la puerta._

-Un momento.

_Respondió Yuugi dentro, peinándose frente al espejo. Se lavó los dientes y se perfumó tan rápido como pudo, luego volvió a su cama e intentaba disimular su erección lo mejor posible con su cobertor._

-Adelante.

_Su amigo abrió la puerta lentamente, entró silenciosamente, al principio observó los moretones del jovencito lo que lo hizo cerrar sus puños con fuerza, pero viendo que su contraparte lo observaba disimuló todo eso con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos._

_Se sentó a su lado y con voz baja, tierna y calmada le dijo:_

-Ohio, aibou. Cómo te sientes?_ - le dio la bolsa que traía chocolates y dulces dentro-_

-Bien, mmhh chocolate_... -el joven sacó una tableta y comenzó a devorarla vorazmente y hablando con la boca llena risueño le respondió_- Arigato.

_El faraón tan solo le fingió una sonrisa. El colegiado desistió de comer la tableta y lo encaró._

-Deja de contenerte, no fue nada, estoy bien.

_Un largo suspiro de resignación resonó en la habitación._

-Quién fue?

-No te lo diré.

_Conteniéndose, el rey de los juegos cerró sus ojos y puños._

-La ira solo te hará sentir más mal. Eso me pasó a mí, me enojé con ese chico porque arruinó el reloj que mi abuela me regaló lanzándolo debajo de un auto, pero eso me trajo más problemas aún.

-Es que aibou, no puedo verte así, me siento tan mal por no poder ayudarte, quiero hacer algo al respecto y no puedo.

-Tranquilo, ya ayudas mucho preocupante por mí y visitándome, arigato.

-No, arigato a ti, aibou.

_La mirada del egipcio otra vez se tornó…tierna?, el colegiado quedó pasmado, su amigo lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza._

-Cuando tu madre me dijo que te habían dejado inconsciente me preocupe tanto… no sé que haría sin ti, yo te debo el que yo exista...

_Yuugi se quedó perplejo, su corazón le latía muy fuerte sin saber como reaccionar a un abrazo tan repentino. El faraón continuó llenando el dormitorio con su resonancia viril._

-... Aquí mismo tú armaste el Sennen Puzzle, y nos ayudamos mutuamente por mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar que nada te pase, no sé como no pude prevenir esto, me siento tan culpable...la otra noche cuando lloraste en mi hombro no supe que hacer para ayudarte, me sentí un inútil, impotente de ayudarte, perdóname aibou...

_Quedó estupefacto, sólo parpadeaba boquiabierto por la reacción del rey de los juegos. Su amigo al ver que no le daba respuesta alguna, lo encaró, notó que se adivinaba algo en los ojos de su aibou._

-Aibou?

_Sin palabra alguna, el jovencito no se contuvo, lo tenía demasiado cerca, la tentación era tan intensa…las palabras del faraón lo habían llenado de luz en su alma y este tenía tan solo unos milímetros su rostro. Lo abrazó imprevistamente y le dio un beso en la boca tan inesperadamente que tomó al rey de los juegos por sorpresa, los ojos de este se abrieron como nunca antes._

_Luego de unos instantes, Yuugi lo soltó de golpe, su cara se torno asustada como un "Qué hice?" mirándolo a los ojos, pero cuando el egipcio iba a hablar..._

-Ahí estás!

_Jonouchi se le acercó a Yuugi con una bandeja con su "desayuno" haciendo que el faraón se hiciera a un lado parpadeando los ojos un poco decepcionado retirándose de la habitación._

_El grupo de amigos entero vino a visitar al joven y lo distrajeron de lo sucedido hacía unos segundos._

_Pero el que se quedó extrañado fue el rey de los juegos, nunca se imaginó que le sucedería semejante acto con su aibou y de que modo se viene a enterar. Suspiró observando su reflejo en el roble del techo de su sommier, absorto en sus pensamientos. _

_Fue todo tan rápido que Yuugi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, tan así que no estaba seguro si lo había soñado o lo había besado en la vida real._

_Se sentía turbado, cerró los ojos para calmarse, pero los volvió a abrir precipitadamente por ver la cara de Yuugi besándolo._

"Por que demonios tenía que hacer eso?..."

_Miró hacia su abdomen y gruñendo se recostó boca abajo. El beso había logrado que su miembro reaccionara y hasta el momento no había desistido en bajarse…_

¡°Por qué me sucede esto?...Es todo tan…extraño…"

_Respiró profundo, molesto consigo mismo y pensó en árabe:_

"Por qué lo hizo? Habrá sido una broma? Un juego? Una apuesta? O habrá sido un impulso? Tiene dieciséis años, qué tal si solo fueron hormonas? Después de todo, ninguno de los dos había probado lo que se siente un beso...Quizá sintió conmigo… la confianza suficiente de saciar su curiosidad. Sí, tiene que ser eso, olvídalo Atemu, Yuugi es un jovencito que poco sabe de la vida, si quieres que sea feliz, solo ayúdalo con sus problemas...y deja las cosas como están."


	8. Chapter 8

**Iie, arigato a tí.**

_El faraón se encontraba totalmente confundido con respecto a lo sucedido, tan así que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Y más se fastidiaba que sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban al mismo lugar en vez dejar su mente en blanco para poder dormirse._

_Se levantó malhumorado al día siguiente y se fue apresuradamente al apartamento del padre de Yuugi pero no lo encontró. Le dejó una nota por debajo de la puerta con su número de celular._

_Luego fue a descargar su rabia contra las rocas del muelle, dando puñetazos de rabia bajo la fría lluvia y el viento que movía sus picudos cabellos muy parecidos a los de Yuugi. A las cansadas, el sonido de su celular lo hizo reaccionar._

-Hola?

-Pharaoh…Atemu?

-Hai.

-Ud. dejó una nota en mi apartamento con su número, siento decirle que no tengo tiempo que perder, estoy con la policía en busca de mi hijo que desapareció ayer en la tarde...

-Yo sé donde está._ –le contestó con cara seria y limpiando con al agua salada fría del mar sus manos ensangrentadas-_

-Dónde?

-En donde debe estar, su casa, pero quiero hablar con Ud. personalmente...

-Primero iré a ver que mi hijo esté bien.

_El faraón cortó el teléfono y se subió rápidamente al auto. Se fue mojado otra vez a casa de Yuugi. Bajó del auto al llegar y tocó timbre, el abuelo abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar._

-Pensé que estabas arriba con todos, Atemu.

-Lo siento Abuelo. Tuve que salir un momento.

-Mírate estas mojado y dios mío...estás lastimado, déjame curarte.

-Estoy bien Abuelo, Arigato.

-Ven, vamos al baño, allí tengo un botiquín que puede ayudarte.

-Por favor Abuelo...

-No digas una palabra...

_Sugoroku lo llevó hasta al baño, lo curó y le puso vendas en las manos._

-Si aprendes a cuidar tus impulsos te evitarías el ardor.

_El rey de los juegos se quedó pensativo._

-Sucede algo?

-Solo Arigato, Abuelo.

-Por favor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

_Sonó el timbre, el egipcio se puso de pie rápidamente._

-Yo atiendo.

_Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero cuando abrió, era la madre de Yuugi. El abuelo llegó detrás y le preguntó._

-Sakura, y tus llaves?

_Ella suspiró triste._

-Me saquearon mi cartera anoche.

-Se encuentra bien?

_Sakura miró al faraón y sonrió un poco._

-Atemu, necesito hablar contigo.

-Le escucho.

_Ella miró a su padre._

-Umm, yo iré a ver que los jóvenes no hagan desorden allá arriba.

_El abuelo subió las escaleras._

-Quería agradecerte por traer a Yuugi el otro día.

-No es nada. _–contestó asintiendo levemente_-

-Atemu...

_El nombrado le fijó sus pupilas atento._

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy íntima?

_El faraón abrió sus ojos sorprendido, luego asintió levemente._

-Sientes algo por mi hijo que sea mas allá de la amistad?

_Quedó estupefacto ante semejante pregunta. No había terminado de reaccionar ante el precipitado acto de Yuugi como para colmo de males, su madre ahora le hiciera semejante pregunta. Se quedó sin habla, no sabía que responder, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta... Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura insistió:_

-Y bien?

_El rey de los juegos la miró a los ojos e iba a contestar pero el timbre los hizo despertar a los dos._

-Yo atiendo-_ dijo ella dejándolo en un mar de pensamientos-_

_Tal cual, el padre de Yuugi no tardó en llegar._

-Dónde está Yuugi?

-Está bien, está arriba.

-Bien. _- el hombre hizo el impulso para subir las escaleras-_

-Gin._ -ella no lo dejó pasar-_

-Qué?

-Está con sus amigos, déjalo tranquilo ahora.

-Quiero hablar con él, todo esto fue mi culpa...

-Si lo sé...lo presionaste tanto que se fue corriendo, unos ladrones lo saquearon y lo golpearon...

-Dios mío, tengo que verlo!

-Está mucho mejor ahora, déjalo tranquilo con sus amigos, es más, Yuugi sigue molesto contigo, así es que mejor dejar que tenga su espacio, necesita descansar.

-Tú no sabes que es lo que le conviene.

_El faraón despertó de sus pensamientos y dirijió una expresión seria hacia Gin._

-Por lo menos sé que no tengo que presionarlo...ya tiene dieciséis años y no puedo estar decidiendo por él...

-Yo al menos puedo darle un futuro, tú que puedes darle? Un Ramen desabrido?

-Pago sus estudios.

-Y la verdad no sé como lo haces, es más, tendrás que presentar recibos de sueldos en la corte para mostrar de que modo pagas la educación costosa que le das.

-Es mi problema de donde saco el dinero, al menos tiene una educación, no puedo darle los lujos que se merece, pero nunca pasó hambre ni frío.

-Ja! Eso me lo debes a mí! Sino no fuera por la mantención que te paso por Yuugi, ya estarían viviendo en la calle hace mucho tiempo…-_contestó irónicamente con actitud soberbia-_

_La discusión de entre la ex pareja se torno más agresiva, el egipcio sentado en el sillón observaba callado la conversación._

-Y que hay de la hipoteca a tu padre? Quiero ver donde vivirá mi hijo cuando esto sea una librería...

-Siempre tendrá un hogar, y aunque puede que tengas razón, se irá conmigo a donde yo vaya, porque él siente que su hogar esta a mi lado y eso es lo que no puedes aceptar. Por eso lo presionas para que se vaya contigo.

-A tu lado? Qué va hacer? Vender estampitas para pagar un habitación de un hotel con cucarachas?A mi lado tendrá una mansión, una empresa, autos, viajes, lujos que tú nunca podrás darle porque siempre fuiste una analfabeta por la pobreza de tu familia, pero no te culpo, ya es de familia, creen que un par de cartas les hará la vida...

_Atemu se puso de pie enfadado ágilmente pero se sorprendió al ver a Sakura darle una bofetada a Gin._

-Cuida tus palabras...estas refiriéndote a mi familia y al corazón de las cartas...

_El hombre se molesto por la bofetada y..._

-Maldita perra...me las pagarás!

_El hombre se le abalanzó a la mujer pero cuando lanzó un puñetazo, este se incrustó en la mano derecha del faraón. El hombre miró atónito, se encontró con una mirada seria e intimidante._

-...no le enseñaron a respetar a las damas?

_El hombre bajó el brazo fastidiado._

-Hay damas que no parecen ser damas, así como hay hombres que no parecen ser machos...-_la indirecta del hombre obviamente era hacia la sexualidad de Atemu-_

-..Exacto, porque ser Macho es saber respetar...-_la indirecta en su repuesta significaba que no se trata de sexualidad sino de saber estar en armonía con los demás-_

_El hombre se quedó sin palabra. Serio, se sentó en el sofá._

-...esperaré a que los amigos de Yuugi se vayan para verlo._ - el hombre fulminó al faraón con su mirada- _...y tú...no querías hablar conmigo?...

-Ya no, Sakura-san se encargó de decírselo._ – contestó sonriendo en sorna y subiendo las escaleras-_

_El rey de los juegos venía animado por el pasillo. Escucho las risas del grupo de amigos que junto al abuelo estaban haciendo mucho desorden, entró y les sonrió levemente._

-Hey, Atemu! Dónde estabas? Únete a la guerra de almohadas!_ – le invitó Jonouchi feliz golpeando con una almohada fuertemente a Honda-_

_Una sonrisa fue su respuesta, si había algo que lo ponía feliz, era pasar esos momentos con sus amigos. Yuugi lo miró, se quedó un poco dudoso si lo que había pasado entre los dos había sido realidad o sueño. El faraón, adivinando sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado y le regaló otra bolsa más con dulces en el intento de borrar del tiempo lo sucedido el día anterior._

-Arigato.

_El faraón cerró sus ojos y sonriendo solemne le contestó._

-No, arigato a tí.


	9. Chapter 9

**La inoportuna excusa**

_Más tarde ya las jóvenes tenían apetito, pensaron en hacer una colecta pero el faraón invitó la comida, se dieron el lujo de comer lo que quisieron hasta reventar, haciendo un gran desorden. Después, más tarde, practicaron algunos duelos y jugaron videojuegos, Anzu puso música y se puso a bailar con Ryu, ya la fiesta se extendió hasta la noche, donde todos volvieron a comer y ayudaron a limpiar._

-Vaya, aunque es martes igual nos divertimos...-_comentó Mai-_

-Si, pero creo que deberíamos ayudar un poco más con la limpieza._ - respondió Ryu-_

-Arigato a todos, son los mejores amigos que un duelista pueda tener._ – les dijo Yuugi sonriente desde su cama-_

-Por favor._ –le contestaron al unísono-_

_Más tarde todos los amigos se fueron, excepto Jonouchi y Atemu que se quedaron ayudando a Yuugi con su baño._

_Sakura subió las escaleras y entró al baño donde estaba Yuugi._

-...y entonces le eché en un ojo, Mai quedó casi tuerta, tendrían que haber visto como se trago todo mi...-_Jonouchi se calló y se sonrojó al ver entrar a Sakura al baño-_

-Perdón si interrumpí.

-No es nada, estábamos dejando más blanco de lo que está a Yuugi._ -bromeó Jonouchi-_

_Su hijo rió, ella tan solo sonrió._

-Pronto iré a trabajar, umm...chicos, yo terminaré con el baño de mi hijo si nos les importa.

-Claro que no, es más, me alegro así Atemu no usa el baño de Yuugi para esquivarme un reto de duelo...

_El aludido lanzó una carcajada._

-Vaya Jonouchi, te diste cuenta?_ -le contestó aceptando siguiéndole la broma en la invitación para un duelo de Jonouchi-_

_Ambos se rieron y se fueron sonriendo hacia el cuarto de Sakura._

_Yuugi miró a su madre en cuánto se quedaron a solas._

-No quiero verlo...

-Parece que Atemu ya te contó.

-No necesito que nadie me cuente, sabía que me encontraría, que vendría a disculparse, pero no quiero que me vea así, estoy muy enfadado con él por lo que está haciendo.

-Yuugi, es mejor que hables las cosas, sino esto empeorará.

-Está bien. Lo haré por ti...

_Sakura sonrió y le besó la frente mientras le secaba el cabello con cuidado._

-Cómo te las arreglaste para sacarle a Anzu de quien estoy enamorado?

_Ella se sonrojó y la toalla cayó en el suelo._

-Disculpa, hoy intenté hablar con él pero llegó tu padre.

-IBAS A CONTARLE A ATEMU?_ -gritó el joven exaltado-_

_El grito de Yuugi se escuchó en toda la casa. Atemu y Jonouchi se miraron pasmados._

-Turn End...-_le dijo Jonouchi distrayéndolo de la situación-_

_Sakura miró preocupada a Yuugi llevándolo hasta su dormitorio de su muñeca rápidamente._

-...baja la voz...Atemu sigue aquí...no iba a contarle nada, quería preguntarle acerca de su sexualidad...

_Yuugi respirando agitado, se tranquilizó._

-...A sí?...Y qué te respondió?...

-No pudo responderme, llegó tu padre en ese momento.

-Siempre lo arruina todo... –_contestó subiéndose su colaless rápidamente_-

_Su madre le ayudó a ponerse su pijama._

-Yuugi! Tú y tu padre siempre se llevaron bien, no entiendo porque estás tan enfadado con él. Me parece que no es solo el hecho de te quiera llevar a USA...

-Está bien, es verdad no es sólo eso, es que me molesta que se haya separado de ti solo porque descubrió que tú querías tener una hija lesbiana. Eso demuestra que nunca aceptará que yo soy gay y obviamente nunca aceptaría a mi pareja, y lo que es peor, me discrimina por tener una sexualidad diferente a la del...

_Gin llamó a la puerta._

-Yuugi, estás bien hijo?

_Suspiró resignado y se cubrió con su cobertor sentado en su cama con cara de fastidio._

-Hijo, por que mejor no hablas con él y resuelven las cosas, mira, yo sé que tu padre a veces no sabe comportarse, pero él te ama, es natural.

-Ya te dije que lo haré por ti, mami, te quiero_ - el joven la abrazó- C_uídate en el trabajo, sí?

-Lo haré.

_Su madre dejó sus medias en la cabecera de la cama, se levantó y abrió la puerta._

-Gin, Les di permiso a Jonouchi y Atemu para que se queden, así es que no es necesario que te quedes a cuidar a Yuugi.

-Entiendo_ - contestó el hombre tajante-_

_Sakura los dejó a solas y se fue a trabajar. El padre cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama del joven, lo miró a los ojos._

-..Hijo...cómo te sientes?

-Bien_. -respondió el joven secante-_

-Ya veo. Por lo que noto sigues molesto conmigo por lo de ayer. Y no te culpo, por mi culpa te golpearon, perdóname Yuugi, yo..._ - el hombre se abrazó a su hijo-_

_El colegiado cerró sus ojos suspirando._

-Ya, ya, te perdono..._ -dijo el chico con cara cansada-_

-Arigato, hijo.

_Yuugi lo soltó._

-Qué sucede hijo?

-Me duele la espalda.

-Oh perdóname, lo olvidé.

-Está bien.

-Hijo, puedo quedarme contigo? Es que estuve aquí desde la mañana esperando para verte.

-Mamá te dio permiso?

-Umm, dijo que no era necesario que me quedara porque Jonouchi y Atemu iban a quedarse.

-Entonces, no, quizás mañana, es que no dan las camas.

_-_Entiendo_ -respondió el hombre decepcionado-_

-Pero puedes quedarte un rato más, aún no tengo sueño.

-Bien,_ - su padre hizo una pausa antes de hablar- _Hijo...

-Sí?

-Por qué le gritaste a tu madre "Ibas a contarle a Atemu" ?

_Se asustó, no tenía idea de que responder..._

-Y bien?

-Eso es personal entre mamá y yo...

-Pero por tu mirada me parece que me estas ocultando algo...

-Qué paranoico que estás...-_refunfuñó el joven fastidiado-_

_El hombre suspiró._

-Entiendo que estés molesto, no te culpo, por mi culpa te sucedió esto...

-No fue tu culpa, bueno quizás en parte, pero fui yo él que me escapé sin pensar en las consecuencias...

-Entonces estás molesto por mi proposición de ayer?

-Tú qué creés?

-Conociéndote Yuugi, me parece que hay algo más de lo que no me quieres hablar...

-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo?...

-Es que me preocupa saber como estás, soy tu padre, quiero saber que puedo hacer para que estés bien.

-Quiero que renuncies al juicio.

-Qué?

-Lo que oíste_. -respondió el joven con los ojos cerrados, decidido.-_

-Pero hijo...lo mejor para ti es...

-Quedarme aquí...

-Tener un futuro...

_El joven suspiró._

-Será que nunca entenderás?

-Está bien, está bien, te dejaré descansar, si precisas algo, tan solo dímelo. Ten, es uno de mis celulares, estaré en contacto contigo.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

_El hombre se despidió con un beso en la frente._

-Por favor Yuugi, no me odies, eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti...

_Asintió levemente, el hombre lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. El jovencito suspiró con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a calmar a su padre acariciándole el cabello. El hombre al poco tiempo se calmó al ver que su único hijo lo amaba a pesar de las diferencias y puso a su hijo en sus brazos como cuando el joven era pequeño. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yuugi mirándolo a los ojos._

-Mi pequeño...no sabes cuánto te amo, quiero tenerte conmigo, pero es que se me olvida a veces que tengo que ser paciente...

-Papá...

-Ya sé, quieres quedarte aquí, no quiero hablar más del tema, solo quiero abrazarte por un rato y quedarnos así.

-Papá...

-Si, hijo?

-Necesito ir al baño.

_El hombre miró a su hijo y rió un poco._

-Perdona hijo,_ - el hombre lo soltó delicadamente- _te ayudo a ir al baño?

-Puedo solo, arigato.

_El joven salió del cuarto dejando a su padre solo. Fue hasta el baño pero ya que la cerradura no funcionaba bien, había quedado inhabilitada, pero cuando entró, sorprendió sentado en una banca al faraón…sollozando?_

_El jovencito preocupado entró apresuradamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la trancó con una silla y enseguida lo abrazó._

-Fue la estupidez que hice ayer verdad?_ -preguntó el joven sintiéndose culpable y abrazándolo preocupado-_

_El faraón le dio la espalda bruscamente, no quería mostrarse así, no quería preocuparle._

-No sé de que me estás hablando…

_Pero así, sin darse cuenta, le dio una mejor vista de sus vendas al jovencito._

-Espera, por qué tienes las manos vendadas?, no me había percatado de ese detalle.

-Porque me lastimé.

-Cómo?

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Dímelo, acaso no confías en mí mou hitori no boku?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces?

-Está bien, está bien, golpeé unas rocas en el muelle, es todo.

-Se llama Rick, tiene perciengs es rubio y de ojos celestes, se junta con un grupo de amigos y están en el callejón de Alivert st.

_Enfurecido, el rey de los juegos hizo un impulso para ir tras el malvado pero el jovencito lo detuvo en seco, acentuando su preocupación en su mirada._

-Quédate conmigo, no me dejes ahora, luego habrá tiempo para que te descargues, te necesito amigo.

_Al encontrarse con esas dos kriptonitas violetas, se detuvo._

-Aibou...

-Sí?

_Atemu dudó un poco antes de hablar, se arrepintió y le preguntó otra cosa._

-Te molesta si orino enfrente de ti o prefieres salirte del baño?

_El faraón pensó para sí mismo en ese mismo instante:_

"No! De todas las excusas que pudiese haber inventando tenía que justo preguntar esa?"

_El jovencito se quedó sorprendido al principio, Atemu nunca se había mostrado en tanta confianza como para orinar enfrente de sus amigos. Esa era una actitud más abierta que podía esperarse de Jonouchi o de Honda, pero no del faraón. En cuanto lo vio morderse un poco el labio, entendió que este se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras recién pronunciadas, por lo que, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y contestó calmadamente como si nada hubiese pasado:_

-Oh claro que no me molesta, es más, yo también quería orinar.

-Entonces tú primero.

_Yuugi se sonrojó, no se animaba a orinar enfrente del por usar colaless, si usase un slip no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pero la idea de demostrar su orientación lo aterraba, temía que eso ocasionara una ruptura entre ellos._

-Prefiero que tú primero.

-Bien.

_El rey de los juegos se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos a su lado, Yuugi no pudo evitar una erección que parecía que le cortaba la ropa al ver orinar a su amigo. El egipcio orinó con los ojos cerrados solemne, para el colegiado parecía que el chorro de orina era una cascada interminable y para peor su mente empezó a delirar con que la orina era otro líquido fluido. Produciendo que enseguida su pre milk saliera humedeciendo su pijama._

_Al terminar de orinar, cerró su cremallera, pero cuando miró a su lado, notó que su aibou le estaba observando su entrepierna fijamente extrañado._

-Sucede algo?

Aibou?

_Le pasó su mano por sus ojos y logró despertarlo._

-Estás bien?

-Huh?

-Te quedaste mirándome fijo como pensativo.

_El joven se sonrojó como un tomate._

-Es que al ver tu miembro me sorprendí de algo.

-Que no tengo la membrana sobre mi extremidad verdad?

-Iba a decir el gran tamaño... pero si también.

_El faraón no pudo contenerse y rió por lo bajo._

-Por que no tienes la membrana, naciste sin ella?

-No aibou, nací con ella, pero por ser egipcio me circuncindaron.

-Huh?

-Es una costumbre árabe, cuando un varón nace, a los ocho días de nacido se le corta la membrana, básicamente es para tener una mejor higiene.

-Te debe haber dolido mucho_ -respondió el joven con cara de lástima-_

_La ignorancia de su aibou hizo que sus problemas se desvanecieran de su mente, sonrió animado y comenzó a tener una charla que jamás hubiese imaginado que tendrían._

-Claro que no, cuando tienes ocho días de nacido no sientes nada.

-En serio? Entonces yo también quiero circuncindarme.

-No, aibou, eso solo se podía haber hecho cuando tenías ocho días de nacido, después ya es tarde porque además del dolor, puedes morirte desangrado.

-Ah, que lástima.

-Ser circuncindado es solo ser diferente, no soy mejor ni peor que los demás por ello.

-Entiendo.

-Oh aibou…-_cambió su expresión_-… perdóname.

-Por qué?

-Te orinaste encima por hablar conmigo.

_El jovencito no sabía donde meterse, su pre-milk había humedecido sus ropas al punto de que el rey de los juegos lo confundió con orina._

-Ah sí... debí haberme dado cuenta, que tonto fui...

-Quieres darte un baño?

-Claro.

-Iré por tu ropa.

-Mou hitori no boku.

_El nombrado solo volteó._

-Solo tráeme ropas exteriores...

_Un asentimiento fue su respuesta. En cuanto su amigo se fue, orinó como un desesperado, ya que estuvo aguantándose todo el tiempo._

"Suerte que creyó que me oriné encima, caracoles… está duro como el Stone Giant Soldier...pero este tiene más de dos mil de defensa..."

_El faraón al llegar la que en un tiempo había sido su habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente, pues oyó un llanto, cuando entró, sorprendió al Gin llorando mirando una fotografía. Al entrar, el hombre enseguida dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. El rey de los juegos se acercó hasta él, el hombre al estar espaldas confundió su sombra con la de Yuugi._

-Arigato por haberme abrazado hijo, siento mucho lo que está pasando, me gustaría volver atrás y arreglar los errores de mi pasado.

_Se quedó serio escuchándolo._

-Entiendes?_ -el hombre se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que no era la persona a la cual le estaba hablando- _...Dónde está mi hijo?

-Orinó sus ropas, está en el baño, me pidió que le llevara sus ropas para bañarse.

-Oh entiendo, voy a ayudarlo.

_El hombre se puso de pie y tomó otro pijama de Yuugi, pero cuando se acercó al cajón de ropa interior, el faraón lo frenó._

-Yuugi me pidió que no tocara sus ropas íntimas, será mejor que dejemos que él la elija.

-Pero...yo soy su padre, creo que él no tendrá problema si se la llevo.

-Quizás sí, él está creciendo y tal vez no le guste que intimiden su privacidad...

_Un bufido sobrador fue su respuesta. Sin hacerle caso, el egipcio sacó una toalla del closet, juntos, le llevaron las ropas al jovencito. Pero dentro del baño, Yuugi mismo ya había armado su propio baño y incluso no pudo evitar fantasear y volver a comenzar a explorar su cuerpo por debajo de las burbujas. Dentro de su burbuja, no sintió que golpeaban la puerta y continuaba dándose placer a sí mismo._

_El joven se recostó en la tina con la esponja a su lado y se despertó sobresaltado cuando su padre abrió la puerta bruscamente asustado porque no respondía._

-Hijo por qué no respondías?_ - el hombre se le acercó preocupado-_

_El joven se cubrió sus partes íntimas precipitadamente._

-Porque no me gusta que me molesten cuando me baño...Vete! No quiero que me veas...

-Hijo, tranquilo, soy tu padre...

-Pero ya no soy un niño, con los únicos que tengo confianza es con mis amigos, no quiero que me veas, me da vergüenza...

-Está bien, está bien, me preocupé porque no contestabas.

-Donde está Atemu?

_Su amigo se acercó trayendo sus ropas con cara normal._

-Arigato.

_Su amigo asintió._

-Papá...me quiero bañar...

-Está bien_ -el hombre le besó la frente- _Vendré mañana a primera hora, Sayonara, hijo.

-Sayonara…

_El hombre se fue y se retiró de la casa dejando en el baño a los dos jóvenes completamente solos._


	10. Chapter 10

**El invencible, vencido.**

The only thing that's true—Ryan Cabrera

_Al quedar a solas, el jovencito no sabía como explicarle a su amigo que su miembro estaba __erectado__._

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Mmh?

-...ummm...yo bueno...mmhh_... __-se sonrojó apenado-_

-No hay problema, a mi también me sucede a veces.

-Arigato - _dijo el chico calmándose y dejando de cubrir su cuerpo con vergüenza-_

_Su amigo colgó su chaqueta en un perchero amurado a la pared y tomó la esponja, la llenó de jabón líquido y comenzó a pasársela suavemente por la espalda, eso era mucho más de lo que el joven podía soportar, su miembro se volvió a erectar con más fuerza que nunca y se puso más nervioso aún_.

-Tranquilo Aibou...ya se te pasara...

-No es lindo...

-Es algo normal de tu cuerpo, no debes avergonzarte.

-A ti también te pasa?

-...umm... –_la idea de hacer de padre y tener esa charla comunicativa no estaba en sus planes-_

-Oh Disculpa, seguramente te sientes mal porque no se te erecta por ser circuncidado.

_-Pero que bien se sentía de todas maneras, sonrió en gracia- _Creo que descubrir el tema mi circuncisión te esta dando vueltas la cabeza aibou, por supuesto que se me erecta.

-En serio?

-Sí. –_tener que repetir esa respuesta hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a enrojecerse contra su voluntad-_

-Pues…yo nunca vi que se te erectara...-_el joven se ruborizó apenado_- ...ehh...espera...no dije que fueras impotente...quise decir...

_Volvió a reírse como un padre que le está enseñando a su hijo algo totalmente nuevo._

-Tu inocencia no me toma por sorpresa. Que no lo veas no quiere decir que no suceda.

_El jovencito se quedó en silencio, las manos dóciles de su amigo en su espalda lo enterraron en su burbuja nuevamente._

-Aibou?

_Su contraparte lo observó de frente preocupado al principio, pero al notar una sonrisa en el joven continuó bañándolo calmadamente, siguió lentamente por sus brazos viendo como el muchachito sonreía en su delirio sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo ya estaba a altos niveles de excitación. Siguió por las axilas, luego por su pecho, por su abdomen muy cuidadosamente por sus moretones y cortes, allí se quedó masajeando sus costillas. Parece que Yuugi no era el único que soñaba despierto..._

_Bruscamente lo soltó sacudiendo su cabeza sobresaltado y extrañado de sí mismo._

"Ra...qué me pasa con mi aibou?"

_Para distraerse, tomó el shampoo y puso un poco en sus cabellos, le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con cuidado, el jovencito se recostó suavemente en la tina con los ojos cerrados sonriendo muy calmado en plena paz. No sabía que tendría en mente el jovencito, pero era contagioso…al poco tiempo, como hipnotizado, cayó en la misma magia y le acarició el rostro dejando espuma en una de sus mejillas. El jovencito ya no sabía si era sueño o realidad, tantas veces soñó con su amigo que sólo se limitó a meditar durante el momento. Al notar la sonrisa cálida de Yuugi, sus frescos labios y una cara que parecía la de un ángel según él, lentamente acercó su rostro al del, quedando unos milímetros entre sus bocas, sintiendo las respiraciones muy cercas. Cerró sus ojos agitado pensando para sí:_

Qué demonios estás haciendo? Tanto coraje para tantas cosas y fue tan difícil preguntárselo? Querías preguntarle por qué te besó? La curiosidad te puede más? No sabes qué hacer? No sabes qué te sucede? O qué es lo que está sucediendo? Qué? Qué sería eso que Yuugi no querría contarte? Te da curiosidad saberlo? Tienes miedo? Él ya demostró mucho más coraje que el tuyo al besarte, su carta fue echada, es tu turno, es tu mano… es tu jugada!"

_Yuugi entreabrió los ojos despertándose de sus sueños al notar el paso del tiempo y que parecía que nadie más estaba con él, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, los labios de Atemu ya estaban sobre los suyos, fue una sorpresa que hizo que su corazón se le saliera por la boca, tan así que el joven lo tomó deprisa en sus brazos vigorosamente tomándolo por sus cabellos de su nuca y besándolo de una manera mucho más apasionada que la que su oponente planeaba. Como una sopapa en una cañería obstruida, el joven movía sus labios por encima de los suyos con vigor. Luego, creyendo que seguía en sus fantasías que ya no se distinguían de la realidad, besó su cuello sensualmente estrechándose contra su contraparte._

¡°Ra…su jugada supera con creces la mía!"

_El rey de los juegos, ese que podía vencer a cualquier oponente fácilmente en cualquier juego que se le presentase, sin conocer las reglas aún así podía enfrentarse sin temor y ganar. Sí, ese mismo, que se le había reconocido tantos títulos en tantos juegos por el mundo entero, ese que tenía una confianza inquebrantable aunque estuviese perdiendo una partida y juntaba fuerzas al final para su triunfo, ese mismo… el famoso __Yū-gi-ō__ se encontró perdiendo abiertamente ante un colegiado de dieciséis años. Abrió el pánico en sus ojos observando que el asunto de Yuugi ya no era ningún chiste. Su derrota fue más que obvia…pero a la vez…placentera?_

-…a…ah...aibou?... –_le preguntó acobardado ya viendo que el joven le había subido su ajustada musculosa negra a la altura de sus tetillas-_

_El joven se detuvo en seco, extrañadísimo, lo soltó en cámara lenta (la ajustada musculosa cayó al mismo ritmo por ley de gravedad)…y con su mano derecha tanteó su rostro, comprobando que lo que había sucedido…no había sido ningún sueño, sino una pesadilla que Yuugi creía estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_Abrió su boca espantado ante la situación, lo había hecho? Había cometido el peor error de su vida? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en schock, el pánico lo había dejado sin habla, no quería reaccionar, no, no quería perderlo, definitivamente no quería perderlo después de tanto…_

_El faraón se percató y enseguida muy preocupado lo tomó por los costados de sus brazos._

-Estás bien?

_Él joven respiró agitado, completamente en pánico, ahora sí…que buena la había hecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse como cascadas de sus ojos mirándolo aterrorizado. El egipcio reaccionó preocupado y lo abrazó estrepitosamente contra sí. Crujiendo los dientes, el jovencito se aferró con todas sus fuerzas contra él, ese acto demostraba que quizá lo sucedido no afectaría su lazo de amistad. Se calmó, sí, sus brazos eran su capilla donde se revitalizaba pero no quiso moverse en ningún momento, prefirió contemplar su respiración en el denso silencio nocturno. _

_Ambos detuvieron el tiempo en ese instante, ninguno de los dos había querido reaccionar y por la mismísima razón; miedo. Pero, es qué se quedarían así toda la noche? No, debían enfrentar la situación, eso es lo que un verdadero duelista debe hacer, y como si estuviesen conectados nuevamente por el Sennen Puzzle, pensaron y reaccionaron esto al mismo tiempo. Delicadamente, en cámara lenta, se despegaron, mirándose fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sintiendo los latidos de su juventud escapándose por sus respiraciones. No necesitaban palabras para expresarse, aunque el Sennen Puzzle quedase inutilizable después del Ceremonial Battle, su lazo de amistad los unía como si fueran uno solo y podían adivinar que sentía el otro con tan solo intercambiar miradas. A través de sus ojos, sus desnudas almas se exponían ante el otro vulnerablemente. _

_Y si lo dejaban así? Sin decirse nada y continuar con el baño cómo si nada hubiese pasado? Por un momento, ese pensamiento se cruzó entre sus miradas, pero no, ellos debían hacerse responsables de sus vidas, no podía ser que no había pasado nada…no era que "no pasaba nada"…pasaban muchísimas cosas como para desvalorizarlas de esa manera. Por más ruda y fuerte que fuese, la realidad era un oponente que no se podía dejar pasar._

_Abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo para hablar, las cerraron dándole el turno al otro, las volvían a abrir, las volvían a cerrar, una y otra vez, ya terminaron a las carcajadas por la graciosa situación y eso hizo que ambos se relajaran, porque la risa, remedio infalible, había logrado que ese muro hecho de bloques de temor que ambos habían construido, se derrumbara con cada carcajada._

-Gomen ne, me acaba de parecer divertido. _–comentó el jovencito risueño, al parecer, sus temores se habían esfumado en ese instante-_

-Probablemente me estoy riendo por la misma cosa. –_cerró sus ojos en gracia el faraón-_

_Ambos se sonrieron animados, el joven le lanzó una mirada de cuestionamiento al egipcio, este, cerró sus ojos calmados asintiendo pasivamente._

-Mou hitori no boku…

_Comenzó el joven decidido._

-Mou hitori no ore.

_Respondió el faraón, ahora, seguro de sí mismo._

-No sé por donde empezar…yo…

_El dedo índice del egipcio en sus labios lo hizo callar. Le fijó sus ojos como dos lanzas clavándose en lo más profundo de su alma, acentuando que ya no se necesitaban palabras para esa charla. El jovencito lo miró sorprendido al principio pero en cuánto notó una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, muy emocionado lo abrazó fuertemente estrechándose contra él. Aferrándose de su espalda, arrugando la musculosa y deformándosela un poco. Su contraparte, sonrojado, apoyó lentamente su cabeza en su hombro correspondiéndole el abrazo._

¡°Pero que bien se siente perder contra mi aibou…"

_Su cálido y armonioso pensamiento fue interrumpido por los sollozos del jovencito. Se soltó inmediatamente preocupado._

-Perdona Aibou! Te apreté en alguna parte que te duele?

-No, estoy llorando porque no sé si estoy soñando como siempre, creo que estoy más loco de lo que creí.

-Aibou... -_susurró acercando su rostro con cara… tierna?- _

-Es que todavía no lo puedo creer...esto es demasiado bueno para ser real. Me hastié de soñarlo tantas veces que no me extraña que esto sea una más de mis fantasías, con la diferencia que esta es la única en la que estás vestido.

-Entonces no es una fantasía, soy real, tan real como…

_Le costaba seguir hablando, la garganta parecía habérsele secado en ese instante, pero no, él debía enfrentarse a una de sus peores enemigas; la realidad. Debía decírselo, debía decírselo no solo a su aibou…_

-…tan real como_…-cerró sus ojos por un instante, tomó aliento juntando coraje y los volvió a abrir decidido-_… este amor que siento por ti.

-En serio?

_Preguntó el jovencito preocupado, ahora en su mente tenía la duda de si el faraón estaba tan solo fingiendo para no herirle los sentimientos. Él lo conocía bien y si había algo que era muy obvio del, es que Atemu haría cualquier sacrificio por sus amigos sin importar las consecuencias._

_El egipcio cerró sus ojos tomando coraje otra vez._

-Aunque me cuesta muchísimo expresarme, sí…-_su conciencia ya lo estaba atormentando-_… Sí, demonios, sí! –_ya elevó la voz a lo último estreñando sus párpados y haciendo un brusco ademán con sus manos a sendos costados de su cabeza-_

_Al jovencito ya nada le importaba, su sueño más ansiado se estaba haciendo realidad enfrente suyo. Le estaba gritando en su cara que era real!_

-Ahora ya no estás soñando… _- le_ _comentó acariciándole el mentón con una expresión que se intentaba dibujar en ternura-_

_Yuugi no se aguantó más y lo abrazó fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de ello, olvidándose de sus golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, nada podía arruinar ese momento con el amor de su vida, __**nada.**_

_Se quedaron así por un largo rato, alternando escuchar los latidos del otro en el silencio nocturno y degustar la más fina y deliciosa bebida de este mundo; la humedad del corazón._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Más tarde, un pensamiento se paseó como una estrella fugaz en la mente del jovencito. _

-Te molestaría bañarte conmigo? Prometo no incomodarte. –_le susurró al oído de ahora, su novio.-_

_El faraón se soltó suavemente, asintió y comenzó a quitarse sus prendas muy espaciosamente, primero se quitó su Sennen Puzzle y su delgada musculosa negra ajustada. Al instante, el jovencito, apenado, tapó su cuerpo una vez más por su estado. El faraón le dijo afablemente._

-Está bien, no hay problema.

-No creas que pretendo algo, es que no me puedo controlar.

-Tranquilo aibou, está todo bien.

-Arigato.

_El faraón se quitó sus medias. Luego se quitó su __riñonera__ con sus cartas y si cinturón. Y sonriente se acercó para meterse en la tina._

-Te bañaras semi-vestido?

-No quiero incomodarte.

-Mou hitori no boku, no tengo problema en verte.

-No es eso…

-Huh?

-Es que a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando nos besamos.

_La cara del jovencito se tornó asombrada pero no pudo evitar sonreír ilusionado. Su novio cerró los ojos en gracia y agregó:_

-Creo que no debí decir eso.

_Yuugi comenzó a actuar como un chiquillo en un parque de diversiones._

-Ay por favor! Quiero ver como se ve, nunca te vi en este estado, onegai.

-Créeme, no es nada nuevo.

-Mou hitori no boku, onegai, es diferente porque te falta la membrana, tengo curiosidad por como se ve. -_ se acercó y ya quería abrirle el pantalón_-

_-lo detuvo en seco_- Aibou, no es correcto, aún eres muy jovencito y además, tengo miedo de que nos encuentre tu padre, que tal si usa esto para llevarte a USA?

-Pero si ya se fue…Además, sólo quiero verte, prometo no tocarte, onegai...-_ le puso ojitos de perro sin hogar_-

_Su koi no se resistió a su mirada. _

-Está bien. Iré a chequear si Jonouchi y tu abuelo están dormidos, también si tu padre realmente se fue.

_El faraón destrancó la silla de la puerta y revisó todo, lo único que se escuchaba en la casa eran sus pasos recorriéndola. Volvió al baño, el joven lo esperaba con solo una toalla en su cintura, apenas estuvo el egipcio dentro, volvió su silla a su lugar de traba-puertas. El rey de los juegos se quedó dudoso, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal._

-Mou hitori no boku?

-Tengo miedo aibou, no quisiera que tu padre usara esto para separarte de tu madre.

-Mou hitori no boku, tranquilo, no vamos a hacer nada malo, lo prometo, no te tocaré. Bueno, te bañaré pero no te tocaré en partes que te incomoden.

_No muy convencido, se le acercó, se dio vuelta preocupado un momento para chequear si realmente estaba trancada la puerta pero enseguida volteó al sentir que su aibou estaba impaciente abriéndole el botón de tu pantalón._

-Aibou, despacio...

_El colegiado bajó la cremallera tan rápido como pudo, haciéndolo saltar por sin querer hacer presión sobre las partes intimas de su novio._

-Oops... –_rechinó los dientes apenado el joven por su tontería-_

_Pero su novio no le prestaba atención, es más, que desilusión por parte de Yuugi al bajarle los pantalones, el blanco slip y notar que su miembro estaba en estado normal otra vez, probablemente porque este seguía nervioso._

-Mou hitori no boku, estás bien?

_Dio vuelta su cabeza, se subió los pantalones otra vez cerrando la cremallera y su botón. _

-No.

_Respondió con cara preocupada y vistiéndose otra vez a sus espaldas. _

-Qué sucede?

-Tengo miedo aibou, no dejaré que un momento arruine la vida de la persona que más amo. –_contestó sin darse la vuelta_-

_Yuugi se quedó pensativo por un momento y le preguntó en voz baja._

-Es por qué eres virgen verdad?

_Atemu se dio vuelta sorprendido y más sonrojado que nunca._

-Aibou...


	11. Chapter 11

**Pellízcame**

My Wish—Rascal Flatts

_Yuugi cerró sus ojos solemne._

- No te preocupes, yo también lo soy, no es necesario que respondas, puedo leerlo en tus ojos, no es solo el miedo a que alguien se entere, tienes miedo porque nunca le mostraste tu cuerpo a nadie, cierto?

_Su koi suspiró y respondió en voz baja._

-Pero también lo hago por ser caballero, no me parece correcto, acabamos de besarnos y ya vamos a experimentar cosas por las cuales podemos hacer en el futuro.

_Y así se terminó de vestir,__ destrancó__ la puerta y cuando iba a salir._

-Mou hitori no boku...

_Se quedó de espaldas al pendiente._

-Estás molesto conmigo?

_Se dio vuelta y le sonrió._

-Solo nervioso. Arigato por existir, Ai shiteru, Aibou.

-Ai shiteru, Mou hitori no boku. _-contestó el joven sonriente- _

_Volvió a poner su mano sobre la manija de la puerta._

-Mou hitori no boku...

_Se quedó quieto otra vez al pendiente._

-No terminarás de bañarme?

_Se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Le terminó de lavar el cabello y le lavó las piernas. _

-Respecto a ya sabes que creo que puedes lavarlo tú solo.

-Claro –_el jovencito tomó el jabón y se lavó a sí mismo-_

_Luego el egipcio lo ayudó a secarse la cabeza mientras el joven se secaba el cuerpo._

-Mou hitori no boku, dijiste que se me iba a pasar y solo ha empeorado...

-Si dejaras de imaginarme desnudo obviamente funcionaría lo que te dije.

_Se sonrojó, su koi se había dado cuenta que no dejaba de mirarle sus partes intimas aunque su faraón estuviese vestido._

-Bien, ya estás limpio.

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Dime.

-Umm...quiero que sepas algo.

-Te escucho.

-Pero vamos a mi habitación.

_Sintió que esos corpulentos brazos lo alzaban como una doncella, con su toalla puesta en su cintura, su amado lo llevó hasta su dormitorio. El joven se sintió en los mismos cielos y se abrazó del pecho de su koi. Se sentía viviendo sus fantasías pero en el mundo real y nada podía pagar eso._

_Atemu lo sentó suavemente en la cama y fue hasta el baño por las ropas del joven. Trajo el pijama pero recordó algo cuando iba a ponerle el pantalón pijama._

-Aibou...

-Mmh?

-Te dejaré solo así te vistes.

-Eso es lo que quería contarte.

_Yuugi se puso de pie y fue hasta su cajón de ropa interior. _

-Supongo que si serás mi koi, deberías saber esto. Acércate

_Calmadamente caminó hasta el jovencito._

-Esta la razón por la que no quería que nadie tocara mi ropa interior… - _el joven sacó la colaless rosada con encajes que había comprado con Anzu_-… Ahora ya lo sabes.

_El faraón tomó calmadamente la ropa y lo tomó en brazos, el jovencito quedó confundido al principio, su koi lo sentó en la cama y delicadamente le puso su colaless rosada, luego le quitó la toalla de su cintura cuidadosamente. El joven sonrió boquiabierto. _

-Te queda bien… -_le piropeó guiñándole_-

-Mou hitori no boku...-_respondió el jovencito con voz tierna tomándose una mejilla sintiéndose halagado_-

_El colegiado lo abrazó fuertemente._

-Arigato, Ai shiteru.

-Ai shiteru.-_ besó su frente-_

_El jovencito lo soltó rápidamente sonriente y corrió hasta el closet, Atemu lo miró dando una sonrisa desde la cama, parecía que la salud del jovencito rebozaba porque a pesar de todos sus moretones y cortes, su cara de felicidad emitía un resplandor único._

-Y mira esto... - _el joven sacó un camisón rosado muy fino con __breteles__ muy escotado que apenas le tapaba sus nalgas con encajes muy finos, cuando se lo puso_-... Qué tal?

_Le sonrió aún más, Yuugi se le acercó y se acostó su cabeza en su regazo. Su koi le empezó a acariciar la cabeza suavemente. Haciendo que el joven se relajara y al fin se le bajaron los ánimos en su cuerpo._

-Mou hitori no boku...

-Si?

-Pellízcame...

_Atemu sonrió y le besó la frente._

-No, así me haces soñar más...

-Mientras no se te suban los ánimos otra vez.

-Jajaja, arigato

_Un silencio inundó la habitación, el faraón le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente como si se tratara de un minino muy delicado en su falda. El jovencito se quedó dormido plácidamente en su regazo. Al notarlo, el egipcio optó por llevarle en sus brazos hasta la cabecera de la cama para que el joven durmiese más cómodo. Pero al recostarlo, el jovencito entreabrió los ojos soñoliento._

-Mou hitori no boku...

-Dime.

-Sabías que la única cama libre es la mía para ti?

-Lo planeaste del principio, verdad? Sabías que Jonouchi iba a acostarse en la de tu madre.

_Yuugi sonrió y como pudo, fijó sus ojos en los de… para él, su dios. El faraón se arqueó y le besó suavemente en los labios por unos cortos segundos. Acto seguido, bostezó._

-Creo que ya tienes sueño.

-Anoche no pude dormir.

-Y eso por qué?

-Y todavía preguntas? Me dejaste tan confundido cuando me besaste ayer…

_El jovencito lo miró sorprendido, entonces el beso impulsivo del día anterior había sido cierto!_

-Entonces…sí! Te besé de verdad!

_El faraón le asintió dándole la razón como si hablaran del clima._

-No, pero no entiendes…

-Sí que entiendo, hace unos momentos me ayudaste a entenderlo. Al principio tuve mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer, pero después…tu mirada valió para mí más que cualquier explicación…y…me cuesta aceptarlo…porque se siente tan extraño…pero a la vez…tan…

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente._

-Ra, ya me conoces, no soy tan abierto para estas cosas.

-Pero mou hitori no boku, entonces, no estás seguro de lo que sientes? –_le preguntó curioso y preocupado el jovencito, ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-_

-Espera aibou, lo que quiero decir es que, en tres mil veinticuatro años jamás se presentó una situación como esta. Es verdad que decidí besarte porque era la única manera de saber la razón por la cual tú lo habías decidido primero.

_El jovencito lo miró con cara de preocupación asustado._

-Entonces lo hiciste por curiosidad?

-Déjame terminar. Al principio sí, pero luego, cuando estuvimos en silencio abrazados…al principio te abracé preocupado por tu llanto, pero luego, cuando te acurrucaste en mis brazos…fue allí que entendí lo que había ignorado todo esto tiempo. No, lo que yo no había querido ver, fui yo quien no había aceptado que me estaba sucediendo, no quería hacerle frente a la realidad, pero…cuando te vi, así tan…_-cambió la palabra que iba a usar por otra más leve-_…tan abierto, sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, me enseñaste que no debo avergonzarme por lo que siento, que por el contrario, debo estar tan orgulloso de mis sentimientos como tú de los tuyos.

_El jovencito asintió, su mirada parecía la de un perrito faldero._

-Entonces, te gustó que yo fuera tan osado?

-Realmente me sorprendió…no me lo esperaría nunca de ti, pero en ese momento me di cuenta, que uno nunca termina de conocer a una persona. _–se sonrojó sintiéndose halagado-_

_El jovencito, con la ilusión en sus ojos, se fue hasta la puerta y la trancó con llave._

-Aibou...así van a pensar ideas que no son ciertas...

-Mou hitori no boku, por favor.

-Abre la puerta.

-Quiero dormir abrazado a ti.

-Bien.

-Desnudos.

-No.

-Mou hitori no boku

-Aibou...debes entender...ya habrá tiempo para eso en el futuro...

-Entiendo, y abrazados vestidos?

-No tengo problema.

_Yuugi sonrió, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la cama._

-Pero dormirás completamente vestido?

-Hai.

-Puedes quitarte la musculosa si quieres.

-No, arigato.

_Después de un momento, el rey de los juegos rompió el silencio._

-Aibou.

-Mmh?

-Me encanta como te queda, pero es mejor que uses el pijama que estabas usando antes.

-No, me encanta esta ropa y además, me gustan los encajes de mi ropa íntima.

-No es necesario que te quites tu ropa íntima, puedes usar el pijama por encima y nadie lo sabrá.

-Es lo que siempre hago.

-Entonces?

-Es que...

_El joven se quedó en silencio._

-De acuerdo...-_siguió el jovencito con tono apagado-_

-Aibou...-_ tomó su mano y lo miró_- ...algún día viviremos ese mágico momento...pero ahora no lo es...debemos ir despacio por precaución, te prometo que algún día vivirás conmigo ese momento a solas tan especial, pero por ahora debes esperarlo, está bien?

_Yuugi lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro._ _El joven se vistió pero solo con su remera negra para dormir mas cómodo._

_Se acostó y miró hacía el techo, luego se inclinó en la cama y vió que su koi estaba totalmente vestido sentado en la cama pensativo._

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Mmh? –_el nombrado lo miró sentado en la cama-_

-Quiero que sepas que lo que intentaba hacer lo hago porque te amo, no pienso que esto es un juego, para mí significa mucho, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero vivir mi vida contigo, entiendes?

_Sonrió sintiéndose profundamente halagado. Se acercó hasta él, coloco medio cuerpo encima del y le susurró muy de cerca acariciando su rostro._

-No era necesario decirlo. Es más, creo que me animo a ser algo pero no quiero que lo malinterpretes.

-Qué cosa?

_Se quitó su chaqueta azul y colocó la mitad de su cuerpo encima del y quitándole la camisa lo besó muy dócilmente pero esta vez, lo hizo de una forma muy diferente a las otras, moviendo sus labios lentamente en los de su amado, muy tímidamente introdujo su lengua, rozándola con la de su Aibou y así haciendo que el beso se tornara más apasionado y al moverse con más ritmo en el beso, ambas lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas._

_Después__ de que el beso terminó..._

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque me sentí preparado para volverte a besar.

-No me refiero a eso, este beso fue diferente a los anteriores y además, me quitaste mi camisa. Lo hiciste para probarme que no tienes miedo verdad?

-Aibou...será mejor que nos durmamos, ya es tarde.

-Mou hitori no boku, te estoy hablando.

-En parte tienes razón pero que quede muy claro que es porque lo sentí, sentí que quería hacerlo porque te amo, está bien?

-Claro. Bueno, Oyasume.

-Oyasume...aibou

_El colegiado sonrió y lo volvió a besar de la misma manera otra vez. Luego cuando el beso terminó, el faraón se dio media vuelta para dormir (y para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas), pero Yuugi lo abrazó por su espalda._

-Aibou, qué haces?

-Dijiste que no tenías problemas de dormir abrazados los dos vestidos.

-Pero tú no estás vestido...-_la voz viril se notó en un tono mucho más serio-_

-Tú me quitaste la musculosa, de qué te quejas?

_Era cierto, se dio la vuelta y con cara normal le puso su musculosa negra otra vez, se puso de pie, recogió del perchero sus pantalones azules y se los colocó._

_Se volvió a acostar, tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente. Luego se acostó otra vez de espaldas. Yuugi sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar por su espalda quedándose así dormidos._


	12. Chapter 12

**La mermelada**

_Al día siguiente, obviamente el primero en despertarse fue su abuelo. _

-Cielos con tanta comida que compró Atemu no sé que hacerles para desayunar, tantas cosas deliciosas, bien haré todos los que pueda, supongo que están hambrientos y conociendo a Jonouchi se devorará todo enseguida, ja, ja.

_El abuelo hizo el desayuno. Pero no fue hasta un par de horas más tarde que ninguno de los jóvenes se levantaron. Jonouchi bostezó y se estiró en la cama, seguramente se levantó antes que la pareja feliz por haberse dormido mucho más temprano._

_Fue hasta el cuarto de Yuugi y allí vio a los dos dormidos profundamente, Yuugi tenía toda la sábana arrollada a su cuerpo y estaba bien situado en medio de la cama, mientras que Atemu estaba destapado y durmiendo apenas en un rinconcito de la cama muy incómodo. Jonouchi se acercó y miró detenidamente a los dos en silencio. Miró a Yuugi y recordó un recuerdo._

_/Recuerdo: _

_Yuugi estaba llorando a mares en su habitación sin dejar entrar a nadie, Anzu estaba fuera intentando entrar pero el joven no quería ver a nadie. Jonouchi se ofreció a ayudar y golpeó tan fuerte la puerta que entró a la fuerza, vio a Yuugi llorando abrazándose de la almohada con tan solo puesto encima una colaless fucsia. Jonouchi quedó estupefacto, mientras que Anzu corrió hasta la cama. Allí lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza._

_-Vete Jonouchi, déjanos solos._

_Jonouchi quedó muy sorprendido y confundido. En silencio se acercó a Yuugi y observó pasmado la ropa interior de mujer puesta en su mejor amigo._

_-Déjanos solos, yo sé como ayudarlo._

_-No, él es mi mejor amigo y quiero ayudarlo._

_Jonouchi se sentó en la cama y cubrió al joven con una sábana, lo tomó en sus brazos delicadamente y colocó la cabeza de Yuugi en su pecho._

_Le acarició la cabeza y en silencio cerró sus ojos solemne. Yuugi comenzó a calmarse lentamente, el cuarto quedo en silencio por un rato, hasta que el jovencito rompió el silencio._

_-...Jonouchi._

_-Dime, Yuugi._

_-Te molesta que yo sea gay?_

_Anzu miró de reojo a Jonouchi._

_-...me gustaría responderte a solas._

_Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. A solas._

_-...seguramente no quieres saber más de mi porque soy raro._

_-Tú no eres raro, eres mi mejor amigo, y nada puede cambiar eso._

_-Ósea que no te importa que sea gay?_

_-No, para mí, eres el Yuugi de siempre, nada cambia lo que acabas de confesarme si eso es lo que te hacía llorar._

_-Bueno no estaba llorando por eso._

_-Entonces por qué?_

_-...porque estoy enamorado de alguien._

_-Y ese alguien se negó?_

_-No lo sabe, y la verdad no me da el valor para decirle si quiera que soy gay por miedo a que no quiera ser mi amigo o cambie su modo de mirarme._

_-Pero si nunca se lo dices, ella, perdón, él supongo, nunca lo sabrá._

_-No quiero que lo sepa, por ahora todo va bien entre nosotros._

_-Tan bien que estabas llorando..._

_-Lloré porque conociéndolo a él, creo que nunca va fijarse en mí._

_-Lo conozco?_

_-Sí, quieres que te diga quién es?_

_-No es necesario..._

_-Pero yo te lo quiero decir..._

_-En realidad no quiero saber..._

_-Tienes miedo de mi respuesta?_

_-Perdóname Yuugi...-contestó el joven sintiéndose culpable-_

_-No eres tú si eso es lo que temes._

_Jonouchi cerró sus ojos en señal de respeto._

_-Arigato por decirlo pero no tenía problema si era yo._

_-Nah, tú eres rubio y bonito pero eres inmaduro y de la persona que enamoré es un rubio mucho más maduro que tú._

_-Vaya, arigato… -le contestó su amigo con cara de burla-_

_Yuugi rió, Jonouchi sonrió, vio que al fin le había subido la autoestima a su mejor amigo._

_-Jonouchi, además, tú eres como un hermano para mí. _

_-Tú también Yuugi._

_-Y como confió ciegamente en tí, quiero descargar mi alma contigo también, y digo también porque la única persona que sabía de esto era Anzu._

_-Entiendo._

_-Estás listo?_

_Su amigo asintió._

_-Bien, estoy enamorado de...-el joven hizo una pequeña pausa y lo miró seriamente a los ojos-...Atemu._

_La cara atónita y pálida de Jonouchi del recuerdo vuelve al estado presente al ver a los dos jóvenes durmiendo juntos._

_Termina el recuerdo./_

_Jonouchi miró serio a Atemu, luego volvió a mirar a Yuugi, quien ya había despertado y le quedó mirando fijo mientras él recordaba. Jonouchi le dio una leve sonrisa pero no habló para no despertar a Atemu. _

_Yuugi se levantó lentamente de la cama sonriente y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Jonouchi._

_El jovencito sonriente le susurró en voz baja después de contarle el secreto tan sagrado al oído:_

-...qué tal? No dices nada?, espera a que le cuente a Anzu que por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad anoche...

_Jonouchi quedó mudo, la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa. La cara de Yuugi se notó decepcionada y cerró sus ojos triste._

-...entiendo...

_Jonouchi despertó._

-No, no, no me malinterpretes...es que nunca pensé que Atemu también...tú sabes…

-Yo tampoco, me sorprendí mucho.

-Pero cómo fue?

-Anoche me oriné encima y él me bañó. No se como, pero la magia nació y ...-_le contó de su beso al oído-_

-SE BESARON? _-gritó Jonouchi asombrado despertando a Atemu de golpe-_

_El jovencito golpeó a Jonouchi en la cabeza._

-Jonouchi! Acabas de despertarlo!

_Atemu se estiró un poco en la cama porque le dolía el cuello y se refregó los ojos bostezando. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió mirando a ambos._

-Me perdí de algo?

_Jonouchi se puso nervioso._

-Para nada, estábamos hablando de...ummm...el desayuno…sí eso es!... el desayuno...ya sabes...me gusta comer de todo, sobretodo la mermelada, sí, eso! cuál era la marca Yuugi?...-_una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien-_

_El faraón cerró sus ojos sonriéndose un poco._

-Creo que es una llamada... "Se besaron?" _-los miró enarcando una ceja en tono de burla-_

_Yuugi y Jonouchi se __sonrojaron__._

-...Si creo que es esa...

-Perdona mou hitori no boku, es mi mejor amigo, no me pude aguantar.

-Está bien -_respondió su novio calmado- _Pero Jonouchi, ten mucho más cuidado, nadie puede saberlo, Sakura podría perder el juicio por esto y su padre obligarlo a irse a USA.

-Entendido.

-Podemos decirle a Anzu también?

-Si, al menos ella no grita... _–le contestó en tono de burla mirando a Jonouchi-_

-Esa fue una indirecta! Ven aquí!

_Jonouchi lo tomó por la espalda y comenzó a fingir que lo ahorcaba._

-Espera Jonouchi, me duele el cuello...

-Oh perdón, es cierto Yuugi, te tomaste toda la cama, debiste percatarte de que no estabas durmiendo solo. -_Jonouchi no paraba de hablar-_

-Ya, ya, déjalo, estaba dormido, no podía saberlo.

-Perdóname, mou hitori no boku.

-Por favor Aibou...no es nada.

-Eh, no se Uds., pero yo estoy hambriento.

_Los tres jóvenes se fueron escaleras abajo, Jonouchi fue corriendo hasta la cocina de buen humor y empezó a devorar todo mientras que la nueva pareja se sonrió y se tomaron de la mano enredando los dedos camino a la cocina, allí, cuando estaban llegando, el egipcio le besó la frente pero el jovencito buscaba un beso en sus labios. El rey de los juegos lo esquivó y soltó despacio su mano._

-...qué pasa?...-_le preguntó el joven con mirada preocupada-_

-...aibou, yo también estoy feliz por esto, pero también estoy aterrorizado de que por no saber controlar nuestros impulsos tengamos que separarnos, recuerda que eres menor de edad y no me importa ir a la cárcel, pero si me importa saber que tú estés bien en donde tú quieres estar, me entiendes?

-Hai.-_asintió_- Iko.

_Yuugi se levantó con tanto ánimo que comió casi la misma cantidad que Jonouchi, sorprendiendo a su abuelo._

-Vaya, que ánimo Yuugi, ese es mi nieto. Ya incluso tienes un mejor aspecto físico.

-Arigato Abuelo, está delicioso.

_Sonó el timbre, el abuelo abrió la puerta. Anzu entró con Ryu muy contenta._

-Oigan, acabo de llegar de la escuela, no piensan asistir?

-Hola a todos _-saludo Ryu tomado de la mano con Anzu-_

-Hola.

-Estás mejor amigo?-_pregunto Ryu acercándose a Yuugi-_

-Sí, arigato.

_El abuelo les ofreció desayuno, todos comieron._

-Tenemos una noticia _-indicó Anzu muy entusiasma-_

-Cuál?

-Anzu y yo formalizamos pareja _-expresó Ryu contento y abrazando a su novia-_

-Felicidades! _-le respondieron todos-_

_Ryu se levantó en dirección al baño._

-Vuelvo en un rato.

_El timbre sonó, el abuelo se dirigió a atender._

_Yuugi no se aguantaba y miraba a Atemu con su mirada de perro sin dueño._

-Vamos, yo le dije a Jonouchi.

-Aibou, por el ruido del auto creo que es tu padre...

-Al oído?

-No tenemos tiempo...

-Me perdí de algo? _-preguntó Anzu intrigada-_

_Yuugi se levantó de la mesa y corrió a ver quien era._

-Es Mai.

_Jonouchi se atragantó con la comida._

-Está hablando con el abuelo. Ay por favor, díselo, por favor, mou hitori no boku_ -Yuugi se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos con cara de perro sin dueño-_

-Decirme qué?

-Ven acercarte, es que él es tímido, Jonouchi lo supo esta mañana, ahora te toca a ti, hermana_.-le dijo el jovencito entusiasmado-_

-Bien, yo iré a saludar a mi novia si no les importa_ -Jonouchi se levantó de la mesa y se fue-_

-Por qué tanto misterio?

-Mou hitori no boku...-_Yuugi lo miró con ojos de lástima_-...más tarde vendrá mi padre...

_Atemu suspiró, miró a Anzu y se le acercó al oído. Los ojos de de esta se tornaron bien grandes y enseguida lo abrazó feliz ahorcándolo._

_Yuugi sonrió muy feliz. Anzu le pregunto muy emocionada y euforica a Atemu en voz baja._

-Ya se besaron?

-Tú que crees? Para que mi Koi tenga esa cara_ -respondió Atemu sonrojándose-_

-Pero nadie puede saberlo Anzu. Que no se te escape como te pasó con mami.

-Pero tu madre estará contenta, ella quiso ayudarte también.

-Si pero es mejor que no lo sepa, así no estará comprometida para el juicio_-respondió serio Atemu-_

-Puedo pedirles un favor?

-El que quieras hermana.

-Podemos salir con mi Koi los cuatro?

-Claro

_Atemu cerró los ojos en señal de desaprobación._

-Que pasa Koi?

-Aibou, ya te lo dije, debemos ser cuidadosos por el hecho del juicio.

-Desearía ser mayor de edad ahora mismo...

-Lo sé, pero debemos ser pacientes.

-Vaya, al fin que se les cumplió su sueño y ahora no pueden disfrutarlo...-_agregó Anzu con un tono apagado-_

-Ya lo podremos disfrutar, pero ahora no es el momento.

-Además podemos disfrutarlo a escondidas, podríamos tener una reunión los cuatro.

-No es nada personal contra tu novio Anzu, pero no quiero que nadie más sepa de esto...Por precaución.

-Entiendo.

-Les prometo que cuando mi koi sea mayor de edad lo diré a cuatro vientos y saldremos todo el grupo en pareja.

-Arigato, Koi -_el jovencito lo abrazó muy mimoso-_


	13. Chapter 13

**La tarea**

_Ryu volvió del baño._

-Oye Yuugi, afuera hay una ambulancia.

-Hum?

_Atemu se puso de pie serio soltando disimuladamente a su Aibou.__ Jonouchi__ y Mai entraron a la cocina tomados de la mano._

_El padre de Yuugi llamó a la puerta, el abuelo le abrió la puerta con expresión seria._

-Buen día, Gin.

-Buen día, dónde está mi hijo?

-Desayunando con sus amigos.

-Bien, traje un médico especialista para asegurarme de que esté bien.

-Él está bastante mejor Gin...-_el abuelo se calló al ver que el hombre le dejó hablando solo-_

_Gin__ Motou__, padre de Yuugi, entró a la cocina, allí vio como su hijo comía su desayuno con apetito voraz._

-Ohio _-le dijeron los amigos de Yuugi al verlo entrar_.-

-Ohio. -_el hombre se acercó a Yuugi que comía sin hacer mucho caso_- Ohio, Hijo.

_El joven masticó su desayuno y le habló con la boca llena-_ Ohio, papá.

_El hombre sonrió levemente._

-Veo que ya estás mucho mejor, y que apetito traes esta mañana.

-Si, es que hay tanto para probar que quiero probar todo lo delicioso que Atemu nos regaló.

-Atemu, eh? -_el hombre giró su cabeza mirando al joven faraón_-

_Los ojos de este le contestaron poco amables. Gin volvió su cara a Yuugi y le regaló una tableta de chocolate, pero el jovencito la hizo a un lado._

-Arigato, pero si como tanto chocolate me dolerá la panza.

-Entiendo.

-Papá, por qué viniste con una ambulancia?

-Bueno, quería asegurarme de que estés bien.

-Ya estoy mejor, arigato.

-Igual, me gustaría que te hicieran un chequeo, tú sabes, papá se preocupa por ti.

-Pero yo no quiero que me revisen.

-No te dolerá, solo se fijarán si todo está bien.

_Los amigos se sintieron un poco incómodos, Mai se puso de pie y dijo._

-Koi, tendrías que ir a casa a revisar la tarea.

-Qué tarea? -_preguntó Jonouchi embobado-_

_Mai le hizo un codazo. Jonouchi se dio cuenta que era una excusa._

-Ah si...la tarea, Nos vemos amigos, cuídate Yuugi.

-Sayonara.

-Esperen, nosotros también vamos -_agregó Anzu_- Cuídense.

_Los cuatro salieron y dejaron solo a Yuugi, Gin y Atemu allí en la cocina. El abuelo le chistó a Atemu._

-Psst! Atemu.

_Giró su cabeza y vio al abuelo llamándolo. Con cara seria se levantó de la mesa y fue a ver que quería el abuelo de Yuugi._

-Qué pasa abuelo?

-Será mejor que dejes que Yuugi hable a solas con su padre, Gin no es un hombre que le guste que presencien cuando está con su hijo.

-Entiendo.

_En la cocina la charla se empezó a notar más agresiva..._

-Estoy cansado de que estés todo el tiempo decidiendo por mi, me alegro de que te preocupes y lo valoro pero no quiero que me revisen, es mi cuerpo, y no quiero que nadie lo toque, entendido?

-Es por tu bien, Yuugi.

-No quiero que me revisen.

-Escúchame, solo quiero saber si esos malhechores no te...-_el hombre quedó en silencio por un momento y parpadeo callándose-_

-Es eso? Tranquilo, solo me golpearon.

-Pero estuviste desmayado, uno nunca sabe, hijo, si fue contra tu voluntad no cambia lo que eres, yo confío en ti y sé que eres normal.

-NORMAL? Espera, a que le llamas normal? A ser como tú?

-No, normal en el sentido de que no eres raro.

-Raro? En que sentido raro? - _el jovencito comenzó a enfadarse-_

-Tú sabes...eres muy inocente y no entiendes de esas cosas...pero en este mundo loco hay tragedias muy feas como mujeres que se acuestan con mujeres y hombres que se acuestan con hombres...

-Creés que soy un ignorante? Que no sé lo que es una lesbiana o un gay? Creés que no sé por que te divorciaste de mamá? La dejaste porque descubriste que mamá es completamente tolerante frente a los homosexuales, eso significa que discriminas a la gente por su sexualidad!

_El hombre quedó atónito._

-Entonces es eso...No te quieres ir de aquí porque te molesta que yo no haya aceptado que tu madre acepte...bueno tú sabes.

-Claro que me molesta, y mucho! Le rompiste el corazón, no se tú, pero ella estaba enamorada de ti, cuando se está enamorado se acepta al otro tal cual es, se supone que cuando amas a una persona la aceptas en su forma de ser con sus virtudes y defectos.

_El hombre quedó pasmado, notó que su hijo hablaba del amor de una manera tan sabia para sus dieciséis años que eso podía significar sólo una cosa, su hijo también estaba enamorado y__ probablemente__, tenía novia según el._

-Yuugi...

-No quiero hablar más del tema, ni tampoco quiero que me revisen...

_El jovencito se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación enfadado. Su padre lo alcanzó en su cuarto._

-Déjame solo.

-Hijo...

-Déjame en paz...

-Escúchame, dame una oportunidad.

-Te la di anoche...

-Por favor...

_Yuugi comenzó a ordenar su cama mientras el hombre le hablaba._

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero eso quedó en el pasado, además eso no cambia el hecho de como te amo.

_Yuugi cerró sus ojos, tenía muchísimas ganas de decirle a su padre que él era gay para ver si su padre seguía opinando igual, pero se contenía, Atemu ya le había advertido que no era el momento aún._

-Hijo escúchame, solo quiero que te revisen para ver si estás bien, no lo ves?, estás mal, estás muy agresivo desde que te sucedió esto. Sería mejor que te revisen y quizás necesites terapia.

_Yuugi no respondía, seguía haciendo su cama con cara molesta. Su padre se puso enfrente del._

-Hijo, escúchame, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, solo eso.

_El chico lo miró a los ojos, suspiró y giró su cabeza mirando la claraboya por un momento. Luego volvió los ojos a su padre y volvió a suspirar._

-Si me dejo revisar, prometes que me dejaras en paz por hoy?

-Qué quieres decir? No quieres verme más?

-No quiero volver a hablar del tema, siempre terminamos discutiendo...Y la verdad, por hoy fue suficiente, me dejaré revisar pero no quiero verte por hoy. Prometido?

-Lo prometo, iré a traerlos, no me tardo.

_Mientras Gin bajó las escaleras para traer a los médicos Yuugi busco algún slip, pero al revisar su cajón, recordó que su madre los tiró todos a la basura después de descubrir su secreto._

-Demonios...

-Necesitas ayuda?

_Yuugi cerró el cajón de golpe apretando sus dedos con el cajón para que la persona que estaba a sus espaldas no viera su ropa interior._

-Oh aibou, te lastimaste por mi culpa? _-le preguntó su koi con cara preocupada y tomando las manos de Yuugi suavemente para curárselas_-

_Aunque sentía dolor, entrecerró los ojos y contemplaba la cara de su Koi que miraba fijo sus manos preocupado._

-Estás bien?

-Ai shiteru.

-Ai shiteru -_sonrió Atemu_- Qué buscabas con tanta prisa?

-Oh si, papá está por subir -_Yuugi se puso nervioso - _No tengo ropa interior para usar.

_Atemu le dio un slip blanco muy familiar. Yuugi reconoció el slip, su koi lo tenía puesto la noche anterior._

-Un momento _-dijo el chico sonriéndole _- y tú que traes debajo?

-Tranquilo, no es mi estilo usar ese tipo de ropa.

-Ósea que no tienes nada puesto debajo de tu pantalón? - _el chico sonrió con júbilo-_

_Atemu se sonrojó._

-Por que no lo gritas, aibou?

-Gomen.

_Ambos escucharon pasos acercarse, Atemu salió enseguida del cuarto y Yuugi fue al baño a cambiarse, enseguida se quitó su colaless fucsia y se puso el slip blanco de Atemu, que por cierto, le quedaba un poco grande sobretodo en la parte delantera._

_Los médicos entraron y examinaron al joven, después le dieron el diagnóstico a su padre de que el joven se había recuperado muy bien._

_Su padre se despidió y prometió volver al día siguiente. Dejando a la feliz pareja solo con el abuelo de Yuugi._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorpresa.**

_Pasaron los días y Yuugi se mejoró. Comenzó a asistir a clases nuevamente, una mañana cualquiera, se levantó más temprano que siempre, le había contado a Anzu que planeaba ver a su koi esa mañana. Tomó su mochila y se arregló muy bien para verlo. Pero cuando iba a salir, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Al salir de la entrada de su casa vio a sus dos padres peleándose a golpes y unos señores de traje que intentaban separarlos entre insultos y gritos. Corrió hasta sus dos padres pero su abuelo lo detuvo._

-Yuugi, aléjate.

-Pero abuelo por que están peleando así?

_Gin miró a su hijo y dejó de pelear. Iba a correr hasta él pero Sakura le incrustó sus uñas en sus ojos y lo mordía violentamente. El joven se asustó, hizo su abuelo a un lado y corrió hasta ellos preocupado._

-BASTA! Déjense de pelear!

-Hijo! Sabías cómo tu madre paga tus estudios?

-Cállate Gin!

-Ahh...no quieres que se entere, eh? madre trabaja de...

_Yuugi le cubrió la boca a su padre._

-No es necesario humillarla así enfrente de todos, yo valoro lo que hace porque lo hace para pagar mis estudios.

-Hijo...tú lo sabías?

_El colegiado asintió._

-Sabes que eso es contra la ley?

-Hai, supongo que no le habrás dicho a nadie...

_Gin comenzó a mover sus ojos vivaces, nervioso._

-Oh, oh...-_La cara del joven se notó preocupada_-...papá...

-No puedes estar aceptando que tu madre se dedique a ese trabajo tan sucio...que se acueste con cualquier hombre...

-Papá...baja la voz...respétala -_le ordenó el joven con cara molesta-_

-Respetar que se acuesta por dinero con quién sea?

-Papá...basta...

_Su madre notó que su hijo estaba a punto de perder el control y lo intentó llevar dentro de la casa._

-Vamos, hijo.

-Él se va conmigo.

-Iie, ya te dije que no voy permitir que te lo lleves.

-Acéptalo, perdiste Sakura, ahora se irá conmigo, no permitiré que le enseñes malos hábitos a mi hijo.

-A Yuugi no se le pegó ninguno de mis hábitos. Puedes comprobar que fumo fuera de la casa, nunca fumé dentro.

-Acéptalo, ya oíste a la corte...

-Corte? -_preguntó el joven intrigado-_

-No lo escuches, ven adentro.

-Él se va conmigo, o quieres que use la fuerza?

-Yuugi -_su madre se dio vuelta y lo tomó por sus hombros_- Quieres quedarte conmigo aquí o quieres irte a USA con tu padre?

-Por siempre?

-Hai.

-Contigo, aquí tengo mis amigos.

_Sakura miró seria a Gin._

-Ya lo oíste, se queda conmigo, es lo que él decida.

-Él es un niño, no sabe lo que quiere, el juez ya dijo, Yuugi se va conmigo.

-Nani? –_exclamó el joven sobresaltado-_

-Lo que oíste hijo, seremos felices allá en USA, haremos una gran fiesta con tus amigos para que no los extrañes.

-NANI?

-No lo escuches, no dejaré que te lleven a la fuerza, tú irás a dónde tú quieras.

-Qué pasó mamá en la corte?

-No importa lo que pasó...

_Gin interrumpió en tono alto._

-Sucedió que pude descubrir espiando a tu madre que la manera que paga tus estudios es trabajando como ramera, y encima la hipoteca vence en dos meses. El Juez decidió que yo debo tener tu tenencia porque soy mucho más responsable.

_La cara de Yuugi se tornó asustada._

-Qué pasará contigo mami?

-Estaré bien.

-Ja! Bien entre rejas Sakura!

-No lo escuches...

-Irás a la cárcel? _–un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-_

-Tranquilo Yuugi, estaré bien, tu abuelo se hará cargo de ti, tú estarás con tus amigos muy feliz.

_El joven la miró horrorizado._

-Tú en la cárcel? - _el joven la abrazó fuertemente _- tú no irás, no dejaré que te lleven.

_Gin sonrió, hizo una seña a los hombres de traje que se acercaron a Sakura, la tomaron por la espalda y le pusieron esposas._

-Mamá! -_intentaba librar a su madre pero obviamente los hombres eran más fuertes que él-_

_Sakura comenzó a llorar._

-Hijo, olvídate de mí, huye, huye a donde quieras para que no te lleven contra tu voluntad.

-No, no voy a dejarte sola!

_El joven corrió hasta la camioneta pero no le dejaban entrar comenzó a forcejear con ellos y intentaba entrar para salvar a su madre._

-Mami! Mami!

_Sakura en llanto desde adentro le dijo unas últimas palabras (antes de que las puertas se cerraran) que se grabaron en la mente del joven._

-Cuídate hijo, haz con tu vida lo que desees y deseo que seas feliz con ya sabes quien...

_La camioneta cerró sus puertas de golpe y el joven era llevado a la fuerza por dos hombres musculosos de la policía para llevarlo con su padre. El joven comenzó a llorar desesperado, gritó mientras la camioneta arrancó y el abuelo se arrodilló en la vereda llorando también._

-!

_Comenzó a forcejear en furia contra los hombres y los mordía llorando en rabia._

-Ya se calmara, llévenlo en la camioneta, iré adelante.

_Su abuelo corrió como pudo y se puso delante de la camioneta. Gin se acercó molesto y lo tomo del hombro._

-No estorbes...

-Gin, Yuugi no quiere irse contigo, no puedes obligarlo.

-Claro que puedo, soy su padre y decido que es lo mejor para mi hijo, y en vista de que tu hija trabaja como ramera el juez decidió que yo debo hacerme cargo.

-PERO YO NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO! -_gritó el joven furioso en llanto intentándose liberarse-_

-Oye a tu hijo, no quiere irse contigo, si lo obligas vas a empeorar las cosas...

-No me digas que hacer...

_Gin ordenó que hicieran al abuelo a un lado._

-Quiero quedarme con el abuelo!

-Te vas conmigo.

-NO!

_Los hombres metieron a Yuugi a la fuerza en la camioneta mientras el chico gritaba en llanto desesperado._

-ABUELO!

_Gin subió tan rápido como pudo y arrancó la camioneta a toda velocidad. El joven golpeaba los vidrios de la camioneta y su abuelo corría como podía por su edad pero en la esquina el cansancio lo venció._

_El joven en furia intentaba librarse golpeando los vidrios intentando escaparse y gritando._

_Al llegar a un apartamento alquilado, los hombres llevaron al joven, que por cierto intentaba escaparse por la fuerza. _

-Déjenos solos, yo me haré cargo.

_Los hombres soltaron al joven que corrió hasta la puerta e intentó librarse. Pero obviamente la puerta estaba bien trancada. _

-Esta seguro de lo que hace Sr. Motou?

-Hai. -_dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo intentando abrir la puerta a malos tratos- _

_El hombre se acercó a ellos, firmó un papel del juez, al hacerlo, los hombres llevaron a Yuugi a su habitación y lo encerraron allí, el joven golpeaba la puerta con fuerza a los gritos._

-QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI!

_Los hombres se fueron y dejaron a Gin a solas con su hijo. Allí el hombre tomó el teléfono y llamó por teléfono al Aeropuerto, pidió dos pasajes de avión de urgencia, lo más rápido era en seis horas. El hombre echó un respingo y colgó el teléfono. Luego abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado enseguida viendo como su hijo corrió hasta la puerta y empezó a intentar tumbarla en furia intentando liberarse._

_Gin se sentó en el sofá, suspiró y le dijo calmado:_

-En ocho horas estaremos en Kansas.

-NUNCA ME IRÉ CONTIGO, PRIMERO MUERTO!

_El joven comenzó a intentar tumbar la puerta ferozmente lastimándose a sí mismo, tan fuerte que su padre se puso de pie preocupado y lo tomó por la espalda._

-Yuugi, cálmate! Te estás lastimando a tí mismo! No hagas las cosas más difíciles...Estarás bien allá, nada te faltará.

-No quiero abandonar a mis amigos! _–comenzó a forcejear intentando librarse de sus brazos que lo aprisionaban-_

-Les pagaré a todos para que vayan.

-A todos?

-A todos, lo prometo.

-No te creo.

-Por qué?

-Siempre miras serio a Atemu, sé que te molesta que sea mayor que yo.

-Bueno sí, es mucho mayor que tú, pero no es su edad la que me preocupa...

-Entonces qué?

-De dónde saca tanto dinero?

-Es un Faraón. -_el joven dejó de forcejear y se calmó al hablar de su koi-_

-Faraón?

-Sí, por eso tiene tanto dinero.

-Pero entonces por que se viste como un metalero?

-Bueno, pregúntale a él...

_Gin frunció el ceño y lo soltó._

-Me parece que no es un Faraón...

-Tengo pruebas de que lo es...

-En fin, que importa, si tus amigos pueden ir...

-Qué quieres decir?

-No me parece correcto que un Faraón de veinticuatro años se junte con adolescentes, da mucho que pensar...

-Qué quieres decir?

-Que tu amigo quizás esté buscando algo más...tú sabes como es la gente con mucho dinero, mírame a mi, solo me junto con gente de mi edad y el único menor con el que me junto obviamente es con mi hijo...

-No entiendo tu punto, que tiene que ver eso con Atemu?

-Que tu amigo quizás...busque algo más que la amistad...

-Y qué con eso?

-Podrías llevarte una fea sorpresa...

-Estas insinuando que Atemu es un abusador de menores?

_Gin cerró sus ojos en señal de aprobación._

-Tú porque no lo conoces!

-Conozco a los ricos como él, tienen tanto dinero que se jactan de tenerlo todo, pero nunca tendrán amor.

-Mide tus palabras! Atemu no es así! Recuerdo tu cara cuando llegamos a su mansión, no podías creer que él tuviese esa mansión y envidias su auto porque sabes que es mucho más caro que el tuyo.

-Envidioso yo? Por favor, manejo una empresa y tengo una Mansión también.

-Entonces no entiendo que es lo malo con él.

-Que es mucho mayor que tú y estoy seguro que quiere algo más que amistad.

-Y si así lo fuese, cuál es el problema?

-Que es Gay.

_Como una caldera silbadora, el vapor comenzó a salírsele de las orejas._

-Cuál es el problema si es Gay?

-Que no quiero que te juntes con Gays, son gente anormal, Atemu tiene todas las características que demuestran que no está bien de su cabeza...

_Explotó, esa gota rebalsó el límite de su paciencia. Golpeó fuertemente a su padre gritándole:_

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO NUNCA!

_El hombre se tomó la pera y notó que le salía un hilo de sangre de su boca. Miró a Yuugi en su estado agitado y furioso._

-Hijo, estás bien?

-NO! _-le vociferó el joven fuera de sí- _Metiste a mi madre a la cárcel solo para llevarme contigo, no te importó un comino si yo estaba dispuesto o no a irme contigo y encima llamaste a Atemu un anormal y retardado!

-Creo que voy a hacerte un té relajante...Supongo que enterarte de que tu madre es una perra que se acuesta con cualquiera te afectó mucho.

-Y qué con eso? Lo hace para darme mi educación! - _lo volvió a golpear otra vez-_

_El hombre suspiró en lástima y dijo:_

-No quería hacer esto...pero no tengo opción...

_El hombre tomó una jeringa pero en cuánto el alterado la vio se molestó aún más._

-Ni lo pienses!

_El hombre se acercó hasta él, su hijo intentó correr para escaparse pero lo tomó por la espalda y le clavó la jeringa en su nalga derecha_.

-NOOOOO!

_El grado de furia que se traía se veía reflejado en su respiración._

-Que demonios me diste?

-Un calmante...Te haré también un té de hierbas para que te duermas...

_El hombre en silencio fue a la cocina dejando al joven hablando solo. Yuugi volvió a intentar escaparse golpeando fuertemente la puerta y otra vez lastimándose más aún._

_El hombre le hizo un té de hierbas relajante para que el joven se calmara. Para cuando volvió, Yuugi ya estaba exhausto, el efecto de la jeringa había hecho su efecto, el joven se encontraba tirado en el piso en la entrada, inmóvil, con la respiración agitada y llorando en silencio._

_Su padre se agachó con el té tibio en las manos y lo puso a su lado, tomó al joven en brazos que no reaccionaba, miraba como un zombi a un punto fijo como sumiso en sus pensamientos. Intentó darle el té pero el joven no reaccionaba._

-Hijo...bebe esto por favor. Te hará bien.

_Intentó darle de beber pero el muchachito no reaccionaba y parte del té se derramó en su musculosa negra. El hombre cerró los ojos, suspiró preocupado y llevó al joven a su cama._

-Dormiremos una siesta juntos, quieres? Como en los viejos tiempos.

_El joven seguía zombi y no reaccionaba. Su padre lo acomodó en sus brazos y le besó la frente._

-Yuugi, Yuugi, me tienes preocupado, yo sé que es difícil este momento de tu vida, pero no te preocupes, dejaré que veas a todos tus amigos.

_El joven parpadeó y balbuceó algo._

-Que?

-...A..A...At...mnng

-No entiendo,Yuugi, mejor duérmete.

-...A...A...At...Att...Atemu...

-Atemu? Qué quieres con él?

-...t...t..te...tel..

-Teléfono?, quieres llamar a Atemu por teléfono?

-...ss...ss...sí…

_El hombre se quedó pensativo por un momento._

-Está bien, pero si te duermes, cuando despiertes, prometo que lo llamarás para avisarle al menos a uno de tus amigos así te despiden.

-...nn..nnoo

-No?

-...a..a...aa..-_cerró sus ojos y se durmió, seguramente por el efecto fuerte del calmante_-

_Su padre lo abrazó, besó su frente y lloró en silencio, parece que tampoco le gustó ver así a su hijo..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Movin' on**

Movin' on—Simple Plan

_Yuugi comenzó a despertarse muy lentamente, al principio la visión se tornaba borrosa, luego en la oscuridad logró divisar que dormía abrazado con su padre en una cama de dos plazas familiar, comenzó a divisar que ya no se trataba de la pequeña habitación en la cual habían estado antes, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores muy lentamente. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta, ya estaban en la mansión de su padre en Kansas._

_Yuugi comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido, y como no podía moverse muy bien, solo se limitó a llorar. Lo que hizo que su padre despertara._

-Yuugi, mi pequeño, tranquilo, estoy aquí hijo.

_Seguía llorando aunque su padre lo abrazaba y le hacía mimos. Su padre miraba con cara de lástima a su hijo que no paraba de llorar y lo abrazaba muy fuerte, dándole besos en la frente y acariciando su cabello._

_Después de un largo rato, ya se estaba quedando afónico por llorar tanto._

-Hijo, hijo, mira, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

_Seguía llorando._

-Hijo, respóndeme, haré lo que sea por ti, por favor...

_Comenzó a calmarse._

-Así esta mejor.

-...Dijiste...que me ibas dejar llamar por teléfono a Atemu... _-le balbuceó el joven en llanto-_

_El padre en silencio hizo un tele discado hacia Domino, Japón y le alcanzó el teléfono al joven._

_Yuugi, con las manos temblorosas, marcó el número de Atemu mientras su llanto cesaba._

-..Ho..Hola? Soy Yuugi. No? Sabe a que hora vuelve? Bien, arigato.

_El joven colgó y miró a su padre muchísimo más calmado._

-Marca el telediscado para un celular.

_Su padre digitó el tele discado y le acarició la mejilla. Las tonadas del celular parecían eternas para Yuugi, parecía que con cada sonido del tono su corazón más se estremecía y latía más fuerte._

-..A..At..Atemu?, En Kansas, lamentablemente…, no…-_el joven comenzó a sollozar_-... quiero verte, y ver a todos mis amigos, te necesito…

_Su padre miró preocupado a Yuugi y mientras el jovencito sostenía el inalámbrico le hacía mimos en sus mejillas._

-...bien, cuando?...bien. Sí...no lo sé, pregúntale al abuelo. Si por favor, arigato...-_el joven se sobresaltó un momento_- Atemu!...-_el joven se calmó_-...solo...-_el joven sonrió levemente calmándose_-...dile a mi otro yo que lo amo mucho… -_el joven escuchó algo por parte de Atemu, sonrió y calmado colgó el teléfono-_

_Gin tomó el inalámbrico y volviéndolo a su base encaró al muchachito. _

-Hijito, te sientes mejor?

-Arigato por dejarme hablar por teléfono.

-Arigato? Por favor, esta es tu casa, puedes hacer aquí lo que tú quieras, claro con mi permiso.

-Atemu dijo que pagará los pasajes de mis amigos también.

-Ósea que viene en camino...

-Prometiste que dejarías que mis amigos vinieran, y también mamá.

-Si bueno, yo permitiría que tu madre te visitara pero...el juez...bueno mejor será que te duermas, es tarde aquí...

-No la dejan verme, verdad?

-Iie.

_La decepción se dibujó por completo en su rostro._

-No era mi intención...

-Solo querías salirte con la tuya, tu egoísmo te cegó y no solo le hiciste daño a ella, también a mí...

-Yuugi, por favor cálmate...

-Hai, mejor me calmo, quiero estar despierto para cuando lleguen mis amigos...no sea cosa que me encuentren otra vez como un zombi...

_El muchacho harto se fue hasta su cuarto. Allí tenía su baño privado, se miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudado de dormir con sus ropas, por lo que su reloj le marcaba, se había dormido por más de veinticuatro horas, se sentía un poco mareado aún, fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta._

_Se quitó su camisa, sus zapatos, su riñonera con su baraja, su cinturón y cuando iba abrir su pantalón su padre tocó a su puerta._

-Ahora qué?...-_preguntó el joven con tono de fastidio-_

-Sigues molesto?

-Claro...

-Necesitamos hablar, puedo pasar?

_Suspiró._

-Hai...

_Su padre entró._

-Vaya...como has crecido hijo.

-...Encima que me robaste de mi casa y no me dejas salir de aquí teniéndome encerrado... me torturas, cuando podré tener un momento en paz?

-Claro que puedes salir de aquí, cuando quieras. Claro que a una hora más razonable.

_Se sorprendió._

-Hontou ni?

-Mientras cumplas con tus estudios.

_El joven se quedó pensativo._

-Pero que hay si quiero visitar a mi madre y abuelo?

-Con tu abuelo no hay problema, pero...yo también podría perder tu tenencia si dejo que tengas según el juez, malas influencias, y el juez considera que tu madre es una mala influencia. Sin ofender, no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

-Tienes miedo de que te golpee otra vez?

-Iie, no me importa cuánto me golpees, es solo dolor físico...

-No te odio aún, si ese es tu miedo...

-Thanks.

-Great, now I am must talk like those fucktards of United States...

-Iie, no es necesario…

-Odio este país, en el pasado mataron a mucha gente de mi pueblo...

_Su padre se quedó en silencio._

-No entiendo que cambió Yuugi, antes te gustaba venir de vacaciones aquí.

-Cuando eras más razonable, pero no soy el único que cambió, tú también cambiaste, nunca pensé que ibas aprovecharte de la situación solo para traerme contigo. Además, te pusiste a pensar que pasará con mi abuelo en dos meses? Claro...si llega a los dos meses después de que le quitaste a su hija y nieto...

_Gin comenzó a sentirse incómodo y culpable. Suspiró y respondió por lo bajo._

-Perdona, está bien, traeremos a tu abuelo aquí.

-Crees que el abuelo dejará su tienda y tierra solo para vivir en un país de Yankees?

-Creo que es mejor que vivir en la calle...

-Si pagarás la hipoteca completa, eso no sería necesario...

-Quieres que la pague? Está bien, la pagaré.

-Quiero vivir con el abuelo.

-El juez dijo que_—Yuugi no lo dejó terminar de hablar-_

-Ya sé lo que dijo...pero yo digo que quiero volver a mi casa en unos días, puedo estar aquí como vacaciones, pero me gusta estar allá en Domino y también al abuelo.

-Entiendo que sea difícil para ti dejar tu tierra, y entiendo que fueron muchísimos cambios al mismo tiempo...pero créeme, con el tiempo ya te acostumbrarás.

-Como tú a Japón...

-Siempre me acostumbré a la vida allá, qué cosas dices?

-Si te hubiese gustado Japón, no hubieses vuelto a tu tierra...Hubieses hecho tu vida allá y no aquí...

-Me parece que mejor te dejo a solas para que estés tranquilo, estás muy estresado y no te culpo. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación.

_Su padre salió y lo dejó solo en la habitación. El joven suspiró, cerró la puerta con llave y se terminó de quitar su ropa. Lavó su colaless y luego la escondió en un lugar seguro para que nadie la encontrara._

_Se recostó en el y__acuzzi__ y se quedó pensando en la llamada a su novio. El faraón le prometió que al día siguiente iba a verlo, si bien no estaba seguro si iba ir solo o con sus amigos, pero le prometió que iría a verlo a la luna igual. Allí a solas se pudo relajar un poco, se bañó, lavó su cabello y se quitó algunas liendres. Se sonrió a sí mismo por un recuerdo de cuando él y Atemu eran amigos aún, en el que Yuugi se avergonzó por tener liendres en su cabello e infestar la cama de huéspedes que su amigo le proporcionó una vez de las tantas veces que el joven se quedaba a dormir junto con toda la tropa de amigos. El joven se avergonzó y no supo que contestar pero el rey de los juegos rió, tomó el peine fino y le mostró que no solo tenía liendres como Yuugi, sino también, piojos. Probablemente por el mismo estilo de cabello que ambos les gustaba usar._

_Se terminó de desinfectar y fue hasta su closet. Por miedo a ser descubierto, Yuugi acostumbraba a comprarse su lencería y luego desecharla en cuanto sabía que volvería a Domino. Por lo que optó por ponerse solamente sus medias y su pijama para dormir. Miró el techo, al día siguiente por fin vería a su koi. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a verlo seguido, pasar un día sin verse significa para ellos una eternidad. Pero pronto, descubrirían lo que la eternidad realmente significaba._


	16. Chapter 16

**Mutou Sugoroku**

_Al día siguiente Yuugi despertó mucho más calmado, se tomó una ducha caliente y se vistió con una ropa típica de su país que solo usaba en año nuevo, quizá, por despecho a que no se sentía bienvenido en su nueva patria. Miró por la ventana, el día estaba nublado y nevando._

_Bajó hasta el comedor y desayunó un desayuno muy fino por parte de su padre quien lo esperaba, su padre cerró su laptop y apagó su celular apenas Yuugi entró._

-Good Morning, Son.

-Stop talking like those fucktards…I from Japan, so talk in my language…

-Perdona Hijo, es la costumbre.

_Una sierva trajo el desayuno con expresión seria por el comentario de Yuugi hacia los Estados Unidos. El japonés comió sin mucho afán._

-No te gusta? Quieres otra cosa?

-No tengo mucho apetito.

_Sonó el teléfono y una sierva atendió. Ella caminó hasta Gin y le susurró al oído._

-Hijo, parece que ya uno de tus amigos llego aquí, dice que está en la puerta.

_Corrió lo más que pudo hasta la entrada principal._

-Matte Yuugi! Está nevando!

_No lo escuchó, corrió desesperado, abrió la puerta a malos tratos, cruzó el blanco jardín y debajo de la fría nevada tiró a su novio al piso abrazándolo. El faraón no supo bien como reaccionar al principio, suspiró intentando calmarse, acarició la cabeza de su amor y le puso su abrigo que traía sintiendo el fuerte frío de la nevada._

-Aibou...calma, todo estará bien...

-Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver...

-Siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones.

-Pero para mí eso no es suficiente _-el joven lo miró a los ojos - _Te quedarás conmigo?

-Bueno yo...-G_in los interrumpió-_

-Allí se van a congelar, entren.

_Ambos entraron y el faraón estornudó. Gin chispeó los dedos, una sierva le trajo un chocolate caliente y la otra, un abrigo._

-Thanks. _–les respondió amablemente-_

-Oh por favor, no hables como ellos tú también...

-Solo soy amable, aibou.

_Gin les hizo señas que lo siguieran y entraron otra vez al comedor, allí el faraón no quiso seguirlos en el desayuno._

-Lo ves Yuugi? Nada cambió hijo, tu amigo vino y ya deben estar por llegar los demás.

_El faraón se quedó callado._

-No vendrán verdad? –_el jovencito le clavó su mirada-_

-Te están esperando allá...

-Tu voz suena apagada, qué sucede?

_El rey de los juegos no sabía como dar la mala noticia._

-Algo está pasando y no me lo quieres decir.

_Gin miró serio al faraón._

-No los dejan venir?

_No contestó. _

-Me estás asustando…-_el jovencito lo miró muy preocupado-_

-Preferiría hablarlo a solas.

_Esa idea no le agradó a Gin, que masticaba su desayuno con parsimonia. Yuugi se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta su habitación seguido por su novio. Allí el joven se sentó en su sofá y le pidió a su koi que se sentara a su lado. _

-Ahora sí, qué pasa?

_El faraón suspiró y tomó una pausa antes de hablar._

-Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala.

-La buena primero.

-Pagué la fianza de tu madre y está libre.

-Supongo que la mala es que no la puedo ver porque perdió la tenencia.

_Su contraparte mordió su propio labio._

-O le paso algo a mi madre?

-Tranquilo, no le paso nada pero...

-Pero...

_La tristeza se dibujó por completo en los ojos del egipcio._

-Ay ya dilo por Ra!

_/Empieza un recuerdo:_

_Atemu es abrazado por Sakura sonriente._

_-Arigato! Tú que si eres una persona digna._

_-No es nada, es más, la llevaré conmigo a USA así veremos a Yuugi._

_-Arigato otra vez, no puedo esperar. _

_Se subieron al coche. _

_-Cómo podré pagarte?_

_-Con su amistad me es suficiente._

_-Al fin veré a mi pequeño. _

_-Pero a escondidas..._

_-Estoy consciente de eso._

_Se quedó callado._

_-Tú también lo extrañas verdad?_

_-Mucho, Ud. bien sabe lo que Yuugi significa para mi._

_-Atemu._

_-Sí?_

_-Perdon si te incomodo pero sé que no es el momento para hablarlo pero tengo una gran duda. _

_-La escucho._

_-Qué sientes por mi hijo?_

_Atemu frenó el auto._

_-Perdona, te incomodé?_

_Atemu apagó la música._

_-No. Supongo que ahora que ya está todo dicho...y con el deseo que mi Aibou quería decírselo..._

_-Ay no, no me digas que lo rechazaste porque él te confesó que es..._

_-Nunca haría eso...por el contrario...en cuanto lo supe...pude confesarme a mi mismo y a él también mediante un beso…que yo…le correspondo, pero le juro que respeto a su hijo más que a nada..._

_La madre se puso la mano en la boca._

_-Tú y mi hijo son...?_

_-Si, es mi novio, y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño..._

_Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo! _

_Se sorprendió por su reacción al principio, pero luego le sonrió contento._

_-Tienes idea de cómo Yuugi soñaba contigo? _

_Le asintió calmadamente mientras ella lo soltaba._

_-Sí, y me siento muy halagado por ello. Puedo preguntarle por qué me llama "hijo"?_

_-Porque ahora que eres su koi puedo llamarte hijo, verdad?_

_-lanzó una leve carcajada- Está bien, arigato._

_-No, arigato a ti, Yuugi es la persona más feliz del mundo a tu lado._

_-Y yo su lado._

_-Dios, ya quiero ver a mi Yuugi, debe estar tan feliz._

_-Bueno...él..._

_-Ya sé, está con Gin en Kansas pero no importa, iremos a verlo, y también su abuelo y amigos! Vamos!_

_Arrancó el auto muy animado, llegaron rápidamente, Sakura bajó muy entusiasmada a los gritos._

_-Papá! Papá vamos a ver a Yuugi! _

_La mujer le erraba a las llaves y tardaba en abrir. Luego de un sonido de alarma activada, el faraón se le acercó con una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Es muy temprano aún, quizá sigue dormido._

_-Que va...Papá siempre es el primero en despertarse._

_La mujer abrió la puerta rápidamente._

_-Vaya, que olor a encerrado. Puf!_

_Ella corrió por la casa._

_-Papá?, Papá?..._

_Subió las escaleras rápidamente, allí encontró a su padre en el cuarto de Yuugi sosteniendo el tubo del teléfono que quedó a medio marcar._

_-Papá?_

_La mujer corrió hasta él y lo tomó en brazos._

_- Papá?_

_El cuerpo ya estaba frío y mal oliente..._

_-No…-negó con su cabeza-… Papá...Papá..._

_La mujer comenzó a gritar llorando._

_-PAPÁ!_

_Atemu subió las escaleras alarmado, vio a Sakura moviendo el cadáver del abuelo de Yuugi intentando hacerlo reaccionar._

_-Vamos a ver Yuugi, por favor, abre los ojos, Papá!_

_-Sakura, Sakura! –la tomó por la espalda y ella forcejeó un poco-_

_-No! déjame despertarlo!_

_-Sakura..._

_Ella lo abrazó en llanto y la misma escena se repite por parte de Yuugi al terminar el recuerdo./_

-Mi abuelo? No mi abuelo! -_el joven sostenía su cabeza negándose a creerlo_-

-Lo siento, tu madre también esta destrozada allá, por eso preferí llevarte de vuelta para que la veas porque le haces mucha falta.

-Mi abuelo falleció? De qué?

-Un paro cardiaco, según los forenses fue el mismo día que te llevaron y metieron a tu madre a la cárcel.

_Yuugi comenzó a gritar en llanto._

-NOOOOO!

_Su novio lo abrazó fuerte y le acarició la cabeza no pudiendo evitar unas escurrididas lágrimas al ver sufrir así al amor de su vida._

_Gin corrió alarmado hasta su habitación con una escolta de guardaespaldas que lo siguió._

-Qué le estás haciendo a mi hijo?

_Yuugi se salió en furia de los brazos de su amor y golpeó fuertemente a su padre increíblemente… tumbándolo al piso._

-CONSOLANDOME! POR TU CULPA! –_vociferó furioso_-

_Su novio se levantó del sofá y lo abrazó._

-No es el momento para hablarlo Aibou...cálmate sí?

-Fue su culpa!

_El hombre se puso de pie y lo miró confuso._

-Mi culpa?, De qué?

-El día que me llevaste contigo y metiste a mi madre en la cárcel, mi abuelo corrió hasta la esquina siguiéndome, después de eso sumado a la angustia que le dio que se quedara completamente solo porque tú querías solo llevarme contigo, mi abuelo sufrió un paro cardíaco y falleció!

_Gin quedó pálido y entrecortado preguntó por lo bajo._

-...Mutou...Sugoroku?

-QUIÉN MÁS?

_El faraón lo estrechó más contra sí, quería evitar más escenas de violencia para el jovencito._

-Aibou...tranquilo...

-Lo siento, Atemu… pero en este momento solo quiero ahorcarlo con mis propias manos...por su culpa mi abuelo está muerto. Y sabés qué? Atemu y yo...!

_-el joven intercambió miradas con su novio, pero este con sus ojos, advirtió que no hiciera ninguna tontería, el joven suspiró y bajó la voz-_ ...lo extrañamos mucho... _– el joven se echó en sus brazos llorando-_

_El rey de los juegos besó su frente, cabeza y acarició su cabello calmándolo en silencio sintiendo que su corazón explotaba en más piezas que el Sennen Puzzle._


	17. Chapter 17

**Motivo de reunión**

Still on your side-BBMAK

_Ya en Japón otra vez, Yuugi llegó dormido, Gin condujo hasta la casa. Frenó y hablándole de espaldas al faraón en voz baja dijo:_

-Haré un excepción por lo sucedido, si tanto quieres a Yuugi...no abras la boca...

_El egipcio abrió la puerta del auto sin hacerle caso, sosteniendo a su novio en sus brazos, caminó hasta la entrada y Gin tocó el timbre antes que él, ya que teniendo al joven en brazos le era difícil tocarlo._

_Los minutos parecían eternos, Gin se medio vuelta y caminando para irse dijo:_

-No hay nadie en casa, vamos...

_El faraón alzó la mirada al abrirse la antigua puerta muy lentamente haciendo un ruido de poco aceite en las bisagras. Ryu miró al rey de los juegos con Yuugi en brazos y se quedó sorprendido._

-..Atemu., pasa amigo, dios, por qué está dormido? -_Ryu le echó una mirada de cerca a su amigo_-

-Podemos pasar? -_interrumpió Gin con voz seria y pedante-_

-Claro...adelante. -_contestó Ryu con su voz calmada.-_ Vengan por aquí.

_Ryu los llevó escaleras arriba, allí estaba todo el grupo de amigos en el cuarto de Sakura, la mujer estaba allí como un zombi probablemente por algún calmante, Mai le estaba dando de comer y Anzu le peinaba el cabello. Jonouchi corrió hasta Atemu al ver a Yuugi en sus brazos. _

-Qué le pasó?

_Sakura escupió su sopa y gritó._

-Yuugi!

-Tranquila, él ya esta aquí cálmate -_le dijo Mai mientras miró como Anzu corrió hasta el jovencito también y lo abrazó llorando en silencio-_

-Mai, quiero verlo...

_El rey de los juegos miró a Anzu dándole sus condolencias con su mirada y caminó hasta Sakura. Gin iba a decir algo pero Honda lo miró serio intimidándolo._

_El faraón dejó al joven dormido en brazos de su madre, ella, con sus manos temblorosas abrazó fuertemente al joven y le besó la frente llorando en silencio. Gin se acercó a Sakura y le dijo en voz baja:_

-Mis sinceras condolencias, Sakura...

_Jonouchi hizo un gesto dándose vuelta y refunfuñó algo en voz baja. Probablemente alguna mala palabra contra Gin._

_Sakura miró a Gin, el efecto de sus calmantes no la dejaba reaccionar tan rápido. Con su mirada Zombi y voz baja le dijo:_

-...Arigato...

_Sakura hizo una pausa antes de hablar._

-...No me importa el daño que me puedas causar...pero si me importa mucho lo que está sintiendo Yuugi en este momento...

_Gin se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder._

-...Por tu cara...creo que no te agradeció el que lo llevaras hacia USA, y no hablo de tu expresión...

-Mientras no me odie...

-...Conociéndolo...y en este momento...si lo sigues obligando, su rebeldía se convertirá en odio hacia ti...

_Gin suspiró y por respeto no contestó, solo besó la frente de Yuugi y se dio media vuelta, diciendo:_

-...Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme...esperaré a Yuugi en al auto...-_los amigos lo miraron serios intimidándolo y Gin agregó algo que no pensaba decir_-...mañana...

_Gin se fue, seguido por insultos en voz baja que provenían de varios de sus amigos, el único que no prestó atención fue Atemu, quien se sentó en la cama y acarició el rostro del joven mientras dormía._

-Atemu. _-Sakura dio una sonrisa leve_- Cómo está?

_No le quiso responder._

-Por favor dímelo.

-Fueron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo...es mejor dejarlo descansar por ahora.

-Pensé que nunca lo iba a volver a ver. Cuánto hace que está así?

-Desde hace más de nueve horas, probablemente por algún calmante.

-No me extraña, mi hijo es muy gentil pero...

_Jonouchi terminó la oración._

-...pero cuando Yuugi se enoja el mundo tiembla.

_Sakura sonrió levemente y volvió a besar la frente de su hijo. Yuugi movió un poco los párpados aún cerrados y habló dormido._

-...quieto, koi...

_Atemu abrió los ojos grandes y luego se sonrojó ladeando su mirada hacia el respaldo de la cama. Todos los otros amigos menos Jonouchi y Anzu se sobresaltaron._

-Koi?

_Sakura desvió la conversación._

-...Debe estar soñando...

_Yuugi abrió los ojos bruscamente, vio a su madre y la abrazó de inmediato vigorosamente._

-MAMI!

-Mi hijito… _- a la mujer se le iluminó la sonrisa y se abrazó estrechamente con su único hijo_-

-Pensé que nunca te iba a ver, mami.

-Aquí estamos juntos...gracias a Atemu -_Sakura le dio una guiñada a su yerno mientras los otros le golpeaban la espalda gentilmente-_

_El jovencito giró su rostro y se encontró con todos los rostros que necesitaba ver en ese momento._

-Minah!_ –exclamó en voz alta entusiasmado-_

_Todo el grupo de amigos se acercó y se abrazaron todos juntos haciendo crujir las patas de la cama. Un sinfín de palabras que le hacían caricias a su corazón lo iluminaron, sí…esos eran verdaderos amigos, esos que siempre están en tus peores momentos, no quería separarse de ellos nunca jamás. Pasó un largo rato en que se quedaron así hasta que las patas de la cama terminaron de romperse cayendo todos al suelo._

-Están todos bien?

-Fue demasiado peso para la cama.

-Minah, realmente les agradezco su presencia. _–lo que menos le importaba era la cama-_

-Por favor Yuugi…sino no seríamos tus amigos. –_le respondieron todos al unísono-_

_Sakura quedó animada, por lo menos así, estaban un poco aliviados. La expresión del jovencito se apagó de repente._

-Pero…qué triste es nuestro motivo de reunión…

_Sakura también puso cara triste dejando un silencio que duró más de un minuto. Al fin después ella misma rompió el silencio._

-...pero a él no le hubiese gustado vernos tristes...ahora estamos juntos y debemos ser fuertes, por él.

_Su hijo la miró admirado, era increíble el espíritu que su madre tenía, o tal vez el tenerlo a su lado hacia que la pérdida de su padre no la afectara tanto._

-Tiene razón, así se hace Sakura. -_Mai interrumpió-_

-Tener a mi hijo cerca me da fuerzas para todo.

_Yuugi sonrió._

-Arigato.

_Su madre lo abrazó y así se quedaron por un largo rato haciéndose mimos uno al otro, algo tan cálido hizo que la memoria de su abuelo no se sintiese tan pesada._

_Al rato Sakura comió con apetito el ramen preparado por Miho. Yuugi también se sintió hambriento y con el dinero de Atemu hicieron una gran comida. Después de comer, tanto hijo como madre tenían mejor aspecto. Sakura comenzó a hacer una limpieza general seguida por todos, y aceptó el regalo por parte de Atemu de renovar la casa. Al día siguiente tendría todo mejorado, muebles, electrodomésticos, cosas para el hogar hasta ropa. El colegiado le agradeció a su novio por haber pagado la hipoteca. Ahora podía estar tranquilo. _

_Ya en la noche, todos se quedaron hasta tarde después de la cena, era gracioso ver como Jonouchi perdía contra Yuugi, pero podía vencer a Mai, a veces. _

-Bah, ya volví a perder...te juego otro Yuugi!

-No gracias Jonouchi, estuvimos toda la tarde y ahora ya es tarde, si quieres mañana.

-Yo te daré la revancha –_interrumpió Sakura por atrás apareciendo con la baraja de su padre-_

-Mami...-_ quedó boquiabierto-_

_Sakura se arrodilló en su zabuton en la chabudai y comenzó a barajar la baraja de Jonouchi._

-Eh...Sakura con todo respeto...yo no reto a las damas...

-Y que hay de tu novia?

-Mai no es un chica, es _...-Mai le da una bofetada_- ...solo bromeaba, jiji.

_Jonouchi barajó la baraja y ambos las cortaron en tres. _

-Dejaré que Ud. vaya primero siendo la dama.

_Sakura jugó el duelo muy calmada y en pocos turnos venció a Jonouchi._

-...Ahora veo de donde lo heredó Yuugi...

-...Puede ser, pero conozco a un duelista que podría vencer a mi hijo fácilmente. _-le hizo una guiñada al rey de los juegos, el aludido se sonrojó- _

_Miho bostezó, Honda la abrazó._

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde.

_Anzu se salió de los brazos de Ryu._

-Esta vez yo me quedo, porque Jonouchi ya se quedó la última vez...

-Tranquilos hay lugar para todos...-_contestó Sakura guardando su baraja calmada_-

_Yuugi miró a su koi, deseaba ardientemente dormir otra vez con él abrazados vestidos como la última vez. Pero este, observaba a los demás prestando atención a como se ponían de acuerdo respecto a las camas. Mientras que el joven se derretía mirándolo, para peor Atemu estaba de pie a su perfil, lo que hacía que la mirada de Yuugi se fijara en tan sólo un punto de su cuerpo y se en sonrojara. _

-Yuugi, Yuugi? –_su madre hizo que el joven despertase de sus pensamientos-_

- Huh?

-Entonces no tienes problema con dormir con Atemu?, ya que los demás dormirán con sus parejas _–Sakura le hizo una guiñada-_

-No, claro que no, todo por un amigo –_contestó el joven alegre viendo que su madre lo había planeado todo para que el joven pudiese estar a solas con su Koi-_


	18. Chapter 18

**...el amor**

I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You—Marc Anthony

_Ya en la noche todos se fueron a dormir, bueno Anzu se quedó jugando con Yuugi en la cama pero luego Ryu ya tenía sueño. _

-Buenas noches –_ambos se despidieron-_

-Buenas noches –_Atemu y Yuugi les sonrieron_-

_Cuando se fueron, Yuugi esperó quince minutos, se bañó, se puso la colaless rosada tan fina de encajes, se puso su especial camisón rosado y cerró la puerta con llave, se dio vuelta y miró a su novio hablando en voz baja le dijo:_

-Ahora no tienes excusa...

-Huh? –_su contraparte abrió los ojos desde la cama, pues el joven faraón ya se había acostado a dormir_-

_Yuugi corrió y saltó en la cama besándolo apasionadamente sorprendiéndolo. Luego que el beso terminó._

-No ves que te necesito para estar bien?

-...me siento halagado pero...

-No lo arruines otra vez...

-Aibou...

-Koi!

_El faraón admiró las estrellas a través de la claraboya para no contestar_.

-Mira, mañana mi padre me llevará con él, que tal si nunca más te vuelvo a ver?

-Me verás.

-Como estás tan seguro?

-A donde tú vayas, yo iré por ti, yo también te necesito.

_Yuugi sonrió y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Atemu le acarició la cabeza y dijo:_

-Cada vez que te tengo en mi brazos parece que el momento fuese eterno, mi corazón late fuerte al sentirte cerca, yo también te necesito y mucho más de lo crees, tú eres mi luz, mi vida, y te defenderé hasta la muerte.

_Yuugi comenzó a llorar de la emoción, para que Atemu usara esas palabras, sus sentimientos deberían mucho más que profundos, él no acostumbraba a expresarse y mucho menos de esa manera._

-Ra...nunca creí que me amabas tanto y de esa manera...

_Atemu le secó las lágrimas y sonrojado, cambió el tema de charla. _

-Ya es tarde. Debemos dormir.

-Si tanto me amas, entonces harías cualquier cosa que te pidiese?

-Lo que sea.

-Seguro? Cualquier cosa?

-Sí, lo que sea –_le respondió acariciando su mejilla_-

-Bien, me prometes que harás lo que te pida ahora mismo?

-Lo prometo por el amor que te tengo.

-Bien –_sonrió maliciosamente-_

_El joven se acostó encima del y lo besó, el egipcio se dejó llevar por la magia, el jovencito comenzó a besarlo cada vez más intensamente, al principio en sus labios, pero luego iba metiendo su lengua cada vez más osada, ya cuando le besaba el cuello, su contraparte se estremeció un poco sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos._

_Le acarició el cabello de su nuca, Yuugi iba hambriento besando de lengua su cuello y mordiendo un poquito dejando marcas allí. El joven le quitó la ajustada musculosa rápidamente, parecía que iba con prisa recorriendo con sus manos los pectorales de su koi, mientras que Atemu le besaba la frente muy despacio para que fuese con menos ritmo lo que hacía que el joven sintiese deseos más fuertes, lo besaba succionando la lengua de este y comenzó a desvestirlo más avivadamente, abriendo a prepos el cierre de su pantalón_.

-Aibou! –_hizo un gesto de dolor_-

-Oops, perdón te lastimé?

-Me golpeaste sin querer abriéndolo tan bruscamente. –_le contestó agitado por el ritmo del jovencito-_

_El joven se quedó quieto, le dejó tranquilo un momento._

-Te duele mucho? -_preguntó el joven preocupado_-

-Nah, solo un poquito –_acarició su mejilla_- ...bien, supongo que fue suficiente para ti -_ se cerró el pantalón que exponía otro de sus slip blancos y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla-_

-Supones mal... –_contestó con tono serio_-

_El faraón se dio la vuelta con mirada confusa. El joven golpeó suavemente la cama haciendo señas de que volviese._

_El egipcio alto y de buen físico obedeció, se sentó en la cama y lo volvió a encarar._

-Ahora si que no entiendo.

-Dijiste que por mi harías lo que yo te pidiese.

-Ajá.

-Pero...yo quiero otra cosa.

-Qué cosa?

_Yuugi sonrió maliciosamente._

-Amo tu sonrisa –_le expresó acariciando su mejilla_-

-Seguro que harás lo que sea? –_preguntó con cara pícara-_

-Por qué das tantas vueltas? Qué me vas a pedir? Qué orine otra vez?

-Mejor.

-Huh?

_Yuugi lo recostó apaciblemente en su cama, se le acostó encima y abrió suavemente su cremallera esta vez con cuidado. Su contraparte se limitó a quedarse al pendiente. El colegiado lo besó suavemente, esta vez entendió que las cosas se tenían que hacer con calma, besó suavemente su cuello, y comenzó a deslizar sus manos suavemente por el cuerpo del egipcio como tantas veces lo había practicado en sus sueños a solas. Tan así que el faraón disfrutaba del momento y no se negaba, cerró sus ojos meditando y sintiendo como él también se merecía un poco de amor. Yuugi recorrió todo su cuerpo contemplando su sueño hecho realidad. Por fin después de tantas amarguras algo bonito debía pasarle. Luego de besarle el cuello, bajando cada vez más en sus besos, y deslizando sus manos por su espalda dándole un masaje que hizo que este se quedase como semi-dormido. _

_El jovencito sonrió un poco, y siguió acariciándolo con ternura, bajó sus manos por sus pectorales, luego por sus costillas, su abdomen y le quitó el pantalón por completo. Dejando a su koi con solo su ropa interior puesta y todos los colores que se le vinieron al rostro. Yuugi lo volvió a besar muy suavemente, tomándolo por su espalda, mientras que el faraón ya le respondía dudando. _

-Estás bien?

-…ss…sí…

_El jovencito pensó para sí mismo_"Se nota tenso, dí algo que lo calme"

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada que tú no desees.

_En el momento que pronunció dichas palabras su consciencia le gritó:_ "Baka! Que descaro mentirle así!"

_El faraón sonrió y esta vez él tomó la iniciativa de besarle, el jovencito gimió en el beso y sintió junto a su adrenalina, su miembro responder rápidamente. Fundiéndose en un beso que parecía eterno, Yuugi siguió recorriendo su cuerpo otra vez, bajando otra vez por su abdomen y luego por sus caderas se atrevió a acariciarle las nalgas. Y al ver que su koi se dejaba, deslizó sus manos suavemente por sus caderas y metió su mano delicadamente debajo del elástico del slip de su koi haciéndolo estremecer, sintiendo al fin que en la relajación su koi también se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, pero en cuanto deslizó su mano por encima de su anhelado sueño, su contraparte dejó de besarle abruptamente y le quitó la mano de allí de forma grotesca._

-Aibou…qué me quieres hacer? –_preguntó sobresaltado, agitado y con dos tomates de mejillas_-

-...el amor...-_contestó el joven con seguridad y sin temor-_

_Los ojos de Atemu se tornaron enormes como dos platos y le preguntó en voz baja._

-...estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, no sé si te volveré a ver o no, pero me siento esta noche preparado, quiero que hagamos el amor, quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo entregándome a ti.

_El faraón volvió a admirar las estrellas desde la claraboya._

-Ra..._-sonó a queja-_

-Lo prometiste...dijiste que...

_El rey de los juegos no lo dejó terminó de hablar_.

-Ya sé lo que dije...

_Se sentó en la cama, se rascó un poco sus piojos y puso su mano en su frente pensativo._

-De que tienes miedo? –_le preguntó el jovencito intrigado-_

-De que te pase algo.

_Yuugi se molestó._

-Gallina, siempre tienes miedo porque ni siquiera lo haces a solas...

-Creo que mejor nos dormimos, no me gustó tu comentario acerca de mi vida privada y no me gusta tu agresividad.

-Y a mí no me gustan que no cumplas tus promesas.

-Estas actuando inmaduro.

-Y tú qué?

-Yuugi...no voy a discutir, quieres hacerme el amor, Bien!

_Enfadado, se recostó debajo de las sábanas, se quitó su slip tirándolo por los aires con cara de pocos amigos._

-Adelante! No tenías tantas ganas?

_Yuugi puso cara de sentirse culpable. Si le hacía el amor sabía que Atemu solo lo haría por compromiso._

-Ahora quién es el gallina?

-Ay ya! –_Yuugi se recostó a su lado por encima de las sábanas_- Está bien, tampoco quiero ultrajarte...

-Pues yo no me quiero quedar sin cumplir una promesa. –_contestó con sarcasmo-_

-Está bien, lo siento...

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Luego Yuugi comenzó a reírse, su contraparte lo miró confuso._

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando lanzaste tu slip por los aires.

_Ambos empezaron a reírse y luego se abrazaron._

-Perdóname mou hitori no boku, fui un baka.

-Bueno yo también debo entender que es normal que me pidas eso si estamos en una relación. Es que tienes razón en una parte, si bien tengo miedo de que te pase algo, pero también tengo miedo de mí mismo, de no saber hacerlo bien, de que no quedes satisfecho o de que te lastime físicamente o emocionalmente.

-Lo sé, y lo valoro muchísimo. Solo confía en mí, tú sígueme el ritmo y verás _-el joven le hizo una guiñada-_


	19. Chapter 19

**Vivir para Yuugi**

Rush, Rush—Paula Abdul

_Yuugi se le acercó y le volvió a abrazar, besándolo muy suavemente en sus labios, como moldeando más de los bellos que estaban esos labios frescos del faraón, que sólo habían sido probados por él. Recibiendo respuesta lenta pero segura por parte de de su contraparte. Comenzaron a abrazarse, Yuugi se metió debajo de las sábanas muy mansamente y se desnudó por completo, mientras lo besaba colocándose encima del. Lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello con mucha delicadeza y ternura, haciendo cosquillas con su lengua, se escuchó una disimulada risita, su faraón cerró sus ojos y sonreía para distraer sus nervios. _

_El colegiado comenzó a masajearle la espalda otra vez lentamente haciendo que este se relajase un poco. Yuugi comenzó a deslizar sus dedos con mirada enamorada su cuerpo pacíficamente, por sus pectorales masajeándolos y contemplando un físico que parecía moldeado por Miguel Ángel, luego siguió deslizando sus manos por su abdomen besándolo otra vez saboreando toda su saliva con ese suave sabor a menta y haciendo que las lenguas danzaran dentro de sus bocas lentamente en un largo beso apasionado en un profundo cortejo. _

_Yuugi siguió deslizando sus manos en un ritmo lento y constante, llegó hasta sus caderas y luego hasta sus descubiertas nalgas, las masajeó quedamente por un largo rato, con la relajación y los masajes en sus nalgas Atemu por fin lanzó un muy leve gemido mientras le besaba. El jovencito allí recibió la señal de que por fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, estaba dándole el placer que tanto había deseado darle al amor de su vida, así es que otra vez deslizó sus manos suavemente hacia sus caderas. Besándolo conoció aquello desconocido tan solo con sus manos, delicadamente las deslizó para que su koi no se pusiera nervioso, se sorprendió al escuchar otro gemido por parte de su faraón muy bajo también pero con mas intensidad que el anterior. El jovencito dejó de besarlo y le sopló al oído con delicadeza, haciendo que su contraparte sonriera risueño con los ojos cerrados. Así besándolo en el cuello lentamente oliendo ese perfume tan delicioso, fino y viril, rozando su lengua contra su cuello que ya tenía marcas, comenzó a mover su puño sobre tu circuncisa intimidad dócilmente. Logrando un gran estremecimiento a su contraparte, agitando su respiración… un gemido, ahora audible, resonó en la candente habitación._

_Yuugi decidió que estarían más cómodos sentados frente a frente, por lo que, escondió sus tesoros con la sábana como si se trataran de dos regalos navideños y se sentó en la cama. El faraón, al ver su sonrisa de ilusión, también se sentó y quedaron frente a frente en medio de la cama. _

_El jovencito clavó sus ojos en los del, los que claramente expresaban su deseo, se sorprendió al ver que Atemu le correspondía en la mirada y que este, estiró dudoso su mano hacia su hombro izquierdo como preguntando si también podía darle el mismo placer de tocar el cuerpo de su amado. El joven observó la mano y sonrió un poco con cara pícara, bruscamente removió la sábana que los cubría, dejando ambos cuerpos expuestos. _

_Con las almas desnudas, ambos no disimularon el querer conocer el cuerpo del otro con sus miradas. Yuugi sonreía vigorosamente, ante él, le habían mostrado un miembro dotado de un gran tamaño, de rubia raíz y con el glande expuesto que lo dejaba maravillado. Atemu por su parte, tenía sus mejillas al rojo vivo, no sabía si por dejarse ver al descubierto o por las fantasías que se le venían al ver el miembro de Yuugi tan erecto. _

_El jovencito besó la mano que su koi había estirado hasta su hombro, la puso en su pecho y la deslizó suavemente hasta su propia intimidad. Su amado, cerró sus ojos solemne por un instante y esta vez él lo besó, el beso se tornó esta vez un poco más intenso, moviendo las lenguas con un poco más de ritmo, ambos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro con ternura y curiosidad. Para Atemu, no existía nada más, era algo que nunca había experimentado ni siquiera consigo mismo y sentía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante._

_Los besos se tornaron más intensos y ambos comenzaron a darse placer mutuo, recorriendo con masajes, caricias y mucho amor el cuerpo del otro, como contemplándose entre sí en una exposición de físico-culturismo, besándose cada vez con más ritmo sintiendo la respiración y calor de sus cuerpos como si estos fueran uno solo. _

_Yuugi, quien no dejaba de gemir con voz menos discreta, le hacía fuertes marcas en su cuello y se agarraba con fuerza de sus hombros sintiendo que el placer subía por las nubes, mucho más que cuando el joven lo intentaba solo. Ya lo besos comenzaron a ser mas apasionados y atrevidos, succionándose las lenguas uno al otro tomando turnos, se abrazaron con más fuerza por las hormonas incontrolables de la juventud buscando seguir de algún otro modo, cotoneaban sus caderas estrechamente con las del otro._

_Ninguno de los dos podía disimular el placer que dicho acto les causaba, y parecía que con cada movimiento, era como una adicción, en la que se hacía cada vez más desesperante, se emborrachaban de pasión perdiendo los modales...y la cordura. El jovencito miró a su amado por un momento, el faraón no entendía que le pedía con la mirada al principio, así es que el joven acarició su rostro y con voz muy agitada le susurró como pudo:_

-...Soy tuyo...tómame...

_Atemu se puso muy nervioso al principio, pero el joven, apoyados frente con frente, quedando milímetros entre sus labios, con mirada de piedad le imploró:_

-...por favor...

_El egipcio ladeó su mirada a un costado, cerró sus párpados por un momento también agitado y volvió a mirarlo fijamente._

-...estás seguro?...

-..Sí...

_Hizo una pausa y le expresó con mirada preocupada._

-...pero yo no quiero ser tomado…

-...No...sólo quiero que tú me tomes, no pienso tomarte...solo darte placer...

_El faraón le sonrió, por así decirlo, aliviado. El jovencito le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvieron a besar con ese atrevimiento sintiéndose en los mismo cielos uno con el otro. Atemu al recibir la invitación esta vez fue consciente de que solo debía vivir el momento de amor tan puro que ambos estaban a punto de experimentar así es que olvidó sus miedos por ese instante y se atrevió a mover su puño sobre la intimidad de Yuugi, al principio no supo tomarlo con firmeza lo que provocaba que este se le zafara. Pero, al sentir la mano del jovencito… enseñarle, pronto aprendió las reglas y ya luego le masturbaba con más ritmo haciendo que el joven ya en el delirio le susurrara piropos vulgares de insultos sonriendo de placer. Atemu sonrió y se reía por lo bajo al ver la cara de felicidad en ese ángel según él. Yuugi se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros y le susurraba más piropos-insultos al oído intentado halagarlo con su vulgar lenguaje. Atemu sonrió y en un momento cerró los ojos mostrando los dientes de placer al sentir el incesante puño del joven. El muchachito desesperado ya no se aguantó más y le suplicó al oído:_

_El joven lo nombra por otro piropo-insulto_-...te lo ruego...-_el joven le dice otro piropo insulto_-...tómame ahora mismo...no aguanto más...voy a explotar...

_Intentó verle la cara a Yuugi, tenía una expresión que nunca había visto, pero es que en su delirio de placer que ambos estaban ya su visión estaba borrosa. Lentamente volvió a besarlo y acariciando su espalda y hombros, comenzó a recostar al jovencito boca abajo como si se tratase de un bebé delicado. Le hizo un masaje de relajación haciendo que el joven que tenía la cabeza girada hacia el costado derecho de la almohada sonriera relajándose más aún, Atemu con mirada entrecerrada siguió deslizando sus manos por su espalda, se atrevió a decir un comentario en lo que su agitación le permitía:_

-...aibou...que bonito eres...

-...quien lo dice...ai shiteru...

-...ai shiteru...

_Así deslizó más sus manos hacia las nalgas del joven masajeándolas también. El joven respondió:_

_El colegiado lo llama por otro piropo-insulto-_...te vas a seguir haciendo desear?

_Sonrió y se recostó encima del, quizá estaba siendo fastidiosa tanta espera, pero es que él quería preparar bien a Yuugi siendo esto tan especial para ambos porque pronto probarían lo más maravilloso de este mundo._

_Deslizó una mano por su cadera izquierda y comenzó a mover su puño otra vez por la intimidad de su amor, haciéndole caricias en su extremidad logrando que el joven rasguñara la almohada y lanzara más insultos-piropos a causa del placer. El faraón besó su hombro lentamente, su cuello y llegó hasta sus labios y fue apresado por un beso muy hambriento por parte de Yuugi quien buscaba con ansias el tan esperado momento al tiempo que el jovencito encontró su circuncindada intimidad y movía su mano sobre su extremidad para volver al placer antes encontrado. Atemu le besó el cuello más lentamente y luego su hombro para calmarlo, el quería que fuese algo lento, puro, tierno y muy especial, algo que quedara en las mentes de ambos como la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. El joven entendió la idea y lo volvió a besar con menos ritmo, haciendo que su amor ahora tomara confianza y con su mano derecha al fin comenzó a masajear sus nalgas un poco y luego jugaba con acariciar la entrada del joven, lo que Atemu no se esperaba era que el joven iba atraparlo por su nuca sonriendo. Sonrió y con más confianza comenzó a mover su dedo por su entrada en círculos, el joven se dio cuenta de que algo debía hacer para que su amado se animara a más, así es que el jovencito comenzó a mover su mano de forma especial por la circuncindada intimidad del tímido faraón, moviendo lentamente sobre la extremidad acariciando con ternura su punto…más débil. El faraón estreñó ojos y dientes sincronizados, su respuesta fue más que instantánea, su respiración se agitó al poco tiempo, eso lo incitó a seguir perdiendo el control de sí mismo y para cuando quiso acordar ya tenía toda su mano dentro de su aibou quien seguía dándole placer sensualmente en su circuncisa intimidad para incitarlo a más. El jovencito, con lo que sus gemidos le permitieron, con voz ronca pero alta y segura le ordenó:_

-...Estoy listo, te lo ruego...ahora...

_Ya eran zumbidos lo que escuchaba pero igual captó su mensaje, ya no sabía bien que hacer, por lo que optó por obedecera sus instintos, le besó su hombro con mucha ternura y quitando sus dedos espaciosamente por fin se animó a quitar la mano de Yuugi de su circuncisa intimidad, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven sintiendo los latidos de sus juventud muy cerca e hizo un poco de presión al principio con la punta de su propia intimidad sobre la entrada del joven. Vaya sorpresa, el colegiado comenzó a gemir sin discreción con una cara de regocijo que le contagió al tímido faraón también por sentir el mismo placer. Lentamente lo besó recorriendo cada esquina de su boca y saboreando la pequeña lengua del jovencito, le miró con mirada entrecerrada pidiéndole permiso otra vez y Yuugi le respondió con mirada de piedad de que por favor continuase._

_Sonrió con mirada enamorada y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo. El joven sonrió sorprendido y lo volvió a besar suavemente, le hizo una guiñada y cerró sus ojos al sentir que el faraón esta vez lo iba a volver a besar con mas intensidad, y así con un beso tan profundo y afectuoso, por fin ambos dejaron de besarse para gemir ambos en voz alta…el faraón se atrevió a entrar por la entrada del joven…o del cielo mismo?_

_Tan bien se sintieron, que el faraón comenzó a entrar un poco más profundo, lo que él no se esperaba era que fuese atrapado por sus cabellos de su nuca por Yuugi quien sonreía con un cara de enorme regocijo y felicidad. Cerrando un ojo por el dolor que sentía en su nuca porque su novio le cinchaba sus cabellos sonriendo por el placer recibido. Estreñó sus párpados y volvió a entrar más dentro a pedido desesperado por parte de Yuugi, hasta que no pudo seguir más porque no es que la entrada del jovencito le ofreciera mucho espacio. Era más que estrecho, hubiese sido más fácil esconder a un elefante dentro de un cajón. Comenzó a mover sus caderas espaciosamente haciendo que su miembro estuviese dentro y fuera de su amado. _

_Logrando que este cinchase sus cabellos con más fuerza, Atemu entendió que debía moverse con más ritmo y es que si bien el faraón tampoco se negaba a lo pedidos por sentir lo mismo, pues para el todo esto era nuevo y nunca pensó que esa noche iba a vivir de una manera tan eufórica su primera vez. Sonriendo ambos felices, comenzaron a entregarse. Mientras Atemu movía su puño sobre la intimidad de Yuugi sentía el regocijo en el suyo moviéndose cada vez con más ritmo dentro de su amor. Sintiendo que su cuerpo ya perdía el control en el delirio que ambos estaban, en un momento abrió los ojos bruscamente, sintió que su miembro comenzó a pulsearse de un modo que el nunca había sentido y estreñó todas las facciones de su rostro con mucha fuerza crujiendo los dientes gimiendo casi tan alto como su novio. Ambos al mismo tiempo vivían el punto más alto de su entrega, Atemu no se aguantó y mordía con desesperación el hombro de Yuugi sintiendo que su enorme placer era expulsado dentro del al tiempo que perdía una gran cantidad de mechón de pelo por parte del joven por expulsar lo mismo en el mismo instante ensuciando toda la cama y mordiendo la almohada para que los demás no escucharan sus altísimos gemidos que ya eran gritos arañando con desesperación el colchón. Por instinto, el faraón se movía tan rápido que parecía volar, mientras que el joven lo estaba dejando pelado por su nuca. _

_Cuando esa tortura placentera por fin acabó, todos los músculos del faraón cayeron desplomados en la espalda del jovencito, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro, con los párpados cerrados, sonriente respiraba agitadamente sintiendo como su amor-líquido seguía siendo expulsado por dentro de su amado. El joven seguía ensuciando la cama y dejo de morder la almohada para reponerse también. El faraón le dio un beso en el hombro y siguió reposando. _

_Después de un largo rato, el jovencito abrió los ojos lentamente, vio la mano derecha del egipcio sucia de su líquido amoroso recostada en el colchón. El joven sonrió levemente, estiró su mano hasta la mano del y entrecerró sus dedos en la mano de su amado. Sonrió boquiabierto al ver que los dedos de Atemu también se cerraron lentamente quedando un puño formado por los dos como signo de noviazgo. El colegiado iba a decir algo pero fue nuevamente sorprendido por un dulce beso lento y tierno que agradecía el momento._

-...Arigato, aibou, Ai shiteru…

-Arigato? Yo debo decir eso...tienes idea cuantas veces soñé con este momento?...

-No fuiste el único...

_Atemu besó su mano la cual seguía entrecerrada con la suya sin importar lo sucias que estaban. Yuugi no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar emocionado contagiando a su novio. Yuugi le limpió unas tímidas lágrimas y el faraón esta vez solo se limitó a sonreírle._

-Qué sucede?

-Que nunca pensé que eso que tanto reprimía dentro de mi era tan puro y lindo. Ai shiteru...

_Atemu lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y no tuvo vergüenza de las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas (algo notorio porque él nunca lloraba y mucho menos en público), Yuugi le acarició la cabeza y le besó el cabello emocionado también, al parecer ambos sentían un profundo puro amor capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. _

-...Sshhhh...ahora eres sincero conmigo y sobretodo...contigo mismo...

-...Eres el ser más puro que existe sobre la tierra...

-...te equivocas, Atemu...tú lo eres... –_para que lo llamase por su nombre, el jovencito tendría que estar realmente emocionado-_

-...nunca olvidaré este momento, es el mejor momento de mi vida, gané esta hermosa etapa en mi vida con la persona que más amo y lo que es mejor, la persona que más amo también disfrutó ganar la suya conmigo...

- Tú también eres la persona que más amo, sin ti no soy nadie, nada puede reemplazar este momento, no tienes idea del valor que tú tienes para mí, lo que tú significas para mí, lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por ti...

_Lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó emocionado, se quedaron después haciéndose mimos uno al otro. _

_Luego, el faraón le contó un cuento de hadas en el que ellos eran los protagonistas al jovencito para que este se durmiera. Al terminar la historia notó que el colegiado ya estaba dormido como un bebé. El joven faraón besó su frente y sonrió._

-...Oyasume...

_Atemu no tenía palabras para describir sus sentimientos, ningún duelo podía compararse con ese momento, nada podía comparársele, estaba en la cúspide de su felicidad y se quedó casi toda la noche mimando a su amado mientras este dormía, no quería perderse ningún detalle de esa noche, como filmando para el recuerdo con su mirada enamorada su momento más feliz de su vida para nunca olvidarlo. Sintiendo que su vida ahora tenía un sentido; vivir para Yuugi._


	20. Chapter 20

**YAMETE YUUGI!**

_Al día siguiente el sol radiante de verano resplandecía la casa. Todos los demás se levantaron a una hora más razonable, y ayudaron a Sakura a acomodar los nuevos muebles y desechar los anteriores._

_Todo era una ambiente de paz, armonía, risas y bromas. Los únicos que faltaban allí eran Atemu y Yuugi que seguían durmiendo por quedarse hasta más tarde._

_Jonouchi estaba ayudando a armar un mueble y clavando los clavos del mismo se golpeó sin querer su pulgar y rápidamente se chupo el dedo mientras que los demás se reían del._

-Estás bien mi caramelito? _–Mai se la acercó-_

_Jonouchi exageró para pedirle mimos. _

-Me estoy muriendo qué no ves? Mi dedo!, oouch mi dedo!, me duele mucho!

_Mai rió y le empezó a hacer mimos._

-Ya estás mejor?

-Mhh, no...

_Ambos rieron y siguieron haciéndose mimos, al parecer el golpe no fue nada y Jonouchi lo hacía solo para pedirle mimos._

_Todo seguía perfecto, claro, hasta que sonó el timbre. Miho fue hasta la puerta y allí estaba Gin._

-Ohio

-Ohio. –_el hombre sonaba con tono serio- _

_Miho se hizo a un lado y vio como el hombre entraba con expresión seria a la casa. Gin fue hasta la cocina, allí estaba Sakura riéndose de cómo Jonouchi hacia una escena para que Mai le hiciera mimos. Se dio vuelta y un silencio se quedó por unos minutos._

-Dónde está Yuugi? –_el hombre rompió el silencio-_

-Esta durmiendo aún.

-A esta hora?

-Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde.-_respondió Jonouchi con tono serio-_

-Nadie te preguntó...

_Jonouchi iba a contestar pero Sakura le hizo señas de que se quedara callado al tiempo que Gin subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Yuugi. Sakura lo siguió y también el grupo de jóvenes._

_Gin llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Yuugi y le habló detrás de la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave._

-Yuugi, estás despierto?

_Sakura le habló en voz baja._

-Gin, él se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde anoche, probablemente esté dormido y no creo que le guste que lo despiertes.

-Sakura, son las 16: 36... No puede dormir tanto.

_Sakura miró a Anzu._

-Hasta qué hora se quedaron anoche?

-Hasta las 2:00 am aproximadamente.

-Lo ves, ya esta durmiendo más de catorce horas, algo tiene que andar mal. Recuerda que él está lastimado.

_Sakura miró la puerta ahora un poco preocupada._

-Tienes llaves de la puerta?

-Solo Yuugi las tiene.

_Gin comenzó a hablar más alto._

-Hijo, estás ahí?

-Matte Gin, mejor déjame a mí.

_Sakura se acercó hasta la puerta y comenzó a llamarlo._

-Yuugi, mi niño, soy yo mami, al menos contesta si estás bien, Hijo.

_Al pasar los minutos ya el grupo se puso nervioso._

-Creo que mejor llamamos a un cerrajero. –_dijo Honda-_

-Bah! No voy a esperar, que tal si le pasó algo?

_Gin hizo a un lado a Sakura y tumbó la puerta de un golpe. Cuando lo hizo, Atemu y Yuugi despertaron de golpe con los ojos abiertos del asombro. Al tiempo que Gin también se asombro abriendo muy grandes sus ojos al ver a ambos desnudos y Atemu encima de la espalda de Yuugi sacando conclusiones por la ubicación de las partes intimas de ambos cuerpos con sus líquidos de amor sobre la cama delatando su noche anterior. Gin al ver esta escena, malinterpretó esto como que Atemu había abusado de Yuugi._

-PERVERTIDO! QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO!

_Saltó hasta la cama en furia y con un brutal puño lanzó al Faraón al suelo, se sentó en su abdomen y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente gritándole insultos en rabia. Atemu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, entre los golpes recibidos solo pudo escuchar un grito decir:_

-YAMETE YUUGI!

_Y acto seguido Gin cayendo inconsciente en su hombro derecho. Atemu alzó su mirada y abrió más los ojos al ver a Yuugi muy agitado fuera de sí en furia aún desnudo con un bate de baseball en sus manos y un poco de sangre en la punta._

_Atemu cerró sus ojos por un momento para reaccionar ante la situación y lentamente hizo a Gin a un lado. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Yuugi. Al parecer ambos actuaban del mismo modo cuando se trataba de alguien importante en sus vidas. El joven miraba a su padre con cara salvaje pero al notar a su Koi cerca suyo su mirada comenzó a cambiar, al mirar a su "dios" a los ojos, paulatinamente volvió a su angelical mirada. El faraón ,extrañadisimo, le dijo._

-Por qué hiciste eso?, pudiste haberlo matado.

-Ojalá...

-Aibou! –_puso expresión molesta_- Él solo te estaba protegiendo como yo lo hago. No puedes culparlo por su reacción, él no sabe lo nuestro.

-Es que al verlo golpearte de ese modo me desesperó!

_Yuugi lo miró con cara de lástima y lo abrazó._

-Tuve mucho miedo de perderte mi amor! Por favor, no te enfades conmigo...

_El faraón suspiró pero cuando iba a responder ambos fueron sorprendidos por Sakura y Jonouchi que traían sábanas para cubrir la desnuda pareja. Yuugi reaccionó y volteó para ver a todo el grupo de amigos allí, completamente shockeados. Ellos habían presenciado todo. Entró en pánico, lo que menos se esperaba, era que ellos lo supieran todo de una sola vez. No supo como reaccionar, solo hizo lo que él consideraba mejor que hacía: llorar._

_Todos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos, no sabían como reaccionar. Anzu por su parte, se acercó y lo abrazó por su espalda intentando calmarlo._

-Hermana, calma.

_Al ver que con el pasar del tiempo sus confortadoras palabras no surtían efecto comenzó a hablar por el resto._

-Estoy segura, que ninguno dejará su amistad por esto.

_Ella los miró, comprometiendo a más a de uno a afirmar lo que acaba de pronunciar. Mai fue la primera en contestar._

-Por supuesto, sino no sería tu amiga.

_El llanto comenzó a cesar lentamente. _

-...si quieres...hago como que no vi nada..._-Honda se excusó ruborizado-_

-Yuugi siempre será nuestro Yuugi. _-respondió Ryu haciendole un gesto en su cabello como señal de amistad-_

_La calma comenzó a apodararse del lentamente, su llanto era cada vez menos audible. _

-Dejenme un lugar! _-Miho lo abrazó por un costado risueña-_

-Hace falta que te lo repita? _-Pronunció Jonouchi en tono burlón-_

_El joven lo quedó mirando fijo, Jonouchi, por ser católico, siempre se había mostrado repulsivo en el tema, pero el hecho de que admitiera que aquello no era obstacúlo para su amistad ni con el resto, sacó una leve sonrisa de Yuugi, la cual se desdibujó al instante, Atemu con su sábana en mano, se mostró totalmente indeferente ayudando a recostar a Gin en su cama con la ayuda de Honda._

-Creo que mejor llevamos a Gin a un hospital. _-contestó Sakura consternada-_

-No hace falta, la ambulancia viene en camino. _-habló de espaldas el faraón-_

_La indirecta era más que obvia, todos se retiraron con excepción de su novio quien tras cerrar la puerta (como pudo) corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda. Escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de su contraparte._

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Aibou...necesito vestirme.

_El joven lo encaró, su expresión era más que obvia, la idea de que el resto se enterara tan abruptamente de su más sagrado secreto lo había dejado muy desilucionado. _

-Ya los escuchaste.

_No obtuvo respuesta, el egipcio se soltó delicadamente con cara muy desilucionada y comenzó a vestirse._

-Fue un accidente, no es que ninguno de los dos planeara que esto sucedería.

_Comenzó a vestirse a la par del._

-Cuál es el problema? Algún día lo tenían que saber. O es que acaso no pensabas decirlo jamás?

-Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para darme tiempo a asimilar.

-A que te refieres con "todo"?

-Descubrir mi nuevo yo, descubrir mis sentimientos hacia a ti, nuestro noviazgo, nuestro beso, nuestra...

_Suspiró para calmarse, su voz era cada vez más audible, se estaba alterando, así que es prefirió contenerse para no estallar. El joven lo abrazó adivinando sus pensamientos. Comenzó a susurrar._

-Y lo peor Aibou, es que quedamos en rídiculo enfrente de todos ellos, que verguenza...

_Se tomó la cara con ambas manos, para él, sus amigos eran su familia y el hecho de que lo vieran desnudo delatando lo que sucedió y que para colmos Gin cumpliera su peor miedo había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

-TE ARREPIENTES?

-Baja la voz.

-Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

_Lo soltó rápidamente, su agresividad le caía pésimo._

-Kotaero!

-Arigato por tu comprensividad, Aibou..._-salió en busca de un paño con agua para Gin-_


	21. Chapter 21

**Asesino?**

_Se quedó de pie, observando a su padre, frunció sus puños en ira._

"Siempre lo arruina todo...Todo esto es su culpa!"

_Lanzó una mirada fulminante a su padre continiendose solo porque sintió esos familiares pasos detrás suyo, que luego tal cual adivinó en sus pensamientos, era su novio con el paño con agua bien helada._

-Mou hitori no boku

-Nanda, Aibou.

-Gomen ne, boku...

_Lo calló con su dedo, lo tomó de la mano y fijó sus irresistibles pupilas en las del colegiado._

-Ahora no es el momento de hablarlo, tenemos que ocuparnos de tu chichichue.

_Parpadeó un poco, pero al notar su expresión entendió que el faraón no estaba molesto, sino más bien, alterado y preocupado por la situación. Asintió sintiendose un poco aliviado._

_El faraón volteó nuevamente mirando a Gin, su expresión era más que preocupada por más que intentaba disimularla. _

-..No fue tu culpa..yo lo golpeé...

_Suspiró._

-En realidad...estoy preocupado por como pueda reaccionar cuando él...-_se quedó en silencio y disimuladamente soltó su mano al escuchar pasos avecinarse-_

_El joven le quedó mirando extrañado sin entender, pero luego observó una sombra acercarse y un hombre de lentes entrar a la habitación-_

-Mark…What are you doing here?

-Why is your father on bed and an Ambulance wants take him to a Japanese hospital, Young Mutou?

-I phoned the ambulance myself for help him. -_respondió__el egipcio dandose la vuelta__-_

-Thanks, but he already has private services on USA…

-I think we should help him for now and talk about that later…

_Pronunciadas estas palabras, los médicos personales del faraón se llevaron a Gin en una ambulancia, cuando este iba a seguirlos, fue detenido por el hombre de traje._

-Where do you think you are going? My master came up here for you.

-For me?

_Unos policías entraron, el hombre apuntó su dedo índice hacia el faraón._

-It's him.

_Los policías lo tomaron por los brazos en su espalda y le pusieron esposas._

-Ud. Está arrestado por cargo de asesinato. _–le dijo el policía en un tono calmado pero firme a la vez_- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a una llamada.

-Asesino? –_Todo el grupo de amigos (quienes estaban escuchando por los pasillos) entró horrorizado_-

_Sakura se acercó a los policías con cara preocupada. __Mark le comentó al jovencito._

-That's right, your friend killed a groups of teens...

-Isoda! –_gritó_-

-Why don't you ask yourself to him if is it a lie? He killed a group of teens just using his strength, that shows he could be violent…And as your bodyguard, I can't let you have dangerous friends around you, Young Mutou.

-Mou hitori no boku, dime que es mentira.

_Su receptor cerró sus párpados y agachó su cabeza con cara decepcionada._

-Mou hitori no boku...mou hitori no boku... –_el joven comenzó negar con su cabeza_-...dime que tú no eres un asesino, tú no los mataste, verdad?

_No obtuvo respuesta. _

-KOTAERO POR RA!

-Es verdad...no soporte que Rick te golpeara de ese modo...

_Abrió sus ojos y boca espantados. Sakura se cubrió la boca. El resto se quedó congelado. El colegiado observó en __shock__ como los policías se lo llevaron detenido. Cuando estaban por irse, Miho salió disparada corriendo, le alcanzó a uno de los policías la campera liceal de Yuugi azul marino por error pensando que era la de Atemu._

_El joven ni siquiera reaccionó de lo sucedido, Mark tomo por equivocación la campera azul marino de Atemu y se la colocó en la espalda._

-Let's go, we must take your father to a better hospital…

_No se resistió, quedó helado ante la respuesta de su amado, ni siquiera sintió cuando su madre le dio un beso en la frente de despedida ni el resto de las palabras de sus amigos._

_Mark se llevó al joven hasta el aeropuerto allí viajaron trasladando a Gin hasta un hospital privado y costoso en USA. doctores le avisaron que Gin no despertaría sino hasta al otro día pero que por suerte el golpe no afectado a ningún órgano vital._

_El colegiado fue llevado hasta la mansión en Kansas. Le sirvieron su cena pero el muchacho no quiso comer._

-Do you think if you don't eat that shall make back your father from the hospital now?

-I don't mind him…

-Young Mutou…-_Mark quedó asombrado_-

-As my servant…let me in peace…

_Caminó hasta su habitación y se fue a dormir. Cerró la puerta, encontró la campera de Atemu y leyó el nombre en la etiqueta, le hizo unos cuantos mimos, se acostó boca abajo y se hizo abrazar por esta, llorando en silencio sintiendo aun ese perfume fino de hombre varonil y recordando la hermosa noche que había compartido con su amor, y que ahora, tendría que esperar no sabía cuanto tiempo para volver a verlo, o quizá nunca lo vería, quien sabe si podía zafarse de la pena de muerte._


	22. Chapter 22

**Kansas Lake**

_Pasó un mes para que Gin volviese a su casa y juzgaran a Atemu a prisión._

_Yuugi se había vuelto un chico silencioso e introvertido y lo único que hacia era ir a estudiar en el nuevo colegio privado que Mark le puso._

_Para cuando Gin volvió, a sorpresa de Yuugi, su padre había perdido la memoria a causa del fuerte golpe recibido. Por lo que según un testamento que había dejado su padre antes de ganar el juicio, dejaría a su mano derecha Mark a cargo de Yuugi si le llegaba a pasar algo. Así es que ahora Yuugi estaba a cargo de Mark, aunque el joven poco hacía caso. Apenas comía y vivía encerrado en su habitación siempre encerrado en su burbuja de fantasías y recuerdos abrazando aquella campera que ya había casi perdido por completo el aroma fino de hombre que Atemu usaba en ella._

_Mark tuvo que practicar a duras penas el lenguaje japonés, ya que el chico solo le hablaba en su idioma por seguramente su rebeldía contra USA. Y su vez ocuparse de la empresa y la terapia para que Gin recuperara la memoria._

_Un día, Mark estaba arreglando los papeles de la empresa, la escuela donde Yuugi estudiaba llamó por teléfono, Mark habló con el Director y este le avisó que Yuugi se había escapado de la escuela antes de hora. __Mark mandó una tropa de agentes tras él._

-He cannot be so far from here.

_El joven tomó un autobús y se escondió en los suburbios, allí sabia que les costaría encontrarlo. Ya no tenia miedo de nada, si lo golpeaban y lo mataban, ya no tenía nada que perder. _

_El joven se escondió allí y ya a la noche, la nieve se empezó a sentir en su rostro a pesar de que estaba bien abrigado._

_Comenzó a tiritar de frío, comenzó a caminar para entrar en calor por la calle. Pasó por una tienda, allí vio un grupo de gente hablando a murmullos viendo un TV blanco y negro, no le dio importancia hasta que escucho el nombre "Atemu" por parte de la TV. Alzó la cabeza raídamente en silencio y vio la pantalla. En la noticias internacionales mostraban al Rey de los Juegos siendo trasladado a una prisión de mayor seguridad:_

_/Reportera:_

_-Y así están las noticias internacionales, Atemu el Rey de los juegos universal fue procesado por asesinar a golpes a un grupo de pandilleros, el juicio no tardó ya que Atemu se declaró culpable y diciendo que solo actuó en defensa propia por alguien muy especial en su vida. Lamentablemente se negó a dar más información a los reporteros pero pudimos hacer quitar algunas palabras de la boca de Seto Kaiba quien dijo que no podía creerlo y que no pensaba de ninguna manera pagar la gran suma de 3 trillones de dólares por la fianza de Atemu. El Rey de los juegos fue traslado a prisión y fue condenado a pena de muerte._

_Termina el reportaje de imágenes en la TV./_

_Yuugi quedó perplejo ante la noticia, su cara estaba pálida, lo único que hizo fue correr llorando, corría sin rumbo, hasta que llegó a un lago congelado. Allí vio un pozo con carteles que decían en inglés "Prohibido pasar , Hielo delgado" _

_Caminó hasta quedarse de pie cerca del pozo y se puso a pensar, comenzó a recordar a Atemu y se secaba sus lágrimas con los puños de esa campera tan especial. En silencio quedó como un zombi y miraba el pozo parpadeando con los ojos lagrimosos. Los recuerdos en su cabeza pasaban como una película muy rápido, desde que armo el__ Millennium__ Puzzle hasta la perdida de inocencias. Abrió los ojos muy grandes en pleno delirio y empezó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, sin importar la nevada, la niebla y el terrible frío bajo cero que hacia allí, hasta que tomo su colaless lila en sus manos, llorando la apretó en su puño, cerró los ojos y se lanzó al pozo de hielo delgado, dándose un tremendo frío zambullido en el agua helada. Sintiendo como el agua helada le crujía la piel como miles de cuchillos que se le clavan sin cesar por todo el cuerpo. Quedando al instante boca abajo inconsciente._


	23. Chapter 23

**Japonés a medias**

_Ra no pudo tener mas piedad por ese joven que intentó quitarse su propia vida, una chica lo vio caer y lanzó una cuerda rápidamente trayendo el cuerpo del joven que se había sumergido por veinte minutos. Yuugi estaba inconsciente y no respiraba, la chica, comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca y el joven comenzó respirar._

-Idiot! You could die!_ –le gritaba la chica preocupada para que el reaccionara-_

_Yuugi comenzó a tener una convulsión en su cuerpo por el frío._

_La joven tomo la tan especial campera y le puso parte de sus abrigos. La chica morena y alta, lo tomó en brazos abrigándolo lo más que pudo y se llevó a Yuugi hasta un hospital público. En el camino le dio una petaca de whisky para que el alcohol en la sangre le diera calor. _

_Cuando llegó los médicos ayudaron al joven que seguía con convulsiones por la hipotermia._

_Le aplicaron varias terapias para mantener el calor sobre su cuerpo._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Para cuando Yuugi abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a su padre dormido en un sillón muy fino, probablemente estaban en el hospital privado de siempre._

"Como hizo para venir si perdió la memoria?"

_Lo que el joven no se imaginaba es que había estado en coma por ya casi dos meses y que durante ese tiempo Gin recordaba casi toda su vida, lo único que no recordaba fue unos días antes del incidente._

_El joven comenzó a recordar como había llegado hasta allí. Recordó el hecho de que Atemu había sido juzgado a pena de muerta, miró con cara molesta a Gin y comenzó a quitarse la máscara intentado sacarse el suero que tenía puesto._

_Al hacer ruido Gin se levantó sobresaltado._

-Hijo! Hijo despertaste!

-Ni muerto me dejas en paz...-_refunfuñó el joven_-

-Qué dices? Mi Yuugi, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver abrir los ojos.

-Cómo me recuerdas si perdiste la memoria?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú estás bien ahora.

-No quería despertar...No quiero vivir más...

-Hijo como puedes decir esas cosas? Sé que es difícil el hecho de mudarte a este país, pero créeme, podrás ver a todos tus amigos y también a tu abuelo cuando tú quieras.

_Lo miró extrañado, al parecer su padre recordaba algunas cosas pero no recordaba todo._

-Al abuelo?

-Claro.

-Hasta dónde recuerdas? Si sabes lo que te pasó.

-Recuerdo que te traje hasta aquí porque gané el juicio, no te preocupes por los golpes, papá sabe que tú no quisiste ser así.

_El jovencito sonrió un poco, su padre no recordaba el hecho de haber metido al faraón a la cárcel ni mucho menos pescarlos cuando los encontraron durmiendo desnudos después de su entrega._

_Gin malinterpretó la sonrisa y lo abrazó haciéndole mimos. Con cara de fastidio, el joven lo quitó enseguida de encima suyo._

-Basta!

-Hijo...

-No me fastidies más...Cuándo me dejarás en paz?

_Gin suspiró resignado._

-Veo que aún no estás bien.

-Sólo quiero irme de aquí y que me quiten esta endemoniada sonda.

_Gin puso cara de lástima._

-No me tardo.

_Gin se fue a hablar con el doctor, seguramente para pedir el alta de Yuugi._

_La sonda en su miembro le era una verdadera molestia, eso lo hizo ponerse más molesto de lo que ya estaba, el jovencito lo que menos quería era despertar y encima la primer persona que viera fuese su padre después de todo lo sucedido._

_Gin trajo al doctor y se quedó esperando en la sala de espera. _

_El hombre de edad se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras el joven lo observaba con cara molesta._

-Young Mutou?

-Ve algún otro? –_contestó el joven con un tono agresivo_-

_El hombre no hizo caso al tono agresivo y siguió hablando cambiando el idioma y hablando un japonés muy básico._

-Estar en coma cincuenta y cinco días, alguien traerte hasta hospital. Enfermeras ver antes paletas más calientes que tú.

-Y...?

-También estar desnudo, saber de eso?

-Por supuesto…

-Saber cómo terminar desnudo y congelado?

-No sé.

-Estar seguro?

-Hai, me puedo ir?..-_preguntó el joven fastidiado-_

-Después de escuchar a mi.

-Genial…

-Por diagnóstico, caer en una lago congelado.

_Yuugi no se sorprendió._

-Saber algo acerca de eso?

-YA DIJE QUE NO LO SÉ! –_gritó el joven muy enojado_-

_El hombre escribió en la planilla muy tranquilo._

-Por qué no me deja ir?

-Porque no gusta ver como mentir escapar de realidad.

-Nani? –_entre tanto silabeo de japonés al joven le costaba captar sus mensajes-_

-Yo saber que alguien tirar o tú mismo tirar, por tu agresivo, tú mismo tirar y no esperar salvar.

-Alguna adivinanza más, Einstein?

-Hai, que tener actividad sexual con hombre y por agresivo, esa ser razón por el que te lanzar. Tranquilo, yo guardo himitsu, no decir a nadie, no decir a tu padre _-contestó el doctor benévolo-_

-Casi le acierta...No fue contra mi voluntad. -_indicó el joven más calmado y con un tono normal-_

-Disfrutar?

-Ud. disfruta con su pareja?

-Sonotori, yo tener ocho hijos.

-Vaya –_contestó el chico con cara normal-_

-Soy el Dr. Carter, yo tener abuela japonesa, un gusto conocerle.

-Soy Yuugi, nací en Domino, Japón, el gusto es mío.

-Poder decir por qué saltar? Prometo no decir nadie.

_El colegiado suspiró triste y bajó la mirada._

-Porque recibí una mala noticia que derramó el vaso.

_Al joven le brillaron los ojos._

-No entiendo. –_el lunfardo hizo que el pobre doctor ya dudara si esa conversación tenía sentido-_

-Tengo muchos problemas, y bueno, sentí que esa noticia...era lo último para decidirlo, ya decir verdad, ya no tengo deseos de vivir.

-Con–_el hombre revisó la planilla_- dieciséis años?

-Desearía que nadie me hubiese salvado...

-Entiendo. Yo también pasar por momentos difícil en vida mía, pero si rendir...creo que alguien que tanto tú amar se desilusiona si sabe que tú rendir mucho fácilmente.

_El joven lo miró admirado, parecía que el doctor entendía muy bien su situación._

-Creo que yo tener que aprender más japonés...

-No, entendí perfectamente, me asombró su respuesta.

-Hontou ni?

-Hai, arigato.

-Ahora tú no volverlo a intentar, verdad?

_El jovencito se quedó pensativo._

-Qué pensar él? Yo no saber su nombre pero yo ver que tú amar mucho a él, que opinar él si estar aquí y verte ahora? Gustar a él que tú volver a intentar?

_Yuugi se refregó los ojos con su mano derecha y respondió con voz apagada._

-Iie, él nunca se rendía.

-Entonces?

_El jovencito contestó rápidamente_.

-Está bien, entendí. Ahora puedo pedirle algo?

-Hablo poco japonés.

-Si puedo pedirle un favor? –_preguntó más despacio para que el doctor le pudiese entender-_

-Gomen, claro.

-No le diga a nadie de esto.

-Creer que tú no recordar nada –_le contestó el doctor guiñándole el ojo_- Ya poder irte, pero con condición de que tú pensar dos veces en él antes de tú dar baño con mucho frío.

-De acuerdo. –_le contestó sonriéndole levemente_-

_El doctor firmó el alta de Yuugi y mandó un enfermero que le quitara todos los cables de su cuerpo. Pero el ánimo de este se volvió agresivo otra vez cuando Gin pasó a buscarlo y lo regresó a su casa en la limosina._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cuando llegaron, Mark se alegró y quiso recibir a Yuugi pero el joven sin palabra se metió en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha y quitarse ese "apestoso slip" según él por una colaless roja. Cuando salió del baño, se acostó en su cama, movió los ojos, confuso. Gin entró a la habitación a sus espaldas._

-El almuerzo esta listo, nene.

_Ni se volteó._

-Dónde está mi campera azul liceal?

-La mandé desechar, estaba muy sucia...Si quieres te compro otra...En el centro hay una tienda japo_-El jovencito lo golpeó fuertemente-_

_Gin suspiró resignado tirado en el piso y vio como su hijo corrió en el frío hasta la basura, en llanto comenzó a revolverla, sin importar la nevada, rompió miles de bolsas, pero no encontró el último recuerdo del amor de su vida que le quedaba..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Te odio!**

_Gin miraba de pie como Yuugi ya sucio por todo su cuerpo se revolvía de entre la basura buscando con desesperación la tan preciada campera. La nevada ya había cubierto parte de la basura y cuerpo de Yuugi con la nieve, Gin comenzó a preocuparse porque Yuugi no estaba muy bien abrigado, y se le notaba por la piel que tenia frío. Yuugi no se rindió, seguía abriendo las bolsas, hasta que abrió la última, Ra...el joven se quedó zombie por un momento y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, crujió los dientes en furia y siguió revolviendo la basura negándose a creer que la campera ya no estaba. Gin puso cara de lástima y se acercó._

-Nene...te compro una nueva, era tan solo una campera...y ya estaba muy sucia...

_De veras que lo estaba, Yuugi no dejaba ni que las sirvientas lavaran la campera, no dejaba que nadie tocara la campera de Atemu y nunca se la quitaba o se separaba de ella._

_Yuugi seguía revolviendo desesperando, no lo escuchó en su delirio y desesperación por encontrarla._

_Gin se acercó, no le importó ensuciarse allí dentro y lo hizo despertar poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Yuugi._

-Hijo...

_El joven crujió los dientes y muy molesto quitó el brazo de encima del. Para sorpresa de Gin esta vez no le golpeó como siempre. El joven tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, crujió los dientes y siguió buscando la campera._

-Yuugi...

_El joven seguía buscando la campera sin prestar atención._

-Hace frío, vamos adentro...el doctor dijo que si tienes otra hipotermia ...podría ser fatal...

_Yuugi siguió buscando sin importar nada._

-Nene, nene –_Gin lo tomó por la espalda y Yuugi comenzó a forcejear_- ..Bebé, ya abriste todas las bolsas, que no ves que no está?

_Yuugi se zafó de sus brazos y al darse vuelta le gritó en la cara en furia._

-TE ODIO!

_A Gin se le abrieron los ojos muy grandes sorprendido._

-TE ODIO!-_Yuugi lo insulta_-No quiero verte más! No quiero estar contigo! DESTRUISTE MI VIDA! –_Yuugi le vuelve a insultar_-Metiste a mi madre a la cárcel, me trajiste hasta aquí contra mi voluntad, por esa causa mi abuelo murió de un infarto! Metiste a Atemu preso, me volviste a traer aquí y cuando creí que por fin iba a morir en paz, desperté a tu lado para darme cuenta que tiraste el único recuerdo de la persona que más amo a la basura! TE ODIO, DESEO MORIRME O QUE TÚ TE MUERAS, NO QUIERO ESTAR NUNCA MÁS A TU LADO! TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Yuugi salió corriendo de la basura y corrió sin rumbo, Mark iba a mandar seguirlo pero Gin los detuvo._

-Let him go…

-But Sr. …

-I said let him go…

_Mark y los otros quedaron sorprendidos. Gin se quedó en la basura con una mano en su pecho llorando mirando como Yuugi se desvanecía en la niebla rápidamente..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Niebla**

_Pasaron las horas y el joven cesó de su corrida hasta un lugar muy pobre , posiblemente una villa. El joven no estaba seguro cuál era la razón de que no veía bien, si la causa era por la densa niebla o por lo débil que estaba de correr tanto. Con mirada entrecerrada y cansada cayó en sus rodillas en el suelo, su cuerpo ya estaba frío y cansado, necesitaba reposar en algún lugar. Cerró los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumecía por el terrible frío. _

_Los abrió de golpe cuando alguien lo arrastró rápidamente por sus axilas, levantó la mirada y no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba pero distinguió que era una figura femenina. La figura lo arrastró rápidamente hacia una especie de guarida, allí, en lo que se le puede llamar casa, la chica morena cerró la puerta colocó al joven cerca del fuego y rápidamente se apoderó de su billetera, la chica sonrió al ver una buena cantidad de dinero en ella. Yuugi no mostró represalia, se dejó quitar también su reloj y algunas pertenencias más de valor, ya nada le importaba, tenía tan bajo su autoestima que lo único que hacia era llorar en silencio recordando a su amor. _

-Shall you cry the whole day, sissy?

_La chica contaba el dinero muy sonriente._

-Don't worry, Spiky Hair, I wont hurt ya, I just want more bucks if you know what I mean.

_El jovencito no mostró interés por la conversación con la chica. Ella frunció el ceño y lo tomó por su mandíbula._

-Are you listening to me?

-Lamentablemente. -_contestó Yuugi en su lengua natal-_

_La joven insultó sorprendida soltandolo bruscamente y expresó:_

-Vaya, al fin uno que habla como en mis tierras...

_El joven, sorprendido que en un país tan grande se encontrara con una chica que hablaba su idioma, prestó atención a quien tenía delante suyo, era una chica alta, morena, pelo lacio y bastante largo, vestida con ropa moderna pero abrigada, llena de pierceings y tatoos._

-De dónde eres?

-Que te importa...

-Eso no fue amable...tu madre no te enseñó modales?

-Los debo tener con alguien que me roba?

-Al menos soy una dama.

-Qué clase de dama robaría?

-No te estoy robando, digamos que es un pago que me debías...

-Ni siquiera te conozco...

-Tú no me recuerdas...pero yo sí...baño en Kansas Lake...

-Genial, tú arruinaste mis planes ese día...

-Es una actitud cobarde y estúpida el rendirse tan rápido...

-Qué sabes tú de la vida?

-Más que tú creo, al menos no intento bañarme en Kansas Lake con ocho grados bajo cero...

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión...

-Así es como me agradeces el que te haya salvado tu vida?

_El colegiado frunció el ceño fastidiado._

-Sí, arigato, ahora mi vida esta peor de lo que estaba, de verdad, HONTONI ARIGATO! -_respondió con sarcasmo-_

-Yo podría mejorarla...

-A cambio de...?

-El sucio que maneja el mundo.

-Lo supuse...

-No seas avaro...por tu billetera y ropas, tienes mucho dinero...

-En este momento de mi vida...sinceramente lo que menos me importa es el dinero...

-Entonces? Trato? -_la joven estiró su mano hacia él-_

_Él se acurrucó abrazando sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas formando una bolita con su cuerpo._

-Acaso no quieres ser feliz?

-No creo que nada de lo que me puedas ofrecer me dé la felicidad que necesito...

-Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando metieron a un ser querido a la prisión injustamente, pero ahora lo puedo ver, las veces que quiero...

-Cómo?

-Ah, si quieres saberlo, yo puedo darte una muestra de la pequeña felicidad que te puedo ofrecer.

-Quieres decir que podrías hacerme ver a alguien que ansío ver de algún modo?

-Sí.

-Cuánto?

-Con lo saqué aquí en tu billetera...te sobra ...ummm...-_la chica le echó una mirada como consultando su nombre-_

-Yuugi.

-Juego? Qué juego?

-Es mi nombre...

-Ah, bueno el mío concuerda con el clima, Kasumi.

-Si la verdad que la niebla está bastante densa como tú...

-Arigato...

-Bueno, me vas dar la tal felicidad?

-Todo a su tiempo...-_contestó ella sonriente-_

_Kasumi se dio la vuelta y se metió dentro de lo que puede llamar casa, Yuugi no mostró interés y siguió sumiso en sus pensamientos._

"Pero qué más da...qué puedo perder? Si ya lo he perdido todo..."

_La morena volvió sonriente trayendo algo en sus manos. El muchachito la observó, y cuando ella se acercó él miró atento una pequeña bolsa con un polvillo blanco. _

_Ella comenzó a derramar el polvillo en la mesa haciendo líneas en la mesa._

-Acerca tu nariz...-_le ordenó ella sonriente_-

_Yuugi miró desconcertado, no sabía bien que era eso pero por curiosidad se acercó. La olió y sintió aroma a amapolas. _

_Kasumi sonriente le dijo:_

-Rico eh? Pero viendo que eres nuevo en el tema, será mejor que pruebes una muestra, o sino podrías irte para el otro lado...

-Qué es?

-Eso importa si te da la felicidad que buscabas?

-No estoy seguro si me dará la felicidad o no, pero eso ya no me importa a esta altura de mi vida...

-Entonces, adelante, obsérvame, y haz lo que yo...

_Kasumi comenzó a aspirar las líneas del dicho polvillo y sonreía con cara de placer. Yuugi la observó por un momento, la chica tenía las pupilas dilatadas y comenzó a reírse sola. _

_Kasumi siguió aspirando y riéndose sola, Yuugi movió sus cejas como sorprendido pero a la vez frunciendo el ceño como diciendo "Está loca" con su mirada. _

_Kasumi siguió consumiendo, en un momento a las risas, ella lo incitó a hacer lo mismo._

-Vamos, no quieres ser feliz tú también?

-Si reírme sin razón como un loco es ser feliz...paso...

-Prefieres seguir sufriendo llorando?

_Yuugi suspiró, en cierta forma sintió que ella tenía razón, así es que la observó consumir y se quedó mirando las líneas fijamente dudoso, un poco confundido y pensó para sí mismo._

"Me traerá esto mi felicidad? Ya sé que lo perdí todo, pero...Y si esto me hace sufrir más? Bueno Kasumi parece estar feliz en delirio... Qué debo hacer?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Compañero de celda**

_Mientras eso pasaba en Kansas, en Domino la cosas tampoco iban muy bien para Atemu, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Su vista era borrosa, luego se le aclaró, la luz de la ventana lo cegaba un poco. Despertó lleno de cables por todo su cuerpo y un pijama probablemente proveído por un ..._

"Hospital? Estoy en un hospital?"

_Atemu se quedó sentado confuso por un momento, luego comenzó a recordar que había sucedido._

_/Recuerdo/_

_Atemu es juzgado y trasladado a la cárcel en la cual tendrá que esperar su turno para ser ejecutado, allí entró a su celda que era compartida con otro carcelario, Atemu entró y miró con su mirada seria y penetrante varonil. _

_El hombre moreno, calvo, un poco de sobrepeso y fornido, tiró humo del cigarrillo que fumaba hacia arriba como ignorándolo. Un golpe seco de la reja hizo que el hombre girara la cabeza mientras el Policía de Guardia volvía a su puesto de guardia no muy lejos de allí._

_Atemu se acercó a la cucheta y cuando iba a tender la cama..._

-Huh, huh, la tuya es la de arriba, pero me queda más cómodo para fumar la tuya.

_Atemu caminó hasta el inodoro y orinó serio sin dar mucha importancia dejando las frazadas que traía consigo en los pies de la cama inferior. _

-Debes ser un poco más amable aquí, no todos son tan tranquilos como yo, y créeme seguramente te darán la bienvenida como a todos los nuevos.

_Atemu no mostró interés por los palabras del hombre. El hombre se puso de pie, caminó hasta al inodoro._

_-_Creés que llevo poco tiempo aquí?

_Atemu se cerró la cremallera, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó a dormir. El hombre moreno se encojió de hombros, tiro la colilla del cigarillo al piso y la apagó con su pie, caminó hasta la escalerita de la cucheta y también se acostó. Con sarcasmo le dijo antes de dormirse:_

-Bienvenido...

_Al día siguiente , Atemu despertó de golpe en plena madrugada gritando. En su mente pudo ver la imagen de Yuugi llorando desesperado cayendo al vacío de un acantilado, justo en el mismo momento en el que Yuugi estaba desvistiéndose tirándose al agua helada de Kansas__ Lake__ desnudo intentando quitarse la vida._

-AIBOU!_ –gritó desesperado despertando a varios presos-_

_Un golpe seco lo hizo sobresaltarse más de lo que estaba. Era de las rejas automatizadas al abrirse todos las celdas de la prisión escuchando un fuerte alarma por los parlantes del techo que hacía los presos despertaran y empezaran a salir por el pasillo hacia al comedor para bañarse y luego desayunar._

_Atemu se levantó de golpe, corriendo rápidamente, quería salir de allí y buscar un modo para ayudar a Yuugi. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento que algo andaba mal, pero al llegar casi al final del corredor, se chocó con un pecho peludo de alguien. Alzó la mirada y vio un preso fornido con sus manos en sus caderas con mirada poco amable._

-Así es que eres nuevo eh?

_Atemu frunció el ceño y no contestó, intento salir rápidamente nervioso y agitado por su presentimiento por Yuugi, pero el prisionero malinterpretó eso como miedo hacia él y le cortó el paso poniéndose enfrente del y para peor se le unieron todo el grupo de presos. _

_Atemu respiró hondo serio, cerró sus párpados un poco e intentó en vano salir. _

-Tanta prisa? Primero me darás un poco de placer, apuesto que un ricachón como tú debe de tener miles de mujeres a sus pies...

_El prisionero intentó tomarlo por la fuerza, pero este se resistió, y se trabaron en lucha, lo peor es que fue algo injusto, ya que se empezaron a unir más presos pero alguien los detuvo, el moreno compañero de celda de faraón le quemó un ojo a un preso con su cigarrillo y se puso delante del._

-Ahora vas a decirme que es tu novio? Apártate...

-Yo lo vi primero.

-Ahora vas decirme que te volviste Gay, negro?

-Déjalo ir.

-Oblígame.

_El prisionero y el moreno comenzaron a trabarse en lucha, Atemu miró asombrado agitado aún pero se despertó por un momento._

_-_Si quieres tu_ –Halfo nombra sus nalgas de una forma muy vulgar- _sano, escápate ahora!

_Frunció el ceño, vio que el moreno en realidad si quería ayudarlo, y que por lo visto ahora le debía un favor. Cuando iba reaccionar fue de improvisto golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, se dio vuelta y se trabó en lucha con otro presos, tanto él como Halfo luchaban contra un grupo grande de presos y eso es todo lo recordaba._

_Termina el recuerdo/_

"Ahora recuerdo, de seguro por la fuerte golpiza termine aquí, pero cuánto tiempo estuve? Cómo esta Yuugi? Ra, debo salir de aquí"

_Rápidamente se quitó todos los cables que tenía conectado a su cuerpo y se dirigió a la salida. Allí un grupo de guardias de policías lo estaban vigilando._

-ALTO!

_Comenzó a correr, uno de ellos iba a disparar pero el Doctor les dijo:_

-No!, está muy débil y lo matarán.

_El primer policía bajó su arma pero el segundo apuntó con otra arma y le acertó en su nalga izquierda con un calmante muy fuerte. _

-Aaagh!_ –el egipcio crujió los dientes por el fuerte pinchazo-_

_Se quitó la aguja y siguió corriendo velozmente intentando escapar. En la persecución un Policía lo detuvo en un callejón sin salida._

-Las manos en la nuca!

_Atemu crujió los dientes pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que el Policía caía desmayado en sus pies. Al fijar la vista, vio a su compañero de celda, vestido de la misma manera pero con un aspecto de salud mejor que el suyo._

_El faraón sonrió y le dijo._

-Arigato, me hiciste recordar a alguien haciendo eso.

-No hay tiempo para charla, subamos al techo, tengo una idea, vamos!

_Allí se precipitaron mientras huían de la policía._

-Cómo te llamas?

-Atemu, y tú?

-Halfo, vamos, rápido, por aquí!

_Comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado por el calmante que empezó a ser efecto en él y corría más lento. Cuando llegó al techo miró a ambos costados y Halfo ya estaba listo para saltar a otro techo, la distancia era amplia._

-Mira, tú ve por aquel lado y yo iré por el otro, no podemos ir juntos porque sino nos encontrarán más fácil. Salta para ese techo y yo saltaré para este. Nos encontramos en el mercado negro del puerto.

_Diciendo esto Halfo se dio vuelta para saltar. Atemu iba a saltar por su lado con mirada cansada, seguramente por el fuerte calmante. Pero cuando lo iba intentar, cerró sus ojos desmayándose cayendo hacia al vacío..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Billetera**

_Yuugi seguía confuso._

"_Ra...que difícil es la vida...siempre se me complica...pero parece que para Kasumi la vida es tan fácil..."_

-Vamos tonto, que esperas? Qué tus lágrimas vuelvan a tus ojos?

_Yuugi miró a Kasumi calmado y serio, miró las líneas, se acercó a ellas lentamente. _

-Eso es...no le tengas miedo a la felicidad.

_Yuugi volvió a oler el aroma de amapolas._

-Ahora, despacio, aspíralo cubriendo una de tus fosas nasales.

_Yuugi suspiró hondo, cerró sus ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir lentamente. Se cubrió lentamente una de fosas nasales y con la otra comenzó a aspirar, lo primero que sintió eran cosquillas en sus fosa nasal izquierda. El olor a amapolas se hizo mucho más intenso y comenzó a sentir como la adrenalina empezó a subir por su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte a medida que aspiraba pero sentía a la vez que rápidamente ese "polvillo" le estaba surtiendo efecto, no tardó mucho para que empezara a reírse más fuerte que Kasumi, ella se empezó a reír de él , Yuugi siguió aspirando hasta que cayó en el suelo riéndose a fuertes carcajadas. _

-Que sientes pelos pinchudos?

-Amapolas, jaja jaja! Y las veo!, Jajá jajá! Están flotando en el aire, Jajá jajá! Si Jaja jaja! ...mira las ves? Son como haditas...-_Yuugi se abrazó su panza riéndose-_

-Sip, al ser tu primera vez te pegó más fuerte que a mí –_ella comenzó a consumir mucho más que él.-_

_Yuugi comenzó a reírse y movía sus manos como queriendo atrapar algo en el aire, Kasumi aspiró mucho más y comenzó a reírse con él. Yuugi siguió riéndose y vio a Kasumi aspirar más, se sentó como pudo a su lado y aspiró junto a ella ambos en fuertes carcajadas._

-Espérale... jajaja! No tanto... tu cuerpo no está...

_Yuugi no le prestó atención y comenzó a aspirar sin importar las medidas. Los efectos se hicieron mucho más severos, al subir la adrenalina su miembro se despertó y se sentía como si estuviese en un fuerte acto amoroso. Cayó al piso y empezó a alucinar, al principio viajaba por las nubes volando, luego llegaba a una isla desierta y en las sombras, era tan fuerte y ardiente su deseo de verlo, que en su imaginación estaba en el regazo de Atemu. Yuugi se quedó con mirada entrecerrada y miraba hacia el techo de la "casa" imaginándose que su koi le mimaba hablándole con esa tierna y varonil voz. _

_Estuvo así por un largo rato, su mente divagaba soñando con su amor y haciéndole tener fuertes fantasías, fantasías que nunca había vivido a un grado tan alto de que su mente creyera que eso era real. Creyendo al punto que su koi estaba ahí mismo con él y que le acariciaba el cuerpo. Siendo estas las propias manos de Yuugi, él las sentía como las de su koi y sin recordar que Kasumi estaba allí presente con él, recorría su cuerpo por debajo de sus ropas delirando creyendo que su koi le susurraba eróticos piropos al oído. _

-Hace frío...-_le decía Yuugi al aire_-...no...aquí hace frío...eso si...ooohhh...

_El joven se tocaba a si mismo sintiendo como el placer se apoderaba de su ser a altos niveles y juraba estar allí, ya no distinguía si era realidad o sueño, pero..."que más da?" si el nunca distinguía en esos momentos que era realidad y que era sueño..._

_Kasumi por su parte también alucinaba con alguna persona en su mente, hasta le hablaba al aire como si estuviese con alguien de confianza y se reía de vez en cuando._

_Al pasar las horas, para cuando el efecto terminó, Kasumi despertó tirada en la mesa._

_Yuugi seguía profundamente dormido en el piso con sus manos sucias de su propio liquido amoroso por debajo de la ropa situadas en su propia intimidad._

-Parece que el Pelos Pinchudos consumió más de la cuenta.

_Kasumi se acercó y lo pateó. Hizo que Yuugi despertara por el dolor._

-Por qué me golpeas?

-Despierta! Creés que vivo sola, _–Kasumi se refiere a él de una manera vulgar explicándole que se dio cuenta que se había dado placer a sí mismo_-?

-_Yuugi repite el insulto-_ quién?

-Quién más?

_Yuugi la golpeó._

-Oye! No debes golpear a una dama!

-Eres una dama?

-Ya! Vete! Pronto llegará y no quiero que te vea, además tengo que limpiar el desorden que hiciste.

-Yo?

-Vete ahora!

-Y sino no quiero?

-Entonces tendré que echarte!

-Piérdete!

_Ambos comenzaron a luchar pero Yuugi la tiró al piso rápidamente._

-Para ser tan flaquito, no pareces tan débil...

-Creés que soy débil?

-Escucha...

-Ya sé, ya sé, tus padres están por llegar verdad? Bien...

_Yuugi se media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta._

-Pelos Pinchudos!

-Tengo nombre...-_respondió él de espaldas con tono serio_-

-Gomen.-_ella hizo una pausa antes de hablar-_ Yuugi.

-Qué?

-Espera, aún hay unos minutos...Ven.

_Yuugi caminó hasta ella y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

-Gomen por tratarte así...es que...tú no me entiendes...

-Ya..

-Estás molesto conmigo?

-Debería estarlo?

-Es que no sé si te gustó lo que viviste hace unas horas.

-Ni yo lo sé aún...

-Yuugi.

-Si?

-Arigato.

-Ya, ya... está bien, no estoy molesto...

_Ella le estiró la mano en señal de amistad._

-Vienes mañana?

-Si me enseñas como llegar.

-Claro, te daré un mapa.

_Kasumi bajó la mirada al ver que Yuugi no le dio la mano. Fue hasta un mueble muy antiguo y tomó un papel, allí hizo un mapa de cómo llegar desde Kansas__ Park__ hasta allí y también escribió su número de teléfono.._

_Cuando se lo entregó, comenzó a limpiar, se asombró al ver que Yuugi comenzó a ayudarla. Rápidamente dejaron todo bien limpio._

-Arigato, eres la primera persona que me ayuda a limpiar.

_Yuugi no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero Kasumi miró por la ventana al escuchar un sonido de motor de auto._

-No...ya llegó.

-Esa es tu madre? –_preguntó Yuugi mirando extrañado por una de las ventanas_.-

-Si, escóndete aquí. Luego veo la forma de sacarte.

_Ella lo llevó hacia su habitación y lo encerró allí. Yuugi escuchó voces en la sala, al parecer Kasumi no se llevaba bien con su madre. _

"Parece que tenemos varias cosas en común..."

_Se sentó en la cama y estudió la habitación. Allí vio una fotografía de Kasumi, una señora con sobrepeso y un brazo abrazando a Kasumi, al parecer la foto estaba recortada. Miró extrañado la foto de cerca. Pero cuando la iba tomar, Kasumi entró rápidamente a la habitación. Le devolvió su billetera con unos billetes para que se tomara un taxi y le hizo señas de que podía salir silenciosamente de la casa. Kasumi lo saludó desde la puerta haciéndole una guiñada y luego cerró la puerta silenciosamente lo más rápido que pudo._

_Yuugi se tomó un taxi y se fue hasta su casa, ya era de madrugada, todo estaba muy oscuro y muy frío. Al llegar, pagó el taxi y entró a su casa. Arriba de su cama encontró una gran cantidad regalos, entre ellos, una campera parecida a su campera liceal de Japón, un mazo de cartas de duelos parecido al suyo y una nota de disculpas por parte de su padre._

_Tomó la carta sin leer, la rompió sin mucho afán y la desechó._

_Allí en su propio baño tomó una ducha porque aún olía al basurero que había revuelto. Luego se cambió su colaless roja por una de color negro. Al parecer los colores hablaban por si solos acerca de su estado de ánimo._

_Luego se puso el pijama, fue hasta la cocina y calentó la cena, no había comido hacía horas. Para cuando regresó a su cama comiendo aún , al ver la campera tan parecida, sintió deseos de volver a ver a Atemu. Recordó por un momento como su mente había divagado de una forma eufórica haciéndolo vivir sus más fuertes fantasías con su koi. _

"Necesito más dinero para mañana, o Kasumi no me dará más "polvo de Hadas", mmh, tantos regalos estúpidos y no es capaz de darme dinero...Dinero! Si, eso es!"

_Dejó lo que estaba comiendo y corrió hasta la habitación de su padre, allí entró silenciosamente, comenzó a revisar el saco de su padre rápidamente, al parecer, Yuugi tenía prisa para volver a casa de Kasumi. Tomó la billetera y sacó una buena cantidad de billetes de ella, pero cuando lo hizo:_

-Yuugi? Qué haces con mi billetera Hijo?_ –preguntó Gin desde la cama desconcertado, ya que era extraño por parte de Yuugi necesitar dinero-_

_Yuugi abrió los ojos muy grandes asustados, ahora si estaba en un aprieto, qué le iría a contestar a su padre acerca de estar sacando dinero de su billetera a las 3 de la madrugada?_


	28. Chapter 28

**El tren**

**Song: ** I'll be there—Lenny Kravitz

-TE TENGO!

_Halfo__ pudo tomar sus pies y salvarle la vida justo a tiempo. El egipcio ya estaba profundamente dormido por causa del fuerte calmante que el Policía le había acertado._

_Para cuando Atemu despertó, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ya estaba tan confundido que no sabía si estaba soñando otra vez o si realmente estaba ahí._

-Larga siesta.

_Escuchó una voz que se __sentía__ media zumbar en su oído haciendo que abriera más los ojos obligándolo a levantarse. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y se refregó los ojos. Halfo le tenía en sus brazos mientras estuvo dormido, como cuidándolo durante el viaje, fumando un cigarrillo muy tranquilo rodeados de cajas._

_Atemu miró sus ropas, estaba abrigado y por su perfume, parecía que le habían bañado recientemente._

-Vas a tener que cuidarte, aquí discriminan a los judíos.

-Dónde estamos?

-Espero que el calmante no te haya afectado el cerebro, estamos en un tren.

-Un tren?

-Mejor hablamos después, sigues bajo el efecto de esa porquería.

-Iie, iie...Halfo…

_Halfo sonrió._

-Recuerdas mi nombre, eso es una buena señal.

-Claro que te recuerdo, me refiero a cómo llegamos desde el techo del hospital hasta un tren?

-Te dije que nos veíamos en el mercado negro del puerto, recuerdas?

-Hai.

-Bien, dónde recuerdas que es?

-En el puerto?

-Hai. Ahora estamos camino a Arizona.

-Qué? Dónde rayos estamos?

-Viajamos a USA mientras te dormiste tres días.

-NANI? _–preguntó Atemu sentándose rápidamente-_

-Querías quedarte en Japón a esperar que nos metieran presos otra vez?

-Nos quedaremos en Arizona?

-No, iremos luego a Colorado pasando por New México, y allí nos separaremos, hasta que las aguas se calmen.

_El rey de los juegos se quedó en silencio por un momento._

-Bueno, mientras nadie te reconozca estarás bien.

-Es que...noté que conoces bien este país.

-Lamentablemente viví en este país de fucktards.

_Le sonrió en gracia con sus ojos cerrados por un momento._

-Siempre me estás sonriendo, hay algo que me quieras contar?

-Es que me haces recordar a alguien.

-A quién?

-Digamos que tienes la personalidad parecida alguien que conozco.

_El moreno acercó su rostro sonriendo._

-Y...se puede saber quién es?

-Digamos que es alguien muy especial en mi vida.

_Halfo sonrió, lo tomó de sorpresa por las mandíbulas y le besó intensamente, introduciendo su lengua. Enseguida lo recostó en el suelo del vagón al tiempo que frotó de una manera tierna y suave su intimidad, pero Atemu se zafó con cara seria y mirando hacia otro lado._

-Oye...tranquilo. No soy como aquel idiota, prometo no tomarte hasta que lo desees. No es mi estilo, sé respetar.

-No es eso.

-Ooops, no me digas que eres heterosexual..._-expresó Halfo con cara preocupada.-_

-Tengo koi.

-Me parezco a él verdad?

-Cómo adivinaste?

-Por tu manera de sonreírme cuando hablo, se nota que él y yo nos parecemos.

-Hai.

-Yo estoy solo, busco un hombre o una mujer, me da igual mientras sea buena persona, a esta altura de mi vida, ya no me interesa el sexo, a pesar de lo que viví allá en la cárcel, solo quiero alguien con quien formar una familia para criar a mi hija perdida.

-Hija perdida?

-Hai, mi ex esposa se mudó a este maldito país, llevándose a mi hija a este país de fucktards.

-Tienes idea en que ciudad está?, USA es muy grande.

-Primero se mudó a San Francisco cuando recién entró, pero gracias a mis contactos sé que ahora está trabajando en la ciudad de Kansas. Por eso nos quedaremos en la ciudad de Burlington hasta que las aguas se calmen y luego podemos ir allí.

_Atemu se quedó pálido._

-Dosta?

-Es que por esas casualidades de la vida, yo también voy camino a Kansas, a buscar a mi koi.

-Genial, podríamos buscar a mi hija y luego a tu Koi.

-Creí que no queríamos que estuviésemos juntos para que no nos encuentren.

-Eso fue antes de besarte, te respeto a ti y a tu koi pero no te miento, admite que eres muy guapo, rubio. _–le dijo Halfo dándole una guiñada-_

-Arigato...

-Calma, no volveré a besarte, ya te dije que sé respetar, bueno, supongo que es difícil confiar en alguien que estuvo en la cárcel por trece años...

_Halfo se sentó más alejado._

-Mira, para que te quedes tranquilo me recostaré aquí.

-Arigato

-Y como se llama tu koi?

-Lo siento, no quiero nombrar su nombre, no quiero involucrarlo en mis asuntos.

-A todo esto, tienen que haberte hecho algo muy malo a ti o a tu koi para que mataras a golpes a esos pandilleros.

-Vaya, cómo sabes tanto de mí?

-En la cárcel no hay privacidad...

-Y tú como terminaste allí?

-Mi ex esposa me delató ante la policía cuando descubrió de qué modo yo le pagaba sus lujos y los grandes lujos de mi hijita.

_Atemu agachó la cabeza triste._

-Ya, ya, no era para que me tengas lástima.

-No es eso...tienes demasiado en común con una persona que conozco_.- le respondió recordando la profesión de Sakura-_

-Tu koi también vende drogas?

-Iie. _–respondió con ojos grandes-_

_El moreno se puso de pie y alejándose aún más mirando la ventana encendiendo un cigarrillo._

-Halfo.

-Dime.-_se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos_-

-Por qué me ayudaste en la cárcel?

-Qué? Te gusta que te repitan que eres atractivo?

_Enarcó una ceja acentuando su seriedad. El moreno en cambio rió por lo bajo y continuó hablando._

-Nada es gratis en esta vida, apréndelo. Pero espero no creas que me lo voy a cobrar, es que soy sincero, por supuesto que tenía intenciones contigo, tienes una manera de ser muy interesante en lo poco que estuve contigo, puedo ver que tienes un corazón puro pero a la vez eres muy viril y reservado. Eso me atrae además de lo guapo que eres.

_El faraón se quedó callado._

-Qué edad tienes?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Vamos...

-Tres mil veinticuatro.

-Jajajaja! veinticuatro, eh? Yo tengo cuarenta y seis.

_No respondió, quién le iría a creer que él era un Faraón que nació hacía tres mil veinticuatro años atrás en el antiguo Egipto?_

-Bien, me echaré una siesta, tengo sueño.

_El moreno tiró la colilla al suelo y la apagó. Luego se recostó en unos sacos de Harina y bostezó._

-No te preocupes si duermo demasiado.

-No entiendo.

-Quién creés que después de que te orinaras dormido al bañarte descubrió que eres judío y te cuidó mientras dormías?

-Arigato, no era necesario.

-Bah... con ese beso ya me pagaste el favor.

_Y diciendo esto Halfo se acostó a dormir. Atemu se puso de pie y abrió un poco la rendija, sintió un fuerte frío, se abrió la cremallera y orinó. Luego cerró otra vez la rendija (y obviamente también su cremallera), también se acostó pero se quedó despierto mirando el techo pensando en Yuugi._

"Cómo debe estar? Presiento que algo malo le sucede, esa pesadilla parecía tan real, Ra...ya quiero verlo aunque sea por cinco minutos y ver que está bien. Sólo eso te pido Oh Ra, quiero que mi koi esté bien. Por favor cuídalo, que nada malo le suceda a mi aibou."

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una frenada brusca del tren._

-Qué...-_Halfo insultó sorprendido-_

-Halfo...-_le advirtió con cara pálida mirando por la ventana-_

-Habla...

-Mejor ven a verlo por ti mismo...

_Caminó hasta la ventana, un grupo de policías le cerró el paso al tren. Al parecer, estaban tras ellos para volverlos a Japón. Halfo se puso nervioso, agachó de golpe a Atemu y ambos se escondieron tras los sacos de Harina mientras la Policía revisaba los vagones uno por uno. Para el egipcio, parecía que le faltaba el aire cuando un Policía se acercó a los sacos de Harina que le cubrían y comenzó a mirarlos detenidamente dudoso. Se habrá dado cuenta el policía que alguien se escondía allí?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Novia?**

_Ahora si que Yuugi no sabia que contestar, comenzó a balbucear al principio._

-Yuugi, estás bien? Habla más alto, Hijo.

-Hola, Papá.

-Puedes decirme por qué estás sacando dinero de mi billetera a esta hora?

_Yuugi puso cara de preocupación y no supo que decir._

-Contéstame. Ven siéntate.

_Yuugi un poco nervioso y asustado se sentó a su lado, guardó los billetes devolviéndole la billetera. Gin tomó la billetera aún confuso y lo miró a los ojos._

-Para qué necesitas dinero y justo a esta hora?

-Es una larga historia...

-Cuéntame.

-Por qué?

-Porque esa era mi billetera y mi dinero...

_Yuugi suspiró._

-Bien, es que, yo...bueno yo...

-Por qué das tantas vueltas?

_Yuugi cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego lo miró los ojos._

-Esta bien...yo conocí una chica y ...-_su padre no lo dejó terminó de hablar_-

-Una chica? Conociste una chica? Ahhh, pero no tengas vergüenza Hijo, eso es normal, Ten.

_Su padre con cara feliz le dio una gran cantidad de dinero. Yuugi abrió sus ojos confuso._

-Recuerda usar protección, no querrás hacerme abuelo tan rápido, verdad?

_Yuugi lo miró asombrado y luego sonrió un poco. Su padre se apresuró y malinterpretó que Yuugi tenía novia e iba a pagar algún Hotel y que por eso venía a altas horas de la noche buscando dinero._

-Vaya, ese es mi Yuugi, ya todo un hombrecito –_le dijo su padre dándole un codazo_- Leíste la carta que te dejé?

_Yuugi se mordió el labio y mintió._

-Umm..si, y perdóname por como te traté papá, yo...-_su padre otra vez le interrumpió en un fuerte abrazo-_

-Ese es mi Yuugi, yo sabía que solo estabas enfadado, la campera era de tu novia verdad?

-Hai...-_dijo Yuugi moviendo sus ojos recordando a Atemu_-

-Yo sé que no me odias Nene, que solo estabas enfadado, Papá te quiere mucho y no está enfadado, estuve preocupado, Mark tuvo que darme un calmante porque no me podía dormir.

-Papá...

-Nene?

-Quiero irme...

-Ah gomen...dónde está ella? –_dijo su padre soltándolo_-

-En su casa.

-Ah, te está esperando, pero Nene, recuerda que lunes tienes clases.

-Hai...

_Yuugi caminó hasta la puerta con el dinero en mano._

-Nene.

-Dime papá.

-Trata de no ponerte nervioso, sino se dará cuenta que eres nuevo en el tema...

-Arigato. _–le contestó sonriendo recordando que el único nervioso esa vez fue el faraón-_

_Gin se acostó mucho más tranquilo, pensando que ahora su Hijo solo había estado enfadado con él._

_Yuugi por su parte se puso de pie enfrente de su cama molesto consigo mismo, tuvo que hacer las pases por no saber hacer menos ruido cuando sacaba dinero de la billetera de su padre y encima tener que inventar una estúpida historia según él._

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Yuugi!...ahora le das el gusto, cree que tienes novia que algún día te casarás con ella para trabajar en su patética empresa y tener muchos hijitos...por Ra..."

_Yuugi golpeó molesto los regalos y los arrojó al suelo acostándose en su cama muy molesto. Allí guardó el dinero en el cajón de su mesita de luz. _

"Ra, pero creo que valió la pena...quiero ver a Atemu, y eso sueño se sintió tan real, por poco me desvestía ahí mismo...Ra, cómo estará mi koi?, ya hace tanto tiempo, no sé que será del, y estoy seguro que no debe estar pasándola bien allá en la cárcel...mi Atemu. Ra, mejor me duermo y mañana voy a casa de Kasumi por más "polvo de hadas" no aguanto más este tormento de estar sin mi amor"

_Comenzó a llorar sintiendo su alma desgarrarse perdiendo el sueño a la vez, recordando sus memorias con el ser que más amaba en el mundo, pero no las recientes, sino desde que armó el Sennen Puzzle hasta entrega de inocencias. Comenzó a recordar sus aventuras de amigos, las veces que Yuugi se quedaba a dormir en la mansión de Atemu junto a sus amigos y de divertían viendo como Jonouchi intentaba vencerlo en un duelo. Las veces que el faraón apenas sonreía mientras el grupo reía de alguna burla de Jonouchi hacía Seto. Recordaba las veces en que se perdía en su mirada y deseaba esos labios, esos labios frescos que por privilegio brindado por Ra los pudo besar más de una vez. Recordó su primer beso, cuando no aguantó sus impulsos y le besó de golpe, y lo nervioso que estuvo Atemu aquella vez en el baño después de ennoviarse. Ra...como sonreía el joven al recordar lo comprensivo que fue Atemu con él cuando le confesó su secreto, lo cálido que se sentía en sus brazos cuando él le abrazaba. Se rió un poco en voz baja al recordar su impresión cuando se enteró de la circuncisión de Atemu, y con mirada entrecerrada acarició la almohada recordando la mejor noche de su vida, rió un poco cuando recordó la cara de enfado en Atemu tirando su slip por los aires. Y las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos, recordando cada detalle de aquélla noche. La ternura y amor puro que ambos tuvieron._

-Ra...que gozo...-_murmuró Yuugi sonriendo limpiando sus lágrimas de sus ojos-_

_El joven recordaba la escena como si hubiese pasado hace cinco minutos, aún podía recordar la mirada seria y intimadamente de Atemu pero a la vez se adivina la timidez en sus ojos, esa inocencia que él intentaba ocultar_. _El roce de sus manos que le hacían encender la piel, ese perfume fino en su cuello, el aliento a menta suave con esa saliva deliciosa que no se compara a nada en la faz de la tierra. Y los actos seguidos del faraón que siempre quería hacerlo con delicadeza al punto de hacerse desear. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados riéndose para sí añorando el momento de su entrega y orgasmo de ambos. Recordando cuando se asombró al ver que su koi cerró los dedos enredándolos también, mostrando que aún seguía al pendiente de mostrar el interés que ese acto significó para ambos, las dulces palabras de Atemu después del amoroso hecho concluido, todo eso hizo que el joven comenzara a hablar en voz baja a solas._

-Mi Atemu...cómo estarás mi Atemu? Mi Koi...mi alma ya está casi muerta sin ti, la esperanza de volver a verte es lo que me tiene aquí, sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, mi Atemu, mi único amor, soy solo tuyo y tú solo mío...

_Volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de lo ojos y se acostó a dormir, con la única compañía que sentía a su lado: sus dulces recuerdos._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Despertó muy tarde al día siguiente. Luego se duchó, cambió su colaless a una de color azul. Almorzó, el almuerzo no podía ser más especial, su padre ordenó que le hicieran hamburguesas porque sabía que eran sus favoritas. Comenzó a almorzar y allí Mark se sentó a su lado._

-Your father is happy for the new. Congrats, Young Motou.

-Get lost…

_Mark frunció el ceño. __No podía contestarle, pero al parecer el joven seguía actuando como siempre._

-He left this letter for you.

_Tomó la carta sin mucho afán y la leyó mientras comía, la carta estaba obviamente escrita en caracteres japoneses._

"Nene, no olvides que mañana debes asistir a clases, espero que te hayas divertido anoche, jeje, Papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Disculpa que no pude quedarme, salió una emergencia en la empresa, justo un Domingo, lo sé, ah, quiero conocer a tu novia, así es que ya le dije a Mark para que haga una cena especial para tu novia este sábado. Me parece muy bueno que tengas novia pero no me parece que yo no la conozca...tú sabes, papi siempre se preocupa. También quiero conocer a sus padres. Bien, ya está sonando ese celular otra vez...te quiere, Papi."

_Mordió su labio._

"Que fastidioso que es"

_Terminó de almorzar, se lavó sus dientes obviamente como siempre lo hacía y salió rumbo a casa de Kasumi._

-Volviste, pelos pinchudos.

_Un cachetazo fue su respuesta._

-Y eso por qué?

-Por no recordar mi nombre.

-Como quieras, Yuugi...

-Tienes más?

-Entra.

_Allí ambos volvieron a consumir, lo peor es que Yuugi comenzó a tomarle gusto y se volvió un hábito, iba todas las tardes después de clases._

_El viernes por la tarde Yuugi entró como siempre a casa de Kasumi, allí en lo que se puede llamar "sala de living", él le habló acerca de lo que su padre le había pedido en la carta.._

-Kasumi.

_Ella sacó la bolsita y le ofreció._

-Eh...más tarde.

-Lo siento, no hay dinero, no hay más...

-Tengo dinero, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Dime.

-Mira, tuve un problema, mi padre me pilló robando dinero de su billetera por ya sabes que y ...bueno, tuve que inventar una historia, esa historia me está ayudando a traer el dinero que me pides a cambio.

-Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-Verás...mi padre malinterpretó, cree que tengo novia y él...

-NOVIA?

_Yuugi suspiró._

-Esta bien, ya conseguiré a alguien, dame un poca...ya pensaré en algo...

-No espera...Ibas a proponerme que me hiciera pasar por tu novia?

-Solo por mañana en la cena, ya preparó una elegante cena para "mi novia" y quiere que todo sea perfecto. Hasta me dio dinero de más para comprar ropa elegante para mi novia y para mí.

-Genial! Yo quiero un vestido de gala violeta. –_contestó ella sonriente aceptando la invitación_-

_Yuugi la miró extrañado._

-No te molesta?

-Cómo crees? Yo tampoco tengo novio. -_contestó ella abrazándolo_-

-Espera, espera... yo no te propuse ser mi novia, solo tienes que mentirle a mi padre y decirle que me he quedado a dormir en tu casa.

_Ella lo soltó._

-Ah..bien, todo por un amigo. –_ella le sonrió_-

-Uff...arigato por el favor.

-Por favor, ya me lo devolverás...

-Sabía que me pederías algo a cambio, cuánto quieres?

-Ya pensaré eso después..

-Bien, creo que antes de viajar un rato por Fairyland tendremos que comprar las cosas para mañana.

-Qué esperamos?

_Yuugi se tomó la frente como pensando "Por Ra..." _

_Pero luego se divirtió en esa tarde. Al parecer Kasumi era muy parecida a Anzu, le gustaba usar ropas que exhibieran su cuerpo y se compró un vestido de gala violeta muy provocativo. También fueron a la lencería, Yuugi entró y ordenó un juego que traía ambas ropas y un especie de camisón de seda rosados. Kasumi miró la ropa extrañada por un momento. Y luego le murmuró._

-Tengo que usar eso?

_Yuugi abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. Por un momento olvidó que se encontraba con Kasumi y no con Anzu._

-Eh, bueno, si no te gusta puedes comprarte otro pero es que esto ya no tiene devolución...

-Es que está bueno el modelo pero a mi me gustan los colores oscuros. Casi le aciertas a mi ropa preferida.

_Kasumi no prestó mucha atención a lo sucedido mientras él se dio vuelta con la bolsa en mano sonrojado, obviamente la ropa la compró para él. Ella salió de la tienda y compró casi el mismo modelo que Yuugi solo que de color negro._

_Luego se retiraron, fueron a otra tienda Yuugi tuvo que comprarse un "traje de pingüino" según él y cuando se lo probó su compañera no pudo evitar reírse. _

-Pareces Dic Tracy, Jaja!

_Sonrió levemente y se volvió a poner su ropa normal, comprando el esmoquin fino._

_En un restaurante, comieron juntos, para cuando miraron la hora ya era tarde y no tuvieron tiempo de viajar por Fairyland._

-Ra...se pasó la hora volando...

-Qué esperabas? _–contestó ella comiendo su helado de postre_-

-Bien –_suspiró_- ensayemos de nuevo. Imagina que soy mi padre, ok?

-Ok.

-Hola, cómo te llamas?

-Atsuki Kasumi Ukyo.

-Dirás tu nombre real?

-Tú sabes si es mi nombre real?

-Lo que sea...Qué edad tienes?

-Que te importa...

-No me ayudas...

-Ya, ya...-_puso voz de burla_- Tengo siete añitos recién cumplidos...

_Frunció el ceño mientras se levantó de la mesa._

-Ya, ya...Tengo 17.

_Se volvió a sentar._

-Dónde vives?

-Alucart st.

-Iie. No puedes decirle tu dirección real.

-Que dirección debo decirle?

-Nombra un barrio más razonable.

-Ummm...Que tal Collide St?

-Muy cerca..Papá conoce a la gente del barrio.

-Nada te sirve...

-Ok, ok...que sea Render Ave. y Gamma st.

-Es cerca del aeropuerto.

-No recuerdo otra calle...tienes una mejor?

-Esta bien, déjame escribir eso.

_Kasumi tomó notas._

-Gamma va con doble m...

-Bien.

-Kasumi.

-Nanda.

-Esta bien si quieres darle tu información real pero recuerda no decirle toda la verdad.

-Me estas tratando como una estúpida...

-Ok, es que si mi padre sospecha y se entera tú también estás metida en esto... así es que te conviene ayudarme...

-No me amenaces...

-Bien...-_Yuugi volvió al tema_- a qué escuela vas?

-Uhhh, no conozco escuelas privadas.

-Nombra a Greengarden, está en Unittime Ave y Westerngone st.

-Greengarden, jaja, suena a Greenday.

-Apúntalo...

-Qué más? –_dijo ella apuntando en una agenda con una lapicera fina-_

-A que se dedican tus padres?

-Tengo solo una madre...

-Tendrás que decir que trabaja en una empresa, si te pregunta, dile esta para que no haga comentarios: Summerly.

-Huh?

-Apúntalo, y si quieres especificar cargo dile que es supervisora.

-Bien. Cómo estás tan seguro de que no entrara en detalles con esa empresa?

-Porque esa empresa tiene acciones con su competencia y por respeto no dirá nada al respecto.

-Bien pensado.

-Qué me falta?...mmh...

-Cuánto llevamos de novios?

-Cierto, ummm, dos meses?

-Ok.

_Kasumi apuntó el ultimo detalle para que el plan saliera perfecto mientras Yuugi pagó la cuenta y se encaminó a la salida._

_Ella corrió hasta él._

-Bien. Mañana en esta dirección las 6:00 pm, allí tienes el teléfono de mi padre, identifícate como mi novia y no aceptes la limosina, diles que irás tu misma. Aquí tienes el dinero para el remis, un celular por si acaso. Ya llevas tus ropas y tapado, maquillaje, recuerda arreglarte bien y usar el perfume que compramos. Ah, ten para tu taxi para volver a tu casa ahora.

-Ok.

-Creo que ya está todo listo.

-No, aún falta algo.

-Qué cosa?

_Kasumi lo abrazó y lo besó de improvisto. Yuugi se zafó enseguida y llamó un taxi muy enojado. Ella sonrió al verlo irse molesto y según ella llevarse el juego de ropa intima rosado "por error" , al parecer la chica quería hacer parecer la escena muy real. Llamó otro taxi y se volvió a su casa muy ilusionada._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Al día siguiente_ _Yuugi tuvo que presentarle Kasumi a su padre, cuando llegó con ella a la casa, todos habían preparado una gran especial cena para ambos. _

_Mientras entraban por la alfombra roja, murmuraban una charla incómoda._

-Escucha, te repito que solo hago esto para explicar una situación que tuve, es todo...

-Pero tiene que parecer real.

-Ahí viene mi padre...

_Kasumi al ver que Gin se acercaba, tomó por sorpresa a Yuugi por su nuca y le besó de lengua intensamente enfrente de este, ella sabía que el joven no se podía negar ya que todo debía parecer real._

_Gin al ver la chica morena besando a su Hijo, vestidos de gala muy finamente, hizo una tos fingida para interrumpirlos. Ella, haciendose la tonta, delicadamente se soltó, sonrió y le miró. Gin besó la mano de la chica:_

-Bienvenida, Yuugi no me habla mucho de ti pero sé que relación llevas con mi hijo-_el hombre le guiñó el ojo-_

-Arigato, soy Atsuki Kasumi Ukyo, pero puede llamarme Kasumi si Ud. Lo desea.

-Soy Motou Gin, encantando de conocerte, esto es para ti. _-Gin le dio un regalo-_

-Para mi? Arigato gozaimashita.

_Kasumi abrió la caja, allí encontró una campera liceal estilo japonés, Yuugi se asombró, la campera era parecida a una de sus camperas que ya no tenía, pero no era la campera de Atemu, sino una de sus camperas afeminadas._

-Es por haber desechado tu campera por error.

-No hay problema, ya me hacía falta una nueva. -_contestó ella sonriente-_

_El joven, con cara molesta caminó hasta su habitación._

-Hijo a dónde vas?

-No me tardo.

-Ok. _-volteó a la joven-_ Kasumi, es un gusto tenerte en la casa, quieres acompañarme?

-Hum, claro.

_Gin y Kasumi fueron al comedor, ella le mintió según las instrucciones de Yuugi y todo salió a la perfección. Gin se alegró mucho al conocerla y le volvió a invitar a su casa pero esta vez quería que ella asistiese con su madre._

_Luego ella al ver que Yuugi no volvía inventó una excusa para ir tras él. Se dirigió a su habitación y lo encontró sentado en su sofá molesto._

-Y ahora qué te pasa? Hice todo como querías, tu padre se quedó fascinado conmigo.

-Dije que tenía que parecer real, no que me besaras...

-Ay por favor, solo fue un beso...

Oye...qué haces con mi campera?

-No entiendo porque te regaló esta campera...

-Menos yo...no recuerdo que desechara una campera mía como esa...

-Tuya no...-_contestó casi en lamento_- ...pero esta no pudo ser la campera que él desechó, tiene que estar confundido...la campera que el desechó es una masculina.

-Tu padre las confundió entonces...

-Y como estás tan segura?

-Mmmmh...mejor lo averiguas el sábado por la noche.

-Nani?

_Gin golpeó la puerta._

-Hijo, haz visto a Kasumi?

-Ya voy...-_contestó detrás de la puerta_-

_Habló en voz baja._

-Y por qué el sábado?

-Tú ve bien comido y bañado, tengo una sorpresa para ti. _-contestó ella sonriente y abriéndole la puerta a Gin-_


	30. Chapter 30

**Héroe**

**Song: **Incomplete—Back Street Boys

_El policía seguía mirando cuidadosamente los sacos hasta que en un momento una rata se escapó y le disparó de inmediato. Otro policía le retó._

-Idiot, that was a rat...

-No wait...

-Huh?

_El policía tiró los sacos de harina de golpe dejando al rey de los juegos al descubierto pero este inmediatamente lo jaló por su nuca ahorcándolo y poniendo una mano sobre su boca para que no pudiese pedir ayuda. El otro policía que se encontraba de espaldas notó el brusco movimiento y se acercó lentamente al lugar. Y al ver a su compañero capturado apuntó hacia Atemu._

-FREEZE! WITH THE HANDS ON THE AIR!

_Un disparo en la sien hizo caer a ese policía al piso, Halfo al parecer estaba armado con la pistola que había robado al guardia que había acorralado a Atemu en el hospital._

_El otro policía seguía forcejeando en lucha pero el calvo le quitó las armas al policía atrapado y se las dio a su compañero._

-Usémoslo de Rehén.

_El faraón llevaba al policía en sus brazos y sin pensarlo bajaron del vagón. Tanto él como Halfo comenzaron un tiroteo con la policía en lucha por la libertad, un balazo mató al policía rehén aunque el rey de los juegos usaba su cadáver como escudo. Y otro balazo acertó al moreno en su pierna izquierda._

-Aaaagh!

_Soltó el cadáver y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo_.

-Estarás bien, como puedas, súbete a mi espalda!

_El calvo se subió como pudo y el corpulento egipcio corría escapando de los balazos, ambos se cubrieron tras un auto de los policías y allí comenzó un fuerte tiroteo_.

-Date la vuelta estirando tus brazos apoyados en el suelo y separarlos lo más que puedas!

-Huh?

-Rápido!

_Halfo obedeció y escuchó un balazo que quebró las cadenas de sus esposas en dos._

-Ahora súbete como puedas, yo te cubro!

_El moreno comenzó a abrir la puerta trasera y se subió lentamente manchando el auto con su sangre que brotaba de su pierna._

-Apúrate! Ya casi no tengo munición!

_El calvo se subió como pudo y con la mitad de sus piernas afuera, sin pensarlo Atemu se subió arrancando el auto a toda velocidad. El moreno se asustó por un momento, el arrancar tan fuerte casi lo tira a la calle en medio de toda la persecución mientras el auto corría a alta velocidad con la puerta trasera abierta que golpeaba sus piernas por la fricción del aire_.

-Aagh!

-Sujétate!

_Al parecer los policías le habían acertado a las ruedas el auto. Atemu dobló como pudo y se encamino en un "atajo" a máxima velocidad. Mientras el vidrio trasero se rompía por los balazos y los vidrios caían sobre él. El pobre moreno sin más remedio como pudo movió sus piernas para que las puertas no le golpearan más y se recostó en el asiento sintiendo los balazos que seguían acertando al auto._

-OH NO!

-Dosta?

-A la cuenta de tres, saltas del auto!

-NANI?

-1!

-Atemu!

-2!

-Atemu!

-Ahora!

_El auto cayó por un acantilado y ambos saltaron cayendo al agua de un río._

_La policía llegó hasta allí y miraron el auto que flotaba boca abajo en el agua. Uno de los policías le ordenó al grupo que revisaran el área._

-Check the area!

-Yes Sr.!

_Halfo salió a flote no muy lejos de allí pero fuera del alcance de la vista de los policías por la fuerte corriente del río. Abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiendo un profundo frío que le entumecía el dolor de la bala. Atemu lo tomó por sorpresa subiéndolo a su espalda y ambos nadaron hasta la orilla._

-Plan B. Tenemos que correr por el bosque!

-Correr? –_Halfo miró su pierna izquierda_-

_El faraón lo sujetó con más fuerza en su espalda y lo cargó corriendo lo más veloz que podía escondiéndose por el bosque. Metros adelante encontraron una barranca._

-No voy a saltar de nuevo...

-Quieres ver a tu hija otra vez?, 1, 2, Salta!

_Ambos se tiraron a nuevo río en que la corriente los llevaba rápidamente colina abajo. Halfo sentía que se estaba ahogando al no poder nadar bien por su pierna herida, su vida le paso por su mente muy rápido como quien ve una película a toda velocidad y cerró sus ojos. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Para cuando despertó, miró los alrededores, estaba acostado con otra ropa en una antigua y desgastada cama de dos plazas, bien abrigado en una casa humilde pero casa al fin._

-Halfo?

_El egipcio se le acercó con otra vestimenta bien abrigado también, Halfo giró su cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo._

-Judío, qué...cómo llegamos aquí?

-Estuviste inconsciente por lo menos dos días. Yo te encontré al día siguiente, la verdad, parecías alma de Ra.

-Alma de qué? –_la extrañeza se dibujó intensamente en su expresión como si su compañero le hubiese hablado en el idioma de los extraterrestres de las películas-_

-Me refiero a que parecía que estabas muerto.

_El moreno comenzó a mirar un poco más la habitación, ya era de noche por la oscuridad y la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por un débil farol._

-Y cómo me curaste?

-Yo no lo hice.

_El faraón alzó la mirada hacía un anciano sentado en el costado derecho de la cama. El moreno miró al anciano, el pobre estaba dormido en su silla._

-Tomaste a un viejo de Rehén? –_preguntó asombrado_-

-El Dr. Brownie al verme corriendo contigo a cuestas en busca de ayuda, nos ayudó trayéndonos hasta aquí y te curó. Suerte para ti que el Dr. Brownie es retirado de Médico solo que hay que hablarle muy alto para que te escuche.

-Brownie, jajajaja, suena como el postre, jajajaja!

-Veo que te recuperaste pronto...

-Solo fue una simple bala y dos baños de agua helada, por favor...

_Tan solo asintió._

-Te admiro, cuando entraste a la celda no parecías alguien así, más bien parecías una persona callada e introvertida. Pero no eres para nada tímido, Cristo, que acción, la verdad, lo volvería a intentar. Me gustó verte en el papel de héroe.

-Héroe? –_preguntó con sarcasmo, para él, no había sido nada divertido, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque un bostezo se le escapó involuntariamente-_

-Qué? El viejo solo tiene una cama?

-Así es. De todas formas, estuvimos cuidándote todo el tiempo.

-Cuánto tiempo?

-Desde el mismo día que te encontré. Lo bueno es que, ya estamos en Burlington. El Dr. Brownie estaba de casualidad por el bosque buscando hierbas medicinales y nos trajo hasta aquí en su auto.

_El calvo se refregó los ojos y lo miró_.

-Aunque me dormí tanto tiempo... mejor me vuelvo a dormir.

_Y así se recostó otra vez a dormir. El egipcio observó como dormía y se fue a la otra habitación a puertas cerradas para meditar, se puso a recordar los recuerdos con Yuugi. Miles de recuerdos surgían todos a la vez, el día que enfrentaban a Yami Bakura en aquel RPG y Yuugi decidió sacrificarse por sus amigos y por fin se conocieron cara a cara, las mil y una aventuras que ambos vivieron duelo tras duelo, el aprender del otro, los problemas que superaron juntos, las veces que uno se apoyó del otro, y la millones de veces que lo protegía. Siempre estuvo allí para protegerlo, pero como saber que Yuugi también le protegía? Atemu sentía que ahora todo tenía un sentido, porque nunca se puso a pensar que también así como el protegía a Yuugi también Yuugi lo protegía a él._

"Entonces ...es eso el amor? Sentir que alguien te ama a ti de la misma forma que tú le amas, el querer hacerle feliz sin importar lo que pase? El pagar cualquier precio solo por ver bien a esa persona sin importar los sacrificios? El sentir que tu corazón se te sale por la boca cuando le tienes cerca? Es sentir que a su lado nada más te hace falta, que te olvidas de dormir, comer y si tienes frío porque lo único que te importa es estar a su lado? Perder el juicio sólo por volver a verle? Es esa mezcla de puros sentimientos y confunde porque por un lado te duele cuando no estás cerca suyo pero cuando le tienes cerca te sientes la persona más feliz del mundo, es eso el amor? Pues entonces me siento privilegiado por sentir este amor tan puro e intenso por mi Yuugi, porque mi ángel así se lo merece."

_Sus pensamientos concluyeron en sus ojos vidriosos...Atemu sentía que se le moría el corazón de no saber nada de Yuugi, se conformaba con solo escuchar de una fuente confiable que su aibou estaba bien, solo eso, ni siquiera verlo, obviamente tenía fuertes deseos de verlo, pero se conformaba con tan solo eso. No le importaba más nada._

_Sus pensamientos se escaparon en voz alta en su idioma árabe._

-Mi ángel, mi Yuugi, mi amor...mi todo.

_Atemu escondió su cabeza y comenzó a lamentarse en su lengua árabe_.

-Solo quiero verte bien, sé que tengo que ser fuerte, pero es muy difícil, solo quiero saber que esté bien...mi ángel...cuánta falta me haces ahora, quisiera que mis fantasías fueran ciertas y te tuviese en mis brazos para pasar horas solo contemplando tu ternura...Por favor...Ra...escucha mis suplicas...si puedes, solo cinco minutos, aunque sea verlo bien de lejos, solo me conformo con esa migaja, es mucho pedir, Oh Ra?

_Halfo, se despertó, cojeó sosteniéndose de una escoba de paja, lo miró de lejos en la puerta moviendo la cabeza negativamente sintiendo mucha lástima por él. Pero supo que mejor lo dejaba solo, pues su compañero de celda se había tragado todo eso y seguramente porque no le gustaba mostrarse en público, así es que el moreno se fue volvió a su cama otra vez con cara preocupada._

_Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, en el poco tiempo que convivió con el faraón además de su atracción por él, también sentía amistad por este y le lastimaba mucho verlo sufrir de esa manera, aunque sus habitaciones estaban alejadas. Pudo escuchar sus tristes palabras toda la noche. Así es que el moreno después de un rato se dirigió al cuarto, volvió a abrir la puerta en silencio y se encaminó hasta el sofá. Acarició su cabeza lentamente, haciendo que el faraón se levantara de golpe sobresaltado y se refregase sus lágrimas escondiendo su rostro._

-Gomen, te desperté?

-Que va...si cualquiera se puede dormir con una herida de bala en la pierna, un viejo que ronca y un corazón roto cerca...-_le respondió con sarcasmo-_

-Gomen, me quedaré callado.

-Judío, no me refería a eso, no me molesta que no me dejaras dormir, por el contrario, me molesta que seas tan introvertido, escuché tus lamentos en tu lengua judía, aunque no entiendo ni jota, creo que a tu koi no le gustaría ver que sufrieras así. Me das mucha pena, estás profundamente enamorado, puedo sentirlo, pero me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte.

-"Nada es gratis en esta vida"

-Es cierto, repites mis palabras, pero algún día me devolverás el favor, después de todo, supongo que ya puedo considerarte mi amigo, verdad?

-No creo que solo te conformes con eso...

-Si es por dinero...yo sé de dónde sacar...

-Me refería al episodio en el tren.

-Ahh, sí... Eso. Pero ya se te olvidó lo que te dije al respecto?

_El faraón le fijó su mirada, dos discretos surcos brillaban en su rostro a pesar de haberlo secado con su manga rápidamente_.

-No voy a pedirte nada de esas cosas por respeto a ti y a tu koi, ya te lo dije, yo sé respetar. Porque así me gano el respeto de los demás.

-Halfo.

-Qué?

-Después de que te recuperes, cuando crees que podremos ir a Kansas?

-Por el momento no podemos, la policía está buscándonos y ahora nuestras caras desfilarán por las calles gracias a tu acción de la última vez, héroe...

-Entonces, cuando podremos ir por ellos?

-Yo estoy tan ansioso como tú, además…cuánto hace que no ves a tu koi?

-Hace seis meses.

-Yo hace trece años que no veo a mi pequeña, que ya no debe ser tan pequeña...

-Gomen –_le contestó con cara de lástima-_

-Mira, debemos ser pacientes y por el momento, viendo que tenemos un problema en común, por qué no apoyarnos por mientras? Entiendo que no confíes en mi por lo que pasó en el tren, pero fue porque no sabía que tenías koi, de verdad ahora me estás preocupando, estuviste lamentándote toda la noche. Y veo que no eres de llorar en público y guardarte todo eso dentro te hace mal.

_El rey de los juegos seguía escondiendo su cabeza y se quedó en silencio_.

-Mira Judío, sé que es difícil confiar, pero yo solo me conformo con tu yujyo no te miento que me atraes mucho pero también sé respetar, está bien?

_Un suspiro fue su respuesta. El moreno continuó hablando._

-Creés que yo no extraño a mi hija?

-Si la extrañas... entonces tú también te estas guardando todo eso adentro...

-Es diferente, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero los primeros cinco años fueron un calvario. Así es que mejor...descárgate...

_Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento. El faraón dio un suspiro y se puso de pie._

-Vamos, mejor nos vamos a dormir, estamos muy alterados los dos y tú aún no te recuperas de esa herida de bala.

_Ambos se encaminaron hasta la habitación. El faraón le preparó un té relajante al compareciente. El cual, dio unos cuantos sorbos en silencio observando la habitación en la que se encontraba._

-Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco... –_Halfo suspiró y miró al anciano dormido_- ...me gustaría poder dormir como él...

_Suspiró resignado, compartían el mismo deseo. Su compañero lo miró y tomando una pausa le dijo_:

-Si lo necesitas...puedes dormir aquí.

-Iie, arigato.

_Se llevó las tazas otra vez hacía la cocina y regresó._

-Necesitas algo más?

-Iie,Oyasume.

_El moreno bostezó y se dio la vuelta como pudo para dormirse. A espaldas habló._

-Así estoy más vulnerable, tus ojeras delatan tu cansancio, adelante, duerme aquí.

-Arigato…

_El faraón se recostó sin siquiera cubrirse pero no se volteó, sólo cerró sus ojos para dormir, Halfo no parecía ser mala persona pero igual no le tenía la total confianza. Sus pensamientos regresaron a lo mismo de siempre antes de dormir._

"Buenas noches Yuugi, donde quiera que estés mi amor..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Trato?**

_Llegó el sábado, Yuugi fue hasta casa de Kasumi como ella se lo pidió, bañado y bien comido._

_Kasumi abrió la puerta, al verlo sonrió de una manera maliciosa._

-Bienvenido.

_Yuugi la miró extrañado y entró._

-Acaso probaremos un nuevo polvo de hadas o algo así?

-Algo mejor –_contestó ella sonriente_-

-Qué?

-Espera ahí. Cierra los ojos y quédate ahí.

-Bien.

_Kasumi fue hasta el fondo y luego volvió. Caminó hasta la chimenea y se puso cerca del fuego de la estufa de leña. Allí sonriente le dijo._

-Listo, abre los ojos.

_Yuugi abrió los ojos y la boca bien grandes al verla, su cara se tornó muy pálida casi blanca de asombro._

_Kasumi sonriente tenía en sus manos mostrando de frente la campera liceal con una etiqueta en el cuello que decía "Pharaoh Atemu" limpia con olor a naftalina. No había mucho que explicar, ella tenía en sus manos el último recuerdo de su koi en sus manos._

_Yuugi corrió desperado hasta la campera pero ella reaccionó molesta y acercó la campera al fuego de la chimenea, el cual parecía que esa noche tenía más combustibles que de lo acostumbrado._

-NOOOO!

_Se tiró al piso arrodillado juntando sus manos en suplica y comenzó a llorar_.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, pídeme lo que quieras, haré cualquier cosa, pero devuélvemela.

_Kasumi se quitó su calzado y estiró su pie derecho hacía el, Yuugi le besó el pie muchas veces desesperado._

_Ella volvió su pie al lugar._

-Ahora aléjate.

-Damela, te doy el dinero que quieras, lo que tú quieras, pero dámela por favor.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, primero aléjate.

_Suspiró y aún llorando no despegaba sus ojos de la campera._

-Hace un tiempo, vi un estúpido que se intentó suicidar en Kansas Lake, lo llevé a un hospital, pero me gustó esta campera que por cierto, no solo es de mi tierra, sino que el estúpido no la tenía un estado muy pulcro seguramente porque el estúpido no quería separarse de la campera nunca.

Sacando conclusiones, esta campera le pertenece a alguien muy especial en tu vida, ahora, cuán valiosa es la campera para tí?

-Más de lo que crees.

-Oh no, no lo creo, quiero ver hasta que punto llegas.

-Dime que quieres a cambio de ella.

-Ya verás...

_La morena puso la campera en una especie de perchero endeble con una cuerda. La cuerda estaba atada a algún lugar de la casa._

-Sabes la leyes de la gravedad, Si yo tiró de esta cuerdita, la campera podría incendiarse...

_Él negaba con su cabeza con cara preocupada._

-Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de cinchar de la cuerdita mientras cooperes.

_El jovencito se secó sus lágrimas decidido._

-Haré lo que quieras, Kasumi, solo pídemelo.

-Bien, así se habla, ven, acompáñame.

_Él caminó hasta ella, no se atrevía a acercarse a la campera por miedo y la siguió hasta el cuarto de la madre de Kasumi, allí ella le hizo señas de que se sentara en la cama de dos plazas. Yuugi miró y vio que la cuerda estaba atada a la cama. Para él ya era una tortura sentir la campera cerca del y no poder tocarla._

_La muchacha tomó una pastilla de una blister y se lo mostró, el blister estaba siendo usado hace tiempo, el jovencito leyó lo que el blister decía mientras se tomó dicha pastilla bebiendo agua de un vaso, era un blister de anticonceptivos._

_Ella sacó un sobre, el joven leyó unos papeles, lo papeles eran chequeos médicos y una prueba de HIV que mostraba que Kasumi estaba completamente sana._

-Si es por mí, confío en que estás sano Yuugi. Necesitas más pruebas?

_Respingó, ahora entendió la idea, que caro le iba a costar recuperar la campera, ahora sí se lamentaba por haber intentado aquella locura en Kansas Lake..._

-Quieres tu campera? Tendrás que ser mío por veinticuatro horas y te la devolveré cumplido el trato.

-Y si me niego?

-Probaré si las leyes de Newton son ciertas...

_Ella sonrió maliciosamente y se desnudó casi por completo, se quedó usando ese conjunto especial negro que ambos habían comprando en la lencería aquel viernes por la noche antes de la cena._

-Recuéstate, ponte cómodo. Mamá no vendrá hasta mañana, por eso elegí la noche de hoy para esto.

_Obedeció, se recostó con cara de poco afán. Cerró sus párpados y sintió como Kasumi se acostó encima del. Ella sonriente le susurró al oído._

-Nunca pensé que salvar tu vida iba a ser lo mejor para mí...Eres muy guapo y detrás de tu agresividad, pude ver que tienes un corazón puro, solo que está herido...

_No contestó, solo quería que las veinticuatro horas pasaran rápido. Ella lo besó muy lentamente y tiernamente. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo espaciosamente, quitándole sus ropas suavemente, comenzando por sus sweaters y camisa, sus zapatos, luego su cinturón, pero cuando ella abrió la cremallera, al bajarle los pantalones Kasumi abrió sus ojos de par en par embobada_.

-E..e...eres gay?

_Preguntó ella viendo una fina colaless rosada transparente, la misma colaless que venía en el conjunto idéntico al suyo que habían comprado "por error" aquel viernes._

-Lo que tengas hacer, hazlo rápido...

-No entiendo la prisa, serán veinticuatro horas...

_Por la campera, optó por no contestar. Ella terminó de quitarle los pantalones y la delicada colaless rápidamente, tomó ambas piernas del muchacho y las abrió de par en par para mirar su entrada._

-Si...hasta tuviste actividad con tu pareja! –_le expresó ella sonriendo mirando fascinada su entrada y metiendo un dedo examinándolo_-

-Vas a hacer un historial de mi vida sexual? _-le preguntó enarcando una ceja, con expresión de fastidio, no le gustaba para nada que lo examinaran-_

-Gomen, es que es un sueño hecho realidad, no solo me gustas por tu manera de ser y lo guapo que eres, ahora también eres gay. –_objetó ella contenta sacando su dedo-_

-No entiendo lo especial en mi tendencia sexual.

-Que eres virgen.

_Lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada._

-Acabas de decir que tuve actividad con mi pareja, cómo puedo ser virgen?

-Lo eres, nunca te acostaste con una mujer cierto?

-Pero si con mi pareja.

-Eso no cuenta.

-Para mí si...

-Ay ya! Piensa lo que quieras...virgen o no, eres solo mío por veinticuatro horas...

_Kasumi volvió sus piernas en su lugar, se recostó otra vez encima del encarándolo. Acarició su rostro y susurró:_

-Ai shiteru.

_El jovencito pudo entender que Kasumi por más que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, tenía una fuerte razón para hacerlo, ya no había dudas, ella se sentía profundamente atraída hacia él._

_La morena lo besó apaciblemente y comenzó a besarle el cuello, él cerró sus párpados sintiendo asco cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle su intimidad lentamente para excitarlo. Fue difícil al principio, él no tenía actividad desde la noche de entregas con su amado, tan solo las veces que consumía y soñaba con él, y por ser gay tampoco sentía ningún tipo de atracción por ninguna mujer, al contrario, sentía cada vez mas asco el ser tocado por ella de esa manera. Pasaron los minutos, la tatuada chica al no encontrar respuesta física, le hizo un masaje para relajarlo, él no emitía ningún sonido, se dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera con tal de recuperar el último recuerdo de su koi._

_Ella le besaba el cuello lentamente recorriendo su cuerpo con besos de mariposas, deslizando sus manos por todo su cuerpo lentamente, él cerraba los ojos y intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero no puedo evitar crujirlos dientes de asco al sentir como la morena quedamente le succionaba su intimidad. No se atrevió ni abrir los ojos del asco que sentía. Ella observó su rostro por un instante, comprobó que Yuugi era obviamente homosexual por su expresión. Lamiendo lentamente la cabeza de su intimidad suavemente eso hizo que dicha se despertase pero muy poco._

_Se puso de pie, pudo entender que no había manera, por más que él pusiera voluntad era solo porque era obligado, así es que tomo "polvo de hadas" y se lo acercó._

-Abre los ojos.

_Obedeció, no se resistía y comenzó a consumir, ella no quiso, quería estar bien lúcida para disfrutar a pleno lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Él comenzó a anestesiarse a si mismo del nerviosismo que tenía, tanto fue lo que consumió que no tardó en alucinar. _

_Ella se puso encima del otra vez, lo miró a los ojos, vio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y su mirada era hacia el techo otra vez soñando con alguien, pero nunca supo con quien._ _Ella comenzó a besarlo y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Yuugi dio una fuerte y rápida respuesta. No había dudas, el soñaba con algún amor cuando consumía. _

_La morena comenzó con mirada entrecerrada a seguir recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, y se asombró al ver que Yuugi comenzó a gemir. Ella sonrió al ver su sonrisa y lo besó intensamente, y lo que fue "mejor", él también la abrazó y respondía en el beso._

_Ella puso su puño en su intimidad y comenzó a darle placer moviendo sus labios en su extremidad, él comenzó a gemir sin discreción y la terminó de desvestir hambriento por encontrar su objetivo el que no tardó en encontrar y confundir con la entrada de Atemu._

_La morena cerró sus ojos sintiendo su piel arder por los roces de sus sensuales manos, subió el ritmo y al ver que el joven lanzaba altos gemidos, ella se recostó encima del al ver que el muchacho gemía intensamente y ya había largado la pre milk. A ella le brillaron los ojos al ver la cara de felicidad y placer que él tenía, lo besó intensamente y el comenzó a mezclar las lenguas de una forma intensa mientras frotaban ambos genitales uno encima de otro. Él recorrió su espalda y sus nalgas, le acariciaba el cuerpo haciendo que la piel de Kasumi ardiera aún más sintiendo sus cálidas manos, ella no aguantó más cuando él le besaba el cuello tiernamente y se hizo penetrar por él de una vez por todas._

_Comenzaron a moverse y aumentar el ritmo, tan eufóricamente que Yuugi comenzó como de costumbre a cincharle los cabellos. Ella sonreía y se movía con más ritmo besándolo por todo su cuerpo y sin dejar lugar de su cuerpo por explorar. Yuugi en un momento cambió las posiciones, la recostó en la cama y recostándose encima suyo comenzó a moverse con mucho más ritmo dentro de ella, haciendo que ella gimiese con la cabeza alzada hacia atrás y recibiendo besos en su mentón por parte del joven. Tanta fricción y velocidad que Yuugi no tardó en expulsarse dentro de ella y cayó rendido en su pecho. Al reponerse, ella le susurró con voz tierna al oído:_

-Arigato Yuugi, Ai shiteru...

-…Ai shiteru…Atemu...

_Kasumi se sorprendió, lo miró a los ojos, el joven soñaba con alguien llamado Atemu. Ósea que los gemidos y mimos por parte de Yuugi habían sido para un tal Atemu. Ella molesta, lo hizo a un lado, se puso de pie y se fue a tomarse una ducha._

_La chica se duchaba y se abrazaba a sí misma en llanto, al final, él que terminó gozando fue Yuugi y ella sufriendo. El amor de Yuugi ya tenía dueño y lo que ella sentía por él nunca iba a ser correspondido. Y que al parecer, por esas vueltas de la vida, él ya había hecho el amor pero nunca había tenido sexo, y por el contrario, ella tantas veces había tenido sexo y ahora era la primera vez que hacía el amor._

_Después de que terminó de bañarse, lo miró. Al parecer los efectos estaban disminuyendo. Se sentó a su lado con expresión seria, ahora entendía el profundo amor que él sentía no por la campera, sino por el dueño de esa campera. Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y retomó sus acciones. El jovencito como seguía bajo los efectos le seguía acorde pero obviamente seguía repitiendo el nombre de su koi, Kasumi cerraba sus ojos y no le importaba, solo quería disfrutarlo ya que era su única oportunidad. Después de tanta actividad, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. _

_Al día siguiente, Yuugi fue el primero en despertar, miró el reloj y vio que faltaba solo unas horas para recuperar la dichada campera, pero fue tomado otra vez en brazos de Kasumi quien le frotaba su intimidad sin vergüenza alguna._

-Yuugi...

_No respondió y con expresión seria se dejo besar. Ella lo observó y notó que el joven ya estaba lúcido nuevamente._

-Necesitas soñar con Atemu otra vez?

-Cómo sabes su...?

_Maliciosamente la morena sonrió como si hubiese esperado un siglo por escuchar esa pregunta._

-Ah, me lo dijiste muchas veces. Tu querido Faraón circuncindado era bueno haciéndote el amor? Eh?

_Se enfadó pero cuando iba a golpearla miró la cuerda y recordó el trato mordiéndose el labio._

-Ah...parece que ahora puedo hablar del tranquilamente. Ven...

_Kasumi lo tomó y lo hizo sentarse de forma que él la pudiese ver mientras la penetraba. Quizá por despecho a como ella había llorado en la ducha._

-Ahora se un buen chico y háblame de tu koi.

-El trato era entregarte mi cuerpo por veinticuatro horas.

-Ah, ah...Yo dije que serias mío por veinticuatro horas, harás lo que yo diga.

_Respingó hacia arriba para contenerse._

-Ahora se buen niño y cuéntame, cómo es Atemu? –_le preguntó ella moviendo sus caderas volviendo a retomar las acciones de la noche anterior-_

_Se quedó callado cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo un profundo asco. Pero cuando sintió el movimiento de Kasumi acercando su mano a la cuerda…_

-Es egipcio!

-Hai, lo supuse por ser un faraón...-_contestó ella retomando su lugar_-...pero cómo es él?

_Él miró el reloj y luego la cuerda con cara preocupada._

-Por qué no respondes?

-Aspecto físico o su personalidad?

-Ambas.

-Por cuál empiezo?

-Por su personalidad.

-Es muy parecido a mí.

-Ah sí? Es tan agresivo como tú?

-No, solo cuando alguien se mete con su única familia: sus amigos y yo.

-Háblame de su carácter.

-Es muy tranquilo, tiene mucha paciencia y comprensión. Pero es muy reservado e introvertido.

-Es tímido?

-Hai, y es de pocas palabras, no es de hablar mucho.

-Es tierno?

-Cuando está confianza, sí.

-Te pide mimos?

-No, él no es de andar pidiendo mimos, más bien yo. Pero cuando hay un problema se preocupa mucho y hace todo lo que puede para ayudar.

-Y por qué no está contigo ahora?

-Porque por vengarse de unos pandilleros que me golpearon, lo metieron preso.

-Vaya, que héroe.

_Para distraerse, miró el reloj otra vez._

-Y cómo es en la cama?

_Frunció el ceño, la pregunta era más que desubicada._

-Respóndeme.

-Es demasiado tierno...se pasa de romántico a veces...

-Es muy platónico?

-Hai –_le contestó sonriendo levemente recordando a su novio por un instante-_

_Ella lo observó, pudo notar que a Yuugi le gustaba hablar de su koi._

-Te hace caricias?

-Hai ...-_respondió el chico recordando a su koi-_

-Dónde?

-Empieza por mi cabello, luego mi rostro, y me abraza besando mi mano derecha.

-Solo eso?

-Hai.

-Me refiero a la cama.

_Frunció el ceño otra vez, parecía una tortura interminable entre ser abusado por ella y encima tener que soportar la presión psicológica que ella le ponía con sus preguntas._

-Ya te dije... es muy romántico.

-Pero donde te toca? Qué sientes cuando te acaricia?

_Observó la cuerda, el reloj y estreñando sus párpados por ver que su cuerpo le respondía a Kasumi reveló._

-Me toca por todo mi cuerpo.

-Dónde?

-Empieza por mi cabeza, mi rostro, muy tiernamente y sigue deslizando sus manos por mi pecho, luego llega a mi abdomen, mis costillas y juega con hacerse desear cuando llega a mi entrepierna.

_Kasumi incrementó el ritmo del movimiento. Yuugi crujiendo los dientes comenzó a hablar con voz quebrada para evitar llorar, ya estaba cansado de tanta presión, deseaba no estar allí y se sentía sucio por dejarse abusar solo por un error suyo._

-...después de lograr de ese modo que mi cuerpo responda a sus caricias, sigue deslizando sus manos por mi intimidad, y mueve su puño en ella de una manera que me hace delirar.

-Y que hace él después?

-Me recuesta lentamente boca abajo. Se recuesta sobre mi espalda y mientras me masturba, masajea mis nalgas antes de preparar mi entrada lentamente con sus dedos.

-Y tú que haces?

-Yo le masturbo al mismo tiempo, hasta que estoy listo, él se da cuenta y quita mi mano de su intimidad.

-Y luego?

_Ya no lo soportó más, comenzó a llorar sintiendo que le estaba siendo infiel a Atemu al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los movimientos de Kasumi._

-Me penetra, moviéndose dentro de mí con mucha suavidad al principio, hasta que luego tengo que suplicarle que suba el ritmo para poder terminar...

-Él gime muy alto? _–preguntó besándole el cuello-_

-No, yo sí, pero él gime muy bajo y solo se le puede escuchar cuando terminamos.

-De que tamaño es su intimidad?

-Grande, demasiado a mi parecer. Pero no se lo digo, no me gustaría que se sienta mal por mi culpa.

-Y cómo es su aspecto físico?

-Es muy parecido a mí.

-En serio?

-Si, tiene los ojos violetas como yo, pero la diferencia es que su mirada es seria y intimidante, en sus ojos puedes notar sus rasgos egipcios.

-Cómo es su cabello? –i_nquirió ella incrementando mucho más el ritmo_-

_Todas las facciones de su rostro se dibujaron en un profundo asco pero no cesaba de hablar._

-Idéntico al mío solo que tiene unas líneas doradas por esta altura-_ se señaló su cabello sin mucho afán-_

-En serio?

-Si, te lo juro, son tres.

-Tienes una foto?

_Se quedó en silencio por un minuto._

-Y bien?

-Sí, está en mi billetera, pero estamos todo el grupo de amigos.

_Ella se zafó por un instante y fue a buscar su pantalón que estaba en el suelo, recogió el pantalón y sacó la billetera. El jovencito se secó las lágrimas un poco aliviado, al menos ella había tomado una pausa para aquella tortura que le parecía eterna._

-En todas las veces, nunca vi la foto aquí.

-Tráela.

_Kasumi se acercó, le dio la billetera y se acomodó otra vez retomando. Resignado, como una partida ya perdida, de un lugar oculto, sacó una foto, la miró por un momento en silencio y le brillaron los ojos. Ella le arrebató la foto bruscamente y la observó. Pero cuando la miró vio un grupo de amigos allí, en la foto estaba de izquierda a derecha, Miho abrazada a Honda, Jonouchi con un brazo en las costillas de Mai y el otro sobre un hombro de Yuugi, Yuugi haciendo el signo de la paz en medio de la foto, a su lado estaba Anzu con un brazo apoyado en su otro hombro y al lado de ella Ryu saludando a la cámara. Casi todos estaban vestidos de forma liceal y se podía ver la escuela de Domino detrás de ellos, seguramente la foto fue tomada en el patio de la escuela._

-Esa no es...-_le señaló dándole otra foto_-

-Quiénes son ellos?

-Que te...-_Kasumi alzó su brazo hacia la cuerda y Yuugi se apresuró a contestar_- ...Mis amigos!

-Qué bien.

_Ella tomó la otra foto e insultó sorprendida. Él la observó callado._

-Cristo...es Atemu el del medio?

-Hai...  
-Parece tu hermano! Tenías razón!

_Kasumi miraba la foto fascinada y luego besó la foto en donde estaba situado Atemu._

-Por qué no le sacaste una foto a él solo? Es mucho más guapo que tú!

_El joven se guardó los comentarios solo por el trato._

-No te culpo por querer esa campera. Un egipcio, obviamente circuncindado, multimillonario por ser Faraón, buen amante y encima rubio de ojos violeta, qué cuerpo que tiene!, por Cristo, dónde está koi?

_El muchacho tenía cara muy enfadada y no decía nada._

-Aaaww...no te pongas celoso, también te quiero.

_Despechado, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella por el comentario muy ágilmente buscando que a Kasumi le doliese pero por todo lo contrario, la morena comenzó a gozar aún más._

-Vaya, el hablar de tu koi te incitó aún más?

_Observó el reloj, ya faltaban solo unos minutos. Jaló las caderas de Kasumi tomándola por sus nalgas y la movía rápidamente para terminar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas, la morena arqueó su espalda para atrás y gimiendo alto por fin se terminó el acto y por suerte también el tiempo del trato. Él no esperó ni a recuperarse. La soltó y guardó las fotos en la billetera vistiéndose apresuradamente._

-Vamos ya te repondrás, quita la trampa.

-Eh?

-Mira el reloj, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. Dame la campera de mi koi.

_Ella observó el reloj y se desilusionó._

-Ya?...Qué rápido se pasó el tiempo...bien...estoy cansada...quítala tú...

_Él la golpeó muy resentido tumbándola al suelo. Ella se secó un hilo de sangre del costado derecho de su boca y lo encaró con odio en su mirada, el joven estaba fuera de sí a la espera de la campera._

-Cómo te atreves a golpearme de ese modo!

_Ella se enfureció y se acercó a la cuerda pero él la detuvo._

-Está bien! Está bien! Pero es que ya terminó el tiempo, dame la campera, solo eso, por favor.

-No! Me golpeaste! Ahora vas pagarlo!

-Kasumi, ya hice lo que querías...me acosté contigo, te conté acerca de mi vida íntima con mi koi y hasta no te dije nada cuando dijiste que te gusta más él que yo. Por favor, devuélveme la campera.

_Lo observó furiosa y echó un vistazo la sangre de su mano que había secado de su boca. Qué hará Kasumi? Le devolverá la campera o cinchará de la cuerda por su enfado?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Ctrl+Alt+Del?**

_Kasumi observaba como Yuugi le suplicaba en llanto que no cinchara de la cuerda. Parpadeó sus ojos seria por un momento y le dijo:_

-Esta bien, entonces un último deseo.

-No es justo, ya pasaron las veinticuatro horas.

-Pero me golpeaste.

_El muchacho crujió los dientes en llanto de desesperación._

-Ahora qué?

-Mira, es verdad, ya cumpliste con el trato, solo quiero un último detalle.

-Cuál?

-Bésame.

_Él se le acercó secándose sus lágrimas sin problema alguno pero ella lo detuvo en seco._

-Ah, ah. Pero no besarme así nomás. Quiero que me beses...como si yo fuese Atemu.

_Él parpadeó en silencio por un momento._

-Te refieres a...?

-Un beso real, con sentimiento, como los que le das a Atemu.

-Bueno, yo solo me inspiro con él para ese tipo de besos, no creo poder hacerlo.

-Anoche lo hiciste.

-Pero estaba bajo los efectos y creía que tú eras él.

-Entonces créelo otra vez ahora.

-No quiero consumir.

-Hablo de sin consumir, Yuugi.

-Es difícil imaginarte como él. Él nunca me chantajearía de este modo...

-Quieres la campera?

_Respingó resignado._

-Haré el intento.

_Se acercó hasta ella y apenas le dio un simple beso_.

-Así?

-Iie, ni siquiera me abrazas, no creo que ese el modo en que le besas a tu koi.

_Volvió a suspirar perdiendo un poco de su paciencia y la abrazó volviéndole a besar por unos cortos segundos._

-Ahora?

-Iie.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia...

-No por mi culpa. Eso no fue un beso real.

-Ayúdame al menos...

-Imagina que soy él. No pienses que soy yo. Cierra tus ojos.

_Cerró sus párpados intentando conservar la cordura._

-Imagínalo y concéntrate en recordar todos los momentos lindos que estuviste con él.

_Se quedó recordándolo con el pasar de los minutos, de esta forma se pudo ver una sonrisa que florecía en su rostro como una margarita en primavera. Ella lo abrazó paulatinamente y él le correspondió, dócilmente comenzó a besarla moviendo sus labios suavemente y acarició su nuca con parsimonia, al tiempo que ella lo abrazó por sus caderas y bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas acariciándolas de forma tierna. Al terminar, él abrió los ojos, parpadeó con expresión normal y la miró a los ojos, la morena tenía la mirada lagrimosa. Ella en silencio lo volvió a besar de golpe y él hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás por el movimiento brusco pero se dejó besar. Ella lo miró llorando y acariciando su pecho lentamente quitó la trampa. Él la observó todo el tiempo en silencio. _

_Ella caminó hasta la sala seguida por él, Kasumi tomó la campera y lentamente llorando en silencio se la entregó. El jovencito la tomó con las manos temblorosas y se abrazó a la campera como quien se abraza aun ser querido después de no verle en mucho tiempo, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando como encontrando la paz que necesitaba. Kasumi se fue lagrimosa a bañarse y vestirse. Para cuando volvió, Yuugi ya se había ido dejando la puerta de la "casa" abierta._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Yuugi llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, poniendo la campera de Atemu no muy lejos del por miedo a perderle de nuevo quizá. El pobre joven ya no lloraba, parece que todos los problemas le habían secado el cerebro y esto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Comenzó a hablarle a la campera como si fuese el mismo Atemu._

-No me mires así...-_le hablaba Yuugi a la campera inerte colgada cerca de la ducha _-...tenía que recuperarte...tú sabes que te amo...lo sabes, bien!

_Mientras tanto, Gin estaba en su oficina (la cual estaba dentro de su misma mansión) muy ocupado con papeles, cuando Mark entró sin avisar rápidamente y encendió el televisor groseramente._

-Mark! What the...!

-Sir.! Watch this!

_Gin miró la pantalla y escuchó un interesante reportaje_:

_/Reportero: _

_/-...según la autoridades. El faraón Atemu estuvo en medio de un tiroteo matando e hiriendo un grupo de policías que venían por él y por su cómplice Atsuki Halfo, al parecer ambos iban en un tren de carga con destino a Kansas. Las autoridades afirman que ...-/_

_Gin apagó el televisor con cara de haber bebido una medicina muy amarga._

-Sir.?

-He came up to Kansas for Yuugi, lets take him to other place.

-Yes, Sr.

_Gin rápidamente fue hasta el cuarto de Yuugi, abrió la puerta de golpe y lo vio abrazado a sus rodillas con la famosa campera meciéndose en la cama._

-Nene, tenemos que hablar.

_Gin observó la campera cuando se sentó en la cama y leyó los romaji "Pharaoh Atemu"._

-Lo sabía! Te estabas viendo con él! Por eso me sacabas dinero a las tres de la madrugada!

-Nani? –_el jovencito lo miró con extrañeza, él no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando-_

-Inventaste esa historia de Kasumi para encubrir que estas manteniendo a tu amigo Atemu!

-De qué me estás hablando?

-No te hagas el tonto! Sabías perfectamente que Atemu vino por ti! Y te estabas viendo con él a escondidas!

_El jovencito abrió sus ojos schokeado._

-No iremos de aquí, no dejaré que te juntes con ese asesino!

_No reaccionaba, ya estaba saturado, como una computadora cuando se congela. _

-Ctrl+Alt+Del?

-Empaca tus cosas ahora! Nos iremos a un pueblo en medio de la nada y no podrá encontrarte! Vamos!

_Gin comenzó a revolver el closet, Yuugi se puso la campera de Atemu rápidamente y lo quitó de ahí._

-Yo me encargo de mi ropa! Ve por la tuya!

_Gin se fue furioso del cuarto. El jovencito estreñó sus párpados con fuerza, se deslizó la espalda contra la puerta del closet hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo con la mirada entrecerrada y ya no podía reaccionar. La situación era sorpresiva, por un lado pensaba que era una lástima que no pudiese ver a su koi al estar "Atemu en Kansas" pero por el otro sentía un paz de que sabía que su koi estaba vivo y que se había escapado de la cárcel solo por él, que venía tras él. Comenzó a reírse en llanto al mismo tiempo como un loco, descargándose, todo esto era de sorpresa y ya no sabía si reír o llorar._

_Luego en medio de las risas-llanto empacó toda su ropa. Cuando cerró la valija, Gin entró de golpe muy molesto aún. Gin arrastró por el brazo a Yuugi y su equipaje con su otro brazo. Lo llevó de arrastro hasta la camioneta todo rodado. El colegiado pasmado vio a Kasumi allí sentada._

-Y ella por qué viene con nosotros?

-Porque se ofreció a ayudarme. Por suerte su madre firmó el permiso de menor y tu amiga vendrá con nosotros.

_El jovencito no mostró represalia, ya estaba tan saturado que no reaccionaba ante nada._

.-.-.-.-.

_Al pasar los días, Gin se llevó a Yuugi y Kasumi hasta un de sus casas de alquiler. Su hijo todo el tiempo estaba callado y tranquilo. Lo que irritaba más a Gin, el ver la tranquilidad de que al parecer a Yuugi no le afectaba la situación._

_Al llegar, llegaron a una casa no muy lejos del pueblo, que ironía para Gin, por esas vueltas de la vida la casa que eligió estaba en la ciudad de Burlington, ósea que al querer alejar a Yuugi de Atemu, por el contrario, los acercó aún más sin saberlo. En la casa, el muchachito instaló sus cosas y se acostó meciéndose en la cama abrazando la campera de su koi. Kasumi lo miraba sentada en su cama correspondiente mientras se peinaba el cabello. Gin por su parte tuvo ayudar desde su laptop a Mark con la empresa y poca atención les mostraba. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí._

-Aaaggh! Maldito viejo!

-Halfo...

-Me arde!

-Ready. –_indicó sonriente el anciano_- You'll get better soon.

_El faraón alzó la voz para que el anciano lo escuchase._

-Thanks.

-You are welcome.

_El anciano le dio una lista al rey de los juegos._

-What is it?

-I need you go with me to the market, here you have the money.

_El anciano le dio las llaves del auto y el dinero para el mercado_.

-Ok.

-Yo también voy!

-Halfo...

_El moreno se puso de pie como pudo._

-Estoy harto de estar encerrado y doy la vida por una caja de cigarrillos...

_El egipcio suspiró y lo ayudó a ir hasta el auto. Allí fueron los tres hasta el supermercado y se quedaron un rato largo porque el Sr. Brownie caminaba muy lento eligiendo precios y productos._

_Halfo en un momento el susurró a Atemu en el oído._

-No entiendo porque tantas complicaciones si al final para lo que le queda de vida al viejo...

_El chiste no le causó ninguna gracia al egipcio y prosiguió ayudando al anciano a cargar unas frutas._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de Gin no muy lejos de allí, Kasumi ya estaba otra vez acosando a Yuugi, así es que este se puso de pie con la campera puesta y se dirigió la puerta._

-A dónde creés que vas Yuugi?

-Kasumi me está molestando.

-Gomen ne Mutou-san. yo solo quería demostrarle mi amor a su hijo. –_se encubrió ella _-

_Gin la miró un instante y le sonrió._

-Bien le hace falta tener una novia como tú para sacar de su cabeza la malas juntas que tenía en Domino.

-Arigato. Si me disculpa, creo que es mejor dejarlo que tome aire.

-Mmh...

-Confíe en mi –_le guiñó ella dándole la idea de que buscaría un modo de seducir a su hijo_-

_Gin asintió y los dejó salir._

_Ella y Yuugi caminaron en silencio, luego de una hora, llegaron a un puente._

-No me vas a dar las gracias?

-Falsificaste la firma de tu madre solo para venir tras de mí?

-No. La falsifique para esto.

_Kasumi le mostró más "polvo de Hadas"_

-Olvídalo, no vuelvo a aceptar ningún trato contigo...

-Tranquilo, solo dame unos verdes y asunto arreglado.

_Yuugi suspiró, luego miró el atardecer y se sentó al lado de Kasumi en el puente. Para no pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando tan repentinamente, le dio el dinero y consumió junto con ella. Al pasar las horas ya no tenían autocontrol ninguno de los dos, ya era de noche y seguían consumiendo, alucinando._

_Mientras tanto, cerca de ellos, Atemu estacionó el auto por dos razones, el fue a la Farmacia para un medicamento para Halfo y además el moreno necesitaba orinar._

_Halfo caminó hasta un poste en la oscuridad mirando el puente. De todas formas no podía ver nada ya que Kasumi y Yuugi estaban sentando en el respaldo de cemento alucinando en silencio._

-Bien, este poste esta bien. Egipcio, cúbreme.

_Atemu salió del auto mirando a ambos lados y se puso de espaldas a la calle mirando también en dirección al puente cubriendo a Halfo mientras este orinaba._

_Kasumi en un momento se puso de pie y se apoyó como pudo en el respaldo. En medio de la alucinación vio a Atemu de frente observando a ambos lados._

-Jajaja, pelos pinchudos, tanto fue lo que consumimos que estoy delirando.

_El joven le respondió en voz baja._

-A sí? Y qué sueñas?

-Con Atemu y mi padre.

-Que novedad...

-Ven a verles.

-Ya lo estoy viendo...-_contestó mirando el cemento de la otra pared del puente_.-

_Kasumi lo observó, Yuugi seguía consumiendo sin control alguno._

-Y además uno de los dos parece estar orinando...-_agregó ella volteando otra vez la vista al frente-_

-Ah ese sueño es mejor que el mío...

_Yuugi se puso de pie como pudo y miró hacia la misma dirección, pero como consumió tanto el pobre ya no veía bien y seguía consumiendo confundiendo el Atemu real con una más de sus alucinaciones. _

_Como un ebrio que no puede más, al joven le dio una convulsión por sobredosis y cayó desde el puente hasta el suelo con solo la nieve como amortiguador. Kasumi comenzó a reírse como loca._

-YUUGI! –_Atemu gritó estupefacto después de escuchar el golpe seco y en plena desesperación "voló" hasta el cuerpo del joven inconsciente-_

-KASUMI! –_Halfo se cerró la cremallera y corrió (como pudo) puente arriba hasta la joven.-_

_Halfo miró a Kasumi, esta estaba bajo los efectos y se reía al verlo._

-Kasumi? –_le preguntó el moreno mirándola con cara de lástima_-

-Yuugi...este el mejor viaje que hemos consumido...siento como si mi padre me hablase de verdad...

_Halfo la abrazó y comenzó a llorar acorde a Atemu que sacudía al cuerpo de Yuugi violentamente desesperado en llanto._

-REACCIONA! YUUGI! DESPIERTA! ABRE LOS OJOS! YUUGI!


	33. Chapter 33

**DISPARÉ!**

_Atemu movía bruscamente el cuerpo de Yuugi y seguía gritándole en llanto de desesperación._

_-Atemu le insulta por primera vez-_ ...DESPIERTA POR RA!

_El Dr. Brownie que estaba volviendo de la Farmacia, a pesar de sordo, escuchó cuando iba a subirse al auto los gritos de Atemu. El pobre anciano corrió como pudo hasta él junto al empleado de la farmacia y notaron la desesperante situación._

-ABRE LOS OJOS , TAN SÓLO ESO! –_lo vuelve a insultar_- RESPIRA!

-Atemu! Atemu! –_le dijo el anciano intentando calmarlo y viendo al joven pálido que no respiraba.-_ Step aside, leave it to me!

-HE IS NOT BREATHING!

-Calm down! Step aside. – _y diciendo esto el anciano lo hizo a un lado para hacerle RCP a Yuugi.-_

_Atemu miraba en lágrimas de sangre a Yuugi, que cruel la vida, extrañarlo tanto y ahora que por fin lo había encontrado el joven parecía haberse muerto justo enfrente suyo. Pero por suerte, el anciano logró que el joven volviese a respirar, Atemu lo miraba con los ojos rojos y con cara de desesperación._

-Listen, your brother is breathing now but we must take him to a hospital as soon as possible.

-LETS GO!

_Atemu tomó en microsegundos a Yuugi y al señor Brownie en sus brazos. Corrió hasta el auto, colocando a Yuugi en el asiento de acompañante abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad bruscamente lo más rápido que pudo y acomodó al anciano bruscamente en el asiento trasero._

-Judío! Si vas al hospital te atraparán y ejecutarán estúpido!

_Atemu ni lo escuchó, arrancó el auto a toda velocidad y le hablaba al anciano._

-You tell me the streets!

_El anciano le dijo las calles y en lo que un auto normal llegaría en veinte minutos Atemu lo hizo en cinco sin importar las luces rojas y las maniobras que hizo._

_Al llegar poco le importó que la gente reconociera su rostro, llevó a Yuugi entrando de atrevido a Urgencias y ordenó rápidamente que le atendieran. Los médicos comenzaron a desvestir al joven de inmediato para ponerle cables, Atemu tomó su propia campera y un buzo de su novio. Sacó un papel y una lapicera de la recepción, apuntó en el mismo, el número del celular de Gin rogándole a Ra que siguiese siendo el mismo número. En cuanto vio que se llevaron a Yuugi a un cubículo poniéndole cables por todo el cuerpo, sin más remedio, aunque no quería irse de allí, se escapó de la policía que ya venía en camino. Fue otra vez al puente, recogió a Halfo y Kasumi, por sus buenas maniobras en el auto escaparon sanos y salvos. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Con el correr de los días, el jovencito estaba fuera de peligro y con su padre en una habitación para un solo paciente. El médico, que al ver al muchacho que se había recuperado rápidamente, pidió para hablar con el joven a solas. Yuugi siempre tenía esa mala costumbre de hablar en japonés así es que recién ahora iba a tener una con su médico personal que entendía poco y nada de japonés, pero Gin recordó que este había sido el único en que había podido entrar en confianza la última vez que este había sido hospitalizado._

- Konban wa, Yuugi-kun. Me recuerda?

_Yuugi lo observó y no contestó. El continuó hablándole amablemente._

-Mucho tiempo.

-No quiero discursos...

-Yo también. Soy breve, sino fuera porque alguien atender a tí antes de llegada rápida el hospital, estar Ud. muerto de un sobredosis. Antes hablamos de esta tema.

-No, hablamos del suicidio, pero no hablamos de una anestesia.

-Creés que él gusta verte consumir este anestesia?

-No. Pero tampoco esta aquí para evitarlo.

-Depender de él para evitarlo?

-En realidad...-_Yuugi suspiró-..._no aguantaba, quería evadir la realidad, tengo muchos problemas, y lo necesito conmigo. Pero como sé que eso es imposible, pues busqué un modo de que fuese posible. Y lo peor es que buscando ser feliz anestesiándome unas horas, solo conseguí más dolor y sufrimiento.

-Sabias palabras, es bueno que hayas dado cuenta con diecisiete años.

-Genial, lindo cumpleaños en el hospital.

-Estar antes inconsciente, no preocuparse. Pero alguien dejarte una regalo de cumpleaños.

_El Dr. Carter que tomaba apuntes, le dio un regalo envuelto con papel de regalo muy bonito y con una moñita rosada, mientras Yuugi abría su regalo y se asombraba al notar una delicada colaless rosada transparente. El doctor sacó una jeringa y desechó su contenido en el inodoro del baño tirando la cadena luego._

_Yuugi lo miró asombrado y el hombre se acercó amablemente hasta él._

-Ahora dejo pastilla aquí, tomar a los 12:00hs para dormir bien. Es la mismo que estar en jeringa pero por boca.

-Y por qué no me la inyectó?

-Porque es mejor que apreciar los estrellas que salen todos medianoches. –_contestó el médico mirando la ventana claraboya que daba al cielo, ya que Yuugi estaba en el último piso-_

_El doctor le guiñó, se fue sonriente y el jovencito le quedó mirando confuso._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_La imagen ahora nos muestra a Atemu a las 12:00 am en punto subiendo rápidamente con su rostro cubierto por el techo, era algo de rutina, miró por la ventana claraboya que daba a la habitación de Yuugi, pero al no ver a nadie en la cama pensó lo peor, pero cuando iba a reaccionar, un sonido cerca del en el techo lo hizo reaccionar, alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Ahí estaba, su angelito con sólo puesto su pijama de hospital, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin saber si estaba más loco que lo de siempre o si realmente tenía al amor de su vida enfrente._

_Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el faraón ligeramente quitó su capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro con ojeras y un poco de barba rubia. Yuugi sonrió en llanto y ambos corrieron hasta el otro, se abrazaron fuertemente como si hubiesen pasado siglos de que no se veían. El jovencito ya sin pensarlo movió su rostro y lo besó intensamente, haciendo que su contraparte se estremeciera y le abrazara más estrechamente haciendo del beso más apasionado aún. Así pasaron unos cuántos minutos, beso tras beso, sintiendo que el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante. Luego más calmados, el egipcio se quitó sus abrigos y abrigó a su amado, preocupado por que este tenía tan solo el pijama de hospital puesto._

-Estás helado...vuelve a tu habitación.

-Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que no es efecto del polvo de hadas de Kasumi.

-Hablaremos de ese tema en otro momento. _– contestó el faraón con tono serio-_

_El colegiado lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, sí, era su Atemu, porque el Atemu que el soñaba poco le importaba si consumía, pero el Atemu real obviamente estaba molesto por el hecho y quería por su bien, evitar que volviese a consumir. Pero cuando el egipcio iba a decirle algo más, escucharon pasos avecinarse._

_-Yuugi insultó_-...por qué ahora?

_Las voces al parecer eran de Gin y algunos guardias del hospital. El jovencito miró la luz que salía de la escalera pero se despertó cuando su mano derecha fue besada por el rey de los juegos en señal de despedida_.

-No! Yo me iré contigo!

-No te pondré en riesgo otra vez...

_Se encaminó rápidamente hacia la escalera de emergencia_.

-Me prometiste que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiese. Ya lo olvidaste?

_El jovencito lo siguió, el faraón aspiró hondo, miró como las sombras se acercaban e insultó en árabe tomándolo en brazos escapándose con él hacia el auto. Arrancó lo más rápido que pudo pero al parecer la policía ya había identificado su rostro._

-Abróchate el cinturón y agáchate!

_El jovencito obedeció y se agachó en el asiento. Mientras que el faraón jugaba con la policía escurriéndose._

-Me estoy volviendo loco...

_Doblando calle tras calle, al fin perdieron a la policía. El conductor, es decir, el faraón, comenzó a ir más despacio por unos suburbios, para salir luego a la afueras de la ciudad para llegar a la casa del Dr. Brownie._

-...pero que lindo se siente estar loco.

_El joven sonrió, se salió de su escondite y lo abrazó. Pero en ese instante parece que el auto se quedó sin combustible, y es que un anciano de noventa y cuatro años no es de andar a las carreras con la policía._

-No...

-Qué pasa?

-Nos quedamos sin combustible.

-Y no hay una estación de servicio cerca?

-Cerca no, y aunque vayamos allá...no tengo dinero, no tenía pensando cargarlo esta noche… _–le respondió acariciando sus mejillas-_

_El joven se sintió en el mismísimo cielo y le abrazó más fuerte._

-Lamento decirte que nos iremos a pie.

-Contigo...hasta luna.

-No me copies mis frases. –_el faraón le guiñó un ojo.-_

_Descendieron del auto pero el egipcio estreñó sus párpados estremeciéndose por el frío. El jovencito le devolvió su abrigo._

-Iie.

_El egipcio se lo vuelve a vestir al joven._

-Pero...

-Caminemos rápido para entrar en calor.

_En la oscuridad, los dos iban caminando de la mano por los suburbios, Yuugi miraba los árboles que en su imaginación parecían personas en la oscuridad_.

-Sucede algo, aibou?

-No me gusta la oscuridad...

-Tranquilo, estamos solo tú y yo a estas horas de la noche caminando bajo la nevada_...-le contestó su amado buscando una broma para que el joven al menos riera-_

-Suena romántico, me gusta.

-Bueno, no era la reacción que esperaba pero al menos ya estás más calmado supongo.

-A tu lado, siempre.

_Le sonrió animado, hacía tanto que no escuchaba un piropo de su amor. A pesar del terrible frío que parecía curtirle la piel, sintió un calor en su corazón impagable, su aibou era su refugio de todo mal. Le dio un beso al principio solo por unos cortos segundos, pero Yuugi insistió besándolo más intensamente._

-Whoa! Two gays kissing one for each other!

_Un ebrio con una botella en mano bebía riéndose de ambos. Ellos dejaron de besarse al instante, el faraón con cara seria no le quitaba los ojos de encima al ebrio y puso al jovencito detrás de su espalda bruscamente_.

-Hey guys, you must watch this! I found a gay couple!

_Un grupo de maleantes se acercó hasta la alarmada pareja._

-Hahahaha! Are you sure? They seem brothers!

-Maybe it's an incest.

-Hahaha! Maybe…

-Hey hold on…-_un chico se destacó del grupo_-…I know who you are, you're Pharaoh Atemu, King of Games.

_El maleante sonrió._

-The police says that who catches him, that person will receive a reware about U$S

-WHAT?

-What are we waiting for?

_El egipcio dio unos pasos hacia adelante con el propósito de dejar al jovencito bien lejos de esa inevitable lucha, se trabó mano a mano con los tres sujetos, mientras luchaba con uno, al parecer otro con un celular y un auto aparentemente robado, avisó a la policía._

_Al concluir la lucha, le partió el caballete a uno, al otro le golpeó tan fuerte batiéndolo en el suelo y al último cuando iba a golpearlo cayó desmayado por recibir un botellazo por parte de Yuugi._

-Wow…nunca dejas de sorprenderme. –_le contestó atónito-_

_El jovencito iba a contestarle pero escucharon otra vez las conocidas sirenas de la policía. El rey de los juegos sin pensarlo, revisó a los tres maleantes en el suelo y buscaba las llaves del auto. Volvió a insultar en árabe en la desesperación al ver las luces de la policía avecinarse._

-Súbete!

_Sorprendido alzó la cabeza, Yuugi ya estaba dentro, con el cinturón puesto moviendo las llaves en la ventana de la puerta de acompañante. El faraón de inmediato obedeció y salieron disparados escapando._

-Sujétate fuerte!

_El auto, mucho más moderno que el del Dr. Brownie corría a altas velocidades, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se moviera por el viento provocado por la velocidad. Pero la policía ya había armado una tropa, en toda la persecución, al llegar a un callejón sin salida, el egipcio tuvo que frenar y dio marcha atrás pero cuando lo hizo se chocó contra un auto de la policía._

-FREEZE! With the hands on the air! Get out of the car!

_El jovencito miró muy preocupado a su novio. Este, sin despegar la vista del espejo retrovisor le advirtió en voz baja:._

-Por nada del mundo salgas del auto hasta que te lo ordene.

-Mou hitori no boku, qué harás?

-Sólo obedece.

_El jovencito asintió, el perseguido bajó del auto y puso sus manos en su nuca. El policía se le acercó apuntándolo pero en un segundo este sacó su arma y le disparó. El colegiado, ante semejante escena, abrió sus ojos muy grandes_.

-Ahora sal!

_El shock hizo que el jovencito se quedara mirándolo estupefacto desde el auto. El egipcio lo observó y se percató del detalle. Al notar que la policía estaba llegando al lugar, sacó al joven del auto llevándolo en sus brazos rápidamente al escuchar la policía avecinarse. _

_Atemu, con Yuugi en brazos, subió por unas escaleras de emergencia pero el sonido de una bala hizo que el jovencito se pusiese pálido._

-Mou hitori no boku?

_Los ojos del pronunciado se tornaron grandes, crujió los dientes poniendo de pie al jovencito y sosteniendo su costado izquierdo. El colegiado abrió los ojos en pánico, su koi estaba sangrando_.

-Mou hitori no boku!

_El nombrado respiraba agitado por el terrible dolor, estreñó sus párpados y se apoyaba contra la baranda como podía, ya que una bala lo atravesó de lado a lado y no podía hablar. Una luz encandiló al jovencito y este cerró sus párpados sosteniendo como podía a su koi._

-Is the young boy your son? –_le preguntó un policía a Gin, quien al parecer venía con ellos-_

-Yes. –_respondió Gin con su acostumbrado tono soberbio-_

_Gin les entregó un cheque y ordenó que le trajeran a Yuugi. Pero cuando los policías y también médicos se acercaron, el colegiado recostó a su novio en el soporte de la escalera de metal e intentó en vano evitar que estos lo esposaran dándole al mismo tiempo atención médica._

_Otro grupo de policías puso a Yuugi dentro la camioneta de Gin, (muy a pesar de este por supuesto que entró en otro de sus colapsos nerviosos en furia), que ahora estaba siendo conducida por Mark que se había venido de Kansas al recibir la noticia de que Yuugi había desaparecido del hospital._

_Cuando Gin se llevó a Yuugi de los brazos de Atemu a la fuerza fue lo último que Gin pudo hacer para hacer explotar al joven. Iban peleando violentamente en el camino y entraron a los gritos, Gin siguió a su hijo hasta su habitación._

-No lo verás más...ese loco te envolvió en sus malos hábitos y encima recordé que se atrevió a abusarse de ti en Domino, ahora si deseo que lo ejecuten!

-Atemu es mi koi, por qué no me escuchas?

-Basta! Deja de defenderlo, cómo puedes seguir siendo su amigo?

-No es mi amigo, es mi koi!

-Basta Yuugi!

-ÉL ES MI KOI Y YO LO AMO, NADA NI NADIE VA SEPARARNOS, PODRÁS RETERNEME AHORA PERO CUANDO CREZCA ME IRÉ A SU LADO!

-No grites...

-Quiero irme con Atemu ahora!

-Olvídalo, él está mal de su cabeza...

-Por qué?

-Porque es Gay...

-Yo también soy Gay!

-Yuugi...deja de defenderlo. Deja de mentir...Atemu no es la persona debida para que sea tu amigo.

-NO ES MI AMIGO, ES MI KOI, Y SABES QUÉ? YO ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL, SE LO PEDÍ, QUERÍA ACOSTARME CON ÉL!

-BAJA LA VOZ!

-QUÉ PASA? NO QUIERES QUE NADIE SE ENTERE QUE TU HIJO ES GAY!

-Deja de decir esa estupidez...

-No me creés?

-Por supuesto que no. Inventas eso porque quieres salvar a tu amigo

-No es mi amigo, es mi koi, entiendes, KOI! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! I'M GAY!

_Gin golpeó a Yuugi por primera vez. El joven cayó el suelo sosteniéndose la mandíbula y sangrando el labio un poquito._

-Oh, it's that, you don't want nobody knows about I've got boyfriend and I'm gay. I AM GAY!

_Gin lo volvió a golpear._

-CALLATE! NO QUIERO OÍR ESO DE NUEVO!

-I AM GAY!

_Gin golpeó mucho más fuerte y comenzó a llorar. Yuugi se volvió a poner de pie agitado y se empezó a quitar la ropa._

-Cuál es el problema? No quieres enfrentar la realidad? Huh?

-Basta de decir eso...-_contestó Gin en llanto-_

_Yuugi comenzó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando se quitó el pijama, tomó una pausa antes de hablar y le dijo:_

-Ahora sí...ahora vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre...

_Gin vio como su hijo se empezó a quitar su pantalón pijama y sus ojos se abrieron más grandes que los de Sakura cuando descubrió el mismo hecho, Gin se horrorizó al ver una delgada colaless transparente de color rosado con encajes muy femeninos puesta en la pelvis de su hijo quien terminó de quitarse su pantalón pijama y le mostró la delicada ropa intima de mujer fina puesta_.

-NOOOOOO!

_Gin se arrodilló en el piso llorando y se negaba a verlo tomando su cabeza como si eso se tratase de una tortura._

-Y no sólo eso!

_Yuugi corrió hasta su cajón allí comenzó a sacar la ropa._

-Mira! Ves! VES! MIRÁLO! USO ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER! VES!

_Yuugi furioso tiraba la ropa encima de su padre haciendo que este llorara con más desesperación y se acurrucara más en el piso cubriendo su cabeza sin querer mirar._

-Y mira, cuando cumpla veinte uno usaré estas!

_Yuugi comenzó a tirar ropa femenina encima de su padre, la mayoría fucsia o rosado._

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Gin salió corriendo de la habitación desesperado en llanto. Yuugi corrió hasta él con cara maliciosa._

_Gin se acostó y comenzó a llorar muy fuerte abrazando la almohada de su cama._

-VES! Necesitas más pruebas!

-BASTA! BASTA! –_Gin lloraba desesperado-_

_Yuugi se quitó su ropa interior y se sentó con sus piernas abiertas._

-Mírame, me la quité.

_Gin lo miró y volvió a cerrar los ojos viendo que su hijo le estaba exponiendo su entrada._

-Por qué no me miras? Huh? Te molesta saber el hecho de mi entrada haya sido penetrada por mi koi?

-CÁLLATE!-_el hombre abrazó la almohada en llanto desesperado como si tratase de la peor tortura-_

-Te molesta? ME ACOSTÉ CON ATEMU PORQUE ES MI KOI!

-CÁLLATE! YA CÁLLATE! NO QUIERO OÍRTE MÁS!

_Yuugi lo tomó por el cabello y lo obligó a mirar la entrada de su cuerpo. Gin cerró los ojos llorando._

-ESTÁ BIEN! QUITARÉ MIS DEMANDAS CONTRA ATEMU! TE LLEVARÉ CON TU MADRE! Pero...por favor_..-el hombre escondió su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a llorar como un desconsolado_- ...deja de torturarme...

_Yuugi miró a su padre, se puso de pie y se vistió con su colaless de nuevo, luego se acostó a su lado mas calmado, respiró hondo y luego le preguntó con tono normal._

-Retirarás las demandas contra Atemu?

-Sí, y te llevaré con tu madre...Ya aprendí la lección, ok? –_el hombre se escuchaba muy triste-_

-Papá...estás bien?

-Creo que eso no te interesa...Ve. Ve tras tu Atemu...

_Su hijo se empezó a sentir culpable_.

-Mira, está bien. Te lo agradezco, pero es que me enojé mucho porque si discriminas a los gays también me estás discriminando a mí y también a mi Koi.

-Yuugi...-_el hombre lo miró con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar_- ...basta.

-Papá...

-Yuugi...Ya hice lo que querías, deja de torturarme, sí? No te molestaré más, me verás cuando tú lo desees, pero no me sigas torturando.

-Papá, no es una tortura, no quiero hacerte eso, solo quería que supieras la verdad, algún día lo tenías que saber.

-Saber que querías volver a Japón, ya lo aprendí, mañana mismo irás con Mark a Domino.

-Papá...

-Está bien, que venga Sakura a buscarte…

-Papá.

-Yuugi! Si repites eso voy reconsiderar lo que dije...

_Yuugi se quedó mirándolo atónito._

-Creo que no es eso, creo que tú problema con los gays es más serio de lo que creí.

_Gin se rió como un loco._

-Jajajaja! Que va...por qué tendría yo que tener un problema con los gays?

-Porque estás evadiendo la realidad de que tu propio hijo es gay.

-NO! Tú no eres gay! –_Gin negaba con la cabeza como una persona enferma mental-_

-Mira mi ropa...

-Lo hiciste para conseguir lo que querías...Mi hijo no puede ser un pervertido.

-Pervertido? –_Yuugi quedó desconcertado-_

_Gin se puso nervioso._

-Olvídalo!

_Gin recostó su cabeza y la escondió como una avestruz bajo la tierra._

-No entiendo porque me llamaste un pervertido.

-No, papi sabe que tú no eres un pervertido, nene.

-Me estás confundiendo, estas diciendo que soy un pervertido por ser gay?

-TÚ NO ERES GAY! NO LO ERES! –_Gin le gritó desesperado en llanto en su cara _-

_Su hijo lo observó con cara de lástima._

-Papá, por qué no me lo cuentas mejor...creo que crees que todos los homosexuales somos pervertidos o algo así...

_Su padre puso tono en su voz de asco y rabia, desvió su mirada hacia el colchón con la cabeza en la almohada. Y comenzó a contar una historia que a Yuugi le hizo poner su piel de gallina_.

-Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada de mí, ella era una jovencita, y el estúpido que me engendró la dejó sola en el mundo conmigo en su vientre cuando se enteró que ella estaba embarazada de mí. Luego cuando nací, ella se preocupó, no tenía con que alimentarme. Así es que se casó con un hombre rico. Tuvimos los más grandes lujos, pero mi madre murió de leucemia al poco tiempo de casarse. Así es que fui criado por él. Él era muy amable conmigo, me llenaba de regalos y era muy cariñoso. Yo solo tenía seis años y vivía una vida normal. Un día cualquiera, volví del colegio, mi padrastro ordenó que me bañaran y me dieran bien de comer. Cuando fui a su despacho me preguntó si había hecho la tarea, le contesté que sí, él sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Yo con mi inocencia lo miré mientras el caminó hasta mí, me llevó a pasear como lo hacía siempre, pero luego...

_Gin desvió aún más su mirada con cara de asco a espaldas de su hijo._

-...me llevó a una de sus casas alejadas de la ciudad, yo no entendía dónde estaba, me acostó en la cama y me besó. Yo era un niño de seis años, poco me importó el beso porque no entendía bien del tema a esa edad. Me asombré al ver que el usaba ropa interior de mujer debajo de su ropa empresarial, pero no pude entender porque me desvistió e hizo que yo llorara de dolor al hacer que tuviese mi primera erección cuando me succionaba mi frágil y pequeño miembro de tan solo seis años, me dolían mucho los testículos, mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para una erección, me dolía mucho...pero ...pero eso no se compara...noooo...-_el tono de Gin se sintió como el tono de una persona que está enferma de la cabeza_-...eso no se compara como cuando me puso de espaldas, nooo, tú no tienes idea de lo que es el dolor, de no saber porque te penetran al grado que tu entrada sangra y tú gritas pidiendo ayuda en llanto horrorizado sin saber bien que te están haciendo o porque te causan ese enorme dolor y lo peor es que nadie te oye y la persona que lo hace era la persona que más confiabas, la persona que se suponía debía protegerte de todo mal...

_Yuugi comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy culpable, su padre tenía un terrible trauma con los homosexuales por un terrible hecho de su pasado._

-...y lo que es peor, noche tras noche, sentía como las heridas que se me volvían a abrir...porque él mismo había contratado un doctor para disimular las grandes heridas de mi entrada por eso tengo suturas en el... _-Gin comenzó a llorar y ya poco se le entendía_-...noche tras noche quería gozar "Gin, cariñito, te quiero mucho" _-cambió su tono a despechado y de repulsión-_ ...me quería para la cama... _-dio una pausa, sus sollozos le estaban ahogando la voz-_ ...intenté escaparme muchas veces, pero no pude, siempre me encontraban a donde fuera...hasta que no aguante más...yo cumplía doce años...había sido humillado todas las noches por seis tormentosos años...así es que en mi cumpleaños lo esperé como siempre lo hacía. El venía y yo debía estar desnudo para él, me besaba y tocaba mi cuerpo como si fuese el suyo mientras yo me quedaba quieto dejándole hacer conmigo lo que él quisiera. Comenzó como siempre, a hacerme sexo oral, luego me pidió que le hiciera yo a él, pero cuando me volteó de espaldas no lo soporté más... él estaba penetrándome como siempre lo hacía, bruto, poco le importaba mi llanto y el dolor no solo físico sino también emocional, haciendo que mi entrada sangrara una vez más. Pero esa noche...no aguanté...fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la había robado de su habitación y la saqué debajo de la almohada...y disparé! DISPARÉ!

_Yuugi con cara de lástima puso su mano en su hombro mientras Gin escondía su rostro llorando desconsoladamente._

-NO!

_Gin se sentó en la cama le quitó la mano de encima del, no se dejó tocar por su propio hijo_.

-No me toques!

-Papá...

-No me toques con eso puesto!

-Papá escucha, entiendo y me conduelo por ese terrible dolor, alguien más sabe de esto?

-NO! NADIE LO SABE! Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LO SEPA!

-Es por eso que estás así… nunca le contaste a nadie? Ni siquiera a mami?

-No, ni siquiera a ella... –_Gin siguió llorando desconsolado_-

-Papá, mira, lamento mucho lo que te pasó, pero eso tendrías que hablarlo, es bueno que te descargues todo ese terrible dolor. La verdad, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tú lugar pero...

_Yuugi suspiró._

-…"No son todos los que están ni están todos lo que son".

-Huh?

-Me refiero a que no todos los pervertidos son homosexuales, y no todos los homosexuales son pervertidos, empezando por Atemu. El es mi koi, y mira, es muy retraído con el tema, es muy respetuoso, tú lo conoces. Y yo soy su koi, también soy Gay y ...

-BASTA! TÚ NO ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

-Papá no confundas, que sea Gay no quiere decir que seamos como ese _–insulta al difunto padrastro de Gin-_

_Gin se quitó la ropa y le mostró las cicatrices en su entrada._

-Ves! Las ves! No te dicen nada?

-Papá...

-NO QUIERO SABER DE LOS GAYS, NO QUIERO, NO QUIEROOOOOOO!

_Gin se abrazó de la almohada, Yuugi lloró con cara de lástima y lo abrazó, pero..._

-SUÉLTAME!

_Gin se zafó._

-No quiero saber de ti! Vete! Si eres gay, entonces vete con tu Atemu, pero no te me acerques! Toma!

_Gin se puso los pantalones y le dio dinero._

-Vete con tu Atemu, no quiero saber nunca más de ti, vete con él! NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS , ME OÍSTE? NUNCA MÁS!

_Yuugi se fue corriendo a su habitación llorando sintiéndose culpable y encima muy preocupado por Atemu. Tomó un portarretratos, en la foto, Yuugi era un niñito que estaba entre los brazos de Gin y Sakura en medio de ellos, los tres sonriendo a la cámara y de fondo se podía ver un parque de diversiones. Lanzó la foto al suelo y abrazó la almohada en llanto, durmiéndose con un nudo en la garganta._


	34. Chapter 34

**Easy hero**

**Song: **Live and Learn—Crush 40

_Cuando Yuugi despertó, fue porque el teléfono estaba sonando. Miró la hora y vio que se había dormido casi un día completo. Caminó hasta el teléfono sin muchas ganas de atender._

-Hello?

- No grites mi nombre al escuchar mi voz.

- A..! Ah! Cómo estás?

-Preocupado por ti.

-Yo debería decir eso.

-No te oyes bien, estás llorando?

-...puede ser, pero ya me es un alivio saber que estás vivo.

- Aaaawww, bueno, a veces hay que mirar las estrellas y se te pones a contarlas, verás como se te pasa.

_Yuugi entendió la indirecta y miró por la ventana. Allí vio a Atemu con el rostro tapado hablando por un teléfono público desde la acera. El faraón, con el tubo del teléfono público, giró un poco su cabeza y le hizo una guiñada._

-Es cierto, ya las estoy viendo, pero me gustaría verlas más de cerca.

-Abrígate bien entonces.

_Yuugi se tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió, se abrigó con ropa de mujer y se hizo un peinado "colita de caballo" parada en la copa de su cabeza. Luego, sacó de un cajón un costurero y tomando una aguja sonrió._

"Por fin...podré ser el Yuugi que siempre quise ser."

_Fue hasta el baño, desinfectó la aguja y ambas orejas para de una vez perforarlas. Estreñó sus párpados sintiendo dolor, pero bueno, aunque lloró, igual con tal de poder ponerse unos pendientes en forma esférica de oro puro las perforó hasta terminar._

_Pasando por mujer para los vecinos al salir por la puerta de atrás, se fue por las calles buscando a su novio en la oscuridad. En un momento estaba caminando asustado y se sobresaltó al toparse con alguien._

-Sshhh...casi no te reconocí con toda esa belleza, no llames la atención por favor, ahora que estoy herido no puedo andar corriendo.

_Yuugi se moría de ganas de abrazarle, pero para no llamar la atención, solo se limitó a seguirlo, murmurándole:_

-No debiste salirte del hospital, te atraparán otra vez. Además estás herido.

_En silencio, Atemu se subió el auto del Dr. Brownie camino a la casa del anciano. Y aunque el Faraón ya lo tenía previsto teniendo el tanque lleno al tope, la policía otra vez comenzó a perseguirle._

-Ra...

-Te lo dije...ahora qué hacemos?

-Sujétate!

_El faraón corría el auto a toda velocidad y hasta en un momento tanto él como Yuugi se reían de cómo la policía no podía alcanzarles._

-Vaya! Eso estuvo genial!

_Ambos se dieron un cinco, contentos. El rey de los juegos sonrió por su elogio pero en ese mismo instante un balazo da en una rueda logrando que este insultara molesto._

-Sujétate lo más que puedas!

_Corría con el auto ya casi fuera de control con riesgo a que chocaran, se metió la primer curva que encontró y chocaron contra un callejón sin salida. El faraón agitado y asustado miró a Yuugi el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha quieto._

-Aibou! Estás bien?

_El jovencito no le respondía, el faraón en pánico lo sacudió bruscamente de los hombros._

-Aibou!

_Vaya broma pesada, el joven lo besó sin aviso alguno en la boca._

-Eso no fue gracioso_...-le contestó enfadado el egipcio-._

-Gomen, quería besarte.

_El rey de los juegos miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio luces a los lejos._

-Ra...entremos por esa puerta.

_Ambos descendieron del auto, el faraón se acercó a una puerta herrumbrada que estaba en la pared del lado de la puerta de acompañante. Intentó abrirla a malos tratos ya que la puerta obviamente estaba cerrada con llave. El jovencito se le acercó._

-Permíteme.

_El colegiado se sacó una orquídea de su cabello y con unos cuantos movimientos en la antigua cerradura la abrió sin problema._

-Tachaa!

_El faraón entró en silencio haciendo caso omiso. El jovencito se quedó callado y se mordió el labio cerrando la puerta (obviamente sin llave). Cuando exploraban el lugar, por lo visto era una fábrica abandonada, en dónde solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambos recorrerla y la policía que seguía de largo._

_Al adentrarse más en la fábrica, el egipcio se sentó en un saco de harina y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El jovencito murmuró._

-Ya puedo hablar?

-Eso estoy esperando.

-Veo que estás molesto.

-Hai, realmente me cayó pésimo tu broma.

-Entonces mejor no te cuento el resto.

-En fin...creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Hai. Yo primero.

_El jovencito se sentó a su lado._

-Primero que todo, te extrañé y mucho. No tienes idea la falta que me hiciste.

-Puedo contestar eso o debo esperar a que termines de hablar?

-Puedes contestar.

_El faraón lo abrazó._

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, y supongo que habrás hecho más sacrificios que yo. Y pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré...solo que...por favor...la próxima vez pídeme "Mou hitori no boku, quiero besarte", sí?

-Hai. Gomen.

-Aibou.

-Dime.

-Gomen si no es el momento pero, puedo besarte ahora?

-Desde cuando mi koi debe pedirme permiso para eso?

_Risueños ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Al terminar el beso, Yuugi lo miró a los ojos ya con algunas lágrimas en ellos. La expresión del faraón, que hacía unos instantes antes era de puro enojo hacía el jovencito ahora se había transformado en lástima y preocupación, si había algo que no podía soportar era verlo llorar._

-Aibou...ya no llores, ya no estoy enojado contigo. Estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo.

-No es eso.

-Qué es?

-Mmmh olvídalo, no es el momento.

-Es bueno hablarlo todo.

-Es papá...

-Gin se encuentra bien?

-No...está muy mal, por favor, quiero que le enseñes que los gays somos buenas personas.

-No entiendo.

-Necesito ayudarlo, fui tan injusto con él.

_El joven comenzó a llorar en voz alta mientras su novio lo abrazó más estrecho (en lo que su herida de bala le permitía) intentando calmarlo._

-Ssshhh...calma, calma. Yo sé que tu padre te ama mucho así es que...

-No! El me gritó en mi cara que no quiere verme más!

-Aibou, esas son sólo palabras, debes mirar a su corazón.

-Pero su corazón está herido desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo…yo fui muy injusto con él...–_el joven comenzó a llorar más alto sintiéndose culpable-_

_El egipcio besaba su frente mimándolo muy preocupado._

-Ra... creo que tengo una idea, ya que por el momento tenemos que esperar para salir de aquí, puedes llamar a tu padre por tu celular?

-No creo que tenga intenciones de hablar conmigo.

-No puedes inventar una excusa?

-Mmmh, creo que sí.

_El rey de los juegos vio al joven más calmado y se desestrechó solo un poco apoyando la cabeza del jovencito en su pecho para que el joven siguiera calmado por si acaso Gin le volvía a herir con sus palabras. _

_Gin estaba llorando pero no por su pasado, sino por sentirse muy arrepentido por sus palabras hacia Yuugi, mientras firmaba un documento legal con Mark delante suyo. El celular sonó. Mark tomo el celular y miró el número._

-I'm busy...

-It's Yuugi.

-Give me that phone!

_Gin tomó el celular._

-Yuugi!

-Papá, yo…humm…necesitaba hablarte...

-Yo también, nene.

_El egipcio giró su cabeza alarmado, al parecer la policía estaba llegando al lugar. El colegiado abrió sus ojos asustados_.

-Aibou, tenemos que irnos! -_le indicó al ver que unas sombras se acercaban-_

-Atemu está contigo?

-Papi no puedo hablar ahora.

-Por nada del mundo apagues el cel...

_Yuugi cortó la comunicación por ser tomado de la mano nuevamente por su novio quien huía de la policía._

_Gin rápidamente se sentó haciendo a un lado a Mark en el sofá y cerró la ventana (del sistema operativo que usaban en la laptop) en que Mark estaba negociando por Internet._

-Sir I was...

-Later! We must track the cell phone!

_En la fábrica, el faraón corría como podía con su herida y se desvanecía en las sombras. Tuvo que dejar de correr y descansar por un momento por el terrible dolor, luego retomar para escapar más rápido. En un sector mucho más alejado, el perseguido escondió al jovencito detrás de un basurero de la fábrica._

-Quédate aquí y no salgas.

-No, mou hitori no boku_...-el joven lo miraba preocupado y quería salir de su escondite-_

-Aibou, si sales de ahí puedes salir lastimado, hazme caso, onegai.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, no quiero involucrarte más en mis problemas ni tampoco pienso arriesgarte.

-Pero mou hitori no boku...

_Yuugi vio a su koi desvanecerse en las sombras y luego disparos, el joven se dio cuenta de que su koi comenzó un nuevo tiroteo con los policías y comenzó a llorar en su escondite. Luego escuchó voces de los policías, que al parecer algunos insultaban al faraón, heridos en el suelo._

-Damn Egipcian...- _el faraón lo pateó en las costillas-..._ Aaagh!

-More police is coming?

-I dunno...

_El egipcio lo volvió a patear._

-Aaagh!

-Tell me!

-I already said I don't know!

_Lo pateó más fuerte y se fue enfadado. Luego buscó un baño en donde orinar y volvió al escondite de Yuugi_.

-Ra! –_el jovencito lo abrazó fuerte_-

-Aagghh…

_El jovencito se soltó enseguida, había olvidado por completo que su novio había sido atravesado de lado a lado por una bala el día anterior._

-Gomen ne, mou hitori no boku, lo que sucede es que me asusté tanto, pensé que no volverías.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, estoy seguro que ms policía viene en camino.

-Pero íbamos a ayudar a papá...

-Aibou, ya hablaremos con él. En este estado no puedo correr mucho, démonos prisa. Vamos!

_El faraón le tomó la mano y lo llevó a un nuevo escondite. Después, más calmados llegaron a otro sector de la fábrica, al parecer allí era dónde se hacía la producción. El rey de los juegos se recostó en los sacos, estreñaba las facciones de su rostro muy agitado y adolorido por su herida. El jovencito, sentado a su lado, le mimaba sus picudos cabellos con cara de lástima. Cerró sus párpados sintiéndose un poco culpable, después de todo, él había sido quien le había pedido que lo llevara consigo. Pasados veinte minutos, el faraón habló con los ojos cerrados._

-Aibou.

_Yuugi abrió sus ojos sin mucho afán._

-Por el momento tendremos que pasar la noche afuera, así es que aprovecha para llamarlo ahora. –_refiriéndose a Gin-_

_El egipcio se puso pie como pudo, se alejó lo más que pudo y comenzó a recargar su arma. El joven marcó el número y luego miró el celular preocupado._

-Ra...  
-Y ahora qué?- _seguía cargando el arma concentrado_-

-Me quedé sin batería...

-Genial...

_Pasó un momento en que sólo se escuchaba al faraón recargar su arma, luego de terminar el rey de los juegos rompió el silencio._

-Aibou.

_Yuugi lo miró a los ojos mientras Atemu guardó bien su arma con el seguro puesto y caminó hasta él._

-Qué le pasa a tu padre? Está bien?

-Iie_. -contestó el joven sintiéndose triste_-...y lo peor es que fui tan injusto con él y ahora me siento tan culpable…

_El faraón se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza en su regazo haciéndole mimos._

-Quieres desahogarte?

_El colegiado suspiró con sus párpados cerrados y empezó a contarle lo sucedido. El faraón se quedó con expresión seria y muy molesta al final de la historia._

-...Y lo peor...lo peor es que no era su culpa el que discriminara a los gays, fue por ese trauma, y yo...yo fui tan injusto y duro con él...-_ emprendió a llorar-_

-Tú no podías saberlo, Aibou.

_El jovencito hizo caso omiso y siguió llorando. El faraón, en lo que su herida le permitía, lo abrazó poniendo la cabeza de su koi en su pecho y le besó la cabeza._

-Ssshhhhh...calma, tranquilo, yo sé que tu padre te quiere mas allá de lo que haya podido decirte, debes mirar su corazón y lo bueno es que te eligió a ti para descargar eso que no tuvo valor de descargar con nadie, y si tiene confianza contigo, entonces tu puedes ayudarlo a superar el problema, y mucho más aún sabiendo que eres homosexual.

-Creés que puedo ayudarlo?

-No me ayudaste a mí con mi prejuicio?

-Pero eso es diferente, yo soy tu koi.

-Y tú eres su hijo.

-No entiendo la relación.

-Me dijiste eso porque le diste énfasis a nuestra confianza, pero es el mismo grado de confianza que tu padre tiene contigo, solo que son dos tipos de amor diferentes, pero casi al mismo grado de intensidad.

-Y?

-Y que él puede sincerarse contigo y descargar su dolor, vomitar todo eso que tiene dentro. Porque él solo te contó fracciones de su historia, seis años son muy largos y ha de tener mucho para contar, para que tú puedas darle tu amor y comprensión. Y lo mejor es que así el conseguirá algo que siempre busco mas allá de que no fue el mejor modo el que utilizó.

-Qué cosa?

-Tenerte más cerca suyo.

-Huh?

-Sé que tu padre no supo hacer bien las cosas, pero nunca fui duro con él porque sé que en el fondo te quiere más allá de su egoísmo ciego de querer hacer las cosas a su manera, todo lo hizo por amor a ti Aibou, él sólo quiere protegerte y estar a tu lado.

-Y por qué esperó tanto tiempo?

-El esperó a tener una situación económica estable para poder llevarte con él, él solo quería estar a tu lado.

-Ra...me siento culpable.

-Si pero de todos modos no supo hacerlo bien, son vueltas que da la vida y que bueno, esta escrito así por Ra.

-Creés que papá me perdonará?

-Tú lo perdonarías por lo que te hizo?

-Bueno, depende.

_El faraón se sobresaltó en ese instante_.

-Yo...

_El egipcio le tapó la boca y puso mirada atenta agudizando su oído. Movía su mirada vivaz y ambos escucharon un movimiento a lo lejos muy disimulado que se acercaba._ _El rey de los juegos, escondió a su amado dentro de una caja que tenía productos y escondió esos productos en la basura. Luego él se escondió detrás de unas cajas lejos del joven. _

_La policía llegó con perros revisando el lugar. Al parecer los perros seguían el olfato de Atemu usando una camisa que el usó en la cárcel de Japón._ _Uno de los perros se acercó a las cajas y empezó a gruñir. El egipcio ya tenía su arma lista en las manos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y sentía como los policías comenzaban a mover las cajas lentamente buscándolo. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar, ya no había duda, el faraón estaba allí, acorralado entre la pared y las cajas, Atemu se movió lentamente y cuando tiraron las ultimas cajas que lo dejaban al descubierto, sin pensarlo disparó a unos de los policías y comenzó el nuevo tiroteo en el que él destacó su buena puntería y hacia caer a casi toda la tropa de policías y perros que venían tras él. _

_El egipcio mató a uno de ellos y al notar que ya no tenía más munición comenzó a correr como pudo sosteniendo su herida del costado izquierdo, el otro policía lo persiguió y disparaba errando todo el tiempo de los nervios que le daba tener a una presa tan salvaje y difícil de atrapar. Su presa corría como podía por la fábrica y saltando por lugares escurriéndose, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. El Faraón iba a darse la vuelta para escaparse pero cuando lo iba hacer el policía ya lo tenía acorralado._

-Yes! bucks for your head!

_Su presa lo miró crujiendo sus dientes en rabia como un salvaje felino acorralado, ambos estaban heridos de bala, estaban a la par. El faraón sostenía su costado izquierdo sintiendo la tortura de sus entrañas que rugían por hacer reposo, el único policía que quedaba vivo pero herido del grupo, le apuntó con su arma hacia la frente del egipcio._

_Yuugi que recién ahora desobedecía, empezó a correr hacia él desde lejos y gritó._

-NOOOOO!

_El policía disparó pero una figura de un hombre saltó desde la cima de las cajas cruzándose entre Atemu y la bala salvándole la vida y a la vez matando al restante policía, recibiendo el impacto en su pecho._

_Atemu abrió sus ojos muy grandes, no podía creerlo, la persona que le salvó la vida, era nada más ni nada menos que Mutou Gin, el padre de su koi._

_Yuugi corrió hasta ambos en llanto._

-Mou hitori no boku, Papá!

_Gin giró su cabeza y vio a la pareja mirándole preocupado, el impacto fue en su pecho y la sangre salía a borbotones. El jovencito lo tomó en sus brazos pero obviamente no podía levantarlo._

-Papá! Papá! Ra, mírate!

_El joven lloraba desconsolado. El faraón se acercó e intentó levantar a Gin para llevarlo a un hospital_.

-No, no... déjame aquí. –_el hombre hablaba agitado por el dolor-_

-Aibou, creés poder cargarlo?

-Te lo agradezco, pero...me duele y no quiero que me muevan...

-Aibou, quédate aquí, iré por un teléfono.

-Atemu.

_Gin le dio su celular y este marcó el número rápidamente._

_El jovencito miraba preocupado a su padre llorando_.

-Papi...Papi, gomen, yo te quiero mucho, papi, perdóname por haber sido tan injusto contigo...Papi yo...

_Gin puso sus dedos encima de sus labios. El faraón se alejó con el celular dando la localización del lugar vía rastreo._

-Nene...-_unas escurridizas lágrimas surcaron su rostro_- ...soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas, por mi culpa tu abuelito falleció. Yo evité que tuvieses contacto con Domino, el único que pudo encontrarte fue Atemu porque como él tiene posición contrató a alguien para que nos siguiera. Pero ya me encargué de llamar a tu madre, Sakura y tus amigos te están esperando en Domino, incluso ya pagué los pasajes para ti y para tu koi. Siento todo lo que sucedió, por mi culpa sufriste todo esto tiempo, y sabes qué? Te deseo lo mejor con Atemu, ese egipcio da su vida por ti. Es digno de mi confianza y lo que es mejor, veo que te hace mucho más feliz que lo que yo podría hacerte. Después de que te fuiste hace una horas, recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos en el muelle, recuerdas? Yo no podía entenderte, no tenía idea de lo enamorado que estabas, gomen por no haberte entendido, ahora entiendo que nunca debí traerte a USA. Por favor Yuugi, espero que tu y tu maravilloso koi, puedan perdonarme...

_El jovencito negaba con su cabeza preocupado._

-Nene, yo sé lo que es estar enamorado. Solo toma un consejo, sí? No dejes que los daños del pasado influyan en tu futuro. Desearía tanto volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar mis errores del pasado, sobretodo los que cometí contigo.

-Papi...

-Nene...mi Yuugi, mi querido hijo que –_Gin dio mucho énfasis en esta frase_- no me da vergüenza que sea Gay.

_Su hijo comenzó a llorar aún más y le hacía mimos en su cabeza._

-Mi niño, papi está orgulloso de ti, me ayudaste a superar un daño del pasado que nunca quise enfrentar, gracias a ti y también gracias a tu koi. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que el hizo por ti, y la verdad...el único que merece estar preso soy yo.

-Solo Ra sabe quién merece estar allí. –_la voz viril despertó a padre e hijo-_

-Ya viene la ambulancia? _–preguntó el joven preocupado_-

-Hai, debo irme.

-No, mou hitori no boku...

-Aibou, no vendrán sin escolta sabiendo que estoy aquí.

-Atemu, acércate.

_Se acercó a Gin y este estiró su mano hasta el rostro del ahora aceptado, yerno._

-Arigato.

-Por favor, yo debo decirlo, Ud. acaba de salvar mi vida.

-Y tú la de mi Yuugi, que tiene mucho más valor. Atemu, a pesar de que mi Yuugi me ayudó con una historia del pasado en que yo fui...

_Su yerno no le dejó terminar de hablar_.

-Sí. Mi Aibou me contó, no es necesario que la repita.

-Pero es que de eso quiero hablar, gracias a mi Yuugi pude descargar mi alma, pero a la vez, con la mente fría, a solas, pude reaccionar, de que tu manera de comportarte es muy diferente y especial, pude descubrir que lo que me sucedió solo fue culpa del y no de todos los gays, y sabes qué? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de mi hijo, ya no me importa lo que diga el mundo, para mi , lo único importante es que ambos son felices y si haces a mi Yuugi feliz, me haces feliz a mi también.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Atemu, podrás perdonarme?

-Disculpe si parezco grosero pero...no me haga preguntas tontas. –_le contestó su yerno sonriéndole-_

_El jovencito sonrió ilusionado, por fin…por fin su padre estaba aceptándolo!_

-Sé que harás a mi hijo muy feliz, por eso dejo que se vaya contigo, me hubiese gustado mucho estar junto a él, pero bueno, se me fue el tiempo tejiendo mi situación económica y mi Yuugi ya es todo un hombrecito.

-Papá...

-Si hijo, a pesar de tus diecisiete años, ya eres todo un hombrecito. Demostraste tu madurez y las ganas de luchar por tu amor. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, hijo.

-Arigato, te quiero mucho papi.

_Se abrazó lo más estrecho que pudo. El egipcio le advirtió._

-Aibou, cuidado, está lastimado.

-Gomen, papi.

-No hay problema… –_el hombre miró al egipcio_- Atemu.

_Un asentimiento de atención fue su respuesta._

_Gin le extendió los brazos y ambos se abrazaron, pero el abrazo se cortó cuando llegó la policía. El faraón se salió rápidamente dándole un rápido beso de desdepedida a su amado._

-Mou hitori no boku!

-Nos vemos, Aibou!

_La policía enseguida lo acorraló y este se trabó en lucha con los agentes pero Mark gritó._

-STOP! He's a free man!

_La policía dejó de forcejear al ver una carpeta legal, en el que Gin, firmó el pago de la fianza del faraón._

-Nani? –_el colegiado miró sorprendido_-

-Atemu –_Gin le habló como pudo_- Esa es tu carpeta, comprueba que eres un hombre libre.

_Leyó el papel legal que afirmaba que su libertad había sido pagada._

-Papá como hiciste para pagar tres trillones de dólares?

-Tú eres un duelista, no?

-No entiendo.

-Aquella tarde en el muelle, me dijiste que eres un duelista y que una empresa no es lo tuyo.

-Papá...no me digas que...

-Hai...vendí todo lo que tengo, quedándome con solo la casita de Burlington y mi camioneta y un poco de dinero en el banco ... y sabes por qué? Porque tu felicidad...no tiene precio...

_Su hijo lo abrazó en llanto._

-Papi, papi, arigato...Gomen, gomen por lo injusto que fui.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres tú quien me tiene que perdona a mí, ojalá que Sakura también me perdone.

-Ella no te tiene rencor, tú la conoces mejor que yo.

_Gin se quedó en silencio._

-Papá?

_Gin comenzó a hablar pero su respiración se estaba debilitando_.

-...Dile a... Sakura... que... ojalá otro hombre le dé... la hija lesbiana que... siempre quiso...

-De qué estás hablando? –_le preguntó el chico confundido_-

_El faraón abrazó al jovencito, tenía un mal presentimiento._

-Vaya...no me... malinterpreten pero...tu koi es muy guapo...Hijo.-_dijo Gin sonriendo un poco mirando a Atemu detrás de su hijo-_

-Arigato -_respondió Yuugi riéndose y haciendo sonreír a Atemu_-

-Es mejor que se quede callado hasta que la ambulancia llegue. –_le dijo Atemu viendo que Gin se ponía cada vez más pálido-_

_Gin parpadeó un poco ya con mirada cansada y débil._

-Papi?

-...acérquense... los dos...

_Ambos se acercaron, Gin los abrazó débilmente como pudo. _

-...espero no les moleste...esta petición...pero...me gustaría verlos besarse...

_Yuugi le sonrió y sin aviso tomó por sorpresa a Atemu besándolo intensamente, el egipcio estaba un poco tímido al principio, por la gente presente, pero después, "que más da?", se liberó y le correspondió abrazándolo también y acariciando su cabello suavemente._

_Gin, orgulloso de ambos, miró a ambos sonriendo llorando y comenzó a parpadear hablando débilmente._

-...que sean...más felices que nunca...arigato...los...quiero...mu...

_Y así...sus ojos se apagaron para no despertar cayendo sus brazos al suelo. Yuugi se soltó de su amado y observó a su padre por un momento._

-Papi?

_El egipcio pensó en árabe para sí mismo._ "Oh no, aquí viene...prepárate Atemu..."

-Papá?

_El jovencito preocupado comenzó a moverlo._

-Papito, háblame. Papi?

-Aibou.

-Esta inconsciente verdad? –_lo miraba con los ojos lagrimosos_- ...en el hospital van a despertarlo, verdad?

_El faraón cerró sus ojos mordiendo su labio y sus pensamientos se despertaron por la muy retrasada ambulancia. Los médicos corrieron hasta Gin, pero al intentar revivirlo hasta con electroshock, al pasar treinta minutos todos agacharon la cabeza. El jovencito__, abrazado a su novio, los observaba._

-What's wrong? Why don't you do nothing?

_Un doctor se acercó hasta Yuugi._

-Girl.

-I'm gay...

-Sorry... Boy.

-Try save him, don't talk to me!

-We are truly sorry, he lost too much blood…

_El jovencito comenzó a mover su cabeza negándose a creer el hecho._

-No, no, you must save him, come on!

-You must be strong, sorry...

-NO! SAVE HIM!

_Yuugi corrió hasta Gin intentando de alguna manera salvarlo. Los médicos se quedaron quietos. En llanto le hacía RCP a su padre._

_El faraón suspiró y cerró sus ojos quieto. Tomó aire y se acercó a Yuugi que no se detenía ignorando las palabras de los médicos._

-Aibou...

-No! Yo aprendí RCP en la escuela, yo puedo si estos inútiles no pueden!

-Aibou, estuvieron más de treinta minutos...sé realista...sé que es difícil...

-NO! No ahora que recién nos entendíamos, hasta dijo que aceptaba nuestra relación! No lo dejaré! Yo le debo mi vida a él también!

-Aibou...

_El joven seguía en vano intentando revivirlo, el faraón lo intentó detener, pero el jovencito seguía empecinado a no aceptar la realidad._

-Aibou... -_intentó (como pudo) sacarlo del cuerpo_-

-NO!

-Yuugi! -_hizo más fuerza para quitarlo del cuerpo y su costado izquierdo le rezongó rudamente-_

-NO, NO! -_las cascadas en sus ojos delataban su incredulidad-_

_El faraón lo abrazó y bruscamente lo quitó del cuerpo sintiendo todo su sistema nervioso gritarle furioso desde su costado izquierdo. Con voz entrecortada le susurró._

-Es alma de Ra...

_Mientras era abrazado por este, el chico golpeaba con sus puños su pecho en llanto_.

-NOOOOOOO! MI PAPI! NOOOO! Por qué ahora?

-Lo siento mucho Aibou...

_Le respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre la del joven intentando vanamente consolarlo._

-Tú lo oíste, él está orgulloso de nosotros, él está feliz, él está...está...

-Está tranquilo en paz...

_El colegiado lo abrazó más estrechamente en llanto desconsolado sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en más piezas que el Sennen Puzzle. Por qué la vida se empeñaba en ser tan dura con él? Pero por la vueltas de la vida de que Gin durante años luchó por la felicidad de Yuugi, sólo que nunca se imaginó que daría su vida para lograrla, porque construyendo por años una empresa lujosa pudo pagar la libertad de Atemu consiguiendo la felicidad de su amado hijo..._


	35. Chapter 35

**En casa.**

_Para cuando Yuugi comenzó a despertar, sentía la cabeza pesada, movió un poco la cabeza sin aun poder abrir sus ojos y comenzó a reaccionar. Aunque no abría sus párpados, allí lo reconocía, ese calidez y esos brazos que lo posaban como un pajarillo en un nido, la respiración calmada que subía y bajaba en ese atractivo pecho, sí, estaba en los brazos de su koi. Quien no tardó en comprobar su despertar mientras le hacía suaves caricias en sus mechones rubios y parte del rostro intentando dormirle otra vez. Sintiendo la vista pesada, igual luchaba contra sí mismo para despertar, pero sintió un suave:_

-Sssshhh...

_Sonrió, amaba ver como su koi le trataba como un bebé. Movió su cabeza y sonrió sintiéndose cómodo, pero luego estreñó sus párpados con más fuerza: el recuerdo de lo último que había pasado volvió a su cabeza, abrió los ojos bruscamente asustado poniéndose de pie y miró para ambos lados._

-Tranquilo, estás bien, Aibou.

_Yuugi, desorientado, miró para ambos lados. Comenzó a estudiar los alrededores, se sentía confundido, por lo que veía, estaban en un avión luego miró sus ropas que ahora eran otras pero aun seguían siendo ropas de mujer, olía bien y miró a Atemu que al parecer también estaba arreglado pero se notaban una terribles ojeras de falta de sueño y aunque su mirada era cansada seguía preocupada mirándole fijamente._

-Do..dónde estamos?

_El faraón iba a contestar pero la voz de la azafata en los parlantes interrumpió_.

-Atención pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones, en diez minutos descendemos a nuestro destino, Ciudad de Domino.

_Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido_.

-DOMINO?

_Su amado se puso de pie y lo abrazó intentando calmarlo._

-Sssshh...

_El joven se escuchaba agitado y confundido. Parpadeaba los ojos muy rápidamente, bruscamente se soltó y miró por la ventana con una sonrisa de lado a lado._

-Domino...-_murmuró el joven sonriente-_

_Su amado se acercó a la ventana mirando el paisaje y lo abrazó por su espalda._

-Mou hitori no boku, estamos en...en...

_No pudo seguir hablando, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de felicidad. Su contraparte la concluyó sonriente._

-En casa, Aibou.

_Besó su mejilla tiernamente. El muchachito seguía llorando emocionado._

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Dime, aibou.

-Soy un baka.

-Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no sé que sentir...tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado, estoy muy triste por mi último recuerdo, pero por otro, estoy muy feliz porque estoy otra vez a tu lado y en menos de diez minutos sé que mi madre y nuestros amigos están ahí. Soy un baka, lo único que sé hacer bien...es llorar.

-Aibou, si fueses un baka, no hubieras aguantado todo este tiempo. No hables así de tí mismo. Sé que es difícil pero...si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy en una especie de trance por todo lo que pasó, pero, prefiero solo pensar en las cosas buenas porque la vida sigue su curso y que hay que salir adelante.

_El jovencito se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta que Atemu aunque no lloraba, pero necesitaba hacerlo también._

_Una azafata les habló amablemente._

-Gomen, pero en cinco minutos aterrizaremos, por favor, tomen sus asientos abrochándose sus cinturones.

-Hai, arigato. –_respondió Yuugi calmado-_

-Gomen, se encuentra bien?

_El jovencito sonrió, miró a su amado y luego a la azafata._

-Mejor que nunca.

_La azafata sonrió y siguió por los pasillos. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Atemu no soltó la mano de Yuugi en ningún momento mientras el avión comenzaba a descender. El colegiado giró su cabeza la cual su mirada se había insertado la suya, mirando ahora a su faraón._

-Mou hitori no boku, crees que Ra envió a mi papá a mi corazón?

-Por supuesto. -_contestó completamente seguro-_

_Yuugi se miró su pecho y se extrañó un poco, encontró en su cuello una delicada gargantilla de oro puro con la alianza de su difunto padre en ella._

-Espero no te moleste, supuse que querrías tenerla de recuerdo.

_Le comentó su amado observándolo preocupado. El joven siguió examinando con su mirada su figura, miró sus manos, las cuales estaban pintadas con esmalte de uñas rosado claro y unos anillos femeninos muy bonitos. Sonrió y miró a su koi a los ojos._

-Arigato.

-Do itashimashite, Aibou.

_El jovencito lo besó en sus labios, aunque fue gracioso porque el avión comenzó el aterrizaje y sentía el movimiento del tren de aterrizaje en el pavimento de la pista._

_Al terminar el aterrizaje, la azafata ordenó a los pasajeros a descender del avión. La pareja se quitó sus respectivos cinturones, el faraón iba camino a la salida de la mano de Yuugi pero el jovencito lo soltó y caminó ágilmente al fondo del avión._

-Aibou?

_El faraón lo siguió escurriéndose entre la montonera de pasajeros._

-A dónde vas?

_El jovencito sonrió sosteniendo la manija de la puerta del baño de hombres_.

-Ah, gomen. Necesitas ayuda?

-No, arigato.

_El egipcio se sentó en un asiento a esperarlo. El colegiado hizo un ademán para entrar y la misma azafata que les había hablado minutos antes del aterrizaje, se acercó a él._

-Disculpe, pero ese es el baño de hombres.

-Justamente por eso estoy entrando. –_le contestó Yuugi risueño dejando la azafata sonrojada-_

_Entró al baño, se acercó al bidet de pie, bajó su falda rosada, bajó su colaless rosada claro transparente y orinó de pie. Al terminar acomodando su ropa, al lavarse las manos, se lavó el rostro y arregló su maquillaje corrido. Se miró al espejo por unos minutos, estaba vestido tan bien de mujer que obviamente no culpaba a la azafata por haberle tratado de una. Se quedó mirando fijo a sus propios ojos hundiéndose en un mar de pensamientos, el cual fue intervenido al poco tiempo por la puerta que se volvió a abrir. Giró su cabeza y vio a Atemu entrar. El jovencito suspiró resignado._

-Te dije que estoy bien...

_El faraón le hizo caso omiso, siguió de largo hasta un bidet y abrió su cremallera tranquilo en silencio._

_El jovencito lo observó y le sonrió._

-Gomen, pensé que habías venido por mí.

-Es normal, necesitaba una excusa de todos modos _– le respondió dándole una guiñada mientras comenzó a orinar en el bidet-_

_El jovencito se rió y hasta la hizo una broma._

-Está mas grande que la última vez.

_El rey de los juegos lo miró sorprendido y luego entendió el chiste._

-Qué estás mirando?

-Tu –_Yuugi se refiere a su intimidad de una forma muy vulgar-_

_Atemu cerró sus ojos un poco sonriente y la vez sonrojado, terminó de orinar, se cerró su cremallera y se lavó las manos, sacándolo a empujones mientras el jovencito se reía descaradamente._

_Ambos bajaron del avión animados._

_En la salida, había un montón de gente a la espera, entre ellos, tal cual, todos sus amigos y obviamente Sakura, quien venía sedada pero no dejaba de mirar fijo la gente que salía por la puerta de salida._

-Por qué demoran tanto? Ya quiero verlos...-_preguntó Jonouchi impaciente_-

-No tardarán...me pregunto cómo está Yuugi_...-contestó Anzu mirando la gente que salía por la puerta.-_

-Qué es lo primero que le diremos? –_preguntó Honda abrazado de Miho_-

-Pues no sé pero lo mejor es intentar animarlo. –_respondió Mai abrazada de Jonouchi_-

-Oigan no estoy muy seguro, pero allá atrás veo de lejos el inconfundible cabello de Atemu. –_indicó sonriente Ryu abrazado de Anzu y Sakura a la vez_-

-Dónde? –_preguntó Miho-_

-A lo lejos, lo ves?

-Al lado de la señora gorda de rojo? Parece un lechón, jaja. –_Jonouchi se rió_- Oye Atemu!

_Jonouchi empezó a hacer un escándalo en medio del aeropuerto._

-Aquí estamos amigo!

_Honda le pegó a Jonouchi en la cabeza._

-No te oye baka, está muy lejos.

-A quien le dijiste Baka?

-No empiecen de nuevo...-_Miho se tomó la frente_-

_El rey de los juegos comenzó de lejos a entreverarse entre la gente. Jonouchi miró asombrado._

-Oigan, por que vino Atemu solo? Y además...quien es el bombón de chica que viene a su lado? –_Mai le dio una bofetada a Jonouchi_- Ouch!

_Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados, pero Sakura miró sonriente al frente y comenzó a llorar, no importaba como estuviese vestido, ni que estuviese entre la gente, ni el tiempo que había pasado, ella podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Ella murmuró sonriente._

-Yuugi...

_Todos se quedaron asombrados y Sakura corrió hasta ellos entrando entre la gente pechándose con algunos sin importar nada, abrazó a Yuugi y este quedó pasmado al principio y luego sonrió._

-Mami!

-Mi Yuugi, mi hijito!

_El faraón sonrió y soltó su mano pero enseguida alguien lo abrazó fuertemente por sus costillas provocándole un dolor insoportable sobre su herida de bala casi quitándole el aire._

-Atemu, amigo! Qué hay!

_Se sonrojó por falta de aire, estreñaba sus ojos rechinando su bella dentadura sintiendo todos los nervios de su cuerpo fijarse en su costado izquierdo. El joven se soltó de su madre bruscamente y alzó su voz preocupado._

-Jonouchi, lo estás asfixiando!

-Yuugi!

_Jonouchi dejó de asfixiar al rey de los juegos, quien cayó al piso tociendo mientras Jonouchi abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amigo._

-No asfixies a Yuugi también Baka...-_Honda ayudó al egipcio a ponerse de pie-_Estás bien?

-...hai...arigato... –_contestó sosteniéndose su herida de bala muy adolorido-_

-Estás herido?

-Hai, pero no se preocupen. Mientras Jonouchi no me de su bienvenida otra vez...

_El joven faraón guiñó un ojo en tono de burla. Anzu se acercó y abrazó al egipcio al principio, despacio._

-Nos asustaste, amigo.

-Tanto tiempo, Anzu.

_Alguien pellizcó las nalgas de Anzu mientras esta estaba abrazando al faraón cuidadosamente y esta reaccionó furiosa, al darse vuelta vio a una "chica" sonriente que se rió por lo bajo._

-Yuugi! Woah , estás divina!

-Divino...sigo siendo el mismo Yuugi de siemp—

_Anzu lo abrazó fuertemente._

-A mi también me da gusto verte, jaja.

_Sakura abrazó a Atemu._

-Atemu, arigato Hijo. Sé que no lo pasaste nada bien.

-Por favor, Sakura.

_Todos los demás siguieron saludando y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Yuugi._

_Allí, todos arreglaron todo y con el dinero que Yuugi traía, hicieron una gran fiesta de bienvenida. El faraón por su parte tenía que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas para poder reanudar sus movimientos bancarios, además de que tenía que volver a contratar personal y personal extra para limpiar la suciedad que habría quedado en meses en sus dos mansiones._

_Al llegar todos ya estaban en ambiente de fiesta, pero un momento de la conversación Honda saltó con una broma que hizo saltar la verdad._

-Hai, yo estoy muy feliz de tener a este pelos no tan pinchudos ahora con nosotros. Y a su koi que sigue usando ese divertido estilo de cabello. Me alegra que el baka de tu padre se diera cuenta que lo mejor para ti era volver aquí, amigo.

_Yuugi agachó la cabeza y su novio se mordió el labio sentando del otro lado de la chabudai._

-Bueno, bueno, quise decir no tan pinchudos, quiere decir que te ves bien así, amigo.

_El jovencito comenzó a llorar y su contraparte, a pesar de lo herido, corrió hasta el otro lado de la mesa abrazándolo. Sakura los miró extrañada._

-Fue algo que dije? _–preguntó extrañado Honda_-

-Mi papá...él...-_comenzó a llorar escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado-_

-Él qué? Te hizo algo malo ese baka? –_Jonouchi ya preguntaba enfadado_-

-Iie...él falleció. _–la voz viril enmudeció a todos_-

_Sakura quedó helada y muy pálida._

-Pe..pe...pero, Gin era un hombre fuerte.-_contestó Sakura estupefacta dirigiéndose al faraón-_

-Bah...supongo que dios le dio el castigo merecido por todo el daño que les hizo a Uds.–_contestó Jonouchi-_

_El jovencito salió de los brazos de su amado y le golpeó con su puño fuertemente en la cara tumbándolo._

-No vuelvas a decir eso del!

_Todos se quedaron extrañados por un momento._

-Aibou, cálmate por favor.

_Yuugi volvió a los brazos de su amado y con cabeza gacha dijo casi inaudible._

-Gomen...es que Uds. Ni siquiera tú, mami...nadie sabe la verdad.

-Qué verdad? –_preguntó Jonouchi poniéndose de pie enfrente del sorprendido, lo que menos se esperaría de su mejor amigo sería una actitud como esa_-

-Mi padre...él...yo sé que no hizo las cosas bien...pero escuchen...tuvo sus razones. Mami, la operación de cáncer de colon, todo eso era mentira.

-No lo sé, a tu padre le reconstruyeron su recto, estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Muy seguro, es verdad que se lo reconstruyeron...-_el joven puso cara de asco_- ...más de una vez...pero por otra razón...

_Comenzó a contar el pasado de Gin haciendo que hasta el faraón girara su cabeza con los párpados cerrados por escuchar tan espeluznante historia. Ante la noticia de como Gin se había convertido en un "easy hero" todos quedaron helados, sobretodo Sakura, quien nunca se imaginó tales cosas de su difunto ex esposo._

-Y todos...todos fuimos muy injustos con él.

_El egipcio, como pudo, lo meció en sus brazos como una madre con su bebé. Sakura comenzó a llorar cubriéndose su rostro y las chicas del grupo enseguida se inclinaron a su lado poniendo una mano en cada hombro y en su espalda._

-Sobretodo yo...todo fue mi culpa, quizá si hubiese sabido haberlo comprendido todo esto no estaría sucediendo. Onegai Gin, gomen nasai.

_El faraón, con un gusto muy amargo en su garganta susurró unas palabras de alivio._

-Cuando Gin salvó mi vida, él le dejó a mi aibou unas palabras para Ud.

_El jovencito, que tenía su rostro bien surcado de lágrimas, asintió y le comunicó dichas palabras a su madre. Esto, no tuvo la reacción que la pareja deseaba, por todo lo contrario, Sakura salió disparada hacia su habitación llorando en voz alta, fue seguida por las chicas pero estas no pudieron entrar a la habitación que quedó cerrada con llave. Parecían todas un par de adolescentes que intentan consolar a una amiga que ha roto con su novio._

_Los varones, que estaban abajo, quedaron todos en un silencio incómodo. El jovencito se abrazó con más fuerza de su amado y no escondió su cabeza en su pecho como un avestruz escondiéndose bajo la tierra. _

_Al rato, Ryou rompió el hielo._

-Yuugi, amigo, nosotros estamos tan sorprendidos como tú, pero de verdad, con todo respeto, nosotros estaremos siempre unidos por nuestra amistad, sobretodo en este momento.

-...arigato...

_Se escuchó el susurro casi inaudible del jovencito que seguía en el refugio de su castillo azul, del cual su alfombra subía y bajaba con cada discreto aliento emitido._

-Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

_Preguntó Honda poniendo su mano en su cabeza. El jovencito se refregó sus párpados secándose sus lágrimas, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar._

-Ya hacen bastante con apoyarme, hontou ni arigato.

_Contestó el colegiado mucho más calmado._

-Entonces, ya que estamos aquí...no vamos a quedarnos quietos viendote sufrir así, vamos! Yo mismo te lavaré la cara y prepararemos algo para comer. A pesar de que entendemos como te sientes, no dejaremos que te hundas en tu dolor, te acompañaremos hasta el final, me oiste?

_Le indicó Jonouchi en voz alta enfrente suyo. El chiquillo se zafó de su cálido lecho y muy emocionado se abrazó estrechamente con sus amigos._

-Uds son los mejores amigos que un duelista pueda tener!

_El faraón sonrió levemente ante la escena pero fue sorprendido por unas palabras de Jonouchi._

-No es que no queramos incluirte, pero como en el aeropuerto te dejé maltrecho, prefiero dejarte lo más sano posible para vencerte en el duelo.

-Jounochi-kun...

_Le sonrió el faraón, para él, no había mayor tesoro que sus amigos (incluyendo a Yuugi por supuesto). Honda y Ryou, mientras seguían abrazados los cuatro, le dieron una guiñada de amistad, aprobando las palabras de apoyo por parte de Jonouchi._

_En ese momento, las chicas bajaron precipitadamente llamando a Yuugi. El faraón pensó en árabe para sí. _

"Ra...no más malas noticias para mi aibou por favor..."

-Yuugi, Yuugi!

-Qué sucede?

_Preguntó el jovencito alarmado._

-Tu mamá no contesta, estaba llorando en voz alta encerrada en su habitación pero ahora no nos contesta. Tienes las llaves? _-le preguntó Miho exaltada_-

-No, mamá las tiene.

-Quién las necesita? Vamos Jonouchi!

_Todo el grupo de amigos siguió a Honda y Jonouchi que se fueron decididos a tumbar la puerta. _

-Matte! Yamete!

_Les ordenó el jovencito exaltado. Él llamó a la puerta._

-Mami, entiendo si no quieres hablar con nadie, pero al menos contestame a mi.

-...quiero estar sola, lamento si los preocupé...

_El jovencito entendió perfectamente y asintió detrás de la puerta._

-Completamente sola? O es que...

-Hai.._._

_Su madre no lo dejó terminar de hablar. El jovencito volteó y pidió que los dejaran solos. Pero el egipcio, a pesar de que todos se habían retirado, se quedó de pie allí al pendiente._

-Mou hitori no boku?

-Seguro estarás bien?

_El jovencito lo abrazó suavemente._

-Si, mamá solo quiere intercambiar unas palabras conmigo. Todo estará bien.

_El faraón lo sostuvo de sus mejillas y le besó la frente. Al ir bajando las escaleras susurró._

-No dudes en llamarme.

_El jovencito asintió y en ese momento la puerta detrás suyo se abrió. Volteó y vio a su madre con el alma desecha. Corrió hasta ella y se abrazaron en silencio. Ella lo invitó a entrar y allí se sentaron en el sofá a los pies de la cama, tomados fraternalmente de las manos._

-Má...

_Ella no lo dejó hablar._

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa!

_Se puso de pie exaltado._

-No es eso...

-Ah no?

_El jovencito se sentó con un rostro que inspiraba una mezcla de asombro y preocupación._

-Tu padre, fue una persona que cometió muchos errores, pero ahora pude entenderlo. Esa pelea, que nos separó, fue porque él en realidad, había enterrado bajo la tierra todo ese problema que nunca pudo superar. Por eso imagino, que con la sorpresa de haber descubierto tu secreto, él pudo aceptar su pasado. Pero hay algo que pude entender...no era su forma de pensar Yuugi, tu padre no pensaba así, puede que cualquiera que lo ve de afuera pudiese tomarlo como discriminación, puede que sí...pero en realidad no lo pensó así.

-Cómo estás tan segura?_ -le preguntó el jovencito, no soportaba ver a su madre sufrir así de esa manera y sus amigos le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para dirigirse a ella así, tan firme, tan maduro-_

_Ella se volvió a cubrir el rostro en llanto. Su hijo la abrazó tan estrechamente que a ambos les costaba respirar._

-Por su mensaje...

-Pero eso lo dijo para disculp...

-Iie! No lo dijo solo para eso. _-ella se zafó alarmada-_

-Mami...

-Gin...él...él me apoyó siempre en lo que dije.

-Entonces por qué se separaron?

-No lo ves?

_El jovencito negó con la cabeza._

-Sé que él no supo hacer las cosas bien, lo sé. Pero eso es porque no podía sobrellevar su problema, imagino que su kokororo no pudo con eso y por esa razón él no pudo pedir ayuda. Pero...si él hubiese sido asistido por buenos psicólogos en el orfanato que creció, quizá...quizá hubiese podido superarlo, y el hubiésemos conocido al verdadero Gin.

_Su hijo la escuchaba atentamente._

-Sabes como nos conocimos?

-Sí, él te salvó de...bueno...

-Exacto! Gin siempre había sido indiferente ante la sociedad, y por ser tan frívolo fue que tuvo mucho ingenio para los negocios, pero en realidad, él que yo conocí ese día, fue el verdadero Gin.

_Ella lo tomó por los hombros._

-Ahora entiendes su mensaje?

_El jovencito asintió levemente. Sí, es por eso que su madre lloraba, Gin se había alejado no por porfiado en su opinión, se había alejado por miedo, por miedo a reaccionar mal, no quería descontrolarse y cometer un error del que se arrepintiese toda su vida. Pero así fue como cometió muchos más errores, pero tal como el rey de los juegos había dicho, son las vueltas que da la vida. Eso, significaba una sola cosa, algo que excusaba claramente el llanto de Sakura...Gin seguía enamorado de ella hasta su heroica muerte._

-Má...A papá no lo hubiese gustado verte así.

_El jovencito se quitó la alianza de su cuello y se la colocó en el cuello de su madre. Ella lo miró estupefacta._

-...y si se lo correspondías...entonces intenta ser feliz como él te lo pidió.

_Ella se tomó la alianza, la agarró con fuerza cerrando su puño y luego lo abrazó estrechamente._

-Mi hijito...que haría yo sin ti...eres toda mi felicidad.

_Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, nada la hacía más feliz que tener a su hijo a su lado. Mucho más...en momentos como este._


	36. Chapter 36

**Segunda vez.**

One in a million—Miley Cyrus

_Con en el pasar de los días, la herida de bala del faraón no tuvo mejor aspecto, esta se había infestado considerablemente. Por el diagnostico del hospital en donde tuvo que permanecer por tres meses, su sistema inmune había decaído lo suficiente como para no poder salir de la habitación completamente esterilizada en donde lo tenían. _

_Por suerte, al ser este hospital proveído por su propios movimientos bancarios, se le permitía más libertad a la hora de recibir visitas o de usar su laptop para ocuparse de sus responsabilidades. Todo marchaba normal con altibajos, sobretodo cuando el faraón llamó a casa de Halfo a mitad del primer mes. Ya que este estaba tramitando la libertad de Halfo para pagarle el favor, pero un día el moreno le avisó que el Dr. Brownie había fallecido de vejez. Si bien al anciano no sufrió, cerró sus ojos durmiéndose y no despertó nunca más obviamente, así es que ni cuenta se dio. Pero eso dejó al egipcio más sensible además de todo lo que ya había pasado, su koi tenía tiempo de mimarle sólo luego de regresar del internado. _

_Yuugi por su parte se había reintegrado a clases, el primer día no le dejaron entrar cuando se identificó, pues las reglas de la escuela eran estrictas así es que ningún homosexual no podía asistir vestido de mujer. El joven no tuvo más remedio que al día siguiente desempolvar su antiguo uniforme de varón y vestirse como uno aunque no le gustase. Claro, que debajo de la ropa seguía con su estilo colaless rosada sexy. A su vez, su amor se había encargado de pagarle un internado con retiro, en donde luego de clases, Yuugi asistía para superar su adicción. Fue un alivio que sus amigos le acompañaban todos los días para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a superar dicho problema en compañía._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Al pasar los tres meses, el faraón estaba ya recuperado y también su koi. Al darle el alta, este se quedó unas tres semanas en casa de los Mutou. Pero por lo pronto, decidió mudarse a su casa, claro que cuando dio la noticia todo fue un alboroto en casa de los Mutou. _

_Estaban solos los tres cenando, Yuugi vestía con sus atuendos de mujer muy femeninos y provocativos también. Mientras que el humilde Faraón solo vestía con un pijama celeste en medias blancas. Sakura entablaba una conversación con ambos._

-Qué tal el día, hijos?

-Normal, saqué algunas buenas notas en el colegio y me sigo desempeñando amablemente en el grupo.

_Sakura sonrió._

-Muy bien, Yuugi, y tú, Atemu?

-Eh?

-Siempre tan atento...tu sushi debe estar hipnotizándolo, jaja.

-Cómo te fue en tu día, Hijo?

-Muy bien. Tengo una noticia para darles.

-Cuál?

-Mi mansión ya está lista para habitar, tienen todo listo.

-Ah que bueno, Hijo. –_Sakura sonrió-_

_Yuugi salió de la mesa y corrió a la habitación de Sakura. Atemu salió tras él y ella suspiró mirando el sushi en la chabudai._

_En el cuarto, el faraón quiso entrar pero el joven trancó la puerta con llave, el joven faraón llamó a la puerta desde afuera._

-Aibou...

_Escuchó desde afuera los sollozos de su amor con cara apenada._

-Déjame entrar, Aibou...

-Déjame solo, Mou Hitori No Boku...-_el muchacho se escuchaba en sollozos-_

-Aibou...por favor.

-Vete!

-Necesitamos hablar...

-De qué? De qué te vas?

-Déjame entrar, te aseguro que lo que tengo para decirte te va a gustar.

_Su amor le abrió la puerta y lo abrazó enseguida en llanto, palmó su cabeza para calmarlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama cerrando la puerta otra vez._

_Allí lo recostó en su pecho, le habló con voz calmada y gentil._

-No entiendo porque lloras.

-Porque te irás otra vez a tu casa, y en estas tres semanas me hice adicto a ti.

-Yo también, Aibou, créeme...

-Entonces? –_su amor lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_Él le secó las lágrimas sonriendo con mirada tierna._

-En que momento dije que iría solo a mi mansión?

-Nani? –_el joven lo miró asombrado-_

-Mira, si soporté todo lo que pasé, podré soportar lo que sea por ti. Así es que no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a cualquier riesgo por ti, además tengo buenos abogados para luchar por ti, ya no debes preocuparte, mi amor. _–Atemu acarició su mejilla tiernamente-_

_Yuugi no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza y besarle en sus labios con pasión, devorándoselos como nunca antes, como si fuese un hambriento que llega del desierto en busca de agua. El egipcio no se quedó atrás, abrazó también a su amor soltándole el cabello que ahora lo tenía pasando sus tetillas y lacio por sus peinados femeninos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello en la parte situada del nuca y respondiéndole en el beso de la misma manera._

_El jovencito bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, por Ra...en esas tres semanas no se había atrevido a insinuarle nada a su amado, pero parece que ahora quizá tendría una oportunidad y no la desaprovechó para nada. El faraón cerró sus ojos tranquilo y se recostó completamente en la cama meditando, mientras sentía pequeñas cosquillas en su cuello por los tiernos besitos que su amor le daba en su cuello y mentón. _

_El muchachito comenzó a suavemente desabotonar su camisa de pijama celeste con sus dientes, al tiempo que le daba besos en esa tersa y suave piel que parecía de bebé, sobretodo por esa colonia tan fina que él adoraba. El joven faraón cerraba sus ojos meditando y valorando cada segundo dejándole hacer con él lo que quisiera, Ra...solo había sido una vez, pero para ambos aquella vez había sido única, y la segunda parecía que no iba a pasar de ser percibida. Para cuando el joven dejó sus pectorales al descubierto tirando la parte superior del pijama por quien sabe donde, el faraón con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar arquearse cuando su amado comenzó a lamer sus tetillas con suavidad. Haciendo un poco de succión turnándose en cada una para evitar alguna irritación, al rato el joven ya podía oír unos bajos gemidos de su koi nombrándolo._

-Aibou...

_Sonrió, notaba esa cara de felicidad en su amor que no veía hacía más de un año, con una sonrisa meditando cada movimiento de él, después de una buena sección en sus tetillas, el jovencito recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias. Deslizando sus manos muy suavemente con ternura por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas. Sonrió con mirada de lujuria y suavemente sin discreción metió su mano bajó el pantalón pijama encontrándose con su punto más débil haciendo que el egipcio se estremeciera y gimiera al tiempo que su cuerpo le respondía a la mano del muchacho rápidamente. El joven, con la mano allí, movía su muñeca haciendo bajar el pantalón y slip blanco de a poco ayudándose con la otra mano. Luego quitó su mano porque el pantalón parecía llevarle la contra de no bajarse tan fácilmente, utilizando ambas manos dejó el alma de su amado totalmente expuesta de un solo tirón, exponiendo para él lo más bello que haya visto en su vida según él._

_Puso su mano otra vez allí, un suave gemido de aprobación le instó a seguir, el cuerpo de su amor se estremecía con cada caricia y Yuugi no era de andarse con rodeos. Se le recostó encima sin sacar su mano del tan preciado susodicho, besándolo. Lo que no se esperaba era que con esas caricias, su amor le abrazó fuertemente de sus caderas y le masajeó las nalgas suavemente al tiempo que le besaba apasionadamente en muestra de agradecimiento por sus actos._

_Volvió a sonreír durante el beso y se movía acorde a los movimientos de su faraón para que este también le dejase al descubierto, pero fue gracioso porque Atemu no entendía ni jota de cómo quitarle esa ropa de mujer. En un momento el joven rió y se quitó él mismo su ropa viendo que su contra parte no podía y se sonrojaba por ello._

_Al quedarse como Ra les trajo al mundo, ya no había más nada que cuestionar, después de tanto sufrimientos, ambos se merecían ese momento que sólo habían vivido una única vez en la vida de cada uno. Recorriendo con dulces caricias cada rincón del cuerpo del otro. El joven sentía como ni siquiera la porquería del polvo de hadas se podía comparar con esos momentos, era lo mejor que podía sentir, estar siendo amado por el amor de su vida. _

_Luego sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, adivinándose algún deseo en los ojos del joven. Su amado sonrió y inocentemente le besó. Pero luego que el beso terminó, el jovencito le sonrió con mirada lujuriosa._

-Aibou?

-Mastúrbate.

-Nani?

_Atemu se quedó perplejo ante el deseo de su amado, para que querría su amado que él se masturbara si Yuugi mismo se lo estaba haciendo?_

-Pero...

_El jovencito dejó de masturbarlo y se sentó enfrente del mirándolo con una sonrisa lujuriosa._

-Es fácil, en vez de hacérmelo a mi, te lo haces a ti.

-Pero no le encuentro sentido a hacerlo solo.

-Yo si, también lo haré enfrente tuyo, a ver si te va esa inocencia. Yo te miro a ti y tú me miras a mi.

-Pero Aibou...es que...

-Yo te enseño, tranquilo...

_El joven empezó a mover sus caderas de una forma sensual al tiempo que movía su puño en su miembro de una forma que dejaba al faraón boquiabierto y sonrojado. El jovencito lo miraba con mirada normal, es que bueno...después de regresarse a Domino Yuugi había vuelto a todos los días bajo la ducha a masturbarse y eso ya era algo de rutina para él. Su faraón parpadeaba y miraba su koi masturbarse con una normalidad como si estuviese haciendo la tarea o arreglando su deck. El joven se le acercó, y le susurró._

-No tengas miedo, no me voy a reír, al contrario, es para entrar en ambiente.

-Es que...

-Tranquilo. Mira, yo te enseño, eres diestro o zurdo?

-Ambidiestro.

-Que mano prefieres?

-La tuya.

-No, elige una de las tuyas.

-Elige tú –_El faraón lo miraba sonrojado en una actitud infantil al tiempo que el jovencito amaba esa inocencia de su koi-_

-No tengas vergüenza, es tu cuerpo, puedes tocártelo cuando gustes porque es tuyo.

_Atemu parpadeó y lo miraba, no entendía bien que es lo que Yuugi quería hacer. El jovencito tomó su mano izquierda y la puso en su propio miembro, Atemu se miraba a si mismo confundido. El joven cerró su puño suavemente bien situado en la raíz de su miembro y comenzó a mover la mano lentamente. El rey de los juegos miraba serio y confundido su propio miembro al tiempo que su amado le sonreía tiernamente haciendo que su koi se masturbase._

-No me ayudas, concéntrate, piensa que es mi mano.

-En parte lo es porque esta encima de la mía...

-Entonces?

-Es que no le encuentro sentido.

-Confía en mi.

_El joven lo recostó suavemente en la cama besándolo, siguió moviendo la mano de su amor y este con el beso se empezó a relajar. Deslizó su otra mano sin dejar de mover la mano de su koi. El joven Faraón se iba relajando con cada caricia de su amor, hasta que ni se dio cuenta cuando el jovencito soltó su mano. El Faraón acorde a la mano de Yuugi parece que había aprendido algo. El muchachito se sentó acercando ambos miembros y siguió masturbándose a si mismo susurrandole:_

-Mou Hitori No Boku...

-Mmh?

-Te gusta?

-Hai...

-En que piensas?

-En ti...

-Y puedes hacerlo solito en la ducha pensando en mi?

-Hai...-_el faraón ya estaba liberado y contestaba como adormecido-_

-Abre los ojos.

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la escena era bastante interesante, su koi sentado con los miembros rozándose al tiempo que cada uno se masturbaba a si mismo. Dio una sonrisa, no entendía bien el juego pero se sentía bien, además por la mirada de su amado parecía que lo hacía muy bien para ser la primera vez que el inocente Faraón se masturbaba. El joven le sonrió y se recostó encima del moviendo sus caderas haciendo rozar ambos miembros, logrando que ambos no tardaran en gemir por el acto. El faraón le susurró:_

-Ra...ahora entendí el sentido, estamos que...

-Dilo! –_Yuugi sonrió con mirada de lujuria-_

-Más bien prefiero mostrártelo con hechos. -_le guiñó en complicidad_-

_El egipcio lo abrazó con fuerza, si, el plan de Yuugi había resultado, excitar a su koi haciendo que este tomara la iniciativa. Este le besaba intensamente mientras columpiaban sus caderas apretando sus miembros haciendo presión entre uno y otro. Masajeaba sus nalgas y rodó en la cama besándole el cuello hambriento, mordiendo suavemente su cuello, haciendo que el jovencito gimiera sin discreción con una sonrisa de felicidad que hasta se podría jurar que estaba en un concurso de dentistas mostrando sus dientes. Besaba su cuerpo y bajó hasta su miembro, tomándolo de sus nalgas, rozó su lengua en la punta. El muchacho le revolvía el cabello con mirada cansada sonriendo. Besaba su miembro y luego bajaba rozando su lengua en los testículos del jovencito, esto era mucho más de lo que Yuugi pudiese soportar, le clavó las uñas en su espalda y el muy osado comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiéndole la boca tomándolo por la retaguardia. El faraón abrió sus ojos asombrado al principio pero después le siguió el ritmo. Succionando con pasión haciendo que su amor ya no gimiera, gritara su nombre en pleno delirio de placer haciendo que Sakura se riera en la habitación de Yuugi que a pesar de que estaba lejos, podía escuchar los gritos de placer de su hijo, no había duda, había salido a ella en ese aspecto. Cuando el joven ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo, el faraón desistió lamiendo suavemente para tampoco cortarle la inspiración de golpe._

-Querías que perdiera la inocencia, eh? –_le preguntó sonrojado y sonriendo-_

-Ra...sigue...no te hagas desear...

_Le guiñó un ojo sonriendo sonrojado aún y le dijo:_

-Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo, no lo digas hasta que se haya cumplido.

-Bien.

_El joven cerró sus ojos pensando en un deseo, al tiempo que el faraón sacó un bendito tubito del cajón que Sakura bromeando, les había dejado allí. Luego se lo puso en enfrente a sus ojos y sonriendo le dijo._

-Ábrelos.

_El muchacho abrió sus ojos y sonrió._

-Vaya, acaba de cumplirse!

_Sonrió y su amado le abrazó muy feliz con mirada emocionada._

-Ra...te amo tanto.

-Yo también...ssshhhh...solo cumplamos tu deseo ahora...-_le volvió a guiñar un ojo-_

_El joven estaba muy emocionado, lo abrazó masajeándole las nalgas y se recostó aún más, abriendo sus piernas exponiendo la entrada a su deseo ante su koi el cual le acariciaba las nalgas con mirada tierna viendo como ese también ahora se había convertido en su deseo. Al fin se podía notar el deseo en los ojos de del ángel egipcio al tiempo que miraba con mirada tierna como si tuviese enfrente algo muy delicado y frágil, lentamente acarició sus nalgas y luego quiso darlo vuelta pero el joven comenzó a masturbarlo con mucho ritmo y fuerza. Se estremeció cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a gemir en voz alta. En un momento le susurró._

-Aibou...si sigues así me voy a ...voy a...!

_Cerraba sus ojos por el placer tan de golpe que su amado le daba pero en cuanto parecía que iba a darle el orgasmo, el joven sacó su mano al instante. Lo que lo incitó a masajear sus nalgas con fuerza y ya desear estar allí dentro, pero de repente sintió algo frío en su miembro, Ra...Yuugi le estaba untando la vaselina, a buena hora...ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo y al parecer su amado también. Luego de que su amado le pasara el famoso tubito, este se untó los dedos al máximo acariciando la entrada y de a poco introdujo un dedo. Lo que provocó que su amado arqueara y alzara su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo y gimiendo en voz alta de placer al tiempo que otra vez le empezó a insultar piropeándolo. Movía su dedo con cuidado aunque entraba con mucha facilidad, bendita madre que les regaló la poción del amor y ahora su dedo entraba con mucha facilidad resbaladizo. Su amor no se hizo esperar._

_-el jovencito lo insulta amorosamente-_ Ya mete tu –_se refiere a su miembro de una forma muy vulgar-_ en mi –_se refiere a su entrada vulgarmente_- ahora mismo o te caparé.

_El faraón risueño metió un segundo dedo el cual entró con facilidad por la bendita poción, para cuando quiso acordar había introducido su mano mucho más rápido que la última vez perdiendo parte de su cabello de la nuca por parte de su cielo quien gemía sin discreción, gritaba como loco de placer sonriendo con felicidad y placer en su rostro._

-Ra...-_se refiere a que su faraón es gay de una manera muy vulgar_- ...YA METELO!

_Volvió a reirse, adoraba ver como su koi se volvía loco de placer en esos momentos, dejo de embestirlo con su mano quitándola con suavidad pero cerró los ojos risueño al sentir que su amor le untaba mas vaselina en su circuncisa intimidad con desesperación masturbándolo al mismo tiempo._

-Ra...aibou...tranquilo...con calma...

_No pudo terminar la frase por gemir mientras su koi le excitaba aún más desesperado. Tanta euforia que el joven lo recostó de golpe besándolo buscando con sus caderas que su faraón lo penetrase. Pero prefirió ir despacio acariciándolo y masajeando sus nalgas besándolo con pasión. Luego besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, el joven le lamía el cuello lujuriosamente y parte de su oreja. Por instinto, se decidió avisando y arruinando la sorpresa._

-Aibou...voy a...

-No lo digas, hazlo!

_Lo besó muy tiernamente haciendo danzar ambas lenguas mezclando las salivas como una licuadora al mismo tiempo, hizo presión en la entrada al deseo de ambos, dejaron de besarse para gemir en voz alta, Yuugi se arqueó más la espalda alzando su cabeza hacia atrás otra vez como un acróbata de circo. Esa fue la aprobación para que Atemu entrara ahora más profundo, y por el placer de ambos hasta el fondo. Allí se quedo mirando como Yuugi gritaba:_

-ATEMU! ATEMU! ATEMU! CUANDO VIVAMOS EN LA MANSIÓN NO TE DARÉ RESPIRO! MÁS FUERTE MI AMOR!

-SOY TUYO, SOY TUYO, SOY TUYO!

_El faraón sonrió y empezó a disfrutar, los gemidos de su koi lo incitaban y lo empezó a embestir, lo que hizo que su amor no tardara de gritarle aún más entre insultos que hicieron que Sakura se pusiera tapones en los oídos riéndose._

_Volvió a reirse y empezó a embestirle con fuerza, perdiendo ya el control de sí mismo, moviéndose ya sin saber donde estaba, sintiendo todo el placer en sus venas y los zumbidos de la voz de su amor. Porque ya no oía bien y tenia la vista nublada de tanto placer en su cuerpo, sobretodo en su miembro que ya se pulseaba y lo hacía desesperarse embistiendo con mucha más fuerza mientras su koi le jalaba sus cabellos con fuerza y le arañaba la espalda como un salvaje animal. Le besaba apasionadamente mordiéndole los labios y mordía su cuello dejando marcas allí. Las manos de ambos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo sobretodo sus zonas erógenas y con mucha desesperación gimiendo ambos. _

_Aunque Atemu era más discreto, Sakura pudo oírlo gritar ya en el orgasmo expulsando su alma dentro de Yuugi mientras este escupió tan rápido su liquido amoroso que se le fue directo a la cara de su faraón, quien no se quejó y hasta se lo lamió mientras gemían fuerte abrazándose con fuerza, moviéndose más rápido que una locomotora._

_Terminado el acto, el faraón se movía más despacio embistiendo lentamente, sintiendo que por fin tantos sacrificios habían valido la pena porque nada se comparaba cuando él y su koi entraban en tanta confianza, era el punto culmine que demostraba el profundo amor de ambos._

_Besó tiernamente a su amor quien agitado sonreía con los ojos cerrados como si le hubiesen sacado un peso de encima y para colmo parecía que quería seguir moviendo sus caderas con más ritmo. Volvió a besar suavemente su cuello, lamió su oreja y le susurró:_

-Aibou...debemos dormir para habitar mañana nuestro hogar.

_Eso ya era demasiado, el joven lo abrazó con fuerza pegándolo aún más contra él para nunca soltarlo, lo miró a los ojos y lo atrapó en un beso que le succionaba su lengua con fuerza. El faraón se soltó y se rió._

-Duele...jaja.

-Ana Behibak ya, Atemu.

_El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja, para que Yuugi le dijera que lo amaba en lo poco que entendía de su lengua natal árabe, tenía que estar muy feliz._

-Shukran gazilan, Yuugi. –_Atemu acarició su rostro sonriendo tiernamente, con los ojos vidriosos_- Ana Behibak ya.

-Káifa l-āl?_ –le preguntó el pequeño sonriente-_

-Said. _-respondió cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que sus cejas delataban su emotividad-_

-Ah…olvide como se decía "yo también estoy feliz", jaja.

-No importa, en el lenguaje del amor, no se necesitan palabras.

_Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y revolviendo el cabello del otro._

-Oyasume, mi cielo.

-Oyasume, mi amor.

_Se abrazaron y se durmieron así, el faraón recostado abrazado en el pecho de su koi. El muchacho nunca dejaba que su koi se saliera de dentro de si hasta el día siguiente, le gustaba sentirlo allí dentro del, sentía que estaban mas unidos así._

_.-.-.-._

_Al día siguiente Sakura fue la primera en levantarse para abrir la tienda de juegos. Tarareaba una canción romántica recordando como sus hijitos no le habían dejado dormir muy bien la noche anterior y luego se rió sola sonriente viendo que la paz había vuelto a casa de los Mutou._

_Para cuando la pareja de tortolitos despertó, ya era en la tarde, así es que Sakura prefirió hacerles de almorzar. Mientras que la dulce pareja se daba una ducha juntos, muy a pesar del faraón claro, que se quejaba del shampoo cerca de sus ojos. Yuugi reía y le secaba con una toalla, luego le lavaba el cabello._

-Ahora cierra los ojos, mi cielo, sino te volverá a entrar en ellos.

-Ra...no estoy acostumbrado, hace más de tres mil años que me bañé acompañado...

-Esa es la gracia...-_ le lamió una oreja y el joven faraón se estremeció sonrojándose-_

_Comenzó a besar el cuello y le susurró sensualmente:_

_-_Apuesto que ninguno de tus siervos se atrevería a tocar a su faraón...

-Aibou...eh...no querías bañarte tú también?

-En realidad quería que tú lo hicieras...

-Bañarte o algo más que eso?_ -le preguntó con sorna-_

-Tú que creés? _-le preguntó masturbando su miembro descaradamente.-_

_Era consciente que ese era el único juego en que no podía ganar por más voluntad que intentara. Por lo que, intentó cambiar el tema._

-Pero Sakura nos está esperando para desayunar.

-Le diré que la llamaste así y no mami...-_Yuugi le hace una burla y prosiguió a jugar con su juguete favorito_-...sino sigues...

_Lanzó una carcajada sorprendido._

-Eso es chantaje, mi amor.

-Lo sé mi cielo, pero contigo funciona. _–le guiñó un ojo señalándole su erección-_

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido, no sé, si quieres puedes tocarme pero luego vamos, además, nunca pensé que diría esto pero...tengo apetito.

-Yo también, pero primero...

_Lo miró con su ojos de minino de la calle. El faraón no pudo resistirse a su mirada, partió el jabón en dos y la mitad se la dio a su amado, ambos se bañaron, solo que parecía que Yuugi no se cansaba de limpiar su parte favorita del cuerpo de su koi._

-Eh...Aibou...ya está limpio...no es necesario tantas veces...

_Yuugi le puso shampoo en la punta y comenzó a masajeárselo._

-Ra...eres un pervertido...-_se rió por lo bajo en complicidad-_

_El joven vio que su faraón ya había terminado con él y que sólo seguía usando un cepillo delicado femenino desenredando su cabello con mucho cuidado y suavidad._

-Ya deja mi cabello y haz lo mismo que yo.

-Ra...creo que cerraré la canilla de agua caliente a ver si te va...

_El muchachito se rió junto con él, el faraón le siguió el juego, y hasta se reía feliz, parecía que aunque se sonrojaba con su inocencia, le gustaban esos juegos, de bañarse y ser masturbado por su amor. Además Yuugi no era de dejarlo así nomás, hasta que no expulsaran su amor otra vez no desistiría, y vaya que si lo hicieron, sino fuera por la ducha, estarían mas sucios que la noche anterior, terminaron de bañarse y salieron a las risas._

_Se sentaron en la cama y secaban uno al otro, Yuugi como siempre secaba más seguido su parte favorita de su koi y este reía._

-Ya, ya, hay que vestirnos Aibou.

-Mou hitori no boku...

-Luego estrenamos la mansión. Tenemos cosas que hacer, aibou.

-Ok. –_sonrió-_

_El faraón comenzó a vestirlo pero se le complicaba con esas ropas de mujer complicadas según él. Mientras que su amor ya le había vestido por completo y lo ayudó a vestirlo porque parece que el faraón de ropa de mujer era nulo._

_A las risas bajaron, el faraón puso la ropa sucia en el lavarropas, Sakura los miraba risueña y le guiñó un ojo a Yuugi con mirada cómplice de saber acerca de sus actos. El joven le hizo una burla a su amado mientras este estaba agachado guardando la ropa he hizo un ademán con sus caderas como si lo estuviese embistiendo en el aire. Mientras que Sakura sonreía conteniéndose la risa. Atemu se puso de pie y cuando se dio la vuelta su amado se acomodó en la chabuadi silbando._

-Buenos días, Sakura.

-Soy mami para ti...

-Ra...sabe que no me acostumbro.

-Ya te dije que deberías...supongo que se acordarán de visitar a su madre...-_Sakura miró a Yuugi quien ya había empezado a comerse unos buñuelos de noren-_

_Su hijo la miró, sonrió y contestó con la boca llena. Su amado de acomodó en la chabudai a su lado._

-Claro.

-Veo que hoy estás de mejor humor, Yuugi.

-A si, es que...espera, cómo supiste que mi koi me llevara a vivir a su mansión?

-Pues..no lo sé...quizá anoche cuando escuché tus gritos de "Atemu! Atemu! Atemu! Cuando vivamos en la mansión no te daré respiro! Más fuerte mi amor!"

_Atemu escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo y se sonrojó como un tomate. Yuugi comenzó a reírse._

-Gomen nasai, hablo con la monja de la Iglesia de la esquina, sin ofender.

-Sólo quería dormir...supongo que en la mansión podrás hacer más escándalo, jajaja.

_Atemu se quedó callado sonrojado y avergonzado bajando la mirada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus mechones rubios. Sakura lo calmó._

-Gomen, Hijo. Es que Yuugi y yo estamos acostumbrados a hablar del tema porque para nosotros eso es algo muy normal y tan bonito que da gusto hasta hablar de ello. Pero si te pone incómodo cambiamos de tema.

_El faraón suspiró y contestó con la mirada baja._

-Arigato.

-Mou Hitori No Boku, tranquilo. Gomen, a veces olvido tu inocencia, mira, cambiemos de tema, podemos hacer una fiesta con nuestros amigos para festejar el tema de la mudanza a la mansión.

_Suspiró, se calmó y subió la mirada._

-Con nuestros amigos?

-Claro. –_el joven le sonrió-_

_Su amado le devolvió la sonrisa._

-Está bien, eso me gustaría mucho.

_Limpió el jugo de naranja de la mesa. Su celular sonó. Contestó en su lengua natal e intercambió unas palabras por un momento. Al cortar..._

-Sucede algo Mou Hitori No Boku?

-Hai. –_asintió_- Pero dejemos eso como una sorpresa.

_Sakura sonrió._

-Yuugi, no te olvides de la tarea.

-Mamá...

-El lunes tiene que estar pronta...

-Prometido.

-Atemu, ya les empaqué su ropa.

-No era necesario pero arigato.

-Mami, no vas a venir?

-No bebé, puedo visitarlos pero la tienda me necesita y además...-_Sakura miró a Atemu_-..ummm...iba a decir un chiste pero mejor a solas.

_Su hijo rió._

-Pero Sakura, yo arreglé para que vayamos todos.

-Sabía que dirías eso, era mas fácil llevarnos a los dos y tomar como excusa legal que yo vivía contigo. Pero no, si de verdad lo amas entonces supongo que no tienes problema en llevártelo y que duerma en tu cama.

-Pero...

-Mami, qué dices?

-Qué si Atemu te ama, entonces, aunque me duele quiero que te vayas a vivir con él porque sé que eres feliz a su lado.

-Mami...-_su hijo la miró asombrado a su madre- _Es un riesgo...

_El faraón los interrumpió._

-Que estaremos dispuestos a correr. Agradezco su confianza en mi, cuidaré bien de mi Aibou, claro, si él está dispuesto a irse conmigo.

_Para el colegiado, parecía que le habían dicho la mejor cosa de su vida. Se abrazó fuertemente a ambos y gritó._

-ARIGATO!

.-.-.-.

_Al llegar a la mansión, Yuugi estaba muy emocionado, ahora ese era su nuevo hogar, prometió visitar a su madre pero nada podía pagar el hecho de que ahora por fin sería feliz junto a su koi. El cual seguía atento con mostrarle detalles de la habitación real, Yuugi ni lo escuchaba, solo lo miraba a él, para el jovencito no eran importantes los lujos que tendrían, solo le importaba que dormiría toda la vida a su lado por siempre, en un momento, su amado le hizo despertar._

-Aibou!

-Eh?

-Te pregunté tres veces si de blanco te gustan las cortinas o prefieres otro color?

-Sí, cualquiera.

-Sucede algo?

_Yuugi sonrió y se le tiró encima recostándolo en la cama. Su contraparte rió._

-Ya? Ahora?

-Siempre _– sonrió feliz y le besó el cuello_-

-Espera Aibou...mejor después, por ahora quería mostrarte tus cosas, todo lo que armé para ti, además aún no haz visto tus regalos. -_se zafó delicadamente sentándose ambos en la cama real-_

-Ra, el único regalo que aprecio es a ti, acaso no te das cuenta?

-Bueno, sí, arigato, pero este... –_quitó la mano de su amado de su propio pantalón en la parte donde estaba situado su miembro_-...podemos divertirnos de otras formas también.

_El jovencito lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo besó._

-Amo tu inocencia.

-Me gusta cuando me intimidas así.

-Entonces haré que te sonrojes más aún.

-Iie, onegai, más tarde, quiero mostrarte los regalos, sí?

_El jovencito suspiró con mirada de burla, su amado optó por darle breve recorrido a la mansión. Luego le mostró sus obsequios, el mejor era un auto deportivo, lástima debían esperar para que el muchacho tuviese suficiente edad para poder conducirlo, pero igual estaba feliz. Más tarde, sus amigos junto a su madre hicieron una gran fiesta por el acontecimiento, por fin el sueño de ambos se estaba haciendo realidad, al terminar el faraón estaba muy cansado y todos se fueron a dormir._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Meses después, todo parecía color de rosa para el jovencito, hasta había comenzado a subir de peso con todo lo que las siervas del faraón le consentían como el nuevo centro de atención de la mansión._

_Todo iba perfecto, hasta que un día, mientras el faraón estaba recostado, (desnudo, ya que Yuugi no quería que durmieran vestidos), con su laptop en sus piernas arreglando asuntos de política. El jovencito por su parte estaba cepillando su cabello y adornándoselo con cintas rosadas para dormirse. De pronto, el faraón exclamó en voz alta: _

- Shukran gazilan, Ra!

-Qué pasa? –_preguntó su contraparte extrañado-_

-Por fin terminó el juicio, pude pagar la libertad de Halfo, mañana estará aquí con su hija!

-Ah que bueno, ya quiero conocerlo. –_contestó el joven sonriente_-

-Hai, pero ya es tarde – _el faraón cerró su laptop, besó su frente_- Oyasume, mi amor.

-Oyasume, mi cielo.

_Ambos se durmieron ya que desde que se habían mudado, no había un día que Yuugi le diera respiro tal cual le había dicho en su casa antes de mudarse, y así se durmieron muy tranquilos abrazados uno al otro como un matrimonio._

.-.-.-.

_Al día siguiente, llegó Halfo con su hija. Yuugi estaba tomando una ducha, pues, como siempre había tenido la costumbre de no darle respiro al faraón, aunque el egipcio tampoco se quejaba. _

_El rey de los juegos estaba de pie en la sala principal, esperando. Halfo llegó, arreglado, seguramente su amigo le había pagado todos los gastos, a su lado, normalmente, llegó Kasumi. Muy arreglada y cuando vio al faraón no le despegó la mirada mientras este se abrazaba con su padre sonriente._

-Judío, como puedo pagarte este gran favor?

-Con tu Yujyo me basta, pero me gustaría que aceptaras el apartamento, el auto y el puesto en mi casa también.

-Ya te dije, soy un analfabeto.

-Por eso pagaré tus estudios.

-Cristo es demasiado, Judío...-_Halfo se dio la vuelta_- Kasu...chiquita...saluda.

_A Kasumi le brillaban los ojos y se abrazó del cuello de Atemu besándole la mejilla muy cariñosa, escena que no pasó de ser percibida ante los ojos de Yuugi que venía de regreso de la habitación muy arreglado, él joven quedó estupefacto, vaya sorpresa, parecía que todo iba bien hasta ese momento._

_Halfo se percató de la presencia del jovencito, se le acercó y palmó su espalda._

-Tú debes ser Yuugi, eh?

_El joven no contestó, miraba asombrado la escena, Kasumi abrazando su koi, ella se apoyó en el hombro de este y le guiñó en su forma particular. El jovencito puso cara seria y se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Halfo le paso una mano enfrente a sus ojos._

-Te pregunté tres veces si eres Yuugi.

-Hai...mucho gusto...

_Kasumi soltó al faraón y corrió a hasta él, saludándolo de una forma hipócrita abrazándolo estrechamente también._

-Te extrañé!

_El egipcio los miró y sonrió inocentemente pensando que se trataba de una amistad, después de todo, Anzu hacía lo mismo._

_Yuugi se contuvo por su amado allí presente y no dijo nada. Solo se quedó quieto y después tomó la mano de su amado mostrándole a Kasumi que él... era pertenencia suya._

-Vaya que tenías razón, Judío, la verdad tu Yuugi es un bombón, con todo respeto.

_El jovencito no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente._

-Arigato. Pero mejor no lo repita o el Faraón se pondrá celoso.

_El aludido sonrió en gracia y respondió alegre._

-No tengo porque. Vamos a la sala.

_Kasumi le habló a su anfitrión._

-Gomen, Pharaoh Atemu, puedo hablar a solas con Yuugi?

-Por favor, no le hagas caso a sus bromas, tengo completa fe en él, no tienes porque pedirme permiso ni ser tan formal, Kasumi. –_contestó sonriente mientras se iba con Halfo dejándolos solos_-

_Yuugi caminó molesto para eludirla pero Kasumi lo siguió hasta una habitación._

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar –_la insultó-_

-Uuuuh, parece que tú no confías en tu koi como él en ti, tantos celos te dieron cuando me abrazó?

-Lo conozco y sé que tú lo abrazaste...

-Y tú te morías de celos. -_le contestó burlándose del-_

-Ra...que mala suerte que tengo, cuando mi koi me dijo anoche que vendría Halfo, olvidé por completo que tenía una hija y lo que menos me imaginé, que eras tú...

-Pues que bueno que me recuerdes, porque tenemos una deuda pendiente.

-Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna deuda.

-Ah no?

-No.

-Pues te recuerdo un trato que hicimos, hace mucho tiempo, tuve que fingir ser tu novia para alegrar a tu difunto padre...

-Nani?

-Tú aceptaste...Ya lo olvidaste? "Uff...arigato por el favor." Y yo te contesté "Por favor, ya me lo devolverás..."

-Ra...lo olvidé por completo...cuánto quieres?

-Quiero a tu koi.

_El jovencito no se aguantó y la tumbó al suelo._

-Así es como agradeces mis favores? Creo que a tu koi no le gustara si le cuento acerca de tus modales.

-Haz lo que quieras.

_El joven caminó hasta la salida. Ella le contestó con sorna._

-Claro, seguro no le importará saber que no debería tenerte tanta confianza, después de todo tú...

_Yuugi de espaldas enseguida respondió apresurado._

-Acepto!

-Muy bien. Así me gusta.

_Cerró sus puños en furia, sabía que tenía que obedecer a Kasumi o ella le diría acerca de cuando ambos se acostaron._

-Qué quieres con él? Un salida?

-Iie.

-Un beso?

-Iie.

-...que no sea...

-Una noche.

_La insultó furioso y le tumbó otra vez._

-Oops, creo que tendré que contarle nuestra historia.

-Está bien, –_la insultó_-!,Cómo se supone que haré eso?

-No lo sé, tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para pagarme el favor, iré a almorzar con papi, con permiso.

_Se quedó llorando en rabia apretando sus puños, como le haría para lograr el pedido de Kasumi sin que Atemu se enterara de Yuugi y ella se habían acostado?_


	37. Chapter 37

**Calderita**

_Yuugi seguía apretando sus puños con fuerza llorando en rabia sintiéndose impotente. El pasar del tiempo ni se dio cuenta y se despertó cuando sintió la voz de su koi buscarlo. Despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió hasta su habitación. El faraón lo vio correr asustado hacia su respectiva habitación de ambos con mirada confusa._

-Aibou?

_Lo persiguió a la misma velocidad y al hacerlo vio a Yuugi entrar de golpe bajo la ducha. Obviamente el joven lo hizo para que no se diera cuenta de su maquillaje corrido por su llanto._

_Abrió la rendija preocupado encontrándolo mientras su koi se lavaba el rostro rápidamente bajo la ducha._

-Aibou, qué haces?

_Su amado se sobresaltó al verlo y fingiendo una sonrisa como que todo estaba bien le respondió._

-Me tomo una ducha.

_Lo miró confundido._

-Umm...vestido?

_Su amor buscó una excusa y lo abrazó besándole apasionadamente pegándole contra si mismo bajo la ducha, buscando que su koi creyese que todo se trataba de un simple juego normal con los cuales el jovencito siempre conseguía hacerle el amor._

_El rey de los juegos no tardó en caer, se empezó a reír sonrojado en su hombro viendo como Yuugi rápidamente le había bajado su pantalón, slip y ya estaba masturbándolo._

-Ra...que afortunado soy contigo a mi lado. Adoro tus juegos aunque siempre me sonrojo. Esta vez si que caí.

_El jovencito se sentía más culpable aún, su koi confiaba en él plenamente cegado en su profundo amor, cerró sus ojos en nuevo llanto silencioso y para evitar que su koi le viese el rostro comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras su inocente koi reía con cada beso como si se tratase de un juego de niños._

-Ya, ya, Aibou. Hoy tenemos invitados, te prometo que esta noche seguimos.

_Se limpió nuevamente el rostro fingiendo una forzada sonrisa y lo soltó. Su amado faraón le acarició la mejilla suavemente sonriendo con mirada enamorada besándole suavemente en sus labios. Pero notó que su contraparte estaba desganado en el beso. Lo miró a los ojos preocupado nuevamente._

-Qué pasa?, aibou.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Estás raro, no sé...cuando te beso...te noto diferente.

-Lo creés?

-Es por qué no quiero seguir?

-Huh?

_El faraón lo cargó hasta la cama, cerró la puerta e intentó animarlo desvistiéndolo, pero no pudo con las "difíciles" ropas de mujer de Yuugi. _

_Hasta que el joven se desvistió a sí mismo riendo por como de costumbre su amado se sonrojaba por el hecho de que lo hacía con una naturalidad sin complejos desvistiéndolo al mismo tiempo y para no desaprovechar la oportunidad comenzó a besar el cuello de su apuesto faraón._

_Este le respondió sus movimientos rodando en la cama besando su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo, no era su idea hacer esperar a los invitados pero si había algo que su alma no soportaba era ver triste o llorando a su koi. Así es que para verle feliz daba menos vueltas, cosa que puso muy feliz a Yuugi quien no dejaba rincón de su cuerpo sin explorar con pasión y regocijo. _

_Ya en la embestidas, el jovencito gritaba de placer arañándole las nalgas y jalándolo contra sí mismo para que su koi le embistiera más profundo. El egipcio le susurró con voz tierna:_

-Calma...aibou...tiene que ser lento y suave, así es especial...

-Ra...que fastidio...siempre quieres que sea especial...

_Su contraparte sonrió y le acarició la mejilla mientras siguió bajando la velocidad._

-Qué esperabas?...Estoy contigo...

_Yuugi, al notar esa mirada enamorada, se sintió culpable sintiendo que no se merecía su puro amor y las lágrimas se escaparon tímidamente de sus ojos. Su koi, malinterpretó como que el jovencito estaba emocionado y se recostó suavemente sobre él embistiéndole tiernamente y lo besó en sus labios con mucha dulzura, el muchacho lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo del beso bien profundo e incrementando la velocidad y profundidad de las embestidas logrando que el entorno se tornara salvaje en poco tiempo._

_En un momento, se arqueó sentado alzando su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando sus cero caries de pura felicidad sintiendo que su alma era expulsada fuertemente dentro de su amor, quien ya había expulsado la suya en su abdomen antes que él pero seguía moviéndose con placer en su rostro._

_Luego, el apuesto faraón se abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y le besó muy tiernamente mientras su osado koi le abrazó pero por sus caderas masajeándole sus nalgas instándole a seguir embistiéndole._

_Al terminar, besó su mano y las enredó como siempre quedándose allí hasta voluntad de su koi._

_El jovencito se quedó acariciando sus nalgas y se dispuso a dormir. Al rato, el faraón sonrió con su típica mirada hacia su koi al notar que este yacía dormido muy tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_El egipcio le acarició su mejilla dulcemente, besó la frente de su ángel y lentamente cometió el "pecado" de quitar su miembro de dentro de su koi, ya que este nunca le dejaba salirse sino hasta un largo tiempo después o a veces hasta el día siguiente. _

_Lentamente en silencio tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa colocándose en su cuello su Sennen Puzzle. Besó la frente de su koi y si por si acaso le vistió con unas medias en sus pies, ya que por orden de Yuugi ni siquiera se cubrían con sábanas mucho menos usar ropa dentro de la habitación. Claro, para algo la loza radiante y el ambiente climatizado..._

_Salió sonriente en silencio y cerró muy suavemente las puertas tras él para que sus siervos entendieran que no se debía entrar allí. Ya que ellos estaban enseñados a que para limpiar la habitación real del Faraón, solo se podía entrar si no había nadie allí y ambas puertas abiertas._

_Caminó hasta el comedor, allí Halfo y Kasumi se daban un festín. Su anfitrión se sentó con cara normal mirándolos a ambos. Halfo masticó y le habló._

-Que delicias, judío, sin ofender, ahora veo la razón de las lonjitas de tu koi.

_Sonrió por el comentario emitido por su amigo._

-Arigato.

_Una sierva le sirvió al faraón su plato y Kasumi agregó._

-Y hablando del...dónde está?

-Durmiendo la siesta.-_contestó suanfitrión normalmente comenzando a comer_-

-Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, me daría todos los lujos de comer y dormir todo el día. –_contestó Halfo-_

_Atemu masticó, luego con sus modales de Faraón bebió de su copa con jugo de guinda y al limpiarse con cortesía con su servilleta contestó._

-Bueno, es verdad que siente cómodo aquí, pero no será el único.

_Halfo eructó en la mesa, se sonrojó cubriéndose con su mano y respondió con la mano en la boca._

-Arigato judío, pero dijiste que nos darías un apartamento para vivir mi chiquita y yo solos. Digo, supongo que así tú y tu koi tendrán su privacidad.

-Bueno si lo dije, pero noté que Yuugi está más animado desde su llegada.

_Kasumi se levantó de su silla y preguntó extrañada._

-NANI?

_Pero al ver la reacción de asombro de su padre y sobretodo de Atemu, agregó fingiendo una sonrisa y volviendo a su asiento._

-Vaya, que alegría.

_Atemu sonrió y volvió su mirada a Halfo._

-Cuando creés que estés listo para estudiar?

-Cuando tú digas, judío.

-Bien. Lo primero que te enseñaré es que judíos se les llama a aquellos que residen en Judea, Israel. Los que residen en Egipto se les llama egipcios.

-Son todos judíos para mi.

-Con ese criterio de aprendizaje no llegarás muy lejos...

-Conozco la diferencia, solo que te puse ese apodo por confianza. Pero si sientes que no me la diste, pues te llamo por tu nombre.

_El aludido se rió._

-Está bien, me llaman de tantas formas que me da igual como me llames. Supongo que te gusta poner apodos cuando sientes que estás en confianza.

-Pues sí. Incluso ya había pensado uno para tu koi, con muchísimo respeto.

_Atemu sonrió y le preguntó animado._

-Cuál?

-Caldera de lata.

-Por qué?

-Tú sabrás...-_Halfo le guiñó el ojo_-...con máximo respeto a tu koi y a ti.

_El aludido se sonrojó como un tomate, el chiste significaba que las calderas de lata se calientan fácilmente, y lo que Halfo insinuaba era que se dio cuenta que Yuugi no era de andarse con rodeos a la hora del hacer el amor._

_Kasumi, al ver que su padre afirmaba que en el tiempo transcurrido la feliz pareja habían hecho el amor, se levantó de la mesa en silencio muy molesta y se fue a su habitación. Su padre la dejó ir y bebió tranquilo del vino fino en su copa. Acto seguido, el faraón le comentó al moreno en voz baja._

-Creo que tu comentario la incomodó.

-Seguramente...

_Contestó Halfo mirando en dirección a la chica y sospechando otra razón. Él conocía a su hija y sabía que Kasumi tenía menos prejuicios que Yuugi._

.-.-.-.-.

_Luego del almuerzo tomó una ducha y se fue aclarar las cosas con Kasumi. Quien en su habitación estaba fumando. Su padre al entrar, le quitó el cigarrillo de su boca calmado y lo desechó._

-Papá...no empieces...

-Es la casa del judío y por respeto a él, debes pedirle permiso para fumar.

-A poco me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de fumar.

-Estoy esperando para pedirle permiso para hacerlo en el jardín al judío.

-Cristo, estás obsesionado con él...

-Y tú no?

-Nani?

-No soy baka, soy tu padre, te conozco. Sé que te hierve la sangre con él y con su koi.

-Por favor...son dos gays...

-Que te atraen...

_Kasumi suspiró molesta y se intentó ir. Halfo la detuvo y la habló mirándola a los ojos._

-Es por el bien de todos.

-Vamos papá...tú también te fijaste en él, me contaste que en el tren...

_Su padre la interrumpió._

-Pero no sabía de Yuugi, desde que lo sé...los respeto.

-No sé a que quieres llegar.

-Deja de hacerte falsas ilusiones, sabes que me preocupas, hija.

_Kasumi suspiró y notó la preocupación de su padre en su rostro. Lo abrazó y el comenzó a mimarle la cabeza besando su frente._

-Mi Kasu, mi niñita, ya llegará tu príncipe azul, pero por ahora, tendrás que aguantarte con los mimos de tu padre.

_Ella sonrió y lo abrazó más aún respondiendo su cariño paternal._

-Arigato, papi.

_Su padre sonrió y la recostó haciéndole mimos, ella sonrió al escuchar a su padre cantar una canción de cuna que él le cantaba cuando ella era una niñita. Tan tranquila se quedó que no tardó en dormirse sonriendo. Él le besó la frente y se durmió a su lado sintiendo que por fin después de trece años podía disfrutar la compañía de su amada hija._

_A la noche despertó y al ver que Kasumi seguía profundamente dormida, le volvió a besar la frente, comenzó a recorrer la enorme y lujosa mansión. En un momento llegó hasta la salida de atrás, movió la manija pero notó que la puerta estaba con llave._

-Puedo ayudarte?

_Halfo se dio la vuelta bruscamente sobresaltado, Yuugi se disculpó._

-Gomen, no quise asustarte.

-Cristo, no vuelvas a hacer eso...

-Prometido.

_Respondió el joven con una sonrisa y abriendo con un gran manojo de llaves que parecían de un cerrajero. Halfo sonrió y caminó hacia al jardín admirándolo mientras el muchachito guardaba el manojo y le seguía._

-Vaya que el judío tiene buen gusto para las plantas.

-Es egipcio, jaja!

-Si pero yo le puse ese apodo.

-Suena gracioso, jaja.

_Ambos iban caminando por el jardín llegando a la lujosa piscina donde cerca había una barbacoa y una mesa preparada para invitados._

-Umm...Yuugi.

-Hai, puedes fumar, mis amigos lo harán en cuanto lleguen.

-Arigato, pero iba a preguntarte otra cosa.

_Respondió el ex-carcelero fumándose un cigarrillo desesperado admirando la luna reflejada en el agua de la piscina._

-Fue a buscar a nuestros amigos_-respondió su acompañante refiriéndose a su koi-_

-No, otra pregunta.

-Hai, me caes bien.

-Jaja! Me gusta tu simpatía. Mira, te quería preguntar si te molestaría que te pusiera un apodo en confianza.

-Depende del apodo, cuál deseas ponerme?

-Bueno, primero aclararte que es con admiración y respeto.

-Dímelo.

-Bien...ummm...

_El jovencito se rió y bromeó._

-Ya dilo, Cocoa.

_El moreno saltó una carcajada y le dio un cinco viendo que el jovencito hasta le había puesto un apodo en tono burlón._

-Ese estuvo bueno, arigato.

-Ahora dime el mío.

-Bien, pero aclaro que es con mucho respeto.

-Pareces el judío en la cama con tantas vueltas.

_El moreno cayó sentado en el suelo riéndose abrazando su abdomen._

-Cristo, viendo esa confianza te lo diré en secreto.

_Halfo fue hasta su oído y se lo contó, Yuugi comenzó a reírse como loco y para colmo llegó la banda de amigos. Jonouchi le gritó contento._

-Qué onda? Cuenta el chiste, no?

-Jonouchi!

_Corrió feliz hacia sus amigos. Anzu lo abrazó fuerte._

-Me encanta esa pollera!

-A las ordenes hermana. Oh, casi lo olvido, les presento a Halfo.

_Todos le saludaron, Jonouchi le pidió fuego para encender su cigarrillo. El jovencito comenzó a presentar a sus amigos muy animado._

-Ese que te pide fuego es mi mejor amigo, Jonouchi. La que esta observando los encajes de mi colaless en mi –_Yuugi se refiere a sus nalgas de una forma vulgar_- es Anzu. Él que se está sirviendo cerveza es Honda y su lado su novia Miho que disimuladamente le frota su –_se refiere al miembro de Honda de una forma vulgar-_ disimuladamente debajo de la mesa. Así como la novia de Jonouchi, Mai, le está acariciando su _-se refiere a las nalgas de Jonouchi de una forma vulgar_- Y quien te saluda con su cigarrillo en mano es el koi de Anzu, Ryou.

_El invitado sonrió y admirando a todos contestó:_

-Es un gusto conocerles a todos.

_Todo el grupo le contestó:_

-Arigato.

_El jovencito comentó._

-Se llevarán bien, Halfo es de poner apodos como Jonouchi, a mi me llama Calderita de Lata.

_Miho escupe su cerveza en la cara de Honda riéndose con todos. Mai le contó a Yuugi._

-Yuugi, Atemu fue a …

_No la dejó terminar de hablar y responde animado mientras se sirve cerveza._

-Convencer a mami de que venga.

-Nunca se te escapa una, eh? –_Honda le alcanzó hielo_- Calderita de Lata.

_Todos en la mesa se rieron._

-Bueno, aún no sé porque no han llegado Shizuka y Mokuba._ -dio una guiñada-_

-Ya sabes como es mi hermana, es muy despistada, salió de compras esta tarde con él para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a ese _-se refiere a Kaiba Seto de una forma vulgar-_... ya deben estar por llegar.

_El resto se ríe por la broma de Jonouchi._

-Sabes jugar duelos?-_le preguntó Ryou a Halfo compartiendo unas cervezas_-

-El judío me enseñó algo, pero no soy muy bueno...

-Es egipcio, no judío, jaja!-_respondió Miho_-

-Lo sé, es el apodo que le puse.

-Es gracioso, jaja! –_Anzu se rió mientras compartía un cigarrillo con Mai_-

_El ambiente fue perfecto, entre duelos, muy buena comida, cigarrillos, cerveza, buena música y hasta baile, Yuugi ni siquiera notó que en el pasar del tiempo su koi había llegado a la fiesta, y a buena hora, Yuugi estaba bailando con Halfo un baile gracioso de los setenta _

-Vaya que eso estuvo genial!

-Y hablando de genios, calderita, mira hacia la mesa.

_Yuugi volteó y vio a su koi sentando en la mesa con un mano en su mejilla observando su baile con Halfo muy animado. El jovencito salió corriendo hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente. El baile se detuvo y el grupo entero vino animado a saludarlo aunque Yuugi no les dejaba mucho espacio sentado en la falda de su amor._

-Qué hay, Judío?

-Pues no pude convencer a Sakura de que venga, aunque prometió venir el próximo fin de semana, pero demás, todo perfecto.

-Seguramente tenía una cita.

-Aibou...

-Nani?

-Olvidalo…

_Jonouchi barajó su deck y se lo plantó enfrente._

-Judío! Te...

_Atemu no lo dejó terminar de hablar._

-Gomen Jonouchi, pero Miho reservó el primer lugar para retarme hoy, una promesa es una promesa, claro, aunque después de ella, con gusto aceptaré tu reto.

-Te tomo la palabra.

_Miho se sentó en la mesa barajando su deck animada. El duelo comenzó pero fue difícil para Atemu concentrarse con la mano de Yuugi masturbándole por encima de la ropa debajo de la mesa. El faraón le quitaba la mano nervioso y sonrojado mientras que el jovencito sonriente volvía con el mismo "jueguito" una y otra vez. Anzu reía en voz baja al lado de su "hermana" viendo como le gustaba intentar de alguna formar desconcentrarlo del duelo. Anzu le preguntó a Atemu:_

-Vaya, Atemu, estás rojo, te sientes bien?

-Hai.

_Respondió nervioso el faraón quitando la mano rápidamente._

-No por nada le dicen calderita de lata.

_Se sonrojó aún más, pero se asombró, el comentario no venía de Miho ni de Anzu, sino de Kasumi. Yuugi en la fiesta hasta se había olvidado de ella, se puso de pie rápidamente y hablando de espaldas a su koi dijo:_

-Anzu, vamos, te mostraré mis nuevas ropas.

_Anzu lanzó humo, bebió su vaso de cerveza siguiéndole y desechando su cigarrillo. El faraón pausó el duelo por unos minutos para presentarla ante el grupo de amigos, quienes le dieron una cordial bienvenida invitándola a la fiesta en honor a su presente padre y a ella. Luego el faraón siguió sus duelos muy calmado._

_Mientras tanto en la habitación del Faraón:_

-Son bonitas! Me prestas este juego? –_le preguntó Anzu emocionada sacando un conjunto de ropa interior femenina comestible_- Esta parece sabor chocolate, dónde la compraste?

_Yuugi seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos, Anzu se acercó a él preocupada._

-Hermana?

-Huh?

-Sucede algo? Dijiste que me mostrarías tu ropa y estás en otra orbita.

-Ummm...te lo regalo.

-Qué te pasa hermana?

-Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, estás raro, estábamos en el duelo normalmente y de repente viniste apresurado a mostrarme tu ropa y ahora estás como en otro mundo.

-Quizá la cerveza se me subió a la cabeza.

_Anzu sonrió y le ayudó a recostarse en su costumbre de andar desnudo, claro que no había ningún problema ya que ellos se sentían "hermanas"._

-Entonces duerme, le avisare a tu koi que te dormiste por el alcohol.

-Hai, arigato hermana.

-Do ishmate, Yuugi.

_Anzu guardó la ropa prestada, besó su frente acariciando su cabello fraternalmente y al notar a su "hermana" "dormido" cerró la puerta. En cuánto lo hizo, el joven se puso a llorar en silencio. Tenía tanto miedo de perder a su koi que no se atrevía ni a contárselo a su confidente._

_Luego que la fiesta terminó, todo el grupo se volvió a sus casas en una limosina proveída por el dueño de la mansión, mientras que los nuevos invitados ya se habían dormido en su habitación por exceso de alcohol. El último fue el faraón, quien bostezó en la oscuridad y silencio de la enorme mansión solo se escuchaban sus calmados pasos hacia su habitación real. Al entrar, no importaba que tan cansado se sintiese o la saliva de Yuugi en sus labios roncando boca arriba, cada vez que veía a su ángel era llenarse de vida. No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello suavemente con mirada tierna mientras el jovencito se acomodó dormido en la cama. Entonces desistió, no querría interrumpir el sueño de su ángel aunque se moría de ganas por hacerle mimos. Para distraerse, se dio un hidromasaje en el lujoso yacuzzi con aroma a rosas. Al volver, se puso unas medias en sus pies pero en cuanto se iba a vestir con un pijama, su "ángel" le habló con los ojos cerrados._

-Mou hitori no boku, qué te dije acerca de vestirte?

-Quería ver si de verdad dormías.

_El faraón soltó la ropa calmado, acarició su rostro y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Al terminar el beso, el jovencito sonrió y comentó aún con los párpados cerrados._

-Mmmh, que rico hueles, recién bañado y un aliento fresco de mentol fuerte, se nota que no bebes alcohol.

-Lástima, tú no.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Por tu aliento, Calderita. –_le respondió con tono burlón_-

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se rió abrazado a él. Se quedaron abrazados haciéndose mimos uno al otro. Durante esa recepción de ternura, su amado le susurró con voz tierna:_

-Te amo tanto.

_El joven, sintiendose culpable, se abrazó más estrechamente y escondió su maquillaje corrido apoyandose en su hombro mientras se siguieron haciendo mimos quedándose así... dormidos._

.-.-.-.-.

_A la noche siguiente, el faraón viendo la tormenta por la ventana, en la sala, arreglaba su deck muy calmado y concentrado._

_Yuugi volvía de su habitación con dos siervas en la sala de espera para hacerle depilación en sus piernas y la otra para hacerle manicure en sus hermosas uñas largas de las cuales él era fanático. Pero en el camino a la sala..._

-Psst! Yuugi.

_El jovencito giró su cabeza hacia un costado y frunció el ceño, Kasumi se acercó a él._

-Qué sucedió anoche? Según la loca de tu amiga tenías resaca... -_cambió el tono a un tono sarcastico y de burla-_ ...es una lástima, yo que quería que nos divirtiéramos con tu grupo de amigos.

_Le contestó en voz baja._

-No te golpeo porque está mi koi cerca...no te quiero cerca de mis amigos y no vuelvas a llamar loca a mi "hermana".

-Es tu hermana?

-Eso no te importa, qué es lo quieres?

-Saber si ya aprontaste mi pago del favor.

_Suspiró molesto._

-Dame más tiempo.

-Tienes hasta mañana en la noche, sino...

_Kasumi se fue sonriente con su mirada maliciosa, él se quedó preocupado mirando al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y puños por unos momentos para no explotar en furia, se sentía muy presionado. Suspiró y se encaminó a la sala donde sus siervas le estaban esperando._

_Ahí estaba, muy concentrado armando su deck, mientras el jovencito observaba cada movimiento de su brazo, contemplando sus pectorales moverse con cada carta situada en la mesa. El joven se sentó enfrente a él sumiso en sus pensamientos mientras las siervas lo comenzaban a arreglar._

"Ra...que voy a hacer? Tengo suerte que ya no tenemos el lazo mental. Tengo tanto miedo, mou hitori no boku, mi amor, te ves tan lindo con tu mirada seria y concentrada en tu deck. Amo cada detalle tuyo mi amor, eres perfecto, tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan atento, sé que das tu vida por mí, por eso siento que no merezco tu amor. Eres perfecto, diría que tu único "defecto" es tu inocencia."

_El joven suspiró mirándolo mientras el rey de los juegos seguía situando las cartas calmadamente, y parecía que con pequeño sonido de cada carta situada era como un "tic tac" para Yuugi:_

_/Recuerdo/_

_Kasumi-Tienes hasta mañana en la noche._

_Kasumi-Quiero a tu koi._

_Kasumi-Una noche..._

_Atemu-Soy tan afortunado contigo._

_Anzu-Qué te pasa hermana?_

_Atemu-Te amo tanto._

_Kasumi-Una noche._

_Atemu-Te amo._

_Kasumi-Una noche._

_/Termina recuerdo./_

_El recuerdo iba haciendo eco entre las voces en su cabeza haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos sintiéndose presionado y cuando la sierva rasgó la tela con cera aromática de golpe para depilarle su pierna, gritó horrorizado despertando de su pesadilla de pensamientos. La sierva se comenzó a disculpar en su lengua árabe bajando la cabeza ante Yuugi apenada. Malinterpretando que ella quizá le había rasgado la tela con cera aromática muy fuerte ignorando que el grito era de desesperación por los problemas en su cabeza._

_Puso su mano en su propia frente sintiendo una fuerte migraña y se sobresaltó al sentir una cálida mano en su hombro._

-Aibou, estás bien?

_Abrió los ojos asustado quedándose pálido._

-Hai. Diles que no hay problema, simplemente algo no me cayó bien anoche en la fiesta, necesito recostarme.

_Se fue caminando a su habitación poniendo su mano en su frente rápidamente mientras Atemu tradujo sus palabras ante sus siervas. Acto seguido, seguirlo a su habitación quien seguía con su mano en su frente a punto de llorar, al sentir la puerta de su habitación real abrirse suspiró cerrando los ojos para calmarse y sintiendo a su koi abrazarle por su espalda haciéndole mimos suavemente haciendo que Yuugi sintiese que no se merecía esos mimos ni su preocupación. El jovencito ocultó su rostro en la almohada recostándose boca abajo._

_El faraón besó su cabeza y se recostó a su lado susurrándole con voz tierna._

-Mi amor, ya te sentirás mejor, les ordené que te trajeran un té de hiervas para que te sientas mejor. Sino no resulta, yo mismo llamaré a tu Doctor para que te atienda y quizá te recete algo para tu dolor de panza. Está bien?

_El joven ya estaba llorando en silencio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza aún ocultando su rostro en la almohada. El faraón sonrió levemente al estar preocupado y le hizo mimos hasta dejar a su koi profundamente dormido. Para no despertarlo cuando la sierva llegó con el té de hiervas simplemente le ordenó que lo regresara otra vez a la cocina._

_Luego recostó su cabeza a su lado y también se quedo dormido abrazado a él como un peluche de felpa, moviendo un poco su cabeza mimoso en la nuca del jovencito hasta quedarse dormido él también._

.-.-.-.-.

_A la siguiente noche, Kasumi volvió a hablar con Yuugi a escondidas._

-Se terminó el plazo. Quiero a tu koi a medianoche.

-Kasumi, dame más tiempo. Anoche ni tuve tiempo de hablar con él y aunque lo hubiese tenido, habrás notado que mi koi no tiene ningún vicio, cómo se supone que lo convenceré?

_La tatuada sonrió y le puso algo en su bolsillo._

-Esto servirá. –_ella le guiñó el ojo_- esta medianoche o sino...

_Ambos escucharon al faraón llamar a Yuugi no muy lejos de allí. El jovencito no pudo terminar de hablar y salió disparado tras su koi para distraerle._

_Cuando su amor lo vió, sonrió inocentemente, mientras que Kasumi sonreía maliciosamente mientras los vio irse juntos de la mano a la habitación real del faraón. Dentro de la misma:_

-Ya es hora de dormir, Aibou.-_besó su frente y se fue a tomar una ducha_-

_Yuugi se quedó solo sentado en la cama de espaldas a él desvistiéndose, quitándose sus joyas para dormir y dejándose a sí mismo con solo un par de medias femeninas puestas en sus pies como rutina la cual él mismo había inventado por capricho._

_Miró fijo sus ropas en la cual estaba su minifalda con el bolsillo con el bultito en ella que había dejado aquello que Kasumi había puesto en la prenda rosada. La curiosidad lo mataba, giró su cabeza mirando hacia su ropero en donde el faraón había dejado una de las puertecillas abierta, donde se abría paso para ir al oculto y suntuoso baño. Se agachó y quitó aquello por curiosidad. Estaba envuelto en un pañuelo rosado, lo abrió y miró asombrado. La astuta de Kasumi le había proporcionado "polvo de hadas" para así abusar de su koi sin que este se diera cuenta. Cerró sus puños en rabia y ..._

-Aibou, que tienes ahí?

_Yuugi abrió los ojos aterrorizado, se dio la vuelta escondiendo el paquetito en su puño, con el rostro muy pálido sin saber como responder._


	38. Chapter 38

**Pescador, pescado.**

-Contesta.

-Na...nada.

_El faraón lo miró desconfiado, Yuugi no sabía mentir y ahora que lo pensaba...le olía a gato encerrado porque su koi estaba desapareciendo y reapareciendo como conejo en sombrero de mago. Se acercó al jovencito subiéndose a la cama y lo miró a los ojos._

-Estás seguro?

-Ha...Hai.

_El faraón le sonrió y acariciando su mejilla le dijo con voz suave._

-Esta vez no caeré...ya sé que te propones...

_Dio una leve sonrisa, parece que siempre podía evadir la situación debido a sus comportamientos. Ya que los juegos de Yuugi para intentar hacerle el amor a su koi eran rutina._

_El faraón lo abrazó muy estrechamente pegando sus cuerpos, besándose tiernamente. Yuugi lo abrazó de sus caderas gimiendo en el beso. Lo que el jovencito no se esperaba era que ahora él mismo había caído en su propio juego, y en un instante Atemu movió su mano por detrás del arrebatándole velozmente el polvillo que escondía en su espalda._

_El colegiado, al darse cuenta, dejó de besarlo e intentó quitárselo en un movimiento brusco. El faraón se soltó alejándose con prisa, alzando el polvillo fuera de su alcance con cara molesta._

-Iie! Damelo!

-Qué es?

-Damelo!

_El jovencito corrió en la cama mientras su faraón se bajó observando el paquete con mirada desconfiada dándose cuenta que era el famoso polvo de hadas._

_El muchachito se bajó de la cama, corrió hasta él y comenzó a forcejear intentando quitárselo. Mucho no podía hacer, el rey de los juegos le frenaba usando solo su antebrazo sin mucho esfuerzo. El egipcio cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y le miró serio._

-Sigues consumiendo esta porquería?

_Yuugi desistió de su forcejeo y lo miró preocupado en silencio._

-Contesta! –_la voz viril sonaba molesta-_

-Iie.

-Estás seguro?

-Mou hitori no boku, te juro que no.

-Y por qué la tienes? Por qué la escondías de mí!

-No puedo decírtelo.

-No confías en mí?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces?

-Ya te dije, no puedo decírtelo.

-Me da a pensar que sigues consumiendo.

-Iie, iie, iie, te juro que no!

-Entonces que hacías con esto? Ibas a usarlo?

_El jovencito se quedó en silencio preocupado._

-Por amor a Ra...contesta!

-Hai, iba a usarlo. Pero te juro que no es lo que piensas.

-A no? Por que baka me tomas!

-Mi cielo...-_el faraón lo interrumpió con voz alta y enfadada_-

-Mutou Yuugi, dame una buena explicación para esto.

_Yuugi tragó saliva, era la primera vez que Atemu le llamaba por su nombre, tenía que estar verdaderamente enfadado para hacerlo._

-No puedo decírtelo.

_El faraón perdió su paciencia, caminó hasta el baño, y ante sus ojos lanzó la bolsita bruscamente dentro del retrete tirando de la cadena. El jovencito corrió hasta el retrete._

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

_Metió sus manos en el agua cristalina con fuerte aroma a pino en su desesperación por retenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Comenzó a sollozar arrodillado en el suelo viendo el agua calmarse y perfumar de pino sus manos._

_El faraón por su parte, siguió en su serio, calmado y silencioso andar de regreso a la habitación._

_Para cuando el jovencito volvió a la habitación, vio a su koi otra vez vestido normalmente. Al observarlo de cerca, notó en los rápidos y silenciosos movimientos de Atemu que estaba haciéndole su equipaje en su particular valija rosada._

-Qué haces?

-Creí que a mi lado y en aquel internado ibas a curarte.

-Y lo hice.

-Entonces por qué tenías esa porquería?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Ibas a usarla a mi espalda y yo aquí como un baka...

-Espera.

_Yuugi se le acercó aún más viéndolo doblar la fina ropa rápidamente y acomodándola en la valija. Se puso enfrente suyo y fijó sus ojos en los del egipcio._

-Aibou, no quiero volver a empezar...

-Déjame explicarte.

-Qué? Que todo este tiempo seguías consumiendo a mi espaldas?

-Mou hitori no boku, te juro que no.

-Ra...dame paciencia...

-Onegai shimasu, escúchame.

_Yuugi lo tomó por sus hombros._

-No estoy consumiendo.

-Entonces por qué la tenías? Por qué la escondías de mi?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Ra...esto ya no tiene sentido...

_El Faraón quitó sus manos y siguió acomodando su ropa en la valija de del joven._

-Podrías haber esperado a que las siervas hicieran eso.

-Ya es muy tarde y no despertarán hasta mañana. Sumado a que yo no soy un explotador...

-Me iré ahora?

-Si yo no pude quitarte esa porquería...pues que se haga cargo tu madre.

-Eres un cobarde! –_Yuugi le gritó irritado_-

-Iré a visitarte...cuando no me duela tanto...-_contestó el faraón con los ojos cerrados_-

-Cobarde! Creí que te harías cargo de mi cuando me trajiste!

-Y no lo hice! –_Atemu le gritó por primera vez muy enfadado_- Dime que te faltó? En que te fallé, eh!

_Bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. El faraón prosiguió:_

-Faltó tiempo o comunicación?

_Preguntó el faraón en voz alta y firme señalando sus sostificados celulares y laptops para cuando no estaban juntos._

-Iie.

-Faltó zapatos o ropa?

_Preguntó el faraón ahora señalando la enorme pared que era todo el guardarropa de Yuugi con cientos de pares de zapatos y ropas finas._

-Iie.

-Faltó alimento?

_Preguntó señalando la heladera y microondas cerca de la cama. Yuugi se masajeó sus lonjitas y contestó._

-Iie.

-Faltó libertad para salir y divertirte con tus amigos o traerlos aquí?

-Iie. –_contestó en sollozos el jovencito abrazándole-_

_Atemu le correspondió el abrazo cambiando su cara, le dio unas caricias en su cabello y le besó dulcemente sus labios sin poder evitar unas lágrimas en su rostro._

-...te faltó...amor?

-Nunca, a tu lado nunca me faltó nada, y lo que más sobró...fue tu amor y comprensión.

_Contestó Yuugi abrazándose más a él con sus ojos cerrados._

-Iie, aibou...-_contestó el faraón besándole y tomándole de sus mejillas_-...te faltó... disciplina. Sabes que te amo, pero contigo carezco de disciplina. Por eso supongo que eso Sakura te lo puede dar mejor que yo.

-Pero mou hitori no boku...

_El faraón le besó la frente mucho más calmado, los ojos de su koi eran su kriptonita y no podía enfadarse con él por mucho tiempo. Le soltó delicadamente y entregándole una muda de ropa le dijo con voz calmada._

-Es por tu bien...toma. _–le colocó la muda de ropa en sus manos_- Date una ducha tibia mientras termino aquí.

_El jovencito obedeció con cara de mala gana. Se bañó, se arregló con sus joyas y maquillaje. Tomó su laptop encendida y la apagó cerrándola pronta para llevar. Estaba sentado en la cama y checkeó a ambos lados buscando algo._

-Mi celular?

-Le estuve cargando la batería por si necesitabas llamarme, dormido no sé si escucharé los sonidos de mi laptop.

_Yuugi caminó hasta la otra mesita de luz en donde su celular seguía cargándose. Al lado...como todos los días, había un obsequio con una tarjeta. Al leerla, la tarjeta decía:_

"Para mi tenshi por ser paciente los días que se me hace tarde. Viendo que tuviste pesadillas, te elegí esto, espero que te guste. Yo mismo elegí los colores,

Ai shiteru,

Pharaoh Atemu"

_Yuugi abrió el envoltorio decorado femeninamente en color rosado. Sacó lentamente un Furín con una dedicatoria colgando del mismo:_

"No importa lo que suceda, en nuestros corazones siempre estamos juntos felices"

_Lo miró escuchando el sonido suave clásico sonriendo asombrado. Despertó sintiendo una bandeja apoyarse en su falda. Al mirar, notó que su koi le había dejado una bandeja con cuatro hamburguesas, dos helados de vainilla y un litro de su soda favorita, toda la bandeja para él solo._

_Lo miró y lo vio de espaldas configurando su laptop la cual tenía una foto suya de fondo. Suspiró e hizo la bandeja a un lado, después de todo lo que se había comido en la cena no le entraba más nada._

_Se puso de pie enfrente de su faraón mirándole fijo a los ojos. Este se detuvo en lo que hacía y lo miró fijo también a la espera. El jovencito abrió su boca pero cuando iba a hablar alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo que ambos miraran en dirección a la misma._

-Yo atiendo.

_Dijo el jovencito caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta dejando al faraón otra vez concentrado en su laptop. Al abrirla, Kasumi entró vestida de una forma más provocativa que la de él dejando al jovencito boquiabierto y la puerta cerrarse tras ella._

-Ya son las 12: 00?_!-preguntó Yuugi horrorizado_-

_Ella señaló el reloj despertador de la mesita de luz que cambió la hora de 11: 59PM a 12:00AM haciendo tragar saliva al joven con el miedo en sus ojos._


	39. Chapter 39

**Explícame.**

-Kasumi...-_hablaba bajo para que su amado siguiese concentrado en su laptop-_ ...onegai...

-Me debes ese favor...quiero ver a tu koi desnudo y comprobar que tan buen amante es.._-contestó ella susurrándole-_

_El faraón se puso de pie dejando la laptop en su mesita de luz y los miró. Yuugi se puso nervioso al verlo caminar hacia ellos y volteó su rostro a Kasumi con cara preocupada._

-Onegai...-_le suplicó por lo bajo de nuevo-_

-Konban wa, Atemu _– exclamó la morena sonriente al ver al faraón en la espalda de Yuugi-_

_Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó rápidamente haciendo al joven a un lado. El jovencito abrió sus ojos asombrado al notar que en tan solo esos segundos, el faraón hizo una maniobra tomando la muñeca derecha de Kasumi quien sostenía una jeringa con un fuerte sedante que planeaba inyectárselo en el brazo derecho del faraón._

_El rey de los juegos preguntó con cara molesta y voz fría mirando a Kasumi._

-Explícame que está pasando.

_Kasumi le respondió._

-Yuugi hizo un trato conmigo...

_El faraón la interrumpió alzando su voz y apretando fuertemente ambas muñecas de la chica._

-Te estoy hablando, Aibou.

_El jovencito reaccionó de su asombro y contestó preocupado por como Kasumi se intentaba zafar y el faraón parecía estar lastimándola mientras no la dejaba irse._

-Bueno...por eso no te lo quería decir...

-Quiero saberlo todo, desde el comienzo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún vivía en USA, vi en las noticias que te daban pena de muerte, no aguanté...creí que nunca más te vería y...

_Kasumi gritó interrumpiéndolo._

-E intentó ahogarse desnudo en Kansas Lake a ocho grados bajo cero!

_El faraón presionó más aún sus muñecas haciendo que ella largara un quejido de dolor. Luego volvió su mirada seria a Yuugi._

-Y...?

-Y así me conoció, porque salvó mi vida después de estar veinte minutos en el agua helada de Kansas Lake en pleno invierno.

-Ra...como duele escucharlo de tu boca...-_se escuchó la voz apagada del faraón-._

_El faraón sin soltar a Kasumi, aflojó un poco sus muñecas por la noticia escuchada de que ella le había salvado la vida, la jeringa cayó de las manos de ella al suelo. El joven continuó hablando._

-No quería herirte...

-Sigue contando, Aibou.

-Una tarde me escapé de la escuela, no quería saber más de nada, creía que papá había desechado el último recuerdo que me quedaba de ti.

-Mi campera estilo liceal?

_El jovencito asintió._

-Corrí por las calles y me topé con ella. Me invitó a su casa viendo que yo lloraba con mi corazón roto. Allí, por primera vez probé...

-Esa porquería?

-Hai. Creía que iba a borrar mi dolor, pero me hizo más infeliz de lo que era. Lo peor es que papá me descubrió una noche robando de su billetera y tuve que...

_El faraón lo interrumpió preguntándole totalmente indignado._

-Robando?

_El jovencito bajó la cabeza totalmente avergonzado y respondió con voz apagada._

-Mis gastos se habían salido del control...por eso papá me daba una cantidad limitada todos los días calculando mis gastos necesarios.

_Su koi le ordenó serio._

-Sigue.

-Cuando me descubrió, comencé a mentir, dejé que creyera erróneamente que yo tenía novia para justificar mi robo a las 3:00 am. Papá quería conocer a mi "novia" que según él notaba que me había hecho un "macho". Teniendo una semana como límite, le pedí ayuda a Kasumi. Se suponía que debía decir un par de mentiras en el banquete e irse...

-Y que pasó?

_Kasumi respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa._

-Para ayudarlo a hacerlo bien real, lo besé enfrente de su padre.

_El faraón le preguntó a Kasumi muy enfadado._

-Tenías que –_se refiere a que Kasumi tuviese relaciones con su koi de una forma muy vulgar-_ enfrente de Gin también?

_El colegiado respondió._

-Tranquilo mou hitori no boku, no fue así. Solo me besó haciendo que papá creyera mi mentira.

_La morena le contestó al jovencito._

-Pero si te acostastes conmigo.

-No fue así Kasumi, tú me abusastes.

-Y tú aceptastes...OOOUUUCH! _–Kasumi gritó de dolor al sentir sus muñecas crujir-_

-Y eso?_– preguntó furioso el faraón escudriñando a Yuugi-_

_El jovencito tragó saliva preocupado._

-Esto es lo que me temía...

-Cómo que te abusó? _–gritó furioso el faraón-_

-Déjame explicarte. Esa noche del banquete, Kasumi me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Al principio no le presté atención, creí que era alguna ración extra de polvo de hadas. Nunca olvidaré ese sábado, descubrí que en mi intento de suicidio, Kasumi había tomado mi último recuerdo de ti.

-Osea que te robó mi campera? _-le preguntó aún exaltado y repirando agitado-_

-No lo sé, perdí toda la ropa que llevaba puesta ese día, quizá no , quizá sí.

-Le robaste mi campera_?_!-_ le preguntó en furia el faraón a Kasumi apretando fuertemente sus muñecas lastimándola-_

-Aaaaayyy!

-Contesta! _– le gritó más rabioso-_

_Yuugi interrumpió con cara preocupada._

-Creo que deberías soltarla para que te pueda contestar, le duele...

_El faraón aflojó sus muñecas._

-Ya puedes contestar?

_Kasumi asintió con gesto de dolor._

-Entonces contesta que no tengo toda la noche!

-Solo la tomé porque pensé que había muerto, estuvo en coma.

_El faraón desvió su mirada a Yuugi._

-Aibou?

-Hai, es cierto, estuve cincuenta y cinco días en coma después de mi intento de suicidio.

_El faraón dio un respingo con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, sacudió su cabeza aguantando el fuerte dolor de su corazón estremecido con semejante noticia de su aibou._

-Sigue, ella tenía mi campera ese sábado. Y luego?

_Kasumi gritó furiosa._

-Se acostó conmigo para recuperarla!

_El faraón le hizo una maniobra poniendo sus brazos en su espalda haciendolos crujir y kasumi gritar de dolor. _

-Basta! Actuas como ella!

_Le gritó molesto y preocupado Yuugi. Atemu suspiró y la acomodó aflojando sus muñecas pero sin dejarla ir viendo que le estaba cortando la circulación._

-Cómo sigue? _– preguntó ya exasperado el faraón_-

-Al verla. Corrí hasta ella, pero al hacerlo ella acercó la campera a la estufa de leña encendida. Me arrodillé rogándole que no incinerara tu campera y ella me ofreció un trato.

-Qué si te devolvía mi campera ella me vería desnudo y comprobaría que tan buen amante soy?

-Que oído...-_murmuró Kasumi-_

-Más que oído...cuido al amor de mi vida más que a mi propia vida. _– le contestó el faraón con voz frívola-_

_El egipcio volvió su mirada a su amado._

-Contesta mi pregunta, aibou.

-Iie. Ese el pago por hacerse pasar por mi "novia" ante papá.

-Entonces, cuál fue el pago por mi campera?

-Prometes no entrar en furia?

-Ya estoy en furia...

-Bueno, pero no la mates ni la lastimes salvajemente...me lo prometes?

-Ra...hai.

-Por mí?

_El faraón suspiró bajando su cabeza y aflojó las muñecas._

-...por tí, aibou...

-Me ofreció un trato, si quería la campera...debía dejarle hacer conmigo lo que quisiera por veinticuatro horas...

_Atemu no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo a Kasumi en su cara volándola sobre la cama que estaba a distancia considerable._

-Lo prometiste! _– le gritó preocupado viendo a la morena aterrizar en la cama-_

_El rey de los juegos lo abrazó calmándose y hablándole con voz gentil._

-Y lo cumpliré, aibou. Solo dame más detalles, qué fue lo primero que te hizo?

-Iie! No seguiré contando para que explotes en furia.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo prometí, no lo haré, estoy más calmado. Onegai, te prometo no golpearla si no es necesario pero sigue contándome.

-...bueno...primero me ató a la cama...

_Kasumi, que estaba reaccionando con sangre en la boca del fuerte golpe, intentó escaparse. Pero el faraón, la tomó de sus muñecas y no le dejaba irse recostado encima de ella. Luego con una mano sostenía ambas muñecas de la tatuada sin mucho esfuerzo y con la otra revolvía el cajón de la mesita de luz. De allí, sacó unas esposas reales que Yuugi tenía para sus juegos eróticos y con estas, esposó ambas muñecas a la cama._

-Así te ató?

-Hai, más o menos así fue.

-Faltan sus piernas?

-Eh...mou hitori no boku, qué te propones? _– preguntó el jovencito acercándose confundido_-

-Confía en mí.

_Le respondió el faraón esposando ambas tobilleras de Kasumi a la cama dejando a su amado en una intriga confundido._


	40. Chapter 40

**Tito, onegai**

_Yuugi seguía sin entender que se proponía su amor y miraba confundido la escena. La voz viril le hizo despertar._

-Aibou, continúa.

-Bueno, después al desnudarme descubrió que yo soy gay revisando mi ropa interior y mi entrada.

-Y eso qué?

-Según ella, se le hacía agua la boca porque yo era virgen.

-Después de revisar tu entrada?

-Según ella, entre tú y yo no cuenta.

-Ah mira tú...-_contestó asombrado y serio el faraón_-

-Pero para mi sí! -_contestó preocupado Yuugi-_

-Y para mi también, mi amor, tranquilo.

_Le contestó el faraón con voz gentil y abrazándole. El jovencito en el abrazo se pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a sollozar._

-Tenía tanto miedo de perderte...que Kasumi te contara y creyeras que yo te había sido infiel. Tenía tanto miedo de que malinterpretaras.

-Tú malinterpretaste cuando te conté que su padre me besó en el tren frotando mi miembro?

-Por Ra...eso es muy diferente, mou hitori no boku. Cuando le contaste a Halfo de mí, nos respeta hasta el día de hoy.

-No es la situación, sino el hecho de cuando te lo conté. Tú malinterpretaste cuando te conté que Halfo me bañó y en el tren me insinuó hacer el amor con él?

-Iie.

-Por qué?

-Porque te conozco, conozco tu corazón y confío ciegamente en ti. Poco me importa si embocaste tu miembro en otro lado. Porque tu no me amas con tu miembro, me amas con tu corazón...y sé que tu corazón...es solo mío.

_El faraón le sonrió mirándole a los ojos. El jovencito sonrió asombrado notando que su koi había hecho que se contestara a sí mismo borrando sus miedos. _

_El rey de los juegos le pidió con voz tierna._

-Daite Kudasai, aibou.

_A pedido del faraón se abrazaron más aún y Yuugi no pudo evitar querer besarle._

-Mmmh...hoy te pusiste frambuesa. _-exclamó sonriente el faraón limpiándose el pintalabios que su amor le había dejado marcado en su boca al besarle-_

-Arigato, mi cielo.

-En realidad me gustó más el de canela de anoche.

-Jaja! Iie, mou hitori no boku. Arigato por el consejo y la paz que me haz devuelto a mi alma.

-Ya ves, "Cuentas claras conservan la amistad" y también la pareja, aibou. Siempre debemos decirnos todo sin miedo, para evitar problemas como este.

-Ai shiteru, mi cielo.

-Ai shiteru, mi amor. Pero aún tengo una duda...por qué tenías esa porquería?

-Bueno, como pago de aquel trato de que se hiciera pasar por mi novia aquella vez, Kasumi te quiere ver desnudo y comprobar que tan buen amante eres. Así es que ella me dio el polvillo para drogarte y así abusarse de ti sin que pudieses reaccionar. Por eso la escondía en mis manos, no quería que supieras que yo había aceptado ese trato, no quería perderte.

-Pero así creí que habías vuelto a consumir. Ra! Hice tu valija creyendo que otra vez consumías y encima a mis espaldas!

-Gomen...pero por eso no te lo quería decir...tenía miedo de perderte.

-Entonces el cólico era mentira, tenías todas esas pesadillas porque te sentías presionado por todo esto.

-Hai.

_El faraón lo tomó de sus mejillas y lo miró fijo a los ojos._

-Ves por qué es mejor siempre decir la verdad y hablarlo todo calmadamente?

-Hai, no lo volveré a hacer, mou hitori no boku.

_El jovencito recostó su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró._

-Arigato, me acabas de enseñar una lección.

-Y tú a mi, aibou. Ahora veo que a mi lado...tampoco la disciplina te faltará.

-Entonces no me iré?

-Solo si tú quieres irte, mi amor.

_El faraón lo abrazó acariciando su cabello._

-Me quiero quedar a tu lado por siempre. _-contestó abrazándose más a él-_

-No sabes que gusto me da escuchar que correspondes de igual manera lo que yo siento, aibou.

_El faraón lo miró con mirada tierna, acarició sus mejillas y le volvió a besar muy dulcemente. Pero como siempre, el jovencito tornó el beso más apasionado._

_Kasumi los interrumpió con un..._

-Ejem...

_El rey de los juegos concluyó el beso con constantes tiernos piquitos sonriéndole a su amor, luego volvió su mirada fría a Kasumi._

-...ya me había olvidado de ti...es que mi koi me hechiza con su ternura...

_El faraón volvió su mirada tierna a su amor. Le abrazó besándole en sus labios y luego bajando sus besos por su mentón en forma sensual._

-Mi amor...me terminas de contar los detalles que me estabas contando?

_Yuugi arqueó su cuello sonriendo por los besos recibidos._

-En el sofá...-_respondió con cara pícara sonriente_-

_Atemu lo alzó en sus brazos como si alzase una princesa delicada. Lo recostó en el sofá que estaba enfrente de __la cama suavemente. Deslizó lentamente sus manos por debajo de su top y con sus dedos hacía peque__ños círculos en sus tetillas. El jovencito rió un poco, le costaba concentrarse en la charla pero le gustaba el juego._

-Te ató a la cama, y luego?

-...me desnudó...

_El faraón intentaba quitarle la ropa, pero no podía. Para él, le sería mucho más fácil enfrentarse a todos los duelistas juntos de Domino antes que entender de ropa de mujer. Se burló de Kasumi, quien estaba furiosa por su fracaso._

-Tú que eres un intento de mujer...cómo hago para quitársela y a la vez darle placer?

_El jovencito lanzó una fuerte carcajada._

-Déjala, Mou hitori no boku, ya bastante debe tener con el golpe que le diste y encima vernos haciendo el amor.

-Pero aibou, -_contestó el faraón burlándose con sarcasmo_- no era ese el trato? Ah...cierto...lo olvidé.

_Yuugi rió viendo a su koi desnudarse de forma sensual ante él. Kasumi por su parte solo lo veía de espaldas bailar para Yuugi y ella viendo a ese bombón desnudo exponiendo su espalda y nalgas... no se quejaba..._

-Ahora si. Anda, quítate la ropa. Según Kasumi, para que le pagues ese favor, debe verme desnudo y comprobar que tan buen amante soy. -_el faraón le guiñó al jovencito-_

_El colegiado se reía como loco al tiempo que se desnudó por completo._

-Jajajaja! Vaya Kasumi. Si así ya le quité los prejuicios a mi koi, pues te voy a pedir favores más seguido, Jajajaja!

_El egipcio con mirada alegre le acarició la mejilla recostándolo suavemente en el sofá._

-Y cómo siguió la historia?

-Ah, pues...ya tengo ganas de mentir, jajajaja!

-Bueno, puedo darte propinas.

_Le contestó el faraón besándolo tiernamente. Luego besó su cuello y bajó sus besos por su pecho. Lamiendo una de sus tetillas y haciendo círculos con sus dedos suavemente en la otra. Yuugi dejó de reírse y lo miró en silencio por un momento. No lo podía creer, Atemu parecía estar dispuesto a olvidar su timidez y prejuicios, o al menos por esa noche._

-Aibou.

-Huh?

-Sé que es difícil concentrarse así, pero quiero escuchar la historia por completo.

-Es que no puedo recordar como sigue...después de que me desnudó...le pedí que me anestesiara con polvo de hadas porque no quería estar consciente cuando lo hiciera.

_El faraón se quedó en silencio por un momento quieto pensativo. Luego le acarició sus mejillas mirándole con mirada tierna y le susurró con voz tierna._

-Entonces...tendré que recorrer tu cuerpo por completo...

_El muchachito sonrió con mirada pícara y se abrazaron pegando sus cuerpos._

_Kasumi los interrumpió._

-Aaaww...que tierno...dos gays acaramelados...patético...

_El faraón, que estaba de espaldas a ella mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su amor, cerraba sus ojos y estreñía sus dientes en furia por ella con su rostro aún apoyado en el hombro de su amado. Al soltarse delicadamente, cambió su rostro con ternura al ver los ojos de su koi. Luego con tono de burla y sarcasmo la miró a los ojos y le dijo._

-Vaya...sigues ahí?

-Jajajaja! -_el jovencito lo desconcentró riéndose fuerte_-

_Risueño, volvió su rostro al joven y se concentró más en hacerle el amor a su amado de la forma especial con la que lo tenía acostumbrado, para enseñarle a Kasumi como se debía tratar a su koi._

-Aibou, quieres un masaje?

-Masaje? _-respondió alegre el jovencito.-_ Hai!

_El faraón le besó dulcemente en sus labios y el jovencito lo pegó aún más contra él tornando el beso mucho más apasionado. Al culminar el beso, si así se le puede llamar a succionar fuertemente la lengua del faraón, este lo besó en la frente solemnemente y delicadamente lo colocó de espaldas. Con mirada tierna hizo sus cabellos a un lado y le dio un suave masaje en sus hombros. El joven gemía relajándose._

-Mmmmhh...

-Se siente bien?

-Haaaai...-_contestó adormecido y sonriente_- ...pero me gustaría que me masajearas en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

-Eres un pillo, mi ángel. – _el faraón le susurró tiernamente_-

-Jaja! Decídete, soy pillo o ángel?

-Ambos.

_Le contestó besando su mejilla tiernamente, el joven le revolvía sus picudos cabellos sonriente._

-Para mí sinceramente, yo soy el akuma y tú mi inocente ángel, mou hitori no boku. Y disculpa si cambio el tema pero déjame darme la vuelta.

-Te estoy aplastando?

-Iie, al contrario, creo que yo lo haría...

-Nah...comes bien nada más. -_contestó su amado masajeando su espalda-_

-Mido 1.53 y peso 68 Kg...-_contestó el jovencito con sarcasmo_-

-Estás bien así, mi amor. -_contestó besándole su hombro repetidas veces_-

_Yuugi enarcó una ceja en burla, no importaba si no podía pasar por la puerta, para Atemu no había nadie más hermoso._

-Jaja! Ya déjame darme la vuelta.

-Para qué?

-Y lo preguntas? Quiero darte placer yo también.

-Huh, huh...-_el faraón negó con su cabeza sonriéndole tiernamente acariciándole sus nalgas en forma seductora y le lamió una oreja susurrándole-_...esta vez...solo tú recibirás placer al principio.

-Pero...ooooooooohh...raaaaaaaaaaaaahh...

_El jovencito desistió al sentir las escurridizas manos de su faraón rozarle sensualmente su miembro y comenzando a masturbárselo con mucho cuidado y ternura al tiempo que le rozaba su lengua en el cuello._

_Su miembro dio su rutinaria rápida respuesta y dejó de revolverle el cabello por el placer recibido._

-Aibou, tienes una muy suave piel...-_le susurró el faraón acariciándole tiernamente su pelvis-_

-En realidad...me depilo allí desde los 14 años...es que no me gusta tener vello púvico...

-Te molesta el mío? _–le preguntó acariciando su pelvis y luego volviéndole a masturbar-_

-Al contrario, me encanta. Va con tu personalidad que solo te afeites tu rubia barba. Umm...aaaahh...Raaaah...mou hitori no boku...estoy más cómodo boca arriba...si quieres no te toco pero me voy rápido si sigo en esta posición.

_El faraón se posicionó y lo dio vuelta bruscamente en forma sensual con el deseo en sus ojos. El joven sonrió con mirada entrecerrada excitado._

-Raaaah...ya embísteme, quieres?

_El faraón negó con su cabeza sonriéndole, como siempre quería hacerlo especial. Kasumi los volvió a interrumpir con su tono sarcástico y burlón._

-Hai, anda, rómpele su o-shiri así se deja de gritar como una gata en celo...

-Celos es lo que sientes, tú pu...! -_el faraón le interrumpió su frase a su koi_-

-Huh, huh. Aibou...se supone que tienes que concentrarte en disfrutar y no en ella. Cálmate, mi amor. _–le dijo con voz gentil-_

-Gomen, mou hitori no boku. –_contestó el jovencito poniendo su mano en su frente-_

-So desu...cálmate...tranquilo, mi amor.

_El faraón comenzó a deslizar sus manos lentamente por su rostro logrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Luego siguió sus caricias por su cuello bajando hasta su pecho. El jovencito recostó su cabeza meditando al sentir a su koi succionarle sus tetillas por turno para evitar alguna irritación. Teniendo al muchachito totalmente relajado. El faraón siguió bajando sus besos por su abdomen. Sonrió y suavemente puso su dedo índice en su ombligo._

-...creo que me encontré con tu ombligo_...-le dijo en tono juguetón_-...cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi!

-Jajajaja! Iie, Iie, mou hitori no boku, cosquillas no, jajajaja!

_El jovencito se reía fuerte abrazando su abdomen y quitándole sus manos que le retorcían de cosquillas._

_Kasumi lloraba de rabia, se sentía una estúpida. Tanto le había querido ver a Atemu haciendo el amor pero nunca se imaginó verlo con su amado. El faraón por su parte, a pesar de estar en un acto amoroso, se reía como un niño haciéndole cosquillas a su Yuugi. Lo que demostraba su pura inocencia de no querer recibir placer, sino de hacer feliz a su pareja a como diera lugar._

_Después de un rato de risas y cosquillas, el joven lo miró sonriente cansado. El faraón acercó su rostro a su abdomen y besó su ombligo. Su contraparte movió sus manos un poco para retenerlo._

-Matte, mou hitori no boku, no más cosquillas que me duele la panza de tanto reírme.

-Tranquilo, solo seguiré con lo que hacía.

_Contestó el faraón besándole su abdomen y masajeándoselo suavemente con sus manos._

-Ra, me encanta magullar tus lonjitas.

-A mí me gusta que me magulles mi o-shiri.

_El faraón lanzó una carcajada y sonriente cumplió su deseo._

-Así?

-Mmmhh...hai...que rico...

-Iie, aibou...rico para ti es esto.

_El faraón sonrió con mirada entrecerrada y acercando su rostro comenzó a masajearle su miembro. Yuugi se lamía los labios con cara seductora y lujuriosa, lo miraba y cada tanto arqueaba su cabeza hacía atrás, ya que el faraón tenía una mano masturbándole y con su lengua comenzó a dar pequeñas lambidas en la punta tímidamente. En respuesta, le revolvió sus picudos cabellos orientándole que hacer, el faraón entendió y su lengua comenzó a recorrer el miembro de amado por completo. Los gemidos del jovencito se hacían cada vez más altos y cada tanto cotoneaba sus caderas en señal de pedirle a su koi que le hiciera un acto oral. Este, siempre se hacía desear, quería siempre hacerlo explotar de felicidad y nunca fallaba en su estilo. Ya lo último, el joven arqueó su pelvis esperando respuesta, y la recibió...pero en un punto que lo volvía más excitado y eufórico...entremedio de sus testículos. Pícaro faraón, tantas veces su koi lo sorprendía que se había aprendido todos sus puntos débiles. Lamía con mucho cuidado sus testículos y luego se quedaba succionando entremedio de ellos, logrando que Yuugi ya se desesperara de sus altos niveles de excitación y gimiera mucho más alto._

-...ooooooohh...mou hitori no boku...onegai...

_Le dijo casi en súplica el jovencito acercando su miembro a la boca del faraón. Este comenzó a lamérselo con ritmo como un perro hambriento logrando que el jovencito gimiera del alto placer como si le estuviesen torturando o algo así con cada una de sus lambidas. Luego Yuugi lo miró con mirada seductora a los ojos lamiéndose sus labios pidiéndole solo una cosa. El faraón le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo con cara cómplice, metió toda su boca de golpe en todo su miembro moviendo en círculos su lengua en la punta al mismo tiempo. El muchachito ya no gemía...gritaba piropos-insultos hacia su faraón totalmente fuera de sí, ya parecía que hacía abdominales porque lo intentaba mirar para sonreírle pero al segundo alzaba su cabeza hacía atrás constantemente por el rítmico placer recibido. En un momento Yuugi rasguñó el terciopelo del sillón y le alarmó hablando rápidamente en un tono completamente excitado con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sonriendo loco de placer._

-Mou hitori no boku!

_El aludido quitó su boca de golpe sonriente y vio el líquido amoroso de su amor expulsarse como un volcán en erupción. La cabeza del jovencito cayó recostada mientras respiraba con gran dificultad con una sonrisa de puro gozo._

_El faraón por su parte, movía muy lentamente con cuidado su puño en la raíz del pulsante miembro del jovencito ayudándole a terminar y con su otra mano le acariciaba sus brazos y sus piernas para que no quedase rincón de su alma sin limpiar._

_Al rato, el jovencito se repuso y por sus ojos se notaba la idea fija que traía en su mente al sentarse de forma seductora interrumpiendo los mimos que le hacía su koi. Comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo sin discreción y masturbarle tiernamente._

_Kasumi los interrumpió._

-Oh, por favor, Calderita...ya comprobé que es rubio natural, egipcio por ser circuncindado y encima podría usar su miembro como bate de baseball...

-Oh, Aibou...había olvidado que debemos ser amables con nuestra invitada. Te molesta si me siento en el sofá mirando hacia la cama para que nuestra invitada tenga una mejor vista de tu mano encendiéndome mi piel? –_le preguntó el faraón a su koi burlándose de ella-_

-Por supuesto que no, es un placer. –_contestó feliz y sonriente su amado-_

_El jovencito se sentía tan bien, Kasumi había intentado separarlos pero no sólo había logrado que estuviesen más unidos, parecía que el faraón se había olvidado de sus prejuicios, o al menos por esa noche. Parecía que el faraón gozaría sin importar tener audiencia delante, o quizá la cara de rabia de su enemiga era lo que lo instaba. Sabía que le había prometido a su koi no hacerle daño, pero el colegiado nunca dijo que no podía burlarse de ella._

_Para Yuugi, las cosas eran más rápidas. No significaba que no sintiese romance por Atemu, simplemente que en su personalidad ya venía lo de fogoso aunque su rostro lo disfrazase hipócritamente para el mundo dando la imagen de un inocente ángel. Teniendo a su faraón cerca, las hormonas siempre se le iban a la cabeza. Sentándose entremedio de las piernas de su faraón le dijo en tono burlón sosteniendo su miembro y acercando sus labios mirándole fijamente con mirada seductora._

-Quiero jugar con tu bate de baseball.

_El faraón se rió por lo fuerte._

-Jajajaja! Entonces dame un Home Run, jajaja!

_El joven tenía la cara roja de tanto reírse. Luego sonriente puso su cabeza de modo tal que la tatuada pudiese ver dándole rítmicas lambidas al miembro de su faraón. Este al principio solo seguía riéndose por el chiste de su amor, luego lo miraba sonriente revolviéndole el cabello calmando sus propias carcajadas._

_Cerró sus ojos al sentir a su amado lamerle su miembro. Pero por más voluntad que el faraón pudiese intentar...su cuerpo no le respondía, posiblemente porque el tener a alguien delante mirándolos no le dejaba calmarse y poder concentrarse. Atemu era muy diferente de Yuugi en ese aspecto, a pesar de su mirada y carácter...todo era para tapar su timidez e inocencia. Eludía los ojos de su enemiga para evitar que los colores se le vinieran al rostro, estaba tenso y muy enfadado. Pero se lo tragaba todo, todo por querer vengar a su amor._

_En un momento el jovencito estaba lamiéndole la punta de su miembro y lo miraba con cara preocupada al pendiente de notar que a pesar de haber estado más de veinte minutos masturbándole...el miembro del faraón ni siquiera respondía al tacto de su lengua. El rey de los juegos se ponía cada vez más nervioso y así más se empeoraba la situación. Respiró hondo y fijó sus ojos en su amado intentando concentrarse. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá cerrando sus ojos intentando calmarse y pensó para sí mismo en árabe preocupado._

"Vamos, vamos...no me falles justo ahora "Tito", por mi Yuugi quien te puso ese nombre, levántate por favor."


	41. Chapter 41

**Trato hecho.**

_El faraón volvió a respirar hondo pensando en esto hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kasumi._

-Deja de fingir judío, a mi no me engañas. Que ese gay fogozo lo haga sin inhibirse es normal por su carácter, pero tú eres muy diferente, no podrías tener una erección ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

_Tonta Kasumi...ahora la rabia y despecho hacia ella era lo que llegó a instar al faraón. Él cerró sus ojos con más fuerza y pensó para si mismo en árabe._

"Piensa que estás solo con Yuugi, solo con Yuugi, piensa solo en él. Relájate y disfruta del placer que el amor de tu vida te está ofreciendo, no se lo desprecies. Eso es...valóralo...muy bien...sigue así...eso es...sigue...arriba vamos...vas muy bien...sigue..."

_Sonrió con sus párpados cerrados aún, teniendo su cabeza recostada aún en el sofá quieto y mucho más calmado meditando cada movimiento del jovencito. El colegiado sonrió, le había costado mucho al principio pero se lo había logrado erectar. Al mirar su rostro, parecía mostrar calma, concentración y gozo. El jovencito volteó su cabeza hacia Kasumi con cara de pícaro, levantó sus cejas una y otra vez en complicidad presumida burlándose de ella e introdujo su boca en el miembro de su koi. Haciendo que este gimiera un poco como si estuvieran solos. Después movía su lengua en la extremidad de su miembro como quien saborea un lollipop y miraba a la morena al mismo tiempo con cara pícara y presumida al tiempo que escuchaba constantes gemidos del faraón consecuentes del acto que le estaba proporcionando._

-Finge bastante bien, eh? _–le preguntó el jovencito en un susurro casi inaudible con sarcasmo en tono burlón y cara de presumido-_

_Deberás que era así, como para hacérselo creer a él también. Atemu si bien lo disfrutaba, pero le era muy pero muy difícil concentrarse con gente delante._

_Yuugi, con una sonrisa triunfante, metió su boca otra vez. Succionaba bajando y subiendo haciendo que el faraón le revolviera el cabello desesperado, gimiendo cada vez más alto cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. El colegiado incrementó el ritmo proporcionalmente a las reacciones del faraón, al rato ya lo tenía alzando su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo alto y arrugando los almohadones del sofá. Con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y estreñía sus dientes de felicidad. La verdad, ese egipcio si que sabía actuar, parecía hasta que estaba cerca de su orgasmo, pero es que era tanto el odio y la sed venganza contra Kasumi que podía hasta filmar una película porno con tal de vengar a su amor. Yuugi, cegado con su actitud orgullosa y arrogante ante Kasumi de "te gané", tal actitud era la que ahora instaba al faraón a disfrutar en serio el placer, con cuidado disminuyó el ritmo para no cortarle la inspiración. Puso su mano en la raíz de su miembro masturbándole más suavemente y acercó sus rostros para besarlo. Atemu estaba muy agitado para hacerlo, pero igual lo besó tiernamente como pudo. El jovencito soltó su miembro mientras lo besaba y dejando de abrazarle delicadamente, se recostó en el sofá boca debajo de piernas abiertas mirándolo de espaldas obviando que deseaba hacer. Con lo contento y excitado que lo tenía, el faraón no lo dudó ni por un segundo, se recostó encima del delicadamente masturbándole al jovencito tiernamente con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha al rato comenzó a preparar su entrada con una de las "posiciones de amor" que tanto rondaban por toda su habitación gracias a Yuugi. Lo volvió a besar delicadamente en sus labios mientras lo hacía vibrar en sus puntos más débiles. No tardó en gemir mucho más alto de lo que el faraón podía hacerlo y le suplicó teniendo ya tres dedos embistiéndole con muchísimo cuidado y ternura por parte del faraón._

-...déjate de hacerte rogar y ya hazlo que me estás volviendo loco de placer, mou hitori no boku...

_El faraón, que estaba ahora si se encontraba al borde de su orgasmo franeleando su miembro entremedio de las nalgas del jovencito, lentamente obedeció con su estilo exagerado cuidadoso quitando sus dedos sin dejar de masturbarle._

_Yuugi, sin perder tiempo, tomó la "poción de amor" y le untó el miembro masturbándoselo como pudo en su posición boca abajo. Atemu lo besó por un largo rato dulcemente y acomodando bien a su fogosa pareja, dirigió su "bate de baseball" hacia la extremadamente lubricada entrada del joven. Y perdió unos cuantos cabellos como de costumbre en su nuca por parte de los piropos-insultos consecuencia de los altos niveles de excitación que siempre hacía explotar en gozo y felicidad al jovencito._

-…Más! Más, mou hitori no boku!...

_Gritaba loco en su delirio de excitación el colegiado y la vez relamiéndose de placer. El faraón no le fue indiferente, lo había excitado tan bien que sintiendo la confianza de sin rodeos irse hasta el fondo de sus sueños. Gimiendo altos ambos abrazados, galopaban con ritmo en el sofá y haciendo bastante ruido. El muchachito rasguñó todo el terciopelo ya afónico poco se le entendía mientras el egipcio le besaba con ritmo y pasión su hombro al tener su orgasmo ambos al mismo tiempo de la clásica forma eufórica salvaje la cual Yuugi adoraba._

_Al terminar, ambos aún abrazados, respiraban agitados con los párpados cerrados reponiéndose quietos sin mover ni una ceja Al rato, el faraón como siempre, rompió el hielo._

-…Arigato, Aibou…Ai shiteru…no tienes idea lo que esto significa para mí, mi amor…yo…

_Su amado lo interrumpió con su voz afónica._

-…Hai, hai. Yo también te amo pero me estás aplastando….

-Ah gomen!

_Atemu se salió con cuidado de su entrada y se puso de pie inmediatamente._

-Estás bien?

_Le preguntó preocupado mimando su cabeza sentándose a su lado._

-…perdona por lo que te voy a decir, mou hitori no boku pero….que pregunta más estúpida…cómo quieres que me sienta después de haber hecho el amor con el amor de mi vida?...

_El faraón se sonrojó y sonrió por el elogio._

-Bueno…ya me conoces…me dijiste que te estaba aplastando y…

-Como siempre exageras todo. –_le respondió su "ángel" mirándolo con cara alegre y burla a la vez-_

-Ya…no te rías…es mi forma de ser…

_Respondió sonriente yendo a orinar en el baño. Luego limpió el sofá y se tomó una ducha rápida con su amado. Al volver ni se vistieron, volvieron al sofá, el jovencito lo miró sentado mientras el egipcio revolvía el frigobar._

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Dime, Aibou.

_Le respondió alcanzándole una lata de soda y sentándose a su lado._

-Puedo mentir así lo hacemos otra vez?

_El faraón bebió de su propia lata de soda y miró un poco serio hacia la silenciosa pero furiosa Kasumi quien seguía seria negándose a decir palabra alguna por su perdón. Sin despegarle los ojos a la morena le preguntó a su amado._

-Cuánto tiempo te pidió por el pago del favor?

-Una noche.

_Apoyó las latas de soda en la mesita de lado del sofá y le respondió sonriéndole en tono burlón._

-Ah, entonces si puedes, estaremos toda la noche.

_El muchachito rió feliz y lo abrazó recostándolo encima suyo otra vez._

-Noche, mañana, tarde, démosle propina, mou hitori no boku, jajajaja!

_Así estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche dándole una clase de kamasutra y encima a las risas. Solo se detenían para reponerse, hacer sus necesidades, limpiar, ducharse, comer y volvían a seguir._

.-.-.-.-.

_Al día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue el faraón. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sonrió al ver la saliva de su amor colgar de sus labios mientras roncaba plácidamente._

_Sin asco, acarició con mirada tierna su rostro y cerrando su boca mientras el jovencito seguía aún dormido._

_Lentamente alzó un poco su cabeza del pecho del joven comenzando a levantarse. Al quedarse semi sentado, miró su rostro atentamente y lentamente comenzó a quitar su miembro de dentro de su amor._

-Tan temprano?-_preguntó Yuugi con los párpados cerrados aún-_

_El faraón sonrió, parecía que el muchachito tuviese una alarma cuando sus cuerpos se separaban._

-Hai, es pleno mediodía…dormilón.-_contestó quitando por completo su miembro y poniéndose de pie-_

_El jovencito se refregó los ojos y estiró sus brazos desperezándose sonriente. Abrió sus ojos, y allí estaba, como siempre con su típica mirada seria pero a la vez sonriéndole, su faraón, su amor, su todo._

_El faraón dio unos cortos pasos hasta su koi y lo llevó en sus brazos como una princesa delicada hasta el baño._

_Al pasar cerca de la cama, el muchacho miró a Kasumi dormir aún esposada a la cama. Pero enseguida fue distraído por un beso de su "tenshi". Yuugi sonrió, cómo es que siempre su faraón le hacía sonreír?_

-Olvidé decirte konnichi wa.

-Konnichi wa. _-contestó el jovencito abrazándose más a él sonriente-_

_En el baño, se bañaron juntos en su yacuzzi de hidromasaje con aroma a rosas._

-Está silencioso.

_Comentó Yuugi mientras desenredaba los largos cabellos de su koi que pasaban sus hombros pero al secarse volverían a su estilo picudo hacia arriba._

_El faraón, serio, tomó el sofisticado control remoto con miles de botones en el, el cual estaba a su lado y puso música en un volumen moderado._

_El muchacho se mordió el labio, se notaba que el faraón estaba conteniendo su rabia interior por Kasumi porque él mismo se lo había pedido. El jovencito apagó el hidromasaje y le dijo._

-Si te cincho el cabello, me avisas.

_El faraón no respondió, es verdad que se había divertido la noche anterior riéndose con su amor. Pero detrás de sus risas, era rabia y llanto escondido por haberse enterado de cosas que Yuugi no le había querido contar. Estaba sumiso recordando todo lo que su koi le había contado la noche anterior como para darse cuenta que al rato…El joven ya había terminado de bañarlo por completo. El jovencito lo miró con cara preocupada y le preguntó mirándole a los ojos._

-Sucede algo? Estás bien?

_El egipcio despertó de sus pensamientos, lo miró y enseguida cambió su rostro fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocuparlo._

-Hai.

-Mutou Atemu, es la primera vez que me mientes. Practica lo que predicas, "cuentas claras conservan la amistad y la pareja".

_El faraón lo miró con cara de lástima sabiendo que debía dar el ejemplo, lo abrazó de golpe apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del jovencito escondiendo su rostro._

_Yuugi suspiró preocupado y enseguida le respondió el abrazo meciéndose para calmarlo mientras le mimaba la cabeza._

-Ra…calma, dímelo así te podré ayudar.

_El fararón comenzó a contestarle con voz quebrada._

-…es que…intenté ser fuerte para no perder el control…pero…cuando anoche oí de tu boca que casi…te ahogaste en ese lago congelado…Sabes, Aibou?….siempre dije que el peor duelo en la vida es el que uno se rinde…pero te digo algo…aunque suene contradictorio…nunca soportaría tu pérdida…y menos por mi culpa…te juro por Ra…que contigo…voy a dónde sea…y si Ammit tiene que despedazar nuestras almas…pues que así sea…

-Espera. No fue tu culpa. Yo vi las noticias y cuando te dieron pena de muerte…creí que no te volvería a ver…sentí que iba a ser un infeliz pingüino empresarial junto a una mujer que nunca amaría como pareja y me tendría que aferrar a mis hijos para que tu pérdida no me fuese tan dolorosa…así es tal cual me acabas de decir…fue el primer duelo de mi vida en el me rendí…porque comparto lo que me acabaste de decir…contigo…a dónde sea y cómo sea…

-Pero fue mi culpa que me apresaran, yo admití que era verdad mi culpabilidad en el cargo.

-Y estoy orgulloso de ti por eso, porque te hiciste cargo de tus actos. Sé que lo que hiciste no estuvo correcto…pero lo hiciste porque me amas tanto como yo te amo. Porque sinceramente…yo hubiese actuado igual o peor que tú en una situación así.

_El faraón sacó delicadamente su cabeza del pecho del jovencito y sin problemas lo miró a los ojos, con Yuugi era el único que podía mostrar los surcos de su tristeza. Luego le asintió. El jovencito agregó._

-Y sé que tu llanto es de impotencia porque no te dejo actuar contra Kasumi.

-Ra…me lees como un libro.

-Sé que a pesar de tu silencio, anoche hiciste a un lado tus prejuicios solo por mí. Porque te sentiste culpable porque ella me abusó siendo que tú ni siquiera estuviste en el lugar del hecho como para sentirte así y encima querías limpiar mi alma acariciándome donde ella logró mi llanto….tú me querías hacer reír…delante suyo para enseñarle como se me tiene que tratar según tú.

-Pero lo sentí, lo siento siempre, me encanta hacerte el amor porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti y porque te amo con todo mi corazón…disfruto entregarte al mismo tiempo las dos cosas más sagradas que una persona pueda tener; el alma y el cuerpo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

_Le contestó sonriente el jovencito haciéndole mimos, se notaba que el faraón al enamorarse se entregaba completamente por su intenso amor puro._

-Ra quisiera hacer algo para poder curarte esas heridas del pasado...

-Mou hitori no boku…anoche terminaste con ellas, me diste la seguridad de que nunca más nos separaremos.

-Nani?

-El furín.

_El faraón recordó su obsequio y lo abrazó sonriendo._

-Arigato, aibou.

-Por favor…arigato a ti.

-Ai shiteru, mou hitori no ore.

_El egipcio se abrazó más él cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la paz interior que necesitaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y parte de la cabeza de Yuugi. El muchachito sonrió feliz._

-Ai shiteru, mou hitori no boku.

_Contestó recostando su cabeza aún más con la del egipcio y acariciando su cabeza muy suavemente llenándolo de paz interna._

.-.-.-.-.

_Rato después de la recepción de ternura que ambos se dieron, Atemu estaba más calmado. Ahora era él quien tenía a su koi en su pecho, mirándolo con mirada tierna y acariciando su cabeza suavemente. El joven tenía los ojos cerrados meditando con una sonrisa, claro…eso fue hasta que el comunicador de la pared sonó. Si había algo que irritaba al muchachito era que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba a solas con su faraón. Caminó unos pasos dentro del agua y atendió con cara aquejumbrada._

-Y ahora qué quieren?...-_oía a alguien hablarle en árabe-_…háblame en japonés abombado, yo soy Yuugi….-_el jovencito seguía oyéndolo_-…que soy Yuugi, atarantado. Apenas sé decir selam…-_él siguió oyendo_-…metete el selam en el…

_Atemu tomó el comunicador rápidamente tomándose la frente con una sonrisa de gracia y comenzó a charlar en árabe con alguien. Cuando colgó…._

-Será que algo les pasó del viaje desde Gizeh a Domino? Digo…les grito que soy Yuugi y me siguen hablando en combo egipcio…

_El rey de los juegos sonrió en gracia._

-Mohamed dijo que se cansó de pedirte para hablar conmigo mientras le repetías tu nombre y luego le decías hola.

-Necesito aprender más árabe…qué querían?

-Saber si estábamos bien, yo desconecté la seguridad cuando entramos anoche antes de dormir porque conociéndote…ya sabía que de un modo u otro íbamos a tener intimidad…

-Y qué? Ahora está celoso?

-Jajajaja! Imposible, Aibou, él es padre de una gran familia, créeme que está muy conforme con sus cuatro esposas. Su deber aquí es ser el supervisor del grupo que da la seguridad de esta casa. Y como hace tres cuarto día que no dimos señal de vida, ya se estaban preocupando. Además…también notaron la ausencia de Kasumi.

-Hablando de eso…qué haremos con ella?

_El faraón salió del Yacuzzi y comenzó a secarse con un toallón. Su amado también salió, sacó un toallón rosado y lo intercambió con el de su koi para que se secaran mutuamente entre ellos._

_Luego regresaron juntos a la habitación y el faraón ya tenía su estilo picudo otra vez. a revolver el armario buscando ropa, pero…_

-Mmmh…que siesta tan larga y cómoda. Encima a cual de esos dos o-shiris es mejor…

_El colegiado se dio la vuelta irritado pero cuando iba a hablar, el egipcio le puso una muda de ropa femenina en sus manos para que se quedase callado y siguió su calmado rumbo hasta la cama._

-Te gusta mi o-shiri? –_le preguntó serio y muy calmado_-

-Hai…_-contestó Kasumi con cara lujuriosa-_

-Quieres verlo de cerca?

-Hai!

_El jovencito quedó asombrado en shock mirando una escena muy difícil de creer…el faraón posicionándose exponiéndole sus nalgas de cerca de Kasumi._

-Está bien así de cerca?

-Me gustaría tocártelo y besártelo.

-Sabes? Lo del beso es algo que no le dejo ni hacer a mi aibou pero…

-Pero?

-Si prometes volverte con tu padre a USA y dejar a mi aibou y a mí en paz por siempre…puedo considerar tu deseo…

_El muchachito puso su mano en su propia boca con cara de lástima y asombro._

-Mou hitori no boku…

_El faraón se puso de pie y tomando un peluche de Yuugi se cubrió su miembro enfrente de Kasumi. Atemu continuó hablándole._

-Después de todo…dijiste que el pago era solo anoche y esto ya es extra. Aprendo de ti que nada es gratis en esta vida.

-Acepto el trato si te acuestas conmigo.

-Mi o-shiri o nada…

-Estamos hablando de dejarte en paz para toda la vida.

-Quién creés que va a cubrir tus gastos y los de Halfo en USA? Más que eso…ni mi o-shiri tendría que ofrecerte.

-Mmmh…tienes razón…está bien, tu o-shiri.

-Juro por Ra que si me tocas algo más que mi o-shiri…no vivirás para recordarlo.

-Un trato es un trato…

_El rey de los juegos sacó una llave del cajón y abrió sus esposas liberándola. El jovencito gritó irritado._

-Mou hitori no boku, iie! No quiero que te sacrifiques así!

_Kasumi le contestó con tono triunfante sentada recostada en la cama._

-Ya ves, Yuugi…Al menos conseguí una parte de lo que quería.

_El aludido miró con los ojos brillosos a su koi._

-Mou hitori no boku!

-Aibou, en tu casa me preguntaste una vez hasta donde podía llegar por amor a ti…que sacrificios estaba dispuesto a hacer…

_Al jovencito se le cayó la muda de ropa de su mano y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Kasumi le dijo._

-Ya ves, Yuugi. Si no gano, empato.

_El rey de los juegos la desconcentró posesionándose enfrente de su rostro exponiéndole sus nalgas. Kasumi con regocijo y morbo, magullaba sus nalgas como si fueran tomates de feria._

-Cristo! Que firmes! Haces ejercicio y muy seguido. Acércalo más para que pueda besarlo.

-Mou hitori no boku! _–le gritó desesperado llorando caminando en dirección a ellos-_

_El faraón lo miró y levantó su mano en alto haciendo que el jovencito desistiera de su andar. Con los ojos cerrados se posicionó a pedido de Kasumi. Ella, poseída por el deseo, abrió sus nalgas y sonrió asombrada._

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…pero qué tengo aquí? Ahora me cierra la cuenta…el papel de mujer lo tiene solo Yuugi…

_Comentó Kasumi refiriéndose a que la entrada del faraón es cien por ciento virgen._

_El muchachito negaba con su cabeza preocupado en llanto, Kasumi le sonrió con mirada malévola y acercando su rostro besó la entrada del faraón. Lo que Kasumi no se esperaba, ni Yuugi tampoco, era que Atemu se tirara un gas en la cara de ella a propósito. El faraón se puso de pie a carcajadas que contagiaron a su amado mientras era abrazado por su koi._

-Y lo mejor es que hoy mismo te divertirás en el avión con papi contándole como viste a dos homosexuales hacer el amor anoche y encima…recibiste una desagradable sorpresa en tu cara de mi parte.

_El muchacho ahora lloraba pero de risa. Atemu era muy listo en estrategias no solo para duelos, sino para la vida en sí. Se sentía tan feliz, todos sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Después de tanto sufrimiento, la vida parecía estar devolviéndole toda la felicidad que le debía._

_Sus risas fueran interrumpidas por un knock-knock en la puerta._

-Judío, estás ahí? _–se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Halfo detrás de la puerta-._


	42. Chapter 42

**Jurado en el dormitorio real**

_Kasumi salió disparada hacia la puerta y la abrió tan rápido que sus cabellos se movieron un poco a causa de la breve ventizca que ocasionó en su prisa. De pie, en la entrada, Halfo miró confundido la escena; la famosa pareja, abrazados sin nada puesto encima y su hija abrazándolo en llanto._

-Papi! Papi!

_Halfo cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí dando unos cortos pasos adentrandose en la lujosa habitación, con su hija aún abrazada a su pecho. Miró serio la escena y preguntó:_

-...me...perdí de algo?

-Hai! Ellos! No tienes idea de lo que me acaban de hacer!

_El precavido egipcio recojió la muda de ropa de su amado del suelo y se la entregó en sus manos hablandole en un tono normal calmado por lo bajo._

-Vístete en el baño, yo me encargo.

-Pero mou hitori no boku...

_El faraón en menos de cinco minutos, tomó su propia muda de ropa y se vistió por completo dándole la indirecta a su amado de que le obedeciera. El jovencito obedeció de mala gana mientras el faraón encaminó hasta Halfo._

-Papi! No dejes que se me acerque! _–abrazándose más a él-_

-Por qué?

-Es un pervertido! Anoche él y su koi me abusaron!

-Mentira!

_Gritó enojado Yuugi regresando vestido del baño. Su koi volteó su cabeza mirándolo muy serio y con un tono que acentuaba su seriedad le dijo:_

-Te dije que yo me encargo.

_El muchachito respiró hondo conteniéndose, cruzó sus brazos y se quedó mirando la escena con cara de enfado._

-Papi! Mira su cama! Él me ató de pies y manos con las esposas que ves allí enganchadas! Lo ves? No es mentira! Me golpeó y me ató. Pregúntale si anoche no me ató con ellas a la cama!

-Es cierto eso? _–le preguntó el serio moreno al calmado faraón-_

-Se te ocurre una mejor forma de evitar que me inyectase eso? _–le contestó calmadamente señalando la jeringa en el suelo-_

_Halfo miró a su hija a la expectativa de una explicación. Ella, nerviosa, contestó al instante._

-Fue por un trato que hicimos con Yuugi!

-Qué trato?

_El aludido abrió su boca para contestar pero al encontrarse con los intimidantes ojos de su amado, desistió._

-Por qué no lo dejas participar de la conversación? Acaso hay algo que Calderita tenga para decir que no quieres que yo me entere?

-Todo lo contrario, tiene mucho para contarte, pero no quisiera tener que ponerme rudo si hicieras caso a las mentiras de tu hija y lo atacases.

-Entonces déjalo que hable, él primero.

-Le creerás a ellos y no a mí? _–le cuestionó su hija molesta-_

-Iie, quiero escuchar ambas versiones.

-Y cómo sabrás quién dice la verdad? Es su palabra contra la mía.

-Porque la verdad...cómo viste...deja sus rastros. Podría pedir la filmación de las cámaras de seguridad con audio para comprobar que versión es falsa y cuál es la verdadera.

_Kasumi abrió sus ojos asustada. Su padre continuó hablando._

-Y claro...tomaré medidas con quien me haya mentido. A menos claro, que la persona que está mintiendo recapacite a tiempo. Calderita, serías tan amable de contarme tu versión de los hechos?

-Hai. Todo comenzó cuando...

_La morena asustada no le dejó terminar y nerviosa respondió:_

-Está bien! Fui yo! Gomen por mentirte papá!

_Su padre, enfadado, la abofeteó girándole el rostro hacia un costado. Escena que asombró al resto por supuesto. Ella se puso su mano en su mejilla, mirándolo temeraria._

-Papá...

-Me mentiste...-_le resprochó su padre molesto-_ ...en la cara...a mí...a tu propio padre...

-Pero papi...

-Te advertí que los dejaras en paz, por qué hiciste caso omiso a mis consejos?

-Papá, yo te lo puedo aclarar...

_Empezó nerviosa, pero luego parecía que la mente se le había puesto en blanco porque tardaba en concluir su frase. El faraón la concluyó por ella al extenuarse tanto la expectativa._

-Qué te fijaste en nosotros por ser homosexuales?

-Mou hitori no boku... _-tragó saliva incómodo su amado, más "inoportuno" ese comentario no podría haber sido-_

-Yo sabía tus razones y la verdad me das lástima. Hasta ahora no pudiste valorar a tu padre porque cuando te separaron de él, nunca lo superaste. Lo peor es que él está a tu lado y aún no lo asimilaste, porque sigues buscándolo en mí y en mi koi. Te atraemos porque sabes que por nuestras tendencias nunca nos fijaríamos en tí como mujer. No somos como todos los chicos que te acostaste y en ninguno tu padre encontraste.

-Mou hitori no boku! _–parecía que el jovencito pretendía ponerle un alto a sus palabras a causa de Halfo-_

-Aibou, si no puedo descargarme golpeándola por el daño que te causó por lo que te prometí, al menos permíteme herirla con su verdad. -_el faraón lo miró totalmente decidido-_

_Kasumi fijó su preocupación en los ojos de su padre._

-Papá yo...

-Ya no quiero escucharte...no quiero seguir decepcionándome de tí. Te devolveré con tu madre para que ella se haga cargo tuyo.

_La soltó con cara seria y dirigiéndose al faraón le dijo:_

-Judío, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que les haya causado.

-Tú, Papá! No puedes abandonarme porque te hierve la sangre con ese egipcio! _–le gritó su hija furiosa-_

-Iie, hija. Yo no te abandono por Atemu, te devuelvo porque cambiastes, ya no eres la dulce niña que crié.

-Por una mentirita blanca?

-Creés que el judío es el único que tiene un control total de esta casa? Sus colegas judíos le avisaron que tú y Calderita andaban en algo raro. Luego me avisó a mí. Anoche no dormiste en nuestra habitación, ni te apareciste en toda la mañana, suspuse que te encontraría donde Calderita estuviese. Cuando consulté dónde él estaba, me avisaron que lo encontraría aquí. Al llegar a la puerta, oí sus risas, luego escuché la voz del judío hablando de...bueno...afirmando mis sospechas por así llamarlo.

_El joven miró a su amado._

-Entonces...mou hitori no boku, tú ya sabías todo lo que sucedía?

-Sospechaba que algo sucedía, tampoco me quería meter en tu vida. Alarmé a Halfo y le pedí a Mohamed que me contase sólo si practicabas alguna actividad que pusiera en riesgo tu salud física y/o mental.

-Entonces, si le abría su o-shiri dentro de esta casa, no te enfadaba?

-Mientras fuera la voluntad de ambos con la debida responsabilidad, no. Sabes que apruebo cualquier actividad sana que te haga feliz. Es tu cuerpo, aibou, no puedo decirte que hacer con él mientras no lo destruyas.

_El calvo dio unos pasos hacia la salida convencido de que esa conversación era exclusiva del faraón y del jovencito. Su hija se interpuso entre él y la salida mirándolo preocupada y nerviosa. Exasperada, le suplicó tomándolo de los hombros._

-Onegai papá...no quiero volver con mamá...además, no tienes pruebas de lo que ellos podrían contarte.

-Hija, ellos no han dicho nada respecto a lo sucedido. La única que está nerviosa y habló primero eres tú. Más pruebas...no necesito.

-Onegai, la culpa es solo suya.

-Vas a mentirme en mi cara otra vez? Vas a inventarme otra barbaridad acerca de ellos? _-le preguntó su padre en tono de advertencia-_

-Iie. -_contestó su hija con la cabeza gacha-_

-Te hicieron algún daño del cuál yo tenga motivos de reproche?

-Iie.

_Su padre levantó con su mano su mentón para encararla._

-Lo ves? Ese es el lema del respeto. Si desde un principio los hubieses respetado y ellos te hubiesen faltado al respeto, hubiesen sido ellos los únicos en caer tan bajo. Y por supuesto, al faltarte el respeto sin razón alguna, me hubiesen dado el derecho de hacerte respetar con medidas mucho más drásticas.

_Halfo hizo una pausa, con cara decepcionada. Quizá la desilución por lo que estaba a punto de decir le hizo chasquear la lengua._

-Pero no es así la realidad, el judío es el que tiene el derecho de tomar esas medidas drásticas mientras yo me tendré que quedar quieto y callado. Sabes por qué? Porque faltaste al código que yo siempre hago referencia; Respeto a los demás. Tú fuiste la primera en fallar mientras ellos evitaban faltártelo a ti. Tienen todo el derecho a defenderse, porque tú los atacaste primero.

-Entonces, sabes todo lo que pasó?

-Iie, pero tampoco me quiero seguir decepcionando.

-Entonces estás castigándome por algo que ni siquiera sabes, eso es injusto!

-A ver...qué hiciste? Le volviste ofrecer "polvo de hadas" a Calderita?

-Hai, me la dio para que... _-el faraón cubrió la boca de su amado para que este se callara-_

_Al parecer, este no quería que ni él ni su pareja se entrometieran. El moreno los miró serio y con mirada desconfiada le preguntó a su hija:_

-Por qué se la diste?

_Su hija evitó sus ojos y agachó su cabeza, al parecer le dada vergüenza responder._

-Contestáme!

_Ella nerviosa respondió algo poco audible._

-Más alto, no podemos escucharte.

-Yo...yo se lo dí para que lo usara.

-Entonces eso afirma que tú también consumes?

_Con la cabeza gacha, unas lágrimas se le escaparon._

-Contestáme, hija, en voz alta, onegai.

_Ella se secó los ojos y obedeció:_

-Hai.

_Halfo cerró sus ojos con un profundo disgusto. Espiró y exaló prolongadamente, luego preguntó:_

-Cuándo la retomaste?

_Kasumi comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara, su padre la miró con cara triste, con voz firme perdiendo la paciencia le ordenó:_

-Cóntestáme en este preciso instante.

_Ella se limpiaba la cara y negaba con su cabeza la respuesta. El moreno crujió los dientes como el padre preocupado que representaba y la sacudió por los hombros exasperado:_

-Contestáme, hija!

-Nunca la dejé..._-contestó con voz llorosa- _Perdonáme, papá. Es que no te quería preocupar, pero a pesar de haber estado en aquel internado me las ingenié para que me dieran el alta. En cuánto salí libre, volví a mi vida rutinaria, perdonáme, no te quice preocupar, yo... —_su padre no la dejó terminar_-

-Eso...—_Halfo con una tremenda angustia se puso la mano en su toráx acariciándoselo como si tuviese algún alimento estancado allí, le contestó con voz amarga-_...comprueba que tú, hija...—_se le humedecieron los ojos-_...eres una adicta...sin remedio.

-Gomen papá, gomen, gomen! _–lo abrazó arrepentida-_

_Su padre tenía la cara como uno de esos enfermos mentales que tienen cara de tristeza, parpadeaba cabeceando un poco, como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormido._

-Cómo puedo hacer para que me perdones?, papá.

_Con mirada triste le respondió._

-Contándome toda la verdad, hija, aprendiendo a respetar y por supuesto; que dejes esa porquería. Si no sabes por dónde empezar, quisiera oír de tu boca la verdad que me escondes.

-Si lo hago, me perdonas?

-Hai, hija. Se te olvida que tú eres la única familia que me queda.

-Pero qué quieres que te cuente?

-Podrías contarme por qué querías inyectarle eso al judío, por ejemplo. _–respondió señalando la jeringa en el suelo-_

_Kasumi bajó su cabeza evitando sus ojos, pero él la hizo encararlo sosteniendola delicadamente por su mentón._

-Respóndeme, hija.

_Ella tardó unos minutos en contestar pero respondió:_

-Porque necesitaba dormirlo profundamente.

-Dormirlo? Para qué? _–preguntó de inmediato Halfo ahora exaltado, "para qué demonios querría su hija dormir al faraón?"-_

_Ella vaciló pero su padre la sacudió de sus hombros mirándola con una expresión que era mezcla de enfado y preocupación. La miraba con ojos vivaces, escudriñando entre uno y otro a la espera de alguna explicación. Kasumi optó por oportuno ser más rápida con sus respuestas._

-Porque sí, necesitaba dormirlo y punto.

-Eso no es una respuesta contestáme con la verdad. Cuál era tu principal objetivo?

_A esta pregunta Kasumi tardó mucho más tiempo en contestarla, más que a ninguna otra. Halfo se enfadó aún más, las manos le temblaban del nerviosismo y exalaba bastante seguido._

-Quiero escuchar la respuesta, maldita sea! –_le gritó llegando al límite de su paciencia-_

_Yuugi se sobresaltó por el grito y respondió rápidamente:_

-Para hacerle lo mismo que me hizo a mi en el pasa...—

_El faraón le volvió a cubrir la boca, que por su cara regañaba a su koi con una mirada fulminante de "mejor guarda silencio"._

_El moreno, perdió su paciencia con su hija, se exaltó aún más y sacudiendola bruscamente le gritó:_

-Qué le hiciste a Calderita? Respóndeme ya o te desconozco como hija!

_Temeraria comenzó:_

-Hicimos un trato hace un tiempo...—_su padre la interrumpió—_

-Ve al grano!

-Lo drogué y lo ultrajé!

_Respondió Kasumi sacudiendo sus manos a la altura de su cabeza exasperada con sus estreñando fuertemente sus párpados en un breve ataque de histeria. A la última persona que se lo quisiera contar sería a su padre. Al abrirlos, lo escudriñó asustada; este se estaba agarrando fuertemente su tórax con los ojos en blanco y la boca muy abierta._

-Papá?

_En ese preciso instante, Halfo cayó inconsciente boca arriba._

-Papá? –_ella se subió encima de él muy asustada_ – Papi? Qué te pasa? Háblame, papi! Papi! Papito!

_No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue lanzada a un lado por el faraón, quien adivinando la situación, comenzó a hacerle RCP a su amigo._

_Cuando ella alzó la vista, vio a Yuugi pidiendo una ambulancia por medio de su celular._

-El helicóptero está en camino –_dijo el jovencito con cara y voz preocupada_ – Estará aquí en tres minutos.

-Ya hiciste tu parte, puedes retirarte, aibou.

-Es broma? Cocoa también es mi amigo, iré te guste o no.

_Kasumi se le acercó al egipcio totalmente desesperada en un ataque de histeria mientras este seguía practicando RCP a Halfo._

-Te juro que desaparezco de sus vidas por siempre, te lo juro por mi vida, pero salva a mi padre, onegai!

_El concentrado faraón hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, al parecer en su mente sólo estaba la idea de no repetir la misma escena ante los ojos de Yuugi, todo el tiempo estaba concentrado en revivir al moreno mientras recitaba unas palabras árabes a sus dioses._

_Al sentirse ignorada, Kasumi optó por correr hasta Yuugi. Se inclinó en el suelo ante los pies del jovencito, rápidamente se los descalzó y comenzó a besárselos muy arrepentida en llanto._

-Todo lo hice porque me enamoré perdidamente de ti, pero tu rechazo me hería y buscaba cualquier modo de captar tu atención. Gomen nasai, pero onegai, dile que salve a mi padre. Onegai, por Cristo, salven la vida de mi padre! Te pido perdón de rodillas, te lo suplico –_ella besaba sus pies constantemente ante su atónito receptor-_ salvenlo! Salven la vida de mi padre! Es lo único que me queda! Onegai! Onegai! Perdóname! Perdóname Yuugi, te lo suplico!

_Ella se abrazó a los pies del joven y cada tanto se los besaba en lágrimas. El muchacho suspiró y palpandole la cabeza contestó:_

-Está bien, tranquila, mou hitori no boku ya lo está atendiendo.

_Ella se puso de pie como resorte, lo abrazó por un segundo dandole un sorpresivo y fugaz beso, contestando rápidamente:_

-Gomen nasai!, arigato!, Ai shiteru!

_Lo soltó así de rápido como lo había abrazado y acto seguido corrió hasta el apuesto egipcio que seguía practicando RCP a su padre muy concentrado. Se inclinó ante él tal cómo había hecho con Yuugi y repetió el procedimiento:_

-Gomen nasai! Perdóname, perdóname, nunca más apareceré en sus vidas, lo juro! Pero salva la vida de mi padre por lo que más quieras!

_Atemu puso cara de asco, hacía tres mil años desde la última vez que le habían besado los pies y aunque fuese la despreciable Kasumi, a él le causaba repulsión que alguien se rebajase a tal acto._

-Si me desconcentras no podré salvarlo...

_Le contestó fastidiado para quitársela de encima lo más pronto posible. Ella abrió la boca para responder pero unos médicos irrumpieron en la habitación. Mientras lo trasladaban, los médicos atendieron a Halfo llenándolo de cables. Su hija, en llanto histérico subió al helicóptero con ellos que despegó ferozmente del techo de la mansión mientras que la pareja iba siguiendólos en lujoso auto del faraón. Ocurrirá la misma situación por tercera vez?_


	43. Chapter 43

**Sala de espera**

_La sensación del tiempo fue que, por haberse acelerado de golpe, luego se detuvo en la enmudecida sala de espera. Kasumi, parecía un zombi, completamente muda, quieta en el silencio, mirando el reloj digital a cuarzo amurado por sobre las carteleras con motivos referentes al hospital._

_No muy lejos de allí, la pareja se encontraba en el fondo de un pasillo, admirando un amplio paisaje desde un ventanal. A cada minuto, el faraón estudiaba las expresiones del rostro de su amado por cautela de que los malos recuerdos no le afectaran. Pero por el contrario, el jovencito meditaba en un mar de pensamientos. Se sentía calmado porque presentía que Halfo iba a estar bien, no sabía cómo, pero así lo sentía._

_Sin embargo, aunque pareciera extraño, su mar de pensamientos eran acerca de Kasumi, él siempre había creído que ella se había fijado en su amado y que esa era la razón por la cual ella se había interpuesto entre ellos. Nunca se imaginó que alguien más se iba a fijar en él, y más le sorprendía de sí mismo que le agradara la idea. _

_Sonrió, al fin ya no se sentía un perdedor, tenía su amor puro a su lado._

_Acarició suavemente el rostro de su amado y este se refregó gozoso entre sus manos como un minino mimoso encontrado en la calle._

_Ahora estaba seguro, las chicas no solo se fijaban en el galán de su amado, ahora él también se sentía atractivo, ya no era ese niño cero a la izquierda del cual todos se burlaban en la secundaria. Se sintió feliz de notar cuánto había crecido._

_Desistió de seguir acariciando a su amado y se concentró en mirar su reflejo en el amplio vidrio que tenía en sus narices, que por lo pulcro, podría usarlo como espejo porque los colores y dimensiones de su reflejo se distinguían nítidamente._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, se veía muy guapo a pesar de usar la apariencia de una mujer._

_Acarició su propio rostro sonriendo atónito._

_Se miró los ojos en su reflejo y todo su cuerpo que rompiendo la tradición no llevaba más que sus pendientes de adorno._

_Tomó sus propios cabellos y los examinaba con regocijo._

_Al verse tan natural y la a vez tan radiante, se dio un pico a su propio reflejo ilusionado, como un niño que descubre algo totalmente nuevo._

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo el suficiente para mimarse a sí mismo y aprender algo que nunca había hecho antes; quererse a sí mismo. Estuvo largo rato mimándose y besándose. Caricias van, caricias vienen, su cuerpo vibró en éxtasis, hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba en armonía con su cuerpo..._

_Deslizó sus manos suavemente por debajo de su minifalda rosada y sin darse cuenta inundó el silencioso pasillo con su indiscreto aliento de placer._

_Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba incómodamente recostado en la fría cerámica del pasillo, boca arriba con su puño aún en su miembro debajo de sus humedecidas ropas. Reaccionó de la locura que había cometido y acomodándose la ropa se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo._

_El reflejo del atardecer que se colaba por la misma ventana lo encegó, por consecuente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la imagen de su amado vigilando a puerta entornada como un chiquillo en cómplice de una divertida travesura. Las palabras que delataban su asombro salieron en susurro por sí solas de su boca:_

-Mou hitori no boku...

_El nombrado, volteó su rostro y cerró suavemente la puerta del corredor tras de sí. El colegiado parpadeó sin salir de su asombro, dudaba si su amado había aprobado su disparatado acto._

_Pero sus dudas se le aclararon en cuánto su cómplice le guiñó un ojo orgulloso. El jovencito, emocionado, corrió hasta el refugio de esos corpulentos brazos. Sintió la paz interna que le hacía falta y se arrulló como un chiquillo mimoso ante los brazos de su madre. El egipcio abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera a sus espaldas._

-Pharaoh Atemu?

-Soy yo. _-respondió calmadamente sin moverse, ambos estaban mirándole fijo-_

-Acompáñenme, por favor.

_La enfermera los dirigió hasta la oficina del doctor que estaba a cargo de Halfo. Dentro, además del mencionado doctor, se encontraba Kasumi de pie, comiéndose las uñas en un tic ansioso._

_La enfermera les abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar, la unida pareja entró calmadamente de la mano. Se sentaron a pedido del doctor después de un breve apretón de manos mientras que la nerviosa Kasumi seguía de pie en su afán de seguir comiéndose las uñas._

-Dr. Tyler Vicent, un placer conocerles.

-Mutou Yuugi, un gusto en conocerle.

-Pharaoh Atemu.

-Tomen asiento por favor.

_El doctor dirigió su mirada a Kasumi a la espera de esta se sentase, pero con una voz que acentuaba con claridad su estado de nerviosismo respondió al instante._

-Seguiré de pie.

_El doctor se encojió de hombros y volvió a dirigirse a la pareja sosteniendo el historial de Halfo._

-Bueno, debo informarles que el estado de ... _-el doctor colocandose sus anteojos por unos segundos leyó la primera hoja_-...Atsuki Halfo_...-se volvió a quitar los anteojos y prosiguió encarando a la atenta pareja_-...realmente me sorprendió. Nunca antes me había sucedido que uno de mis pacientes se estabilizara de un pre-infarto tan rápido.

-Lo sabía! -_alzó la voz Yuugi feliz de pie como si estuviese gritando un gol en medio de un estadio-_ Sabía que Cocoa iba a estar bien, lo presentí todo el tiempo!

_Por primera vez, el faraón no le corrijió por su desubicación, por todo lo contrario, tenía una cálida sonrisa, mantenía los ojos cerrados y recitaba unas palabras árabes en agradecimiento a sus dioses._

_El doctor pasivamente, contagiado de la alegría de ambos, esperó que el festejo de Yuugi terminara._

-Cuándo podremos llevarnoslo? _-preguntó ansioso el jovencito-_

_Atemu concluyó sus agradecimientos en unos segundos y abrió los ojos para fijarlos expectantes en los del doctor._

-A eso iba. _-respondió el anciano doctor con un tono de voz que probaba que Yuugi podría subirle el ánimo hasta un moribundo cuando se encontraba en esos estados de tanta vitalidad.- _Es verdad que me sorprendió y alegró que mi paciente evolucionara tan velozmente. Pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a seguir observando. Tuvo una atención inmediata que nos alivianó a mi equipo y a mi, pero aunque despertó hace unas horas, decidí dejarle el oxígeno y marcapasos por precaución. También le apliqué un sedante para que durmiese porque considero que...

-Disculpe mi interrumpción_...-se excusó el jovencito_-...pero...Halfo está consciente de la situación?

-Sí, lo está. De hecho, fue por eso que les mandé llamar. Mi paciente fue asistido por uno de nuestros psicólogos, según el informe, el detonante no fue sólo el tabaco, sino también un problema familiar. Tanto mi paciente como su hija pretenden verse, pero por seguridad, no daré permiso para que mi paciente frecuente visitas.

-Pero Ud. dijo que se sorprendió de ver la satisfactoria respuesta de mi padre. _-contestó Kasumi molesta-_

-Aún así_...-respondió calmadamente el doctor_-...mi paciente no ha cumplido siquiera las veinticuatro horas, no quisiera asustarles pero así como nos sorprendió podría volver a sorprendernos de otra manera...

_Un silencio incómodo inundó la pequeña oficina. Al ver que era inevitable el no preocuparles, el doctor siguió hablando._

-Pero obviamente, este hospital está fielmente capacitado hasta para un inoportuno estornudo. Mi sugerencia es que esperen hasta mañana, tanto él como uds. necesitan un descanso.

-No! _-alzó la voz molesta Kasumi- _Él quiere verme, tal y como Ud. dijo, yo soy su única familia, él quiere verme!

-No es lo que él quiera, sino lo que él necesita para estar bien_.-le contestó con parsimonia-_

-Cuánto quiere por dejarme entrar?

_El doctor rió ante la indecente propuesta de Kasumi._

-Hablo en serio...

-Ni querida niña...ni por todo el oro del mundo pondría la salud de uno de mis pacientes en juego.

_Kasumi salió abruptamente de la oficina dando un portazo, estaba decidida a ver a su padre, aunque tuviera que intentar traspasar la guardia del hospital._

_El doctor chasqueó la lengua y suspiró. El faraón preguntó calmadamente como si nada hubiese pasado._

-Entonces, cuándo podremos verlo?

-Ahora mismo si lo desean.

-Pero Ud. dijo que... -_Yuugi lo miraba atónito_-

-Estaba a punto de terminar de decirles que no les permitiré visitarlo pero si podrán verlo desde lejos. Él no los verá, ni los escuchará, pero Uds. pueden quedarse a verlo allí el tiempo que deseen.

_La pareja sonrió y contestó al unísono._

-Ahora.

_El doctor llamó a otra enfermera que los guió por los pasillos hasta un pequeño callejón sin salida al final de un pasillo. Allí, ambos se quedaron de pie. Halfo estaba durmiendo con la única compañía de cables de oxígeno, suero y ventosas de marcapasos en el pecho. Estuvieron abrazados observándolo con la esperanza de que el moreno despertase o al menos se moviera dormido. Cada tanto entraba una enfermera a chequear al paciente y esto hacía que la pareja se pusiera más impaciente. El correr del tiempo lo sintieron cuando…una enferma se encargó de apagar las luces, la noche ya había hecho su llegada y debido a la oscuridad ya no se podía divisar mucho._

_El colegiado dio una leve sonrisa, se sentía tan bien a pesar del sueño, hambre y ganas de ir al baño. Soltó delicadamente a su amado y se dirigió con calmados pasos a la salida dispuesto a retirarse. Adentrados unos pasos por el pasillo, notó que su contraparte seguía allí inmóvil desde que habían llegado. Le quedó mirando por unos segundos con una expresión que demostraba una mezcla de asombro y un poco de preocupación. Regresó en su andar y apoyando su mano en su zona lumbar (debido a la altura de Yuugi con respecto a la de Atemu), observó su rostro y le susurró:_

-Mou hitori no boku? _-Su amado tenía su acostumbrada expresión seria y silenciosa.-_ Estás bien?

_La respuesta le llegó casi inaudible._

-A pesar de estar observando que en este momento se encuentra bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras del Dr. Vincent.

_El colegiado se mordió el labio, sabía exactamente a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. Seguía preocupado por las palabras que el doctor había dirigido a Kasumi acerca de que así como el moreno los había sorprendido con su excelente respuesta, podía volver a sorprenderlos con una respuesta totalmente contraria. Los pensamientos del jovencito fueron interrumpidos por otro susurro de su amado._

-Puedes llamar a Alí –_refiriéndose a uno de sus choferes personales_- entiende un poco de japonés si le hablas pausado.

-Pero…

_El egipcio continuó hablando a pesar de la interrupción del joven._

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Entonces yo…

-Mañana tienes que asistir a la escuela.

-Y tú a la oficina.

-Con un personal que se puede hacer cargo en mi ausencia.

-Este hospital también tiene un amplio personal que se puede hacer cargo sin ti. Recuerda lo dijo el Doctor, "…este hospital está…"-_el faraón lo cortó tajante_-

-Ya sé lo que dijo.

-No le crees?

-Si le creo, Aibou, pero no es tan matemático. Puede que tengan un pañuelo antes de que estornudes, pero en la medicina el cuerpo es muy impredecible. Crees que todas las personas que llegan a este hospital siempre retornan felices a sus hogares?... Por más sostificado y eficaz que sea su equipo…si el cuerpo del paciente no reacciona…

-Tanto terror de que la escena se me repita tienes?

_Giró su rostro asombrado hacia el del joven. Esas palabras, delataban que Yuugi no era ningún inocente y que se daba cuenta claramente de que su amor estaba aterrado de que una nueva herida le hiciera sangrar otra vez su corazón. _

-La muerte de mis seres queridos me hizo fuerte. En la tarde de hoy, me di cuenta cuánto he crecido. Ahora veo quién soy, y si esto te ayuda a calmar tu ansia, yo no estoy preocupado por Cocoa, sé que él estará bien, puedo sentirlo muy dentro de mí.

Pero…si llegara a suceder algo…quiero que sepas que estoy preparado, hasta para perder muchos más amigos, bueno, quizá no a perderte a ti, pero…

_No pudo terminar de hablar, fue abrazado bruscamente por su faraón que parecía un chiquillo resguardándose en los brazos de su madre._

- …Arigato…

_El jovencito dio una leve sonrisa, no podía ver su rostro, pero con tan solo escuchar ese susurro, supo lo que sentía su amado. Eran como uno solo, podían sentir lo que pensaba o sentía el otro aunque el Sennen Puzzle quedase inutilizado cuando al terminar el Ceremmonial Battle se descubrió que Atemu tenía en su mano un Kuriboh. _

_Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mimarlo, aunque solo se escuchaba el marcapasos del paciente, sabía que en ese intenso silencio, el faraón intentaba descargarse en su hombro. No era solamente la situación acerca de Halfo el motivo de sus tímidas y escurridizas lágrimas, sino también el macabro pasado que Yuugi no había querido contarle y a su vez, conociéndole bien, él sabía que su aibou en realidad se había callado cosas he inventado que no recordaba nada para no preocuparle. Pero, qué podía hacer él? Tampoco podía sacar el tema justo en este momento. Además, era más probable que un O.V.N.I. se estacionara en su casa a que pudiese llorar, llorar como lo hacía su aibou, quien fácilmente dejaba sus lágrimas salirse con total libertad. Se mordió el labio conteniéndose para evitar seguir humedeciendo su rostro._

-Mou hitori no boku.

_El faraón abrió sus ojos._

-Guardarte todo eso te hará mal, por qué no me lo dices?

-Son tantas cosas aibou…

-Pero al menos déjame descargarte una, para que no tengas tanto sobre ti.

_Un suspiro fue su respuesta._

-Al menos, la más liviana de las que llevas ahora en tu mente. –_le instó a hablar, como una maestra de Kinder intentando hacer almorzar a un chiquillo-_

_El faraón asintió._

-La más liviana es que me preocupa el hecho de que él se tenga que ir por culpa de Kasumi, me parece totalmente injusto.

-El trato lo hiciste tú con ella, no con él. Por lo que deduzco que solo la acompañará al aeropuerto para que se vuelva con su madre.

-Halfo irá con ella, Kasumi no puede irse con otro adulto que no sea su padre, madre o tutor, después de todo, ella es menor de edad.

-Qué casualidad! Yo también! _–respondió risueño y burlón el jovencito_-

_El egipcio clavó sus ojos en los suyos con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad. El joven se sintió intimidado ante su amor y puso una expresión que parecía mezcla de conejo tierno y perro faldero bajando sus orejitas a la llegada de su amo. A buena hora, eso le subió el ánimo al faraón, que con una leve sonrisa le susurró:_

-Te ves tan hermoso cuando te sonrojas.

-Yo no me sonrojo! –_contestó inmaduramente soltándose bruscamente_-

-Ya, ya…Entendí tu punto, legalmente podemos "corregir" las cosas, pero si hay algo que no creo es que Halfo se quede sin Kasumi después de no haberla visto por trece años.

_El joven respiró resignado._

-…y…eso…significa que…

-Ellos podrían vivir aquí en Japón, pero la entrada a nuestro hogar será únicamente para él.

-No vendrá, no soportará que la despreciemos de ese modo…

-Él tiene que entender la situación, Aibou. Yo no le pido que se separe de ella, le pido que venga a visitarnos de tanto en tanto…-_el faraón dio una última mirada al vidrio polarizado-_…después de todo, él es tan amigo como los demás.

_El colegiado le asintió pero en el instante que lo hizo, se asombró al escuchar el rugido de sus intestinos que exigían comida con prisa. El faraón volvió su rostro en su dirección con cara apenada._

-Gomen, Aibou…

-Ssshhh…Vamos al baño rápido que me hago…

_El egipcio asintió preocupado fugándose velozmente hacia el sanitario más cercano…_


	44. Chapter 44

**A raja-tabla**

Cesar Banana Pueyrredon- Lágrimas en los ojos

_Pasados los días, el Dr. Vicent permitió que Halfo recibiera visitas luego de estudiar su próspera evolución en el hospital. Las visitas en ese sector eran rigurosas, sólo un visitante a la vez, que debía a su vez cumplir estrictos requisitos._

_En una de sus tantas visitas, la unida pareja se dirigió al hospital, estacionando en el amplio garage del mismo. Casualmente, Kasumi recorrría el garage para poder fumar los cigarrillos que podía sonsacarle a los cuidacoches de allí._

_La pareja estacionó justo enfrente de ella, cortandole el paso. Ninguno de los dos pasajeros se inmutó al verla. Más bien, el jovencito se dirigió a su pareja encarándolo._

-Hoy me toca a mi primero.

_El faraón asintió y se dieron un breve beso de despedida. El muchacho bajó del auto muy tranquilo con paso firme a uno de los ascensores situados allí. Aprovechó el que había utilizado Kasumi y se esfumó._

_Aprovechando la situación de haberse quedado a solas con quien consideraba un maleficio necesario por causa de Halfo, el resentido faraón, descendió de su automóvil encaminandose lentamente a pasivos pasos fijando sus ojos en la tatuada como un felino que ha esperado el momento justo para cazar su presa._

_La muchacha presintió que nada bueno le esperaba, sus ojos poco podían disimular que su piel se había erizado y que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiente. Aún así, desistió de moverse de su lugar, como un condenado que espera ser fusilado, solo dejó escapar un tímido suspiro, esperando._

_Los pasos resonaban en todo el garage, como si los lujosos zapatos del faraón tuviesen incorporados amplificadores en las zuelas._

_Frente a frente, el egipcio cerró sus puños conteniéndose de no explotar en furia y aniquilarla allí mismo. Su suspiro resonó más alto de lo que sus pisadas hubiesen sonado, como una queja en despecho a sí mismo, de llevar una promesa a cuestas tan díficil de cumplir._

-Seré breve, si valoras tu vida, no te acerques a mi aibou nunca más._ -haciendo referencia a por si acaso Yuugi y Kasumi se cruzaban en los pasillos del hospital-_

-O qué? Ya olvidaste tu promesa? _-le desafió en tono burlón-_

_Ante el tono desafiante de su enemiga, el faraón perdió el control de sí mismo y con una sola mano, la alzó en el aire sujetándola del cuello y presionándola contra una columna cercana. Ella estreñó sus párpados con fuerza, le costaba respirar._

-Le prometí que no iba a golpearte salvajemente, pero nunca mencioné nada de no mandar a alguien a hacerlo por mí.

_La morena forcejeaba inútilmente intentando zafarse, el color de su rostro había empezado a tornarse pálido mientras que la voz viril enfocada de seriedad seguía hablando calmadamente._

-Además, por si acaso, esta vez hice bien las cuentas. Mi aibou no volverá a quedar desprotegido nunca más.

_Terminada esta frase, el rey de los juegos rechinó su púlida dentadura en ira sincronizando su curpulento brazo que prensaba el cuello de su enemiga._

_La voz de Yuugi interrumpió la escena. Kasumi sonrió mientras caía en el suelo liberándose por fin de las garras de su atacante. A su parecer, el jovencito había presenciado la escena, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó de que solo era una grabación de voz que el colegiado había personalizado como timbre para cuando el faraón recibiera una llamada entrante de su número._

_Sosteniéndose el cuello con ambas manos y respirando con dificultad, mientras observaba a su atacante irse calmadamente con celular en mano, ella, muy enfadada con voz ronca le gritó:_

-Le contaré a Yuugi!

-Después de mí...

_Le respondió su atacante de espaldas cerrándose la puerta del ascensor tras de sí y activandose la traba de alarma de su lujoso deportivo._

-.-.-.-

-Lo prometiste!

-No la golpeé...

-Que gran diferencia!

-Ella me provocó...

-Tú la buscaste.

-No pretendas que me haga el baka después de todo lo que te hizo...

-Voy a creer que lo prometiste solo para que yo te contase toda la verdad!

-Y si así lo fuera?!

_Yuugi, enfadado, cerró sus ojos y le dio la vuelta para dormise en la cama real. El faraón continuó hablándole._

-Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? Vas a decirme que te contendrías del mismo modo si eso me hubiese pasado a mí?

_El faraón no obtuvo respuesta, esperó un minuto, suspiró resignado y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a dormir también. Cerrando sus ojos, murmuró molesto unas palabras árabes._

-En japonés...-_se escuchó la voz reproche de su koi-_

-Sólo yo pierdo el tiempo protegiéndote para que tú no lo valores.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo.

-Disculpa?

-Creí que te darías cuenta con lo listo que eres.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo de tí.

_El colegiado se sentó en el sommier ofendido, lo miró fijo mientras el faraón dormitaba._

-Y ahora? -_preguntó irritado el jovencito-_

_Su koi dejó de dormitar y sentándose en la cama real lo encaró._

-Aibou, sé que tienes miedo de que vuelva a caer preso. Pero créeme, tengo todo previsto, no caeré otra vez, eso sí te lo prometo _-el faraón alzó su dedo índice al instante que el joven abrió su boca para contestarle-_ y cumplo.

_El joven pilló la idea enseguida, el egipcio tenía todo fríamente calculado por si otra vez se viese comprometido con la ley, por lo que ahora las posibilidades de que lo aprisionaran eran nulas. El joven lo abrazó sintiendo un peso menos encima._

-Arigato, mou hitori no boku.

-Do ishmate, aibou.

_El rey de los juegos le acarició una mejilla usando sus nudillos, el colegiado intentó besarle pero delicadamente fue frenado por su pareja. El muchachito le quedó mirando perplejo al principio pero luego entendió que su koi aún no había concluido su charla._

-Ahora que sabes esto, debo seguir con la promesa?

-Hai.

_El faraón dio un suspiro largo en queja encontrando su mirada reflejada en el pulido roble del techo de su cama real._

-Piensa en Cocoa, él...

-Entiendo.

_Le interrumpió el faraón intentando finalizar la conversación lo más pronto posible._

-No es que no lo valore, es que...

_Fue besado suavemente para que se callara. Sonrió, sus ojos parecían de caricatura y sonreía como un chiquillo sorprendido felizmente._

-Oyasume.

-Oyasume, mi rey de los besos.

_El egipcio le acarició la mejilla con la ternura en sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Su koi le hizo un ademán en su hombro para que no le diera la espalda, el faraón se sorprendió dandose cuenta de su pequeño "olvido" en un segundo y otro segundo después se volvió a dar la vuelta sonriente y quedaron recostados cara a cara, se abrazaron sonriendose y se durmieron con los cuerpos pegados uno al otro._

-.-.-.-.-

_Pasadas unas semanas, Halfo se recuperó por completo. Ya en los últimos días, el faraón alargaba su estadía en el hospital repitiendo diversos ánalisis para el moreno, pues este había puesto bien en claro que su hija cumpliría el trato y ambos desaparecerían de sus vidas._

_Una mañana, al faraón se le hizo eterna. El jovencito estaba recorriendo los pasillos con Halfo a su lado mientras el Dr. Vicent lo ponía al tanto de la situación._

-Ya le hemos hecho un chequeo general, mi paciente ya está en condiciones de darle alta. Con algunas recomendaciones, claro está.

_El egipcio lo observaba al moreno reír con Yuugi. Dio un largo suspiro._

-Entiendo.

-Necesito su firma aquí, por favor. -_le indicó captando su atención-_

-Y si no firmo Halfo se quedará aquí?

_Preguntó como reflejo el faraón, luego se sonrojó por su inmadura pregunta. Pero para suerte suya, el Doctor interpretó su pregunta como un chiste y le alcanzó la lapicera._

_El egipcio firmó el pago de los servicios prestados muy lentamente mordiendose el labio. Al terminar el Doctor le sonrió con el documento en mano._

-Arigato, es Ud. muy amable.

-No, por favor, gracias a Ud. y su equipo. Han hecho un buen trabajo.

-Es nuestro deber, compermiso.

_El Doctor caminó hasta dónde estaban Halfo y Yuugi._

-Atsuki-san?

-Eh! Doctor! Cómo le va?

-Le tengo buenas noticias.

-Me voy? -_preguntó ilusionado el calvo paciente-_

-Sonotori.

_Yuugi puso cara de lástima mirando al doctor y luego intercambió miradas con su amado. Este, cerró sus ojos con rostro decepcionado y se esfumó del lugar, el jovencito lo siguió saliendo en su búsqueda._

_El doctor y Halfo siguieron la conversación sin haberse percatado._

-Yoshi! Porque muero por un cigarrillo.

-Está de broma?

-Huh?

-Mi amigo, en esta planilla le muestro un par de pautas estrictas para que no vuelva a correr el riesgo de volver a padecer un pre-infarto. Firme su alta aquí, por favor.

_El calvo dibujó una "H" muy meticulosamente, como si le costara el dibujarla._

-Arigato.

-No, a Ud. Doctor, arigato por su ayuda. Ahora estoy muy bien.

_El doctor le entregó la planilla gentilmente._

-Por favor, hágame caso y cuidese así no tendré que volver a verlo aquí.

-Hai.

-Pronto le empacaran sus cosas, que tenga un buen día.

-Ud. también Doctor.

_El moreno sonriente, volteó a donde estaba Yuugi y luego alzó la vista a donde había visto a Atemu. Cerró sus ojos suspirando adivinando la situación y salió al encuentro de su hija._

_-.-.-.-.-_

-Nunca quiero verte cerca de Yuugi, toma esto!

_La morena salía despedida contra una columna del hospital en el subsuelo donde se estacionaban los autos._

-Quién te creés que eres para golpearme así?!

_La morena se alzó en furia y devolvió el golpe, comenzando así una fuerte y reñida pelea con su contricante._

-.-.-.-.-

_Corría por los pasillos, el hospital era muy grande, le pareció haberlo visto doblando por un pasillo, sí, era él! El ascensor estaba cerrándose, se quitó una sandalia y la lanzó al ascensor de modo que el sensor de la puerta hizo que esta se volviera abrir y por ende, el ascensor permanecer allí._

_Corrió con solo una sandalia puesta y tropezó por sus altos tacos. Su amado corrió desde el ascensor preocupado a su encuentro._

-Aibou! Estás bien?

-Aaagh...hai...me duele un poco...

_Su contraparte le quitó la otra sandalia y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie._

-Puedes caminar?

_Apoyó temerario su pie izquierdo, sí, le dolía, pero se puso de pie de todas maneras. Su amado le devolvió la sandalia que recientemente le había desvestido de su pie izquierdo._

-Tenemos que hablar con él.

_Cambió el tema para no preocuparlo y para no admitirle que había perdido su celular por quien sabe donde. El faraón, sabiendo exactamente que su aibou se refería a la partida de Halfo y Kasumi para siempre, contestó encáminandose ambos al ascensor (Yuugi con su sandalia izquierda en mano)._

-Él ya tomó su decisión, no podemos presionarlo, eso no está bien.

-Demonios...

_Maldijo el jovencito viendo el ascensor esfumarse ante sus ojos con su otra sandalia dentro. El faraón hizo caso omiso y llamó al ascensor que estaba al lado. El jovencito, caminando torpemente por el dolor, llamó al anterior ascensor repetidamente, de manera empedernida e impaciente. _

-Aibou...no es un juguete.

-Estas me las prestó Mai, me mata si se las pierdo.

_Atemu suspiró con cara quejumbrosa mirando el contador de pisos del otro ascensor, le parecía una tontería que a Yuugi se le pegaran esos caprichos femeninos de aunque tuviese centenares de pares de zapatos que todavía ni se había probado, le gustara pedirse prestados artículos femeninos entre sus amigas. Deseaba que el ascensor salteara el piso dieciseis y llegara hasta el piso diez en un santiamén._

_El ascensor de Yuugi volvió a abrirse y un muchacho sostenía la otra sandalia en su mano. El jovencito sonrió alegre con el correspondiente par en mano. El otro muchacho, malinterpretó y le preguntó._

-Disculpe, bella damicela, es suya?

_El jovencito asintió sonriente. Iba a contestarle pero el joven habló antes que él._

-Le importaría si repetimos la escena de la Cenicienta?

_Yuugi se sorprendió ante semejante piropo, pero luego volteó escuchando una disimulada carcajada. Se sonrojó, sí, definitivamente estaba tan bien arreglado que cualquiera lo confundía con una chica._

-Arigato pero...- _le respondió nervioso_-...este...tengo prisa. Arigato caballero!

_Tomó la sandalia y como pudo entró en el otro ascensor que en ese momento se abrió abriéndoles el paso._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, más bien, el faraón arreglaba su deck rápidamente entreteniendose mientras el ascensor descendía, mientras que el jovencito se volvía a colocar las sandalias completamente ruborizado, el piropo le había gustado, pero le dio vergüenza que su amado lo presenciara todo y que encima se lo tomara en gracia, es que acaso no sentía celos?._

_Cuando el ascensor se acercó al subsuelo, el faraón volvió a guardar su deck en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras que el jovencito terminó acomodando su cabello en el espejo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos se asombraron al encontrar trenzadas a Kasumi y Anzu en una reñida pelea mano a mano. Yuugi se sobresaltó sorprendido, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrar a su "hermana" allí y mucho menos de esa manera._

_Hizo el amague para correr hacia ellas, pero el curpulento brazo de su koi le detuvo. El colegiado volteó hacia su amor con expresión que demostraba una mezcla de asombro y fastidio, totalmente contraria a la de su amado que gozaba la escena sin despegar su mirada de la reñida pelea. El joven hizo un gesto que expresaba una mezcla de descubrimiento y repulsión. En tan sólo ese instante, se dio cuenta de la situación: Atemu le había contado a Anzu de lo sucedido con Kasumi para que esta reaccionara de tal modo que esta se vengara en su lugar. Sacado de sus casillas, hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sí mismo abofeteando por primera vez a su idolatrado faraón. Su contraparte se sobresaltó mano en mejilla mirándolo totalmente atónito._

-Cómo pudiste?! -_le reprochó el jovencito enfadado-_

-Con todo el daño que nos hizo aún la defiendes? -_le preguntó su contraparte con tono molesto-_

-Anzu no tiene nada que ver con esto, además es mi intimidad, no tenías porque publicar lo que me hicieron!

-Me crées capaz de semejante barbaridad?

-Entonces, por qué?! _-le ordenó el colegiado señalándolas enérgicamente-_

-Sólo le conté que ella fue quien te metió en el consumo de esa porquería, además, Kasumi se lo merece...

_El jovencito dio un bufido de queja y respondió encaminádose a las chicas allí presentes que no dejaban de pelearse mano a mano._

-Que sea la última vez que involucras a terceros en nuestros problemas.

_Se acercó para separarlas, pero en el intento, recibió un puñetazo de Anzu. Giró su cabeza por la inersia del golpe y ambas chicas se separaron deteniéndose al instante._

-Hermana! Gomen ne! Estás bien?!

-Dejen de pelear...Kasumi, tu padre tiene el alta y te está buscando. Hermana, ven conmigo. _-contestó sostiendo su mandibula por unos segundos-_

_Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra, Kasumi se esfumó en un ascensor lo más pronto posible y Anzu siguió a Yuugi mirándolo apenada por su golpe. El jovencito la llevó frente a su novio, quien estaba a la expectativa un poco preocupado por el golpe recibido, pero no dijo una palabra, conocía bien a su aibou, y si había algo muy claro es que Yuugi era muy bueno y paciente, pero cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas era mejor...guardar silencio._

-Pídele disculpas. -_le ordenó como si el faraón fuese su esclavo_-

-Iie. Yo le insistí, a mí me olió a gato encerrado aquella fiesta.

-Gomen por involucrarte, Anzu.

_Anzu fijó sus ojos en los de Yuugi._

-Ella debe pagar por haberte metido en esa porquería. Nosotros vemos cuánto te sigue costando hasta el día de hoy mantener la abstinencia de no volver a consumir.

-No se trata de castigos, hermana, sino de soluciones. Tenemos que convencer a Halfo de que se queden en Japón.

-Iie, que se la lleve con su madre. _-se escuchó su peculiar tono seco y viril-_

-No se irá sin ella, mou hitori no boku, ya sabes que...

_Furioso su receptor dio un repentino puñetazo a la columna más cercana. Acto seguido, Anzu corrió hasta él sújetandolo de su muñeca derecha con cara muy preocupada. Ella iba a hablarle pero el faraón, ignorando las palabras de su amiga, fijó sus gemas violetas en las de su amado._

-Estoy harto de contener mi ira! _-elevó la voz hacia el jovencito que le respondía su mirada molesta-_ No sé que demonios con tu maldita promesa, Halfo tiene que entender!

_Como si estuviesen hablando del clima, el jovencito le respondió._

-Tú te separarías de mí?

-Nunca.

-Ahora entiendes la promesa que me hiciste y que tanto te cuesta cumplir.

-No puedes defenderla, Aibou...-_el rostro de ira se disbujó para expresar súplica-_

_Se exasperó, cómo que es que todavía no podía comprenderlo?_

-No la defiendo! Todo esto es por tí, que no lo ven?

_El joven miró a ambos alternativamente esperando respuesta a ver si alguno le entendía, al notar que no, continuó hablando._

-Cuánto más daño le hagan a Kasumi, más ganas de irse tendrá Halfo, porque a pesar de que él está al tanto de la situación, no quiere que ella sea castigada.

-Te equivocas. -_los tres se dieron la vuelta para encarar al emisor de dichas palabras-_

_Detrás de ellos estaba Halfo junto con la aludida culpable. El faraón, suavemente con su mano izquierda retiró la mano de su amiga de su muñeca, luego quitó su puño incrustado de la columna de forma brusca, dejando algunas gotas de su real sangre allí._

_Acto seguido el moreno empujó su hija de modo que quedase enfrente de ellos._

-Gomen...gomen n e por todo el daño que les he causado.

_Un respingo que resonó en todo el garage, demostró que para el rey de los juegos, eso era tan sólo un cuento chino._

-No tiene sentido si no lo siente. _-agregó Anzu expresando que a ella tampoco le había causado ninguna gracia, si había algo que ella no podía soportar era que le hicieran daño a su "hermana".-_

-Oh sí, claro que lo siente. _-exclamó el calvo con una expresión mezcla de convicción y sarcasmo a la vez.-_

_El egipcio puso su mano izquierda en su mentón a la espera._

-Onegai, gomen n e. _-suplicó la tatuada preocupada-_

-Cocoa, creí que ibas a apoyar a tu hija y que por eso decidiste irte con ella.

-Calderita, es verdad que amo a mi hija más que a nada. Pero la diciplina, es amor.

_Tirando el manotazo del ahogado, el egipcio se apresuró a contestar. _

-Nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para tí.

-No hace falta que me lo repitas, con una vez lo entiendo.

-Entonces, se quedará? _-preguntó Anzu intrigada-_

-Iie.

-Tengo entendido que Ud. que esto no fue su culpa. _-le contestó Anzu-_ Por lo que me contaron, Ud. ni siquiera se encontraba allí.

-Es verdad, no lo fue. Pero como padre, debo hacerme cargo de los actos de mi hija mientras siga siendo menor.

_Su ex-compañero de celda maldijo en su lengua natal árabe y se encaminó a su lujoso automóvil cubriendose el rostro con una mano para esconder su derrota._

_El jovencito, con expresión amarga, se abrazó a Halfo._

-No merezco yo tampoco tu confianza, Calderita.

-Por qué?

-Desconozco si el judío te contó pero en el tren...

_El colegiado alzó la vista encarándolo y no le dejó terminar de contar._

-Tú no sabías de mí, te admiro por esa razón. Porque noto que a pesar de ello, mi koi te sigue atrayendo, pero aún así...sabes contenerte al punto que casi ni se nota. Eso demuestra el respeto que nos tienes, por eso confío en tí.

_El moreno, que de su semblante parecía que la seriedad se le había congelado, le devolvió una leve sonrisa en aprobación. El jovencito continuó hablandole._

-Le destrozarás el corazón a mi koi si nos abandonas para siempre, si te quieres hacer cargo, entonces al menos quedate en Japón.

-Soy hombre de palabra. Creéme, esto me dolerá más a mi, que a él.

_Yuugi se mordió el labio. Kasumi se dio la vuelta para esconder sus lágrimas, después de todo, todo esto era culpa suya._

-Al menos dejénos darle una despedida… _-Anzu intentó aplacar las cosas-_ …al estilo Mutou!

-Fue un gusto conocerte a ti también.

_Acto seguido, el moreno se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Kasumi se quedó de pie, pero siguió dando su espalda. _

_Yuugi iba a andar en dirección a su amado pero Anzu lo detuvo y le hizo una seña con el mentón de que Kasumi seguía de pie, quizá, a la espera de algo._

_El joven entendió la indirecta y le señas de que lo esperara en el auto. _

-Acepto tus disculpas si eso lo que esperas escuchar.

_Ella se dio la vuelta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

-De verdad esto me duele, ver sufrir a mi padre, pero te diré una cosa…sólo lo dije por papá.

-No hace falta que me lo digas…

-No me puedo arrepentir Yuugi, no me puedo arrepentir de lo que siento.

_El joven la escuchó serio._

-Demo…algún día… _-dio un largo suspiro-_ …espero…compensártelo de alguna manera.

-Compensarme?

_Kasumi se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra más, no quería, no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie. Puso un brazo en el hombro de su padre y esa fue, la última vez que los vio._


	45. Chapter 45

**Montevideo**

/

-Iiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!

-Mou hitori no boku!

_Sentía que alguien le sacudía fuertemente de los hombros._

-Aibou?!

_Abrió sus ojos de inmediato reclinándose como resorte en su lujoso sommier. Estaba tembloroso, agitado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor frío._

-Aquí estoy, mou hitori no boku, tranquilo.

_La vista se le fue aclarando y en la oscuridad se dio cuenta que tenía enfrente suyo el rostro que más amaba en el mundo. Su pareja estaba sentado en su pelvis, ambos desnudos, como la rutina ordenaba, pero esta vez, a diferencia de muchas otras, esos hermosas amatistas no dejaban de demostrarle su preocupaci__ón._

_Se abrazaron estrepitosamente, con fuerza, sintiendo un gran alivio de que todo, había sido una horrible pesadilla. Su contraparte, comprensivo, le acarició la nuca, mimándole como una madre que arrulla a su chiquillo despu__és__ de un rasp__ón de rodilla. Estuvieron así__ por un rato, disfrutando de la serenidad nocturna._

_Al rato._

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Nanda, Aibou. _-le preguntó despegándose un poco con delicadeza, ahora, mucho m__ás__ calmado-_

_El jovencito hizo un tintineo con el fur__ín__ que colgaba en la cabecera, era el mismo que le hab__ía__ regalado el Fara__ón__ para sus pesadillas. Con solo ese movimiento, su amado entendió el mensaje al instante y le sonrió._

-Arigato, Aibou.

-Do Ishtame, pero ahora que estás más tranquilo, quisiera que me lo escupieras todo.

_El fara__ón puso cara de desilusión__._

-Gomen pero...no me siento como para escupirte ahora.

_Rió, su amado hab__ía__ malinterpretado que lo que el jovencito pretend__í__a era su t__íp__ica rutina de hacerle el amor y que lo que este pretend__ía __era que le escupiera su l__íq__uido amoroso en su rostro._

-Sé que es difícil creerme, pero esta vez no te pido que me escupas, sino que me cuentes la horrible pesadilla que soñaste para poder desahogarte.

_El apuesto egipcio le puso la mano en la frente inmediatamente chequeando si el colegiado ten__ía__ temperatura. Pasados unos segundos del jovencito observar la mano de su amado en su propia frente, se la quitó de inmediato risue__ño._

-No tengo fiebre, mou hitori no boku. Simplemente no soy un insensible. Sé que no lo parece por mi personalidad, pero para mí, eres mucho más que 23,2 cm de largo y 2,7 cm de ancho nominal.

_El fara__ón tomó su smartphone, le usó__ el accesorio de linterna y comenzó a chequear sus pupilas. A los pocos segundos, el examinado se fastidió y movió su brazo haciendo caer dicho celular en colch__ón__._

-No puedo sentir deseo sexual si el amor de mi vida no se encuentra bien!_-le dijo con cara de fastidio, si hab__ía __algo que lo pon__ía__ de malas, era que lo examinaran-_

_El fara__ón sonrió__._

-Caíste.

_Se mordió el labio y la seriedad se le fue desvaneciendo mientras el faraón lo hizo a un lado suavemente para volverse a dormir. Si su amado le estaba bromeando (cosa que era poco com__ún__ del mismo), significaba que estaba bien. Observó sus pectorales moverse mientras guardaban el celular en la mesilla de luz mientras que el jovencito se puso su propia mano en su rostro para contener su risa. El fara__ón intentó__ recostarlo para que ambos se durmieran pero el joven volvió con lo mismo. _

-Me vas a contar tu pesadilla?

-Es un largo relato, seguro que no prefieres seguir durmiendo?

-Seguro. _-le respondió el jovencito seguro de sí mismo-_

_El egipcio, no muy convencido, le dio una s__ín__tesis de lo que hab__ía __so__ña__do._

-Es bastante parecido a una de las pesadillas que yo tuve antes que me regalaras el furín.

-Hontou ni?

_El jovencito le contó una de esas horribles pesadillas cuando se hab__ía__ sentido presionado por Kasumi, pero a diferencia de Atemu que era de pocas palabras, a Yuugi le gustaba dar todo con lujo de detalle._

-...pero después del furín, no he vuelto a tener pesadillas. De hecho, últimamente tengo sueños muy hermosos.

-Sueños? _-le instó a seguir mientras le sonría acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos-_

_-cerró sus ojos disfrut__án__dolo-_Te digo que hasta el momento, mou hitori no boku, cada detalle tuyo me parece un sueño, inclusive ahora, sentir tus caricias parece una de mís de mis fantasías, hay veces que realmente me pregunto si aún...no lo sigo soñando.

-Entonces abre los ojos.

_Esa respuesta no significaba que Yuugi abriese sus ojos literalmente, sino, que intentara reaccionar de la realidad, para poder disfrutarla m__ás__ a pleno._

_El jovencito abrió sus ojos y sonriéndole le preguntó._

-A ti te pasa lo mismo?

-Iie. Disfruto cada momento, me concentro en cada detalle, por más mínimo que sea.

-Hasta mi saliva colgando de mis labios cuando ronco? _-le preguntó en tono juguet__ón__-_

_-su mirada se entrecerró contemplando su rostro y con tono amoroso contestó- _Hai.

_Yuugi parpadeó un poco, era demasiado difícil creer que esa era la realidad, que no era ninguna de sus fantas__ía__s, que realmente, estaba viviendo un momento tan glorioso imposible de describir con palabras._

_Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz que lo hac__ía __despertar de ellos. Una voz...que jam__ás__ olvidar__ía__._

-Me gustaría, escuchar tus sueños, para intentar, hacerlos realidad.

_Era demasiado, sent__ía__ que el cerebro le iba a hacer cortocircuito de recibir tanto regocijo en sus palabras, por lo que, dejó que su subconsciente contestara por __él__._

-El mayor de mis sueños es... casarme contigo.

_El fara__ón tomó__ una de las cintas de cabello rosadas que el jovencito ten__ía en su cabello y se la ató__ con un mo__ñi__to en su dedo anular derecho._

-Entonces...en cuanto seas mayor edad, tu mayor sueño se hará realidad.

_No pudo contestar, una vez m__ás__ estaba en estado de Ctrl+Alt+Supr. Era demasiado, se quedó así, paralizado sin poder reaccionar. Al notarlo, Atemu simplemente le besó en sus labios suavemente, el joven se estremeció, cerrando sus ojos sintiendo que volaba en la m__ás__ alta nube, no pod__ía__ explicarse lo que sent__ía__, jam__ás__ hab__ía __alcanzado tal estado de felicidad, el momento era simplemente sublime._

_El siempre se hab__ía__ mostrado ante su pareja como un dominante, pero por alguna raz__ón__, ahora ya no lo pod__ía sentir así__, deseaba que su Fara__ón__ lo manejase como un t__ít__ere, que lo llevase a los confines de su propia imaginaci__ón__, porque ya no sab__ía__ reaccionar ante semejante felicidad._

_Atemu finaliz__ó__ el beso suavemente, qued__á__ndose con las ganas de volverle a besar, pero decidi__ó__ recostarse con su amado en su pecho, mim__á__ndole para que durmiese. El jovencito cerr__ó__ sus ojos meditando, sent__í__a una calma __ú__nica, no quer__í__a que el tiempo pasara, prefer__í__a quedarse as__í__, en esa nube tan reconfortante indemnizadora de tantas penurias pasadas pero, quien mide dicho tiempo, le pinch__ó__ su burbuja._

-Aaaaaaghhhh!_ -reaccionó fastidiado con el sonido del despertador-_

_Se salió de los brazos de su amado y se recostó boca abajo tapándose con la almohada para no escuchar dicho sonido. El fara__ón, calmado, apagó dicho aparato y comenzó__ su rutina higiene matutina, ya cuando volvió para vestirse, el joven segu__ía__ cubriéndose con la almohada. No necesitó siquiera mirarlo, el jovencito solo comentó:_

-Prometo ponerme al día.

-Arriba, Aibou. _-se vistió su slip y pantal__ón__ enérgicamente-_

-Cinco minutos más...

-Son los que te quedan para desayunar. _-se vistió su musculosa y sus cinturones en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos-_

_Yuugi se levantó como un resorte de la cama totalmente alarmado. Una gui__ñada le respondió__:_

-Caíste otra vez, Aibou.

/

_Así lo recordaba, su compromiso hacía ya un par de años, observó su alianza de compromiso en su dedo anular derecho, sonriendo con mirada cariñosa de tan dulce recuerdo. Un llamado a la puerta le hizo despertar y silabeó en árabe preguntando de quien se trataba, esto lo dijo porque... creyó que a las 4 am de la madrugada, sería una las siervas dedicadas a la rutinaria limpieza._

-Gomen si interrumpo...estás bien, aibou?

_Aunque lo había visto profundamente dormido, el tardar del jovencito sentado en el inodoro, había preocupado a su prometido._

-Acabo de dar a luz el segundo. _-respondió en tono juguetón-_

-No hacían falta tantos detalles... _-lanzó un pulverizador aromático al instante mientras se retiraba-_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chile?

-Santiago de Chile y Valparaíso.

-Guyana?

-George Town.

-Brasil?

-Brasilia.

-Venezuela?

-Caracas

-Surinam?

-Paramaribo.

-Bolivia?

-La Paz y Sucre.

-Guayana Francesa?

-Cayena.

-Perú?

-Lima.

-Colombia?

-Bogotá.

-Ecuador?

-Quito.

-Uruguay?

-Buenos Aires.

-Iie, Aibou. Buenos Aires es la capital de Argentina.

_El colegiado que estaba por terminar su año, se rascó un poco la cabeza repasando para el examen de geografía esa mañana camino al colegio._

-Asunción?

-Esa es la capital de Paraguay.

-Siempre se me confunden Paraguay y Uruguay, suenan parecido.

-Argentina te suena parecido fonéticamente a Uruguay? -_preguntó con una sonrisa arrancando en luz verde-_

-Pero están al lado.

-Al lado no se dice, Aibou.

-País limítrofe, ya.

_Por un momento, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del tráfico. El jovencito lo observó._

-Y ahora?

-Sigo esperando la respuesta.

-De cual?

-De la capital de Uruguay.

_Yuugi se mordió el labio, la había olvidado por completo y sabía que para salvar sus calificaciones, en este examen, no podía cometer un error._

-...Eto...este...

_Se volvió a refregar el cabello pensativo. Al rato._

-Te dije que nos debimos acostar más temprano anoche.

-Tenía mucho apetito sexual, necesitaba hacerte el amor.

-Aibou, no te ofendas pero...hasta hacer el amor te da apetito sexual.

_El joven sonrió en complicidad._

-Es que eres irresistible.

_Sonrió, aunque su aibou fuese un pillo, le encantaba eso del, pero..._

-Ni creas que con ese piropo vas a distraer mi atención. La capital de Uruguay. _-le ordenó risueño-_

_Yuugi bostezó medio adormecido e hizo un gesto para que le aguardara unos segundos, en los cuales, una frenada acompañada de un chirrido escandaloso lo mantuvo pegado en el asiento aprisionado por su cinturón de seguridad._

-Montevideo, Montevideo! _-exclamó despabilándose abruptamente-_

_Pero el faraón no lo había hecho con ese motivo, el joven lo observó, el faraón estaba tieso en silencio muy atento. El colegiado abrió la boca para hablar pero fue detenido por la mano de Atemu, este, en voz baja, se sostuvo su lóbulo izquierdo y en voz baja pronunció unas palabras árabes._

_Luego fijó sus ojos en los de su amado._

-El Mercosur es..._-fue interrumpido-_

-Halfo está en la puerta del colegio de Domino.

-Nani?

-Es lo que me acaban de informar.

-Pero, que fue lo que sucedió?

-Hubo un incidente en la escuela de Lipton el día de ayer, motivo más que suficiente para derivar a todos los alumnos al resto de las escuelas.

-A mi escuela?

-Y no solo eso.

_Enrolló el mapa en blanco que estaba señalando de modo enérgico._

-No me vengas con que ella está en mi misma clase porque te enterraré el mapa de América del Sur en el...

-Eres su senpai.

_Lo guardó en su mochila._

-Demo...

-Demo?

-Sí está en tu turno.

-Cómo es que no nos avisaron?

-Porque el incidente fue anoche y nosotros..._-hizo un gesto-_...estábamos estudiando.

-Dónde la vieron?

-Dentro de un salón.

_Nuevamente, solo se escuchó el sonido del furioso tráfico por un momento. Al doblar en una esquina, el egipcio rompió el hielo._

-Puedes faltar hasta que te traslade a otra escuela.

_Lanzó una carcajada._

-Después de estudiar todo eso? Nah, además, no pienso separarme de mis amigos. Me importa un bledo si ella asiste, mejor, porque todos estos años extrañé muchísimo a Cocoa, así es que dale una patada al acelerador si no quieres que te de una patada que te haga llegar a todas las capitales que nombramos.

_Otro chirrido arrancó ferozmente._

-Espero sepas lo que haces, no me volveré a contener como la última vez, mi paciencia...tiene límite.

-Pero mou hitori no boku...

-Si te vuelve a tocar un pelo, no respondo de mí, estás avisado.

_El jovencito suspiró con cara preocupada. Para cuando llegaron, fue un revuelo en la entrada, todos sus amigos les hablaban al mismo tiempo y terminaron por cubrirse las orejas para acallarlos._

_No se había sentido tan aturdido desde la última vez, para Atemu, los sonidos altos le eran una verdadera molestia pero de inmediato cambió su expresión al escuchar un saludo que esperaba hacía años._

_Se abrazaron enérgicamente con el moreno que ya estaba casi pelado ya. En ese preciso instante, Jonouchi le dio un codazo a Yuugi._

-No te preocupa que haga eso? _-le susurró-_

_Despegó su mirada de la escena que lo hacía sonreír vigorosamente por unos segundos y contestó regresando su mirada._

-Iie. Mou hitori no boku lo quiere como un padre.

-No me refería a eso, me refiero a que es el padre de Kasumi.

_Cuando Jonouchi mencionó su nombre, tanto a Ryu como a Yuugi les preocupó la expresión de Anzu, parecía que se le iba escapar vapor por sus orejas. _

-Iie, que sea su padre no significa que tenga sus mismos valores. Cocoa siempre será bienvenido...

-Hasta que te cambien Calderita por Venado? por mi culpa.

_El jovencito se rió por la broma y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos._

-Recuerdas a nuestros amigos? _-hizo un ademán se señándolos-_

-Hai...y por lo que veo...ninguno ha olvidado lo sucedido con mi hija...

_Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos._

-Seré breve, como ya veo, todos están enterados del rol que mi hija cumplió en la vida de estos dos tortolitos. Debido a un terrible incidente, todos los alumnos de su escuela han sido derivados. Mi hija ha dejado unas palabras para Uds.: No se acercará a ninguno de Uds., especialmente se quedará bien distante de Yuugi.

_Dicha respuesta no convenció a la mayoría por lo que, el moreno optó por irse al escuchar el timbre. El faraón, Mai y Halfo, se retiraron cada uno por su lado, los colegiados comenzaron a entrar a la escuela rápidamente._

-.-.-.-.-.-

_A la hora del recreo, nadie quiso tocar el tema, más bien, procuraron hablar del examen de Geografía._

-Fue duro, estoy seguro que hubiese sido más fácil del modo convencional.

-A tí todos te parecen difíciles.

-Qué dijiste?!

_Jonouchi y Honda disputaban en la hora del almuerzo. Mientras Anzu, Miho y Yuugi se engullían una ensalada._

-Vengan a comer...-_les pidió gentilmente Ryu trayendo una pizza.-_

_Ante semejante pizza, ambos se empujaban entre sí peleándose por el asiento y engulléndose sendas porciones de pizza._

_Yuugi se levantó del asiento._

-A dónde vas?

-Eso no se pregunta, baka!

-Está bien, Honda-kun. Yo en realidad, me muero por comerme esa pizza.

_Todos dejaron de comer, habían olvidado por completo que Yuugi estaba cumpliendo con una dieta estricta por sobrepeso._

-Te seguiremos.-_respondieron al unísono-_

-Les agradezco, pero no dejen de comer por mi culpa.

-Yo ya me llené. _-le sonrió Ryu que ya se había engullido una porción-_

-Yo también. _-respondieron Honda y Jonouchi al unísono-_

_Yuugi rió._

-A Ryu le creo pero a Uds. dos...glotones

-Oi!

-Tú eres el menos indicado para llamarnos así. _-le respondió Jonouchi en tono burlón-_

_El jovencito les sonrió._

-Terminen de almorzar, así al menos jugamos un duelo.

-Pero no te queremos hacer desear, por qué no te das el día libre con tu dieta el día de hoy?

-Ya lo hice el fin de semana y mou hitori no boku me castigó por no seguir las instrucciones del Doctor.

-Pero, cómo te castiga?-_preguntó Miho-_

_Yuugi puso cara como si se tratara de la peor tortura macabra._

-Nada de sexo hasta nuevo aviso.

-Uy! Yo me sellaría la boca! _-le contestó exasperada Anzu-_

-Arigato... _ _ U

_Terminado el recreo, todos se volvieron al salón, mientras sus amigos se encaminaron al aula, Yuugi se desvió hacia los baños con paso firme. El solía esperar después de terminado el recreo para utilizar el baño de damas, desde hacía años, se había acostumbrado a sentarse para orinar. Primero se fijó bien a ambos lados para ver que nadie lo viese, sabía que la escuela le daría otra notificación, y si lo hacía, sabía que su pena de abstinencia se alargaría si su amado se enteraba._

_Entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Aspiró el delicioso aroma a lavanda que hedían los ocho inodoros enfilados y enfrentados en dos grupos. Caminó suavemente hasta el fondo del pasillo y elijió la última puerta a la derecha. Pero al hacerlo..._

-Huh?!

_Irreconocibles ambos, tanto él como ella. Ella, llevaba el cabello más largo, ya no tenía ese aspecto esquelético que la caracterizaba. Ahora su figura pronunciaba unas atractivas curvas pero le contrarrestaban los anteojos que dejaban a flor de piel su empeño en el estudio._

_Al verlo, Kasumi se espantó como si Yuugi fuese un fantasma y ni siquiera se subió sus ropas intentando escapar. _

_No supo la razón, su mente lo llevó a evitarlo utilizando su sobrepeso de manera brusca, haciendo que la morena retrocediera y quedase sentada en el inodoro en su casilla. Enseñándole como se cerraba la traba de la puertecilla se encerró con ella a pesar del diminuto espacio. Ella de inmediato se subió sus ropas e iba a pegar un grito pero fue acallada por la ágil mano de Yuugi y un dedo parecido a los carteles de hospital. El tiempo se congeló en dicha escena, los ojos de Kasumi estaban inundados de miedo, algo que a Yuugi no solo le sorprendía...también le atraía. Para cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, el jovencito le susurró:_

-...guardarás silencio?

_Ella asintió obedientemente, como un cautivo que espera ser fusilado, pues, el nuevo aspecto de Yuugi ahora inspiraba respeto. Él suavemente quitó su mano de la boca de la joven y le habló en voz baja._

-Escucha, necesito tu ayuda. En estos tres años, mou hitori no boku no ha querido saber nada de Uds. porque tu padre sigue empeñado en cumplir la parte del trato y..._-ella lo interrumpió-_

-Pero si me encierras contigo estás poniéndome en compromiso.

_Yuugi se sorprendió, no solo por las palabras de Kasumi, sino por el tono de voz que ella empleó en su enunciado. Ya no sonaba a sorna, sarcasmo o hipocresía como en el pasado, su voz ahora sonaba humilde, ubicada y tímida. Por un momento dudó si la había confundido con otra chica, pero luego reaccionó que si hubiese sido otra chica, no hubiese captado su mensaje. No pudo contestarle, se quedó perplejo dándole una ojeada fijamente, ella se había convertido en otra chica totalmente diferente. _

_Ella se puso nerviosa y desviando su mirada intentó vanamente escapar, pero nuevamente, el brazo del joven la volvió a atajar. Ella exasperada le suplicó:_

-Onegai, déjame ir!

_Se mordió el labio, por esas vueltas de la vida, sintió que habían intercambiado roles._

-Mou hitori no boku está sufriendo por ese trato y solo tú puedes remediarlo.

-Demo, Chichichue…

-Onegai!

_Kasumi bajó la cabeza._

-...Tengo...más de una razón para seguir cumpliéndolo.

_Yuugi se extrañó._

-Más de una razón?

_La voz de ella se tornaba cada vez menos audible._

-Por favor, no quiero decepcionar a chichichue con una notificación el primer día que asisto a tu escuela.

_Él le elevó la barbilla suavemente._

-Tres años y todavía sigues...?

_Ella no pudo contestar, si había cometido errores en su vida, el amor imposible que sentía... sería su karma hasta el día de su muerte. Yuugi sintió lástima e intentó decirle algo que la confortara pero a veces, a pesar de la buena intención, uno la embarra más._

-Recuerdas cuando fuimos al shopping mall juntos?

_Ella se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, luego...rompió a llorar. El joven no supo como reaccionar, sentía que todo eso era irreal, que lo estaba soñando._

"Y ahora qué dije? -_pensó para sí mismo.-_ Qué hago?

_Le quedó mirando asombrado sin saber como reaccionar, no era como ninguna de sus amigas que las conocía tan bien que hasta podía adivinar lo que pensaban. Suspiró hondo he hizo lo mismo que hacía cuando Anzu, Mai o Miho se ponían a llorar: la abrazó._

_En el instante que lo hizo, ella se comenzó a calmar. A Yuugi no le hizo gracia tener que repetir una escena que había vivido desde el otro lado de la barra hacía años atrás pero tampoco sabía que hacer, sintió que eso es lo que debía hacer en ese momento. El vibrar de su celular lo hizo reaccionar, tuvo que soltarla suavemente y leyó el mensaje de texto (que contenía faltas de ortografía) :_

"Jonouchi-kun: Dónde demonios te metiste?"

_Abrió sus ojos, se había hecho más que tarde, debían volver a clases lo antes posible._

-Ya no hay tiempo, me ayudarás?

-Debo entrar a clases, senpai, y creo que tú también.

-Kotaero.

-Lo pensaré.

_Él le hizo una seña con el pulgar y le abrió la puertecilla. Ella se esfumó al instante y él, se sentó en el inodoro viajando con sus pensamientos, la idea de que Kasumi actuara como en el Shopping Mall lo ilusionó. Luego su cara de ilusión se desvaneció al recordar como había terminado esa tarde de compras, ahora entendía porque hacía unos minutos, ella se había puesto a llorar._

_Se volvió pensativo al salón hasta que..._

-Mutou! A la sala de la Directora!


	46. Chapter 46

**Asistente social**

-Otra más?

_La voz del faraón sonaba a queja._

-...Eto...me volvieron a pescar…

_El egipcio sin despegar la mirada de su laptop satelital, marcó el número telefónico de Sakura, lamentablemente por ley, aún necesitaba su firma._

-Me vas a castigar?

-Sakura?...Ok, ok, mami, hai, todo bien solo que mi aibou trajo otra notificación por lo mismo de siempre… lo envío ahora?...Ok. Iie, todavía no, Ok, sayonara.

_El faraón le pasó los auriculares de la laptop al jovencito. _

-Okasa? Hai. Contesté todas. Iie, me pescaron por perder el tiempo. Ya sabes que yo no haría eso en el baño de la escuela… si no me crees hazme una prueba de orina, gomen...Una que?...Citatorio de que?...Qué demonios es eso?...Eh?...Demo…entiendo. Cuando?...Está bien, ok, sayonara.

_El jovencito le devolvió los auriculares y el egipcio, viendo que por el humor, Sakura ya había cortado la comunicación, hizo lo mismo con una sola tecla de la laptop y siguió leyendo un informe._

-No pueden mandar un citatorio solo porque me cacharon unas veces en el baño de chicas.

_Sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-_ Fueron reiteradas veces y últimamente muy seguidas, y sabes por qué?

-Porque me vigilan.

_Atemu hizo un gesto de gracia mientras corrigió un error gramático en su informe._

-Pero no pueden prohibirme usar el baño, es público.

-Claro que no, pero el que acostumbras es ir... es para el sexo femenino.

-El de hombres parece un chiquero.

-Quéjate de la limpieza entonces.

-A dónde quieres llegar?

_Esas amatistas cubiertas de cristal se dejaron de reflejar en el display de la pantalla para reflejarse en los ojos de su amado._

-A que reacciones de la gravedad de la situación. Para aprobar el citatorio, debes convencer a la asistente social de que eres un joven_?-utilizó sus manos para hacer un gesto de comillas-_ "Normal".

-Pero no soy un echii, tan solo voy porque_… -hizo silencio al ver a su amado repetir... el gesto de comillas-_

_Suspiró, entendió la idea, la asistente social no debía sospechar de su orientación sexual, no hasta que fuera mayor de edad. _

_Al no obtener respuesta, a los pocos segundos el faraón volvió a retomar su concentrada lectura. El jovencito se mordió el labio, lo abrazó por la espalda y escudriñó sus ojos intentando descifrar esas líneas que se suponían eran caracteres árabes, lo hizo tan solo por curiosidad. Luego al ver varios gráficos con muchos números, desistió._

-Me volverás a castigar?

_El faraón cerró su laptop, suavemente se quitó los anteojos de descanso dejándolos en su escritorio._

-No se trata de castigos, Aibou.

_Se refregó sus ojos con cara cansada y luego todo su rostro con ambas manos. El jovencito, que aún seguía vistiendo su uniforme del colegio, suavemente le hizo un masaje por encima de su musculosa, hecho que demostraba su intención de hacerle más leve su carga. El faraón cerró sus ojos mientras sentía que le desataban un nudo en su cervical, a medida que se sentía aliviado, alzaba lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose. _

_Yuugi entendió que su amado estaba saturado y se prometió a sí mismo, no volver a darle otra carga más._

-Se te alivianó la cabeza?

-Iie, lo único que tengo en mente ahora es que convenzas a la asistente social para que tu madre siga a tu cargo.

-Lo hará, ya no te preocupes por ello.

-Tendría que cambiar mucho tu personalidad cuando ella asista.

-Y las cambiaré.

_El faraón se sostuvo su frente con su mano cerrando sus ojos con cara cansada. El jovencito giró su silla y lo abrazó pegando su cabeza en su pecho, nadie conocía mejor a Atemu que Yuugi mismo y viceversa, y este no podía serle indiferente, por más que el faraón hablase de otros temas, el jovencito supo que lo que lo tenía tan ocupado en su laptop era algo mucho más que unos gráficos, el egipcio se distraía su mente para no tener que pensar...en el encuentro de esa mañana. _

_El egipcio sintió un gran alivio al sentirlo como si aún estuviesen conectados por el Sennen Puzzle pero la dicha no le duró mucho porque el jovencito rompió el silencio._

-Fue por eso que me cacharon, tardé demasiado tiempo...porque le pedí que me hiciera el favor de...-

_El faraón lo separó de sí para encararlo con cara molesta._

-Te dejé muy claro esta mañana que no me contendré como la última vez...

-Fue por casualidad, ella estaba justo en el ino...-

_El faraón se levanó de la silla y se retiró diciendo:_

-No escogiste el mejor lugar para quedarte a charlar con ella.

_El colegiado se mordió el labio, entendió que el faraón no quería tener más problemas con Halfo y compañía, y al parecer, el jovencito se los estaba buscando y esa era la razón por la que el egipcio se estaba enfadando con él. Supo que lo mejor, era no volver a tocar el tema, por lo que, se fue a dormir una siesta para esperar que las aguas se calmaran._

_Y así fue, porque unas suaves caricias en su mejilla lo hicieron despertar de su larga siesta. Abrió lentamente los ojos, allí estaba, sonriéndole pero no el rostro que esperaba._

-Okasa.

-La cena está lista, mi amor. _-su madre le acarició el cabello suavemente-_

_Yuugi se mordió el labio, hubiese preferido que su madre lo retara por la notificación de la escuela, pero su conciencia se ponía más atormentadora si lo trataban bien._

-Má...acerca de hoy...

_Su madre cerró sus ojos comprensivamente y lo jaló de modo que lo llevó a cuestas como si fuese un chiquillo. Rió pero se bajó enseguida, sabía que su madre no poseía la fuerza de Jonouchi y además...Él ya había ganado mucho peso gracias a todas las siervas del faraón que lo consentían porque Yuugi...se había convertido en el centro de atención desde que el faraón se había mudado con él y este, nunca les despreciaba la comida. Se encaminó con su madre al comedor principal, donde el faraón, sentado como de costumbre, en su cabecera, seguía sumiso en los destellos que el plato de sitio reflejaba de su laptop._

_Yuugi, que aún seguía vistiendo su uniforme del colegio, hizo la laptop a un lado y lo encaró._

-No tiene sentido que sigamos así, debemos solucionarlo.

_El egipcio, que al principio había quedado perplejo por la rapidez de su aibou para sacarle la laptop de la mesa, pensó por unos segundos su propuesta y luego, le sonrió._

-Hai.

_Un abrazo estrecho por parte de Sakura los juntó haciendo que ambos quedaran pegados, el rey de los juegos entendió la indirecta de que había auditorio que estaba a la espera de un beso reconciliador y no se hizo esperar. El joven, gimió en el beso, dicho gemido espantó a su amado que de inmediato se lo quitó de encima y tocó el timbre de la mesa para evitar lo que se venía después. Si había algo muy claro, es que a Yuugi podría hacerle el amor a su faraón aunque se estuviese incendiando la casa. _

_La cena llegó a los pocos segundos de sonado dicho timbre, el plato favorito del faraón: spaghetti._

-Spaghetti? Y mi dieta? _-se abalanzó a su propio plato y se engulló una buena porción-_

-El spaghetti solo con tomate y en esa porción es más que suficiente._-le contestó su madre animada-_

_El jovencito se terminó su plato en tan solo enunciada esa frase._

-No más que esto?

-Hay cóctel de frutas de postre. _-su amado recién giraba la primera enrollada en su tenedor de plata-_

_El colegiado suspiró._

-Má.

-No, no hice nada de comer en casa. _-su madre le hizo un chiste y se llevó un enrollado a la boca-_

-Qué onda con eso del citatorio? No se supone que..._-su voz se volvió un poco más baja al nombrarlo-_...chichichue se había encargado de eso.

_Sakura se limpió la boca para contestar pero el egipcio le ganó de mano._

-Normalmente sí, pero este citatorio, es personal, no viene del control de menores, sino de una intimidación de la escuela.

-Entiendo. _-tocó el timbre de mala gana para recibir su postre-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Tengo que ir? _-su tono de voz sonaba desganado-_

-A poco me vas a decir que no disfrutas el tiempo con tu madre..._-su amado le miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras una sierva le ayudó a vestir su abrigo que a Yuugi poca gracia le hacía-_

-Nuestra..._-Sakura lo corrigió-_

-Lo que sea, por supuesto que disfruto, pero mami, odio vestirme así...

-Será por poco tiempo, así convences a la asistente social y luego te sientas en la..._-Sakura iba a hacer un chiste pero al notar la expresión del faraón desistió-_...silla de Atemu.

_Lanzó una fuerte carcajada._

-Silla! Jajajaja!

_Su risa fue acallándose al ver que el rostro de su amado no le hacía la misma gracia._

-Ya, ya, bien, pero me llevo mi laptop y mi iphone.

-Claro, no sea cosa que nos secuestren en la limosina con guardaespaldas armados a unas pocas calles de aquí. _-Sakura se dirigió risueño a la salida-_

_El jovencito rió._

-Sabes que no puedo vivir sin él.

_El egipcio sonrió levemente por el comentario por su transmisor en su antebrazo__ derecho lo hizo retirarse de allí por un momento._

-Disculpen.

_Al alejarse, Sakura y Yuugi se volvieron a descalzar y se sentaron en el hall a esperarlo._

-Esto es demasiado, más les vale dejar bien limpio el baño de varones porque esto de la asistente social no me lo vuelvo a soportar.

-Hijo, con regañar solo logras empeorar la situación, además seguramente venga mañana.

-Se supone que es una sorpresa, quizá tarde una semana o dos en aparecer.

-Te olvidas a quien tienes a tu lado.

_El joven sonrió, su madre le hizo darse cuenta, que el rey de los juegos siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado._

-Por qué demonios no me lo dijo?

-Qué cosa?

-Que él ya sabes de este citatorio.

-Quizá porque esperó a ver si reaccionabas de que ir al baño de damas en tu escuela no es la mejor opción.

-Entiendo. _-suspiró resignado-_

_Su madre lo observó, no podía creer cuánto tiempo había pasado, su hijo ya tenía la misma altura que el faraón y pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Para cuando el faraón regresó._

-Y ahora que querían? _-si había que algo que le fastidiaba al jovencito, era que los siervos del faraón lo interrumpieran-_

_-no le gustaba dicha actitud de su amado por lo que optó por contestarle la verdad con sarcasmo-_...pues...no sé...parece que a nuestro baño se le volvió a obstruir las cañerías de drenaje...parece que encontraron cabellos atorados en las mismas...

_Rechinó los dientes apenado._

-...Eto...ya nos vamos que si mañana no se aparece yo tengo colegio...

_El faraón cerró sus ojos risueño._

-Que bueno que te acuerdes porque mañana tienes el examen de historia y ellas se acordaron de guardar tus libros y carpetas por ti.

_Volvió a rechinar los dientes, con su siesta se le había pasado por alto ese detalle y al parecer las siervas que tanto lo consentían se habían encargado de empacárselo con sus cosas._

-...Eto...Shukran..._-pronunció sin acento-_

_Sakura se despidió del faraón._

-No trabajes tanto hijo, se te nota cansado.

-Lo intentar?, arigato por preocuparse por mi, Okasa-san.

_Ella le besó su frente tal como lo hacía con Yuugi y se calzó nuevamente para salir, sabía que sus hijitos necesitaban charlar, por lo que optó por adelantarse en la amplia y suntuosa entrada._

_El colegiado dio unos pasos hasta su amado clavándole la mirada._

-Mou hitori no boku.

_El faraón no le contestó, le quedó mirando al pendiente. El joven lo abrazó acurrucando su cabeza (la de Atemu) en su pecho, al principio el egipcio se quedó así, tieso, luego cerró sus ojos._

-Qué puedo hacer para vuelvas a sonreír?

_Su amado se despegó de su pecho suavemente y lo encaró poniéndole una mano en su mejilla, el colegiado la sostuvo mirándole con ojos preocupados. _

-Intentar no volver a meterte en problemas.

-Sólo eso? _-lo insinuó que notaba que algo más le preocupaba-_

_El rey de los juegos admiró los angelitos negros del techo por un momento poniendo expresión pensativa._

-...mmhh...y cumplir la dieta que tu nutricionista te ordenó. _-lo encaró con una expresión risueña-_

_El colegiado le sonrió, no necesitaba palabras para encarar el verdadero problema que le preocupaba y a la vez, solucionarlo. Tan sólo asintió y corrió al genkai, allí se calzó enérgicamente mientras su amado se quedó mirándole desde el mismo lugar en que estaba de pie._

-Te espero en el chat! _-se esfumó hacía la limosina donde su madre lo esperaba-_

_El faraón quedó mirando la salida sonriendo, no importaban lo que pasara, el tener a su amado y sus amigos cerca, lo hacía sentir que todo era más leve y se sentía invencible. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo sueño...

-Sólo yo te estoy viendo y tipeamos en la pantalla, lo has hecho miles de veces enfrente mí, imagina que la webcam soy yo.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-No te hagas rogar...

-Ra...si ya me estás viendo desnudo.

-Tú también.

-Sabes que solo te miro a los ojos.

-Lamentablemente.

- _ _ U

-Vamos, mastúrbate al mismo tiempo que yo, hoy cumplí la dieta al pie de la letra.

_El faraón suspiró admirando su expresión en el pulido roble de su lujosa cama, sentía por su amado esa ambigüedad de que a veces no quería despegarse del y otras...mandarlo a freír espárragos. _

-Mou hitori no boku, no dijiste que tenías sueño?

-Precisamente por eso estoy haciendo clic en hibernar"

-Y yo tomando el dinero para un taxi hasta allá.

_El egipcio hizo clic en cancelar._

-Prometes que hacemos esta locura y enseguida nos vamos a dormir?

-Hasta eyacular ambos.

-Y luego dormir?

-Prometido. _-Yuugi abrió un programa especial en su laptop-_

-Si lo guardas me voy a enterar...

_El jovencito rechinó los dientes sonrojado e hizo clic en cancelar. De algún modo, parece que el faraón sabía lo que estaba haciendo en su laptop._

-Gomen ne.

_Para cambiar el tema de charla, comenzó a masturbarse. Su amado con el sueño atrasado que le había ocasionado, resignado le siguió a la par pero a diferencia suya, muy inhibido. El jovencito movía con ritmo su puño con tanta naturalidad que avergonzaba a su contraparte que en este tipo de juegos, no podía hacerle frente. _

_Con el pasar de los minutos, entendió que su amado tan sólo había aceptado el trato por compromiso. Desistió, no tenía sentido si su amado no lo sentía._

-Por qué te detuviste?

-Pregúntaselo a Tito, no a mí.

-Ya me conoces, soy más lento y además con el sueño que tengo...debo despabilarlo.

-Mejor vete a dormir, mañana me das una dosis doble.

-Cómo estás tan seguro de que me verás mañana?

-Ay no te hagas...-_contestó mal humorado, su miembro rogaba por más-_

_El faraón entendió que el jovencito estaba al tanto de la situación de que él, movía los hilos para que todo saliera a la perfección en la visita de la asistente social._

-Cuál es el problema? No puedes esperar un rato más?

-Tengo apetito...

-Cuál de los dos tipos?

-AMBOS.

-Sabes, Aibou, me he puesto a pensar. _-le comentó con voz pasiva pero a la vez pedante-_

-Hontou ni?

-Hai, he estado pensando que quizá...no siempre podemos obtener todo lo que queremos.

-Ajá...

-Y me di cuenta, que hay otras personas que podrían estar pasándola muy mal, con verdaderos problemas.

-Ya, ya, entendía el punto, pero eso no me mitigar? mis apetitos, sino te molesta, me quiero ir a dormir.

-Como quieras.

_El faraón comenzó a desinhibirse admirando sus amatistas en el pulido roble. El jovencito estaba a punto de apagar su laptop y en el momento, desistió de hacerlo. Los ojos le brillaron, su faraón, su dios, años con lo cansado y saturado que estaba, hizo un último intento, por terminar bien ese día. La lujuria e ilusionó se dibujó por completo en su rostro mientras admiraba al decapitado despabilarse lentamente, como una flor que va naciendo en primavera. _

-Que delicia...

_Susurró ante un espectáculo que pocas veces obtenían el privilegio de ver, como una exquisita bebida excéntrica imposible de conseguir, que lo embriagaba, lo embriaga hasta los confines de su imaginación. En cuanto vio su achechmea? completamente a flor de piel, su extasiada culmine explotó como un geiser. Se bebió todo su ser y con el resto, comenzó a juguetearse internamente a sí mismo, fantaseando que su amado no apareció simplemente en una resolución de píxeles. Lo que no se esperaba...era que eso fue...lo que estimuló a un gemido particular que lo hizo despertar de su sueño, en su pantalla, pescó a su amado alzando su cabeza hacia atrás y pintando de su ser, la mayoría de los píxeles que lo intentaban mostrar._

_Se quedó mirando con lujuria, que hermoso, que hermoso era verlo, que hermoso se sentía, tenerlo a su lado, así, tan dispuesto, tan atento, tan pegado. Se sintió completamente feliz, ya nada podía opacar su felicidad, estaba listo para recibir de la vida, otro golpe más. Pero al parecer, por fin la misma, le indemnizaba todo su dolor pasado, sí, pasado, porque ahora en su ser, no sentía más nada que felicidad pura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al día siguiente, la asistente social hizo su visita y tuvo que esperar que el bello durmiente se desperezara en plena tarde._

-Cariño, cariño, despierta...

_Su madre lo movió delicadamente para que se despertase._

-Así no...Succiónamelo para que me pueda despabilar, mou hitori no boku..._-habló dormido-_

-Yuugi, Yuugi! Despierta!

-Huh?

-La asistente social te espera abajo.

_Se sobresaltó con los ojos grandes y rojizos de estar mal dormido._

-Toma. _-su madre le alcanzó la ropa preparada para dicha ocasionó-_ Date una ducha mientras le sirvo el té. No tardes, por favor.

_Como pudo se levantó, se duchó y al hacerlo se sintió menos pesado. Tomó el perfume de su amado para sentir su presencia y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo tropezándose en los últimos escalones por atropellado._

-Ra...

-Ra?

_Volteó su cabeza, allí estaba, una señora con mucho sobrepeso, con un peinado tomate y unos lentes puntiagudos que no le combinaban con su ropa. Tomó nota de la frase de Yuugi en cuánto este la pronunció._

-Oh...Buenas Tardes, mi..._-se quedó atónito al principio, su madre le hizo una seña por detrás de que separara más las piernas al caminar, entendió el mensaje e hizo una reverencia típica de su país-_...nombre es Mutou Yuugi, es un placer conocerle.

-Pero que estudiante tan educado, hacía tiempo que no veía tanto formalismo.

_Sonrió, pero no por formalismo, le parecía gracioso el aspecto que la Asistente Social traía._

-Mi nombre es Yamasha Kokoro, es también un gusto conocerte. Siéntate aquí por favor.

_Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de sonreírle._

-Bien, Mutou Yuugi, voy a hacerte un par de preguntas, está bien?

-Claro.

"Esto será tan aburrido que te voy a contestar la verdad por telepatía..."

_La asistente social se ajustó los anteojos._

-Mutou-san _-refiriéndose a Sakura-_ Ud. puede sentarse también.

_Se sentó al lado de su hijo._

-Seguro no quiere nada?

-No, le agradezco mucho. _-se ajustó los anteojos nuevamente para retomar su lectura-_ Mutou Yuugi, veo que tus calificaciones están un poco dudosas y algo que te preocupe actualmente?

-Iie.

-Tienes suficiente material de estudio?

-Hai.

-Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

_En ese instante pensó para sí mismo._ Entregarle mi _-se refiere a sus propias nalgas de modo vulgar-_ al amor de mi vida y sorprenderlo en la ducha para _-se refiere a tener relaciones de un modo vulgar-_ una y otra vez"

-Paso el tiempo con mis amigos.

-Ajá, que actividades hacen?

"Si pudiéramos...orgías"

-Salidas.

-Cómo se divierten?

" -_repite la mala palabra-_ con nuestras respectivas parejas"

-Jugamos duelos.

-Eh?

_Le mostró su deck._

-Oh, ya entiendo.

-Hacen apuestas?

"Si no es Ante, no juego"

-Iie.

-Practican deportes?

"Yo nunca"

-A veces.

_La asistente social tomaba notas con cara gentil._

-A que horas sueles irte a dormir?

"A la hora que el Rey de los Juegos pierde el duelo en la cama contra el Rey del Sexo Animal y se queda dormido."

-A veces me quedo estudiando hasta tarde.

_Ella tomó nota rápidamente y ajustándose los anteojos le dio una mirada._

-Veo que estás bien alimentado, que sueles comer?

"Todo aderezado con semen de mou hitori no boku"

-Todo lo rico que me cocina mi mami. _-le fingió su sonrisita angelical-_

_-La asistente le devolvió la sonrisa enternecida como quien le sonríe a un bebé en su cochecito-_ Que bonito tienes tu cabello, desde aquí puedo sentir el aroma, usas el shampoo de mami?

"Ni loco uso esa marca!"

Asintió.

-Por qué usas el cabello largo?

"Oh, huh, aquí viene, respira, respira, eso es."

-Porque...me gusta así.

"Más convincente baka!"

-Te gusta así? Pero por qué?

-Porque me gusta así, no soy el único que lo usa así, mis amigos Otogi y Mokuba también lo usan así.

-Te gusta estar a la moda?

"Buena excusa"

_Volvió a asentir._

_Ella volvió a tomar nota rápidamente. Luego de sellar un par de hojas y firmarlas todas, pidió la firma de Sakura en todas ellas._

-Lea tranquila, Mutou-san.

_Sakura leyó rápidamente y firmó cada una de ellas. Una vez terminado, la asistente que se había quedado escuchando a Yuugi de que se trataba el duelo de monstruos, le dio una hoja y se encaminó al genkai. Comenzó a calzarse mientras le dijo:_

-Recuerde que está bien que estudie si le cuesta tanto entender, por eso le di el pase a psicopedagogo, pero siga insistiendo en la hora de dormir.

_Ella asintió con formalismo. Su hijo le imitó el gesto formal._

-Ha sido un gusto tenerla como visita.

-Igualmente, que tengan buen día.

_La asistente social caminó por la acera y se subió a su automóvil._

_Yuugi fue a burlarse de ella saludándola hipócritamente desde la ventana de la tienda._

-Yuugi...

-Qué? Sólo estoy siendo gentil...

-Ven a leer esto.

_Caminó medio adormecido hasta su madre._

-Más horas de ejercicio e irse temprano a la cama?, que se vaya a la...

-No, aquí.

_Le señaló la hoja. Él leyó, ya no habría más visitas._

-Tuve que ponerme esta ropa y cortar mis preciosas uñas, más le valía no volver...

_Sakura se rió y comenzó a calzarse en el genkai._

-A dónde vas?

-Vamos, Atemu quieres que estudies historia, por la visita haría una excepción contigo en la escuela.

_Corrió escaleras arriba animado, tomó sus pertenencias y tras cerrar, salieron disparados._

-Párate un taxi, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con esos alcornoques que no entienden ni jota de japonés.

_Hizo caso._

-A Atemu no le gusta que los trates así.

-Lo hago en broma, no va en serio.

-Aunque sea broma, le doy la razón.

-Por qué?

_Se subieron, Sakura le dio las instrucciones al taxista._

-Porque pareciera que estuvieras negreándolos.

-Okasa...

-Caso cerrado. _-cerró sus ojos solemne-_

_El colegiado suspiró y admiró el paisaje por la ventana. Cuando llegaron, el taxi se detuvo y Sakura le dio instrucciones de que dejara el coche encendido._

-Por qué no vienes?

-Porque es entre semana y tienes examen de historia mañana.

_Puso cara de lástima, aunque adoraba vivir con el amor de su vida, eso no quitaba el apego que tenía para con su madre._

-Si apruebo, vendrás mañana?

-Luego tienes el de biología.

-Este fin de semana te podré ver?! _-preguntó ya exasperado-_

-Esa no es manera de dirigirte a mí.

-Gomen, entiendo que están molestos por mi conducta, pero aunque me haya equivocado no es razón para que me ignoren.

-Nadie te ignora cariño, simplemente estamos preocupados porque ya termina el curso y tus notas dejan mucho que desear.

_Suspiró, esto de la re-aparición de los Atsuki los tenía a todos un poco alterados. Su madre lo abrazó y le besó la frente. Se quedó en sus brazos, por un rato, se quiso quedar allí a pesar de los bufidos del taxista. Al soltarse._

-Haré todo mi esfuerzo. _-le dijo con expresión preocupada-_

-Lo sé. _-su madre le sonrió-_

_Dio una leve sonrisa mientras se introducían en esa adornada "U", en cuánto avisó que era él, la mansión se armó en alboroto porque el joven utilizó un transporte público sin custodia alguna. _

_En cuánto lo llevaron a la entrada, tuvo que pedir un tiempo-fuera porque todos los siervos del faraón le hablaban a la vez._

_Silabeó en árabe lo que pudo, pero intentó disculparse con ellos por el desprecio constante que él les hacía, entendió que era normal que se preocuparan aunque le fastidiaba el hecho de que se entrometieran tanto. _

_No quiso entrar, prefirió ir por el jardín hasta el sector de estatuas, un lugar majestuoso donde muchas veces se había convertido en su idilio. Allí, en una mesa de mármol, se sentó y comenzó a estudiar para el examen de historia. _

_De tanto en tanto, todos los siervos venían a ofrecerle sus comidas y algo para beber. Todo el tiempo, el joven asintió sonriente y silababa árabe agradeciendo su gentil carácter, había algo que en su inmadurez nunca había podido notar, los siervos del faraón, le trataban a Yuugi como parte de la familia, como si ellos ya estuviesen casados. Y al parecer su madre le había hecho darse cuenta del hecho, por lo que, nunca es tarde para enmendar un error y cambiar ciertas actitudes. De ahora en más, nunca más les trataría de esa manera._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ya más tarde, encendieron los reflectores luego de la cena, el joven no solo había terminado de estudiar Historia sino que ya había comenzado a estudiar Biología._

_Uno de los siervos se acercó hasta él, pero sin traer nada. Le saludó formalmente y le dijo una frase que dibujó una sonrisa en todo su rostro._

-Dile que en cuanto termine aquí, iré a hacerle compañía. _-le dijo afablemente-_

_El siervo asintió y se retiró. El joven bostezó y siguió estudiando con empezó. Las horas se le habían pasado volando, ya para cuando quiso darse cuenta, era más de medianoche._

_Estaba muy concentrado tomando notas en su resumen como para darse cuenta que alguien se dirigía en pisadas calmadas hasta allí._

_Una caricia en su mejilla lo hizo sobresaltarse._

-Gomen, no quise asustarte. _-le susurró su oído de manera suave-_

_Ni siquiera contestó, todo su resumen cayó al alfombrado césped luego de que su amado lo usara como amortiguador al tirarlo con su típico abrazo. Ya encima del, lo besó apasionadamente y luego siguió besando su cuello en forma seductora mientras frotaba su miembro por encima de sus ropas._

-Eh...yo también te extraño...por qué no te duchas y te cambias esa ropa?

_Le sonrió con júbilo._

-Excelente idea!

_Lo alzó de su mano jalándolo fuertemente hasta estar dentro de la mansión, lo llevó corriendo a su habitación y en su baño privado hizo una lluvia de ropas hasta sumergirse en el yacuzzi que allí estaba llenándose. El faraón sonrió en gracia._

-Yo y mi bocota...

_Fue acallado por otro beso sopapa de esos que le hacían doler su lengua._

-Calma, Aibou, no es que el mundo vaya a acabarse mañana.

-Mmmh...Adoro los días calurosos...estás completamente sudado...

_Le besó el cuello sensualmente desgutando las gotas de sudor que ese agotador día había ocasionado a la raíz de su libido. Su contraparte lo alejó suavemente con cara de asco._

-Para el gusto se hicieron los colores...

_Para quitarle su disgusto, comenzó a seducirlo por debajo del agua, jugando a hacerse desear con su esponja. El rey de los juegos lo miró con rostro que intentaba dibujarse en ternura, el baño juntos era algo que sacaba de Yuugi esas caricias que a él tanto le gustaban, porque parecía que el joven tenía un poquito de pizca de romance, sucede que sus hormonas siempre se le interponían y eso hacía que las caricias no le duraran mucho._

_Una vez terminado el baño, se dirigieron a la habitación nuevamente. Allí, las siervas, dejaron el pijama del faraón encima de la cama, hecho que demostraba, que él mismo lo había usado la noche anterior._

-Usaste pijama anoche?

_Solo le sonrió._

-Y te cubriste con una sábana también!

_Yuugi alzó la sábana tirándola al piso con cara de gracia._

-Sabes lo que eso significa?

_El aludido negó con la cabeza sonriéndole del mismo modo._

-Que mientras yo cumplo todo al pie de la letra, tú estás portándote mal a mis espaldas y eso tiene una única solución. _-lo recostó con cara maliciosa-_ Te enseñaré a portarte bien cuando yo no estoy, grrrr!

_Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas, un punto bastante difícil para su amado que reía alzando la cabeza hacia atrás._

-Ya, ya, ya, aibou!

_No podía parar de reírse. El joven se detuvo sonriente._

-Pero como soy bueno, tendré en cuenta la webcam de anoche.

_Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente y lentamente recorrió su esbelto cuerpo, esa piel, esa piel que lo ponía como loco, tan suave, tan tersa, sin una pizca de cabello y teniendo como única excepción su preciada Aechmea? que yacía erguida entre sus hilos dorados expectante ante su amo. _

_Cerró sus ojos meditando, agradeciendo cada segundo compartido con su razón de vivir, porque a pesar de sentir a veces esa ambigüedad de a veces no querer despegarse de él y otras a lanzarlo por la ventana, en el fondo valía la pena y eso era importante. Sintió sus latidos acrecentarse con cada caricia, tan sublime, una más excitante que la anterior, a pesar de sus tres mil veinte ocho años se sentía rejuvenecer al tener a su aibou cerca, nada lo hacía más feliz que tener sus amigos y el amor de su vida a su lado._

_Tomó su Aechmea? con cuidado, llenándola con su alma, saboreando todo su néctar (o la glicerina que no había enjaguado en su prisa por llegar hasta ella) pero dicho néctar era como una grappamiel, que lo endulzaba pero embriagaba a la vez, pronto las hormonas tomaron el control y toda su lujuria comenzó a sudarse en sus poros._

_No se quejó, le hubiese gustado recibir más mimos pero bueno, no es que tuviese opción, cuando las cartas están echadas, no queda más que jugar. Los voceros de su delirio instaron al muchachito a seguir emborrachándose con su obelisco egipcio que se abrazaba al mismo como si alguien quisiera robárselo. Intentó acariciarle sus cabellos pero su mano por si sola se enredó en ellos jalándolos con fuerza. _

-Ah…ah...aibou..._-sorprendido de sí mismo por su involuntario acto, quiso frenarlo-_...ma...mah...matte..._-soltó sus cabellos bruscamente-_

_Se detuvo, sí, lo tenía al borde, totalmente a su merced, su sueño más preciado enfrente suyo, gimiéndole, rogándole, nada podía comparársele:_

-Estás bien?

_Solo asintió, el hablar requería demasiado oxígeno. Su contraparte no pudo detenerse por mucho, comenzó a acariciar sus dos cojines de plumas, magullándolos con deseo, sintiendo su empeño en el gimnasio y la saludable dieta que este acostumbraba._

-Puedo ponerte crema?

_Asintió nuevamente mientras aspiraba lo máximo que podía de aire. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, reponiéndose._

_Se untó los dedos, primero por sus pompis, masajeándolas tiernamente, moldeándolas a su gusto. Volvió a untarse los dedos, surcó el principio de su zanja, deslizándolo suavemente e hizo un desvío antes de llegar al inexplorado rincógnito. Volvió a untarse los dedos, otra vez sus pompis aceitadas y se acercó disimuladamente al punto sagrado. Notó que su amado seguía con sus párpados dormidos y su respiración le daba el turno del Round 2. _

_No lo dudó por un segundo, volvió con sus pervertidas fauces tras su presa, indefensa, que dio un grito de júbilo aprobando sus vivaces y enérgicos labios. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo para volver a ese estado de desesperación, no quiso volver a acariciar su cabello, su cuerpo estaba en completo descontrol, a pesar de los años, parecía que cada vez que lo practicaban, la vez anterior era mínima comparada con la presente y así sucesivamente. Rasguñó terciopelo de las cortinas del sommier, gruñendo como perro cimarrón, alzó su cabeza en dirección a su aibou para advertirle en vano, que aquello estaba por venir._

_Sintió sus mejillas inflarse como un globo de helio, en todos esos años, nunca se le había permitido probar la poción rejuvenecedora que Cleopatra solía usar, no lo dudó ni en segundo, en ese instante de la gloriosa huracanada de placer, hizo provecho de la misma e intentó dos actos totalmente prohibidos. De los cuales, solo uno pudo cumplir; beber dicha poción porque en cuánto quiso hundir su yema en el sagrado rincógnito, el globo de helio...explotó._

-Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

_Tragó, no saliva, pero bueno, no es que iba a escupirlo ahora que lo tenía en su boca. _

"Que sabroso...sabe a un gusto dulzón a diferencia del mío."

-Te estoy hablando Aibou!

_Se sobresaltó, claro, ahora que había llegado a tal punto, se sentía como un judío enfrente a Hitler. Si era cierto esa historia de la Biblia, si Adán había probado el fruto prohibido y se sentía así de rico, pues que lo condenara Dios al infierno porque realmente...sentía que había valido la pena._

-Ah...eto...untarte crema?..._-preguntó nervioso-_

_Un bufido de bronca fue su respuesta, su faraón era muy paciente y tolerante, pero aunque Yuugi fuese la cabeza de la relación, entendía que por esos momentos...era mejor quedarse en su lugar. Se quedó inmóvil viendo como su contraparte se volvió al baño, probablemente...para terminar con lo que él había comenzado. Se mordió el labio y se quedó pensativo._

/Recuerdos:

(...)

-Aibou, qué haces?

-Dijiste que no tenías problemas de dormir abrazados los dos vestidos.

-Pero tú no estás vestido...-_la voz viril se notó en un tono mucho más serio-_

(...)

_/_

(...)

-...Soy tuyo...tómame...

_Atemu se puso muy nervioso al principio (...) Hizo una pausa y le expresión con mirada preocupada._

-...pero yo no quiero ser tomado?

-...No...Sólo quiero que tú me tomes, no pienso tomarte...solo darte placer...

_El faraón le sonrió, por así decirlo, aliviado _(...)

_/_

_Sus recuerdos fueron despertados por una voz que ya casi no recordaba, distante y enfocada en seriedad._

-No vuelvas a intentar eso nunca más.

_Lo miró, estaba vestido con dicho pijama y se recostó en el somier cubriéndose con la sábana que recogió del adornado moquete para dormirse._

_Parpadeó, sí, aquí había gato encerrado, en todos esos años, nunca habían tocado el tema, pero cada vez, Yuugi sentía que a él le gustaría cambiar los roles y jamás se había atrevido a insinuar nada porque ya se le había puesto en claro que ese rol, era solo suyo. Pero aunque las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, por qué no podía aunque fuera una vez...probar si de verdad no le gustaba? No es que él lo hubiese probado, después de todo, ya le había comentado que él había sido el primero, como podía existir la posibilidad de decirle que no le gustaba si siempre se había empecinado en decirle que no quería siquiera hacer el intento?_

_Bostezó, ya era demasiado, entre la re-aparición de los Atsuki, los exámenes finales y el nuevo enigma, su sueño atrasado le hizo saber que su cuerpo necesitaba reposar. Así como estaba, ni siquiera se cubrió, se acostó boca arriba ya que su susodicho pedía por al menos una caricia, pero viendo que un iceberg habitaba en su sommier, cerró sus ojos enfocándose en descansar y nada más._

-Oyasume, mou hitori no boku.


	47. Chapter 47

**A la Antigüo Egipto**

Song: 2000miles by Mest

_Su canción favorita lo despertó a un volumen aturdidor, se abrazó de la almohada y ahogó su grito de espanto. Con la almohada aún en su rostro, comenzó a tantear los alrrededores buscando su iphone que sonaba como una alarma de bomberos. Varios articulos cayeron en esa búsqueda, entre ellos, un florero de porcelana china con rosas rojas dentro. _

-Shimatta...

_Siguió tanteando buscando el fastidioso aparato, más sonidos de articulos que cayeron al suelo, el mal humor se apoderó de él. Por último ya desistió y se levantó abruptamente abriendo sus ojos de par en par, más furioso se puso al notar que su iphone no estaba en su mesilla de luz como él solía dejarlo, sino bien lejos, allá sobre su cómoda de maquillaje, conectado al Home Theater del LED 3D de 92 pulgadas. _

_Dio un bufido de rabia y pisó lo más fuerte que pudo para desconectarlo lo más pronto posible, pero al hacerlo, sintió un punzante e insoportable dolor en su pie derecho._

-AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!

_Una lágrima salió al instante de su ojo por el abrumador dolor, miró la moquette horrorizado, se había clavado un pedazo del florero roto que yacía junto a las espinas de las rosas y otros artículos sin importancia._

_Se tomó la frente rechinando los dientes deseando que todo fuese una mala pesadilla pero no fue así. Sintió una luz roja moverse dentro de la habitación (dicha señal era por parte de los siervos cuando algo importante requería de atención) y unos gritos preocupados en árabe que se colaron en el hometheater junto a su iphone que lo ponían como loco._

_No quiso contestar, ya era demasiado, haber despertado solo, un sonido estruendoso le quitó las pocas horas de sueño que tenía y ya sabía que buen castigo le esperaba por manchar la lujosa moquette con su sangre (sin contar el jarrón de porcelana chino antiguo roto). _

_Estuvo así por unos minutos, intentando no pensar en la profundidad que esa puntiaguda porcelana tenía hasta que se dio cuenta que su iphone ya no repetía su canción una y otra vez. De hecho, no escuchaba ningún sonido más que el del frigobar. Suspiró calmandose pero una peculiar voz le habló por el home theater._

-Dai jubu ka?

_Lo que le faltaba..._

-Mejor que nunca! _-le gritó furioso, el asunto de su iphone no le había hecho ninguna gracia-_

-Entonces date prisa que el examen es a primera hora.

-Y si no voy?

_No obtuvo respuesta, peor aún, un montón de siervos entraron la recámara en cuanto esta abrió sus puertas por "sí sola". _

-Aaaaaahhh!

_Soltó un grito de horror cubriendose lo más que pudo con la almohada. _

_Las siervas que venían de inmediato se echaron hacia atrás pero los siervos de inmediato tomaron su pie e hicieron un escandalo al verlo sangrar._

-Sí, sí, manché la moquete...Ahora me dejan vestirme?

_No entendía el árabe si se lo hablaban tan rápido y todos a la vez, unos comenzaron a limpiar el tiradero al lado de su cama, otros a buscarle su bata para poder vestirlo y otros dos, trajeron al médico privado que siempre estaba de guardia en la mansión (junto a muchos otros). _

_Se estremeció en cuánto el médico se acercó, no sabía si por el miedo al dolor de cuando tuvieran que quitarle dicho pedazo incrustado en su pie o porque en realidad todo ese escándalo que no entendía más que código morse había sido por ver su pronunciada herida. _

_Los siervos le hablaban demasiado rápido, lo estaban aturdiendo entre tantos gritos, contó hasta diez para no contestarles como él solía._

-1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

-Aibou! No sabía! Vine en cuánto me avisaron!

_Sintió que lo abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de todo, sí de todo, siempre allí, al pie del cañon. No se aguantó, ya era demasiado, rompió en llanto. Sintió que su castillo lo refugiaba con fervor, acariciando su cabeza con movimientos enérgicos que resaltaban la nerviosidad de su contraparte._

_Lo cubrieron con una sábana y fue llevado en brazos de su amado (quien no se quiso despegar en ningún segundo) de inmediato a los primeros auxilios que estaban (por un pasillo secreto) conectados a la recámara real. Allí fue atendido por un grupo de médicos, luego de un intercambio de palabras árabes, la decisión fue que, según el historial clínico, el jovencito no podía recibir anestesia (referencia al capítulo 33) y que por lo visto el pedazo de porcelana estaba tan incrustado que podía estar comprometiendo una vena, por lo que, no quisieron sacarlo porque quiza dicha pieza estuviese siendo el tapón que aguantaba la herida. _

_Lo llevaron en helicoptero al hospital, allí le hicieron una radiografía y tal cual había dicho el médico personal del faraón, dicha pieza estaba siendo tapón. _

-Mmh, tal como pensé.

_Al rostro del faraón no le hizo ninguna gracia._

-Vamos al quirurgico, en cuanto esa pieza se salga, hay que obstruir la vena de inmediato. No te preocupes, no sentirás nada.

-Seguro..._-Yuugi lo miró de reojo-_

-Es necesario?_ -inquirió Atemu un poco inquieto-_

-Sino no estaría firmando la orden.

_A ninguno de los dos le hizo gracia._

-Ah pero este, sabe? Hoy tengo el examen final y …

-Firme aquí por favor.

_Le dio la orden a Atemu para que firmase el permiso._

-No...no puedo. _-lamentaba que fuese Sakura quien tuviese firmar-_

-No puede?

-Claro que no puede, ya leyó mi historial clínico?

-No, eso lo hará el doctor Matsuyama, quien estará a cargo de tu operación.

-Pues que bueno que nadie firme, porque...

-Llamaré a su madre, es ella quien puede firmar.

_Suspiró resignado, qué más podría completar su racha de mala suerte?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-AAAAAAAAAGGHHH! ITAIO!, ITAIOOOOOOOO!

_El faraón, de pie en la sala de espera, se tomó la frente cerrando sus ojos de espaldas a Sakura para contenerse, porque la pesadilla acaba de comenzar..._

_Lo lamentaba si fallaba a su promesa, pero el inaguantable dolor ya sacaba sus pensamientos como una maquina de pororó porque repartió insultos a más a no poder._

-Les voy a meter la porcelana china en el -AAAAAGGHHHH!

_Gritaba a los mismos desibeles que su iphone esa mañana, dichos gritos descomponían tanto a su madre como a su amado que se sentía más que culpable._

-No vamos a poder así..._-ordenó el Doctor-_...tengo el permiso firmado?

_El dolor era tan intenso que no pudo razonar nada de lo que los médicos estaban hablando._

-Hai.

-Mutou, Mutou, me escuchas?

_Intentaba reaccionar pero el dolor era más que intenso._

-Mutou, Mutou. Me escuchas? _-de inmediato chequeó sus pupilas-_ Lizy, leeme el monitor por favor.

-Todo en orden, Dr. Matsuyama.

-Mutou, estás allí?

_Solo asintió con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente._

-Lamentablemente no puedo aplicarte anestecia y debido a la Furosemida no puedo darte-

-AL GRANO! _-Ya no podía aguantarlo.-_

-Tengo que amordarzarte.

_No respondió, si no fuera porque lo tenían atado como un jamón prensado, le hubiese golpeado._

-La firma de su madre, por favor. _-suspiró el Doctor, sabiendo el infierno estaba a punto de comenzar-_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Abrió sus ojos, se sentía más que mareado, se hizo a un lado y regurgitó a su costado. Que mal se sentía, no sabía que le dolía más, si su cabeza, su hígado, la sonda o su infernal pie derecho que yacía alzado en el aire, sostenido por una especie de columpio._

_Se sentía tan mareado, que tardo unos cuántos minutos en reconocer una voz, esa maldita voz que había comenzado con su pesadilla._

-Mutou, Mutou, me escucha?

_Solo movió un poco la cabeza._

-Debería sentirse orgulloso, tuvo una cirurgía como la antigüedad, de esas que se hacían en el Antigüo Egipto.

"Que afortunado..." _respondió con sarcasmo en su mente._

-No es saludable el tener que dejaras que beberias alcohol hasta embrigiarte, pero no había otra manera de lograrlo. Pero miralo por el lado bueno, en un par de semanas estarás rindiendo tus examenes finales y además, saliste en las noticias.

"Vete al demonio..."

_Volvió a regurgitar nuevamente._

_El doctor ordenó que le dieran algo por indovenoso y se retiró. En cuánto salió por los pasillos, todo el grupo de amigos y la prensa estaba allí abrumandolo preguntando todos a la vez. Pero en cuánto la custodia de los hospital los escoltó a la salida, el faraón salió de entre ellos tomando a Sakura por la muñeca._

-Dr. Matsuyama.

-Es el Rey de los Juegos!

_La prensa se arremetó contra el faraón pero no tuvieron oportunidad frente a la custodia del mismo._

-Cómo sigue mi hijo?

-Hablemos en un lugar más privado, síganme por favor.

_Sus amigos quisieron seguirlos pero el Doctor hizo señas que hablaría con una sola persona. Por lo que...muy a pesar...el faraón tuvo que esperar afuera, los minutos le eran eternos. En cuánto Sakura salió, perdió su típica conducta de silencioso introvertido._

-Cómo salió? Cómo sigue? Cuándo podremos verlo?

_-_Iko._ -su suegra le sonrió-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

-Mutou, Mutou.

_Entre-abrió los ojos como pudo._

-Tu padrastro quiere verte.

-Eh?_- se apresuró tanto a contestar que regurgitó nuevamente-_

_Yuugi lo miró más que confundido mientras se iba._

"De qué demonios está hablando?"

_Pero en cuánto lo vio entrar, volvió a sobresaltarse y vomitar nuevamente._

_Atemu se mordió el labio, se sentía muy culpable y consideraba que su enojo había sido una inmadurez que había llevado a cabo esta situación._

_Se acercó hasta él y acariciandole la cabeza susurró._

-No hables, es normal hasta que se te pase la borrachera.

-Yo no soy ninguno de tus limpia-inodoro para que me des órdenes.

_Atemu se sobresaltó, Yuugi jamás le hubiese contestado tan agresivamente. Se quedó callado, supuso (o deseaba) que eso fuera efecto de la borrachera._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, más bien, Yuugi volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir. El egipcio se quedó compungido y se fue al poco tiempo. Al salir, Sakura no hizo preguntas, supo al instante que a veces, es mejor...no preguntar._


	48. Chapter 48

**Hecho el trato.**

_Estreñó sus párpados cerrados lentamente, sentía un paño húmedo removerse de su frente y ser cambiado por otro. Sentía un agudo punzón martillarle la cabeza. Sintió un termómetro introducirse levemente en su boca, se quedó al pendiente hasta que sintió que se lo quitaban. Entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, distinguió en la oscuridad la silueta de una mujer, la vista fue aclarándosele poco a poco, hasta que sintió un jarabe rozar sus labios y con un delicado movimiento de su cabeza, se lo hicieron tragar. Tenía un ligero sabor que era mezcla de miel y mentol, poco a poco sintió su cabeza volver a la almohada sintiéndose un poco aliviado. Intentó con gran esfuerzo volver su vista a ella, y antes de esta se retirara le susurró._

-Okasa…

_Sakura se puso la mano en el pecho emocionada en el momento que lo oyó, aún de espaldas, rezó unas palabras y se dio la vuelta emocionada por el hecho que acababa de ocurrir._

-Dime, hijo mío. _–dando énfasis en el último enunciado-_

-Yuugi?

-Aún tienes mucha fiebre, tranquilo, él está bien en donde se encuentra.

_Intentó incorporarse vanamente. Ella se sentó en la cama y lo volvió a recostar. Luego movió la laptop del faraón en la cual, estaba la imagen de Yuugi durmiendo plácidamente en el hospital, ya fuera de peligro._

-Lo ves?

-Qué…qué…

-Qué pasó?

_Hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza, seguramente, dicho jarabe tenía algún somnífero._

-Después de estar una semana sin dormir en el hospital, comiendo mal y estresado, te pedí que me acompañaras aquí, en este apartamento frente al hospital para que descansaras. Gracias a Atsuki-san, te pude traer…

-Halfo?

_Intentó hacer memoria pero la fiebre era tan alta que el somnífero surtió su efecto._

-Hontou ni?

-Hai. _–le sonrió llena de júbilo-_

-Pero, cómo fue? Cuéntame!

-Resulta que cuando llegamos ayer, se desvaneció, por lo que lo llevé hasta su cama. Descubrí que estaba sudado, tenía una fiebre muy alta, así es que lo recosté y me fui a la farmacia por…

-Y ahora como está?

_Sakura sonrió, Yuugi era igual que Atemu, no podía siquiera terminar de escucharla si no podía oír de sus labios que su prometido estaba bien._

-Está durmiendo, ya le bajó bastante la fiebre.

-Mohamed no preguntó por él?

-Iie.

-Deben suponer que está cansado y que necesita dormir todas esas horas. _–se engulló su desayuno-_. Por qué apagaste la laptop?

-No la apagué, la moví y hoy estaba apagada, cuando intenté encenderla, ya no encendía.

-Ah, seguro le desconectaste el enchufe y se le acabó la batería.

-En cuanto llegue intentaré encenderla, de acuerdo? _–puso tono burlón-_

-Hai. _–le sonrió a su madre y terminó su desayuno-_ Fuiste a la farmacia por los medicamentos que me dabas cuando yo era niño, y luego?

-Luego a la madrugada, cuando cambié uno de sus paños y le di el jarabe, al retirarme, me susurró "Okasa"_ –los ojos de su madre se llenaron de ilusión-_

_Yuugi iba a hacer un chiste "Seguro es por la fiebre" pero al ver la cara de ilusión de su madre, desisistió._

_Ella lo miró fijo, con cara encismada _

-Fue maravilloso Yuugi, maravilloso, el saber, que él, ya se siente parte de nuestra familia.

-Y como para no hacerlo. _–él le dio una guiñada haciendo relucir su alianza de compromiso-_

_Ella lo abrazó y le hizo mimos._

-Ya, ya, tengo que estudiar para el examen de Química.

-Iré a verlo.

_Ella le dio un beso en la frente fugaz y se fue risueña, mientras se iba._

-Y a encender…

-La laptop, ya sé, ya sé.

-Tito y Pila! _–gritó mientras ella se desvanecía por el pasillo-_

_Para cuando Sakura llegó, intentó encender la laptop, pero notó que la misma, tenía contraseña, en cuánto llamo a Yuugi._

-Tito y Pila…

-Arigato.

_Cortó la comunicación, ignorando la razón de dicha contraseña. Pero supo al instante que, dicha contraseña servía también para el Messenger del videocall. _

-Ahora intenta no desconectarla mientras la mueves. _–habló desde el videocall el jovencito con sus apuntes en mano-_

-No grites…lo vas a…

-Tarde! _–rió el joven, viendo al faraón abrir los ojos pesadamente-_

_Sakura se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, tomó la frente para notar su temperatura con cara sonriente._

-Bajó? _–preguntó la insistente laptop-_

-Bastante. _–su madre le sonrió al faraón-_ Ohio hijo mío, te traeré el desayuno.

-Ohio, arigato. _–giró su rostro y lo vio, saludándole – _Aibou?

-Tienes buena enfermera.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ya no me duele, pero aún me tienen aquí en observación. _–se tragó decir, gracias a ti.-_ Y tú?

-Bien, no te preocupes.

-Claro, que podrían hacerte 40, 3 °C de fiebre, tienes razón_…-contestó con sarcasmo y burla-_

-Es solo fiebre.

-Y el desmayo?

-Bueno, tengo el hospital enfrente.

-Por eso mismo, ya que vienes a visitarme, porque no te hospedas aquí.

-Porque tengo una buena enfermera. _–le guiñó el ojo en burla-_

_Sonrió por el chiste._

-Seguiré estudiando.

_Sakura llegó con el desayuno._

_-_ Cómetelo todo.

-Para eso estoy yo.

_Ella le sonrió a su otro hijo y este apagó la videocall pero siguió conectado._

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

-Hai…simplemente que a veces, la fiebre distorsiona las ideas.

-Te dejo comer tranquilo.

_Sakura se retiró, Atemu miró por la ventana y recordó._

_Recuerdo/_

_Los primeros cinco días luego de la cirugía de Yuugi, a pedido del joven, no había querido recibir ninguna visita. Al sexto día, con un aspecto mucho mejor, aceptó que su madre viniera a visitarlo. Esta, le recalcó lo mal que se sentía Atemu y lo preocupado que lo notaba por la situación al punto de no haber querido dar detalles ni siquiera a sus amigos, los cuales también estaban preocupados por el asunto._

_Yuugi explicó que el dolor había sido tan insoportable, que había preferido no ver a nadie con tal de evitarse problemas. Complacida, su madre salió tras del faraón. Este, en plena madrugada, dormitaba sentado en la sala de espera de brazos cruzados. _

_-Hijo, hijo...despierta._

_Abrió sus ojos de par en par, asustado, pero en ese segundo, ella lo calmó que nada malo había sucedido._

_-Yuugi quiere verte._

_Se tomó la frente, hacía cinco días y cuatro noches que se había quedado allí en la sala de espera, por lo que no dormía, no comía ni tampoco había podido ir de cuerpo esperando para verlo._

_-Arigato. -susurró en un susurro muy poco audible-_

_A pesar de su cansancio, sin saber en que hora se encontraba, supo al instante cual era su recorrido, llegó de inmediato con paso firme. Allí estaba, su angelito sonriendole, ya tenía un aspecto mucho mejor._

_Se abrazaron al instante, en el momento en que sintió su calor recostarse con el suyo, sintió toda su paz interna volverle. Rezó y agradeció a Ra más de una vez sin querer soltarlo._

_-Ehh...tranquilo, fue solo un pedacito de porcelana china. Es más, creí que ibas a enfadarte conmigo por haberlo roto y por haber manchado la moquette importada._

_Se quedó escuchandolo, su angelito se estaba dirigiendo hacia él, se sentía privilegiado de lo que lo mirara, que le hablara, que lo amara, era todo un sueño del que valía la pena nunca despertar._

_-Mou hitori no boku._

_-Mmmh?_

_-Nunca creí decir esto pero...te hace falta un baño, hueles mal..._

_Lanzó una fuerte carcajada, al fin, todo su cuerpo dejaba de dolerle y las tensiones se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco._

_-Aunque la barba te queda bien, pareces Alí Baba._

_Sólo le sonrió, sólo quería escucharlo, sólo eso._

_-Me vas a contestar o que?_

_-Que quieres que te conteste?_

_-Pues no sé...no quiero hablar solo yo._

_Acarició su mejilla mientras lo oía._

_-Di algo!_

_-Te ves hermoso._

_-Hermoso? No te das cuenta que este shampoo no me sienta? Mira! Parece que tengo..._

_Lo llenó de besos en la frente mientras oía a tientas el discurso de cada marca de Shampoo Existente._

_-...es por eso que siempre hay que usar de esta marca porque...Mou hitori no boku, me estás escuchando?_

_-Hai._

_El joven lo miró fijo._

_-Te preocupé mucho, verdad?_

_-Hai._

_-Pero ahora ya estoy bien, por favor no estés triste._

_-Ya no lo estoy. _

_El jovencito lo abrazó suavemente._

_-Lamento lo que pasó, fue mi culpa, te enfadaste porque yo..._

_Le calló la boca con su dedo índice y negó con su cabeza, ya era un tema concluido para él. Se miraron a los ojos, sintió deseos ardientes de besarlo, pero como estaban en un lugar público, se contuvo y besó su mano antes de retirarse._

_-Hasta mañana, Aibou._

_-Date un baño!_

_Al salir sintió toda la pesadez de su cuerpo caer sobre sus hombros, comenzó a sentir todas las necesidades que había dejado en pausa por cinco días. Por lo que, decidió, retirarse junto con Sakura a su apartamento, ese que tenía en el rascacielos situado al lado del hospital. _

_Pero esta, le explicó que no podían, ya que la prensa estaba esperando en la puerta del hospital, por lo que Atemu se quedó en la cafetería esperando que su escolta se hiciera cargo, pero aún así, Mohamed se negó a quitarlo por la puerta pública, había demasiadas personas en la puerta a la espera de la salida del Rey del Juego._

_No sabiendo que hacer, volvió a subir para visitar a su angelito, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba interfieriendo con sus estudios y decidió nuevamente marcharse. _

_El faraón iba y venía esperando que su mano derecha se ocupara del asunto, pero al parecer, la prensa estaba al hacecho, Seto Kaiba no había tenido mejor idea que declarar que pronto tendrían un duelo en la Ceremonia de Egresados de la escuela de Domino y al parecer, querían corrobar dicha información sin importar cuanto dinero se les ofrecía para que se retiraran de allí._

_Ya para la tarde, el humor del faraón no estaba en sus cabales pero tampoco decía palabra alguna, volvió a bajar por enésima vez, pero su humor cambió de inmediato; Todos sus amigos estaban allí, contentos de poder visitar a Yuugi. _

_-Eh! Atemu!_

_No se acercó demasiado, le dio un poco de vergüenza que lo vieran con ese aspecto.__ (__Mai en cuanto lo vio, disimuladamente echó un pulverizador que traía en la cartera.)_

_Se sintió aliviado entre sus amigos, que le iban contando mientras se turnaban para visitar a Yuugi, como lo encontraban._

_-Creo que ya estamos todos, vamonos todos a la cafetería._

_-Falta Shizuka. -comentó Miho-_

_-Entonces esperemos. -comentó Mai, para ella, su cuñada era como una hermana-_

_En cuanto ella llegó, todos fueron a la cafetería y se quedaron allí esperando que el problema del faraón se solucionara. La hermana de Jonouchi en cambio, iba y venía, subía, bajaba y no se integraba tanto a la conversación._

_Hecho que solo a Atemu le llamó la atención porque el resto seguía riendo de las anecdotas de Jonouchi._

_Para cuando llegó pasada la medianoche, el faraón les insistió que se retiraran pero todos se negaron. Fue entonces, cuando en medio de la discusión, un amigo inesperado se presentó._

_A pesar de los gritos, el faraón captó su presencia al instante y se puso de pie al verlo._

_Se acercó con paso firme con cara ilusionada. A pesar de ese disfraz, podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte._

_-Halfo? _

_Este le susurró._

_-Qué esperabas? Una invitación por escrito?_

_Sintió fuertes deseos de abrazarlo pero el moreno le advirtió._

_-Tus colegas judíos nos están esperando en la azotea, como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas?_

_-Hai. -le sonrió a pesar de sus terribles ojeras- _

_-Diles a tus amigos que se vayan, llamaran la atención a la prensa, tu custodia los están esperando y se ocuparan del asunto._

"_Un plan? Halfo tenía un plan? Pero cómo rayos se había enterado?" Giró Su rostro a Shizuka pero esta le evitó la mirada._

_-Muevete, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Y diciendo esto, el calvo se retiró._

_El faraón hizo las instrucciones tal como se las dijeron, en cuánto hubo subido a la azotea, encontró a su ex compañero de celda, su suegra y Salem, mano derecha de Mohamed. _

_El hecho de que estuviera Salem le había dejado en claro porque Mohamed no le había permitido salir, seguramente, estaban alerta por algún tipo de amenaza. Salem, era quien en las afueras de la mansión, dirigía el resto del custodio, es decir, que a pesar de que este estuviera a la vista, el resto no, justamente por si acaso ocurría algo._

_Se quedó serio, no le gustaba la situación, debía admitir que desde hacía más de tres mil años, si había algo que detestaba era que su escolta invadiera su privacidad y lo trataran como un niño. Pero por otro lado, había más de una vez que se daba cuenta que en su situación como Faraón, su escolta era tan fundamental como respirar._

_Salem cubrió su espalda y Halfo la delantera mientras Sakura los dirigió por un estrecho canal que los llevó a la otra azotea, en cuanto hubieron llegado al apartamento, el faraón dio la orden que su custodia se retirara. (Orden que más de uno le hubiese gustado contradecir)_

_En cuánto se hallaron los tres dentro, el faraón se dio un fuerte apretón de manos con Halfo._

_-Me da tanto gusto volver a verte._

_-Pero si no hace una semana que me viste._

_-Sabes a que me refiero._

_-Ah, eso. No te hagas ilusiones, esto lo hice por Kasumi._

_Atemu quedó desconcertado._

_-Kasumi?_

_-Hice un trato con ella, si obtenía la nota más alta la escuela de Domino, yo le concedería cualquier deseo que me pidiese._

_Ante semejante noticia, el faraón, sintió un fuerte mareo y se desvaneció._

_Termina recuerdo/_

_Se quedó pensativo intentando hilvanar los hechos, no podía todavía entender bien como se habían dado las cosas, pero una cosa si era segura, Yuugi y Kasumi estaban detrás de todo eso. Y seguramente Shizuka era cómplice._

-Se nota que tenías apetito, quieres más?

-Iie, arigato Sakura-san.

-Pero vaya, ya se te fue la fiebre, ya volviste a ser tú! _-respondió en tono burlón-_

-Por qué lo dice?

-Porque cuando despertaste, me llamaste Okasa.

_Dio una leve sonrisa._

-Espero no ser una carga para Usted, Okasa-san.

_Sakura se puso la mano en el pecho con cara tierna._

-Puedo abrazarte?

-Por qué no podría?

-Porque siempre te muestras tan distante que...

-Adelante. _-cerró sus párpados y extendió sus brazos levemente-_

_Ella lo abrazó moviéndolo a ambos lados por unos segundos, como una madre arrullando a su hijito. Luego le acarició la frente y la mejilla._

-La fiebre ya bajó un poco más.

-Es porque tengo la mejor enfermera. _-dio una guiñada en burla-_

_Ella soltó una carcajada. El videocall comenzó a llamar. Sakura se puso de pie y lo encendió._

-Oh vaya, eso quería saber, si había comido todo su desayuno.

_El faraón sonrió._

-Aibou, valoro que te preocupes por mi pero me gustaría que no te desconcentres de tus estudios.

-Ok, ok. Los amo.

_Cortó el videocall._

-Iré a asegurarme de que estudie, seguramente les debe estar dando el parte a todos tus amigos.

-Ya lo hizo.

-Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque seguramente le preguntaron si yo terminé mi desayuno.

-Vaya, si que eres listo.

_Dio una leve sonrisa pero luego se tomó la frente._

-Mejor vuelve a dormir, eso te hará bien.

-Hai, arigato...Okasa-san.

_Sakura se retiró tarareando una canción, rumbo al hospital a cuidar a su otro hijo._

_Tiempo después, todo volvió a la normalidad. El faraón no quiso siquiera tocar el tema de lo sucedido, prefirió no hacer preguntas y hacer como que nada había pasado._

_Estaba sentado en la mesa esperando su cena, el jovencito venía con su iphone en mano. Hecho que dejó pasar sólo por el hecho de evitar peleas, pero si había algo que no le gustaba, eran los malos modales._

-…ese es un color fúnebre, te digo que es mejor de lavanda. Iie! Es muy chillón ese color, pero te digo que… _-se sentó aún con su iphone en mano-_ …pero que cabeza dura…pero…bueno… entonces ponlas de color flúo!

_Cortó la comunicación malhumorado. El faraón, haciendo caso omiso, apretó el timbre. El iphone encendió una grabación de la voz de Anzu, el jovencito atendió._

-Estamos por cenar, hai…ok, sayo…

_Suspiró._

-Mujeres! Que complicadas que son… _-se ajustó su femenino sombrero-_

_El faraón se guardó todos los comentarios y agradeció en cuanto le llegó su cena._

-Pollo? _–puso cara de no gustarle-_

_Acercó su mano al timbre pero su amado lo frenó._

-Aibou, ellas también quieren cenar.

-Entonces espero.

-Como quieras.

-Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, pero pronto necesito viajar.

-Otra vez? _–puso cara de desilusión-_

-Hai.

_El joven comenzó a comer. Habló con la boca llena._

-Pero qué pasó esta vez?

-Aibou, no hables con la boca llena por favor.

-Gomen.

_Se limpió la boca._

-Puedo ir contigo?

_El faraón se atragantó. El jovencito se puso de pie pero ya era tarde, su custodia estaba a su lado palmándole la espalda y dándole su copa de agua._

-Shukran.

-Dai jubu ka?

-Hai, arigato.

-Bebe más agua.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.

-Mastícalo bien antes de tragarlo.

_El faraón cruzó miradas, el joven optó por no seguir la conversación hasta que ambos hubieran terminado su cena. Mientras tomaban el té._

-Mou hitori no boku.

_Este le fijó la mirada. El joven prosiguió._

-Puedo ir?

-Creí que estabas organizando la fiesta de egresados con nuestros amigos.

-Pero luego de la fiesta, puedo ir?

-La fiesta de tu cumpleaños?

-Iie, la fiesta de egresados.

-Olvídalo.

-Pero ya falta poco para mi cumpleaños.

-Justamente por esa razón sería la idea más tonta si lo arruináramos cuando queda tan poco tiempo.

-Entiendo. Pero, y después de mi cumpleaños?

-Te lo prometí, recuerdas?

-Hai. _–el joven sonrió con júbilo-_

-Shukran. _–el faraón se levantó de la mesa –_

_El joven lo siguió, al entrar a su dormitorio._

-De qué color creés que quedarían mejor los listones de este año?

-Púrpura.

-No combina con el uniforme.

-Azul.

-Ya lo usaron el año pasado.

_Estaba cansado de esas charlas tan vacías, sentía que debía aclarar sus dudas, pero la idea de volver a ocasionar algo como el jarrón de porcelana china lo frenaba._

-Mou hitori no boku?

-No tengo idea que color.

_Se cambió el traje por su pijama. El joven suspiró al verlo, deseaba con ansias reanudar sus tan íntimos encuentros, pero la idea de volver a generar un Ice Berg lo frenó._

_Se cambió rápidamente, se puso su camisón femenino, salió al balcón, admiró la bella vista y la fuente en el jardín de estatuas._

-Ese rosal ya está muy desmañado.

_Su comentario hizo que su amado se pusiera a su lado_.

-Cuál? –_No es que el faraón tuviese precisamente uno solo-_

-Aquel, el rojo.

-Estás imaginando cosas.

-Hai, se está torciendo.

-Está bien derecho.

-Pero te digo que…

-Aibou, _-hizo una pausa para contenerse- _mejor vamos a dormir, quieres?

-Te pasa algo?

-Iie, es sólo cansancio.

-Claro…

_El faraón intentó vanamente volver a su récamara._

-Ya, dímelo.

_El joven lo encaró en el acto._

-Es muy complicado…

-Me amas?

_Admiró las estrellas y suspiró._

-Me preocupa saber que trato estás teniendo con ella y que tiene que ver Shizuka en todo esto.

-Ah, eso era. –_el joven se sintió aliviado, creyó que el asunto…era otro-_

_El faraón le quedó mirando al pendiente._

-Como habrás notado, he logrado que Halfo vuelva a acercarse.

-A cambio de…?

-Que tengas un duelo con Seto Kaiba.

_Los ojos del faraón se sorprendieron, se sentó en la banquilla de su balcón y el joven se sentó a su lado._

-Sé que te sorprende, lo sé, pero es…es necesario.

_Esperó una respuesta, pero el faraón era sólo oídos._

-Cuando la crucé en el colegio, ella me contó que su padre le iba a premiar si ella conseguía las notas más altas, y así fue. Yo le pedí que pidiera como deseo que Halfo volviese a verte, pero ella me dijo que sino su deseo no iba a poder cumplirse, por lo que, decidí ayudarla, después de todo, ella también me estaba ayudando.

Cuando le pregunté, quedé muy sorprendido, ella tiene un romance en secreto con Mokuba.

-Aquí es donde encaja Shizuka. _–Contestó serio el faraón-_

-Exacto. Necesitaba entrar a la mansión Kaiba para hablar personalmente con Seto, sabía que si iba como yo mismo no me iría a abrir sus puertas, de hecho, al principio se negó a hablarme, pero luego…

-Le propusiste un duelo conmigo.

-Exacto, porque él sabe que yo soy…

-El único que puede convencerme.

-Y la cuartada perfecta fue mi herida en el pie.

_Hubo un silencio por un minuto._

-Estás molesto?

-Desilusionado.

-Porque te desobedecí?

-Iie, no es tanto por eso, sino porque no te importaron mis sentimientos, realmente no tengo intenciones de jugar un duelo con él. No hasta que razone lo que le dije al menos.

_La preocupación se dibujó en el rostro del joven. Intentó evadir el problema._

-Bueno, él podría estar dispuesto a tener un duelo conmigo…

-Con mi deck…

_Hubo un silencio incómodo._

-No es así? _–su tono cambió a enfado-_

_El joven le quedó mirando preocupado._

-En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Mou hitori no boku…yo te puedo explicar…

-Qué? Que Seto quiere mis tres dioses a cambio de permitir el noviazgo de su hermano con Kasumi?

_El joven no supo que responder. El faraón se puso de pie._

-Los listones quedarían mejor si se hicieran de dos colores combinados, y mejor quedarían si fueran blanco y rojo, como la bandera.

_Se retiró para dormirse. El joven se quedó en la banquilla pensando como iría a solucionar este nuevo problema._


	49. Chapter 49

**49 Blanco y Rojo**

-Blanco y rojo?!

-Claro! Como la bandera! Que buena idea amigo!

_Sonrió levemente a Bakura que se mostró muchisimo más entusiasmado que él mismo._

-Oye, Ryu, te molesta si nos ayudas aquí?

_Este volteó para mirar a Honda._

-No hay problema.

_Ryu lo acompañó sin problema alguno ya que estaban todos en el colegio organizando la fiesta de Egresados. Anzu, Miho y Yuugi estaban armando los listones mientras que Ryu, Honda, Jonouchi y otros compañeros estaban armando los juegos. Mai, Mokuba y Shizuka estaban armando los centros de mesa. _

-Miho, esta tijera no corta bien, puedes conseguir otra para mi?

_Miho entendió la indirecta y se retiró._

-Claro!

_En cuanto estuvieron solos, Anzu le miró fijo. Yuugi dio un suspiro y siguió con los listones viendo que su profesora se acercaba._

-Aquí no…

-La verdad, tengo que premiarlos chicos, jamás creí que Mai tuviese tan buen gusto.

_Jonouchi se ganó un coscorrón._

-Solo bromeaba!

_La mayoría rió por el chiste en cuanto salían del colegio._

-Será mejor que descansemos bien, aún quedan cosas por hacer.

-No puedo esperar!

-Sí! Onii-chan, estoy tan contenta por ti! _–se sonrojó y se corrigió – _Bueno, por todos.

_En la calle una voz particular agregó._

-Debe ser todo un logro el terminar la escuela para él.

_Todos giraron su rostro en dirección a una limosina allí estacionada. Jonouchi iba a contestar pero Mokuba se adelantó y dejando a todos asombrados contestó:_

-Justamente por eso es todo un logro, porque él tuvo que esforzarse a desventaja.

_Su rostro giró con la última palabra pronunciada. Si había algo que hacía enfadar a Seto, es que la última familia que le quedaba lo desafiara._

-Entra a la limosina!

-Seto, no lo trates así! _–Shizuka corrió a la limosina preocupada pero Mai la detuvo-_

_Seto no le contestó, se volvió a la limosina y esta arrancó ferozmente. _

_Shizuka abrazó a Mai y esta le acarició la cabeza, al parecer, la fiesta no iba a ser tan viva como esperada._

-Entonces me decidí por el de mesa, porque a pesar de que no lo valía, las piezas sí, porque ese material ya no se fabrica, entiendes?

_Ryu lavaba los platos de la cena mientras Yuugi los secaba._

-Hiciste bien, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

_Anzu entró a la cocina._

-Yuugi, ya preparé tu cama.

-Arigato, hermana.

_El celular de Anzu sonó, ella se volvió a salir de la cocina rápidamente. Ryu volvió a captar su atención._

-Me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes hoy, amigo.

-En realidad, me quedé porque mamá está muy cansada y no me gusta quedarme solo.

_Siguió mirando en dirección a la salida mientras aún secaba los platos._

-Ah. Pero apuesto que te gusta quedarte aquí.

-Por supuesto, amigo. Claro que sí.

-Por cuántos días se va Atemu?

_El solo escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado provocaba en sus entrañas un estremecimiento. Volvió su vista a Ryu._

-Le salió una emergencia allá en Gizeh, así es que mínimo una semana.

-Ah, pero, entonces no podrá venir a nuestra fiesta?

-Me temo que no, Ryu.

-Que lástima, quería estrenar mi RPG con él, tengo que admitir que él es un muy buen contricante.

_Hubo una pausa mientras solo escuchaba el sonido de los trastos de cocina. _

-Ryu.

-Mmh?

-No te da curiosidad quien la llama tan seguido?

_Ryu se detuvo por un segundo mientras enjuagaba una olla. Luego sonrió y le miró._

-Ella es quien organiza toda nuestra fiesta, es normal que la llamen tan seguido.

_Yuugi entendió que Ryu estaba cubriendo Anzu, así es que le siguió el juego y respondió._

-Tienes razón.

_Anzu entró a la cocina._

-Ayudo?

-Ya terminamos.

_Ryu la abrazó y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. Ella lo apartó suavemente y susurró._

-Está Yuugi…

-Y? No es que precisamente me vaya a asustar de algo_. –contestó el jovencito en voz alta.-_

-Admiro tu discreción, hermana. _–lanzó una carcajada-_

_Ryu se despidió, ya conocía la rutina de las "mejores amigas" y no quizo interrumpir._

-Iré a descansar, Oyasume.

-Oyasume, amigo.

-Oyasume. _–le besó suavemente-_

_Yuugi se encaminó a la habitación de huéspedes seguido por su mejor amiga. Allí se untaron su máscara facial nocturna._

-Ahora ya me lo puedes escupir?

_El joven desvió la conversación._

-Quién te llama tan seguido?

_Ella se quedó en seco por un instante. Luego puso cara de desilusión._

-Ryu…

-No quiso contarme nada, que me ocultas?

-Es una sorpresa, se supone que no lo puedes saber hasta el día de la fiesta.

-Viene Otogi, verdad?

-Yuugi…

_Sonrió, era bueno en las adivinanzas._

-Quería ver tu rostro cuando lo vieras.

-Puedo hacerme el sorprendido.

-Jajaja!

_Hubo una pausa._

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti.

_Suspiró, hizo una pausa y le contó todo a su confidente._

-Con razón Kaiba tenía ese humor, ahora entiendo todo.

_Yuugi se miró su afeminado reloj, para contar el tiempo de la máscara._

-Oh hermana… _-ella lo abrazó-_ …todo estará bien.

_La máscara del joven comenzó a correrse. _

-Tranquilo, hermana, en serio.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no sabía que estabas pasando por esta situación. _–Anzu creyó seguir hablando del asunto de Kaiba-_

-Anzu, es obvio que no es una simple sorpresa, Otogi ha venido todos los años y también Hanasaki. Por qué no lo dices de una buena vez?

_Ella lo miró con cara amarga, el joven era muy listo, había adivinado que la partida de Atemu era porque había atado cabos antes que él, Anzu había tenido un sueño desde niña y planeaba en cuanto terminara la escuela, mudarse a USA a estudiar como bailarina. Las llamadas de Otogi tan persistentes, eran, porque justamente, él se estaba encargando de todo ese papelerío. Seguramente, tal como Atemu y Yuugi adivinaban, Ryu y Anzu planeaban hacer el anuncio de su partida luego de la fiesta, para no arruinarla._

_La máscara de la muchacha también se arruinó por completo, se abrazaron fuerte por largo rato, porque a pesar de que sabían que podrían verse seguido, no era lo mismo tener que viajar tantas horas en avión estar un par de días e irse._

-Te prometo que…

-Ya sé que vamos a estar comunicados, tan sólo quiero que me prometas esto. _–la tomó de los hombros-_ Pase lo que lo pase, no abandones tu sueño, entendiste?

_Ella asintió aún en llanto._

-Iie, Anzu, esto será un pacto, por la eternidad.

_Ella alzó la vista sorprendida, su "hermana" le estaba pidiendo que se lo jurara._

-Demo…y tú que jurarás?

-Que pase lo que pase, jamás dejarás de ser mi hermana.

-Oh, Yuugi…

_Ella amagó abrazarlo pero este la detuvo, puso la palma de su mano con la de ella y le fijó su mirada._

-Lo juro.

-Lo juro.

_Se abrazaron fuertemente, al soltarse._

-Ahora sólo te queda disfrutar de la fiesta de Egresados.

-Te lo prometo.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero mucho, hermana.

-Yo también, pero creo que ya es hora de quitarnos la máscara. _–le dio una guiñada en gracia-_

-No te pusiste demasiado rubor?

-Ya no hay tiempo para corregirlo, faltan mis uñas.

-Yo creo que Mai tiene razón.

-Miho, te agradezco el gesto pero…

_Shizuka entró al vestuario._

-Anzu.

_Dio un suspiro, ese día había escuchado tantas veces su nombre… Shizuka le entregó su celular por enésima vez. _

-Moshi… _-escuchó la voz de Otogi-_ …no puedes buscar un atajo?...entonces tomate un taxi…pero es que la fiesta es a las…entiendo… _-dio un largo suspiro-_ …hai… _-cortó la comunicación de mala gana-_

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Chicas, tengo que preparar mi número, les agradezco si por unos segundos, me dejan ensayar sola.

_En cuánto la dejaron sola, se tomó el rostro, sentía que era una dinamita a punto de explotar. _

_Se miró al espejo, todo el maquillaje se había corrido, miró su reloj, solo diez minutos y tenía que salir a presentar su discurso. Escuchó el himno de su país a lo lejos, ya había comenzado, la Directora diría unas palabras junto a los consejeros y luego seguía ella. _

_Se sintió pésimo, había esperado muchos años por semejante momento, pero ahora, que sabía que ese sería el final de una etapa maravillosa como lo es la adolescencia, le hizo desear retroceder en el tiempo. _

"Quizá la directora no tuvo buen tino eligiéndome a mi."

_Apoyó su rostro contra los maquillajes allí en el pupitre del salón en el que había cursado su último año, ese que estaba tan cerca del vestíbulo principal, ese que había dejado a los consejeros de educación anonadados no solo por la tela sino por los colores rojo y blanco acordes a la bandera. _

_Todo parecía darle viento en contra, su período que se le había adelantado, la cena que no le había sentado e iba al baño más seguido, el dolor de cabeza, Otogi y Hanasaki que llegarían tarde…_

"No…no puedo…perdónenme todos…"

_Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza dejando su maquillaje correrse por completo y al instante escuchó otra vez ese endemoniado celular sonar nuevamente._

_Fuera de sí, lo tomó abruptamente atendiendo sin siquiera mirar el remitente._

-MOSHI?!

_Observó su rostro, totalmente asombrada, escuchándolo, dándole esos ánimos que ella tanto necesitaba, sólo le bastaron tres minutos, sonrió y cortó la comunicación._

_Se enjuago el rostro y salió así, sin maquillaje alguno, siendo ella misma, con la frente en el alto; Masaki Anzu iba a presentar su fiesta de Egresados._

_Salió enérgica por el pasillo, se quitó sus aros, su collar, sus anillos y hasta su reloj. En cuánto escuchó su nombre en el estrado, salió triunfante, con aire orgulloso, por fin, por fin su sueño iba a cumplirse, ella se lo había prometido a su "hermana" no podía fallarle. _

_Dio su discurso, sin trabarse, mirando a todos a los ojos, expresándose sin leer su propio libreto, eso era lo que ella debía hacer, ser simplemente, ella misma._

_El aplauso gozoso del público y las miradas de sus amigos Otogi y Hanasaki le hicieron tener el presentimiento de que todo saldría a la perfección._

_Y así fue, todos los eventos planeados salieron tal como ella los había organizado, rieron, cantaron y ella bailó como nunca, como un cisne abriendo sus alas para el cortejo. _

-Estuviste genial mi amor!

-Oh Ryu, la verdad, agradezco tenerte a mi lado.

-Hija, hija estuviste maravillosa!

_Entre tantos saludos ya estaba aturdida, pero lo pasaba muy, muy feliz._

-Te has visto cariño? Estás demasiado delgada. _–le comentó su padre-_

-Vamos, mi amor.

-A dónde vamos?

_Una voz en los altavoces los hizo despertarse._

-Y ahora, como sorpresa de esta maravillosa fiesta, les tenemos preparado… _–se escuchó una peculiar música en los parlantes-_ …mejor dicho, los invitamos a que salgan despacio por el patio principal, para presentar un Duelo entre dos de nuestros mejores alumnos: Kaiba Seto vs Mutou Yuugi.

_Ella abrió sus ojos grandes, de modo que su "hermana" había aceptado ese duelo, pero entonces, cómo había conseguido los sangeshin? _

_Salió disparada hasta su encuentro._

-Hermana!

_Lo vió de pie, con su disco de duelo, pero lo más loco, que ella no se esperaba, es que Yuugi ya no llevaba su cabello teñido ni su cabello largo. Sino, que mediante algún método, había conseguido volver a su aspecto de hacía muchos años atrás. Llevaba su uniforme de colegiado al igual que Kaiba, sus cabellos picudos y su figura ahora estaba más delgada que la de ella._

_Él, que clavaba su mirada ante su contricante de manera feroz, le sonrió con su típica mirada angelical._

-Vaya, pensé que no iba a poder saludarte sino hasta después de la fiesta!

-Demo…

-Vamos, cariño, reunámonos con el resto.

_Ella fue llevada de la mano por su novio que la ubicó de pie con el resto de sus amigos, allí, se saludó muy contenta con todos ellos, pues no había tenido tiempo de saludarse con ninguno. Otogi y Hanasaki le saludaron muy animados también, probablemente por los planes que tenía para con ellos de irse a vivir los cuatro allá en New York. _

-Esto será todo un desafío para él. _–Ryu se abrazó a ella-_

-Es tan tozudo, yo no creo que sea una buena idea. _–replicó Mai-_

-Yo sí tengo confianza en él. _–Jonouchi era más leal que un San Bernardo-_

-Dónde está Shizuka?

_Que mala pregunta, no se dio cuenta que preguntar eso era como darle una patada en los testículos a Katsuya. Nadie contestó, pero Miho le movió la blusa disimuladamente y la hizo mirar el frente, donde efectivamente, al lado de Mokuba, Kasumi y Halfo, estaba Shizuka de pie apoyando a su novio._

_Se mordió el labio y prefirió hacer otra pregunta para distraer su atención._

-Es un Ante?

_Solo Honda asintió. El Duelo estaba a punto de comenzar. _

-Antes de comenzar…

_Comenzó Kaiba pedante pero fue interrumpido por tres cartas que casi se le insertan en la cara, tal cual como había prometido, Yuugi le trajo los genuinos Sangeshin, eso demostraba que era de palabra o que directamente, estaba jugando con un mazo que no era suyo._

_Sonrió, si, para él, iba a ser pan comido, Yuugi no era le contricante, no estaba a su nivel. Se las volvió a lanzar._

-Por respeto a la escuela, no voy a hacer comentarios de como imagino las conseguiste…

_Volvió a mezclar su mazo enérgicamente y lo colocó en su disco._

-Supongo que el tuyo son los tres dragones.

-Oh claro, quieres reponer el que sin querer se le rompió a tu abuelito…oh gomen…que en paz descanse.

_Activó el disco de duelo en posición de ataque y Kaiba hizo lo mismo._

-DUEL!

_Su corazón le latía muy fuerte, había una sola manera de vencer al dragón de tres cabezas, ese duelo había estado muy peleado, ya casi no le quedaban cartas, no podía ser que ninguno de los sangeshin saliera, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y confió en que ese mazo iba a ayudarlo. En cuánto los abrió, sacó una carta que le daría vuelta el tablero, Ra. Sonrió, él ahora ya manejaba bien la lengua natal de su amado, por lo que no tendría problemas para convocarlo. Pagó el coste de una carta mágica con los últimos puntos de vida que le quedaban, convocó los tres sacrificios necesarios, la suma le daba 4600 para Ra, su plan era perfecto. _

-Kaiba! Yo tengo el apoyo de todos mis amigos y con eso, es más que suficiente, te enseñaré como es que debe jugar un verdadero duelista!

-Masaka…? _–quedó entrecortado su contricante- _

_Sacrificó los tres monstruos, un resplandor encegó a todos, Ra había sido convocado al campo. _

-Ra…no…shindyu… _-balbuceó Seto embobado-_

_El joven sonrió triunfante, puso la carta enfrente su rostro mirando la mirada nerviosa del mismo y se dispuso a leer el famoso cántico para convocarlo. Pero…tan sólo pudo leer letras sueltas, es decir, podía descifrar cada jeroglífico como una letra en sí y pronunciarla, pero no podía pronunciarlas todas juntas, no sabía como separarlas una de otras. Intentó vanamente descifrar el cántico, pero tan sólo emitía sonidos de fonética árabe sueltos. _

-Shimatta… _-susurró, algo faltaba…pero qué?-_

-Jajajajajajaja! Acaso no sabes leerlo? Jajajajaja! _–su contricante se burló del –_ Entonces creo, que ya es mi turno!

_Cerró sus ojos, no, no podía ser…que le a iba a responder a su amado? Que había burlado su sistema de seguridad para robar su deck y para colmo perder los sangeshin por hacerle un favor a Kasumi?_

-Super Ultimate Burst!

_Cayó de rodillas, si, él ya no tenía remedio, iba a ser el mismo Yuugi de siempre, el perdedor del que el todo el colegio se reía._

_Estuvo así, pero el pasar de un minuto le hizo notar que nada sucedía, abrió sus ojos para notar que todo el sistema de duelo había sido desconectado._

_Todo el público rumoreaba preguntándose que había sucedido, Kaiba estaba crujiendo los dientes, mirándolo fijo con rabia. De repente, una fuerte ventizca casi le vuela las cartas de su mano. Luego se tapó los oídos, un sonido ensordecedor lo aturdió, se dio la vuelta y vio que un familiar helicóptero que escupía una escalera. El brillo del Sol en el atardecer no le permitió ver bien, pero notó una figura vestida de manera árabe que descendía suavemente por dicha escalera. Cerró sus ojos, imaginó que sería el mismo Mohamed que vendría tras el deck del faraón y que lo había detectado justamente por la invocación de Ra. _

_Con cara amarga, suspiró, guardó las cartas en el disco y se lo quitó entregándoselo con los ojos cerrados. En árabe intentó disculparse._

-/Discúlpame, yo mismo se lo explicaré/

-/No hace falta/

_Abrió sus ojos totalmente en shock, un turbante cayó a sus pies, allí estaba, dejándolo totalmente sin habla y tomando el disco de duelo. Vestido de faraón, con toda la joyería que le brillaba por el resplandor del sol del atardecer; su dios._

-Lo que hiciste está totalmente fuera del reglamento.

_Le reprochó Kaiba con un tono de voz que expresaba una mezcla entre júbilo por no haberle visto en más de cuatro años y otra por el disgusto que le causaba la peculiar entrada inesperada._

_El faraón ni siquiera le respondió, mezcló sus cartas tranquilamente._

-Aunque hayas apagado el sistema, los sangeshin me pertenecen.

-Quien lo dice? _–por fin contestó-_

-El reglamento especifica que en un Ante, el perdedor debe entregar su carta más rara al ganador y este Ante fue triple.

_Se colocó tranquilamente su disco de duelo en su antebrazo._

-Eso se aplica a un mazo propio.

-Ja! Es tu problema si no sabes donde lo dejas tirado.

_El faraón le entregó los sangeshin a su amado, este lo miró estupefacto, aún no reaccionaba en su estado de shock. _

-Si tan nervioso te ponen, entonces los dejaré aquí, ninguno de los dos los usaremos, quien gane… _-activó su disco de duelo mirándolo con su típica mirada desafiante-_ …se los llevará.

_Kaiba sonrió y repitió el procedimiento._

_Al unísono_ – DUEL!


	50. Chapter 50

**Un buen momento**

Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City - Good Time

_Un grito de júbilo se escuchó en todo el lugar, cerró sus párpados por un momento, los flash de la prensa lo estaban por dejar ciego. Sonrió y suspiró, se sentía con un peso menos. Volvió su mirada a sus amigos, que eran frenados de subirse al escenario por parte tanto de su custodia como la de Kaiba. Un fuerte viento lo hizo resguardarse por un momento, con la mirada escudriñó que Kaiba se retiraba del mismo modo que él había llegado. _

_Para cuando lo vio desvanecerse ante él, despertó de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Jonouchi estaba peleándose limpiamente con Kebrahem, un integrante fortachón de su propia custodia, notó que si no se apresuraba, tanto la prensa como el público, se le avanzalaría. Sintió ese viento nuevamente, pero este, era ocasionado por su propio helicóptero, la escalera cayó por ley de gravedad y se quedó allí esperando que este subiera. _

_Se dio la vuelta, allí estaba, su angelito que aún seguía en shock, sosteniendo su capa y sus sangeshin como una estatua. Caminó hasta él mientras cerraba su disco de duelo y se lo quitaba. Al estar de pie a su lado, lo dejó a un lado y extendió su mano sonriéndole._

_El joven, parpadeando, lo miró, se sentía aturdido, no sabía si por el barullo de fondo o por todos los recientes acontecimientos. Le devolvió sus sangeshin en cámara lenta, el faraón los guardó (vaya a saber donde) y le quedó mirando fijo a los ojos. El jovencito, volvió a parpadear y lentamente le entregó su capa. Este la recibió y se la volvió a colocar. Para cuando pasaron un par de minutos, el jovencito comprendió que algo más faltaba, es decir, el faraón estaba a la espera de algo más. Supuso que quizá esperaba algún tipo de explicación. _

-Mou hitori no boku, lamento mucho el haber robado tu deck.

-Es imposible que lo robes.

-Pero…yo burlé tu sistema de seguridad…

-No, aibou, tan sólo utilizaste mi contraseña en vez de la tuya.

_El joven abrió su boca mucho más sorprendido._

-Quieres decir que…?

_El faraón le hizo una seña con su pulgar derecho. _

-Todo lo que esta allí te pertenece, es imposible que lo robes…porque todo eso también es tuyo.

_El joven se sonrojó._

-Boku…

-Aibou, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero…la prensa está aquí.

_El joven miró para ambos lados y notó que lo estaban filmando. Recordó una conversación que había tenido hacia un par de meses atrás:_

/Recuerdo:

_Estaban ambos desayunando a la mañana. El faraón, que por lo general solía revisar su laptop, esta vez desayunaba tranquilamente, esperando que el joven hablara de algo más que la fiesta de egresados._

-Seguro te estoy aburriendo con esto, verdad?

-Iie, estoy preocupado por otra cosa.

-Cuál?

-Mustardine Tiffany.

_Yuugi se sonrojó, Mustardine Tiffany era una periodista que había ido personalmente a la escuela de Domino a entrevistarlo a la salida pero no había podido cruzar mucha palabra con él, ya que había sido escoltada por su custodia._

-Te diré que son un poco boquiflojos, no quería preocuparte.

-Lo que me preocupa es que te notaron entusiasmado con esto de aparecer en la prensa.

-No fui el único.

-Estoy hablando de ti, Aibou.

-Qué hay con eso?

-No tengo problema si quieres ser una figura pública pero si así lo deseas, tendrás que saber que eso es cambiar de estilo de vida, ya no pasarás de ser percibido en la vía pública.

-Justamente.

-Aibou, ser una figura pública implica que llevarás custodia las 24Hs, que ya no podrás frecuentar lugares públicos ni tú ni nuestros amigos.

_El joven bebió de su taza de té._

-Pero eso ya es así.

-Es así, pero no es que tienen que estar tan alerta como conmigo.

-Que quieres decir?

-Si el público se enterara que eres mi pareja, lo primero que harían es secuestrarte, sabes por qué?

-Por dinero.

-No, si fuera eso el problema lo tengo resuelto, es por poder Aibou.

-Poder?

-Allá en Egipto, he combatido mucho a la corrupción, el tenerte como pareja, hace de mi, una figura manipulable porque les haré saber mi punto débil. Entiendes?

-Hai.

-Es tu decisión si quieres ser una figura pública, pero si quieres mostrarte como pareja ante el mundo, tendrás que hacerlo bajo mis reglas.

-Eso ya lo hago, ya ni al baño puedo ir tranquilo.

-No es solo eso, ya no podrás salir a lugares públicos y tendrás que utilizar esto.

_El faraón le extendió su mano izquierda. El joven la miró un poco extrañado._

-Tu anillo?

-Presiónala un poco, pero tan solo un poco.

El jovencito la presionó un poco y notó que a diferencia de la derecha, esta tenía algo muy sólido debajo de la piel. Se asustó y retrocedió.

-En todos estos años, jamás lo sentí al tacto.

-Es un transmisor satelital, captura las latitudes en que estoy y monitorea mi ritmo cardiaco, mi saturación de oxígeno y mi presión arterial.

-Hontou ni?

_Asintió._

-Entonces fue así como la justicia te encontraba!

_Volvió a asentir pero retomó la conversación antes de que se desviara._

-Si quieres hacer de ti una figura pública, tendrás que saber que en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad, llevarás de por vida, uno de estos.

-Entiendo.

-Pero esa será tu decisión. Yo no tengo problema en gritarlo a cuatro vientos, pero deberás saber, que el ser una figura pública implica muchas cosas, entre ellas que la prensa intentará averiguar toda tu vida para luego llenarse de dinero con tus noticias, incluso inventarán mentiras sobre ti para que luego salgas tú mismo a desmentir y así hacerse de más dinero.

-Vaya.

-No me lo respondas ahora, dejaré esa decisión en tus manos.

_El joven asintió._

Termina recuerdo/

_Faltaba tan sólo una semana, no es que por siete días la justicia pudiese hacer algo y tal como Atemu se lo había dicho, la decisión era suya y sólo suya. No, no quería seguir escondiéndose en las sombras, ya no quería._

-Subiré._ –por fin respondió refiriéndose a la escalera del helicóptero-_

-Estás seguro?

-Ya me explicaste que es lo que esto conlleva, estoy de acuerdo, sé que luego me aburriré y me abrumará la Prensa buscándome, pero la verdad, si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por admitir mi orgullo por nuestra relación, pues que así sea, porque ese siempre ha sido mi sueño; casarme contigo.

-Esperaba esa respuesta.

_El joven lo miró sorprendido. El faraón se arrodilló en una pierna y esta vez, sacó las alianzas de compromiso, pero estas, eran de plata pulida._

-Entonces, -_hablo en voz alta notando como la prensa se enardecía intentando acercar los micrófonos-_ Mutou Yuugi, haré pública mi proposición:

_El faraón iba a preguntárselo pero el jovencito se le adelantó, quizá porque no quería que todo fuera tan tradicional._

-Pharaoh Atemu, pido tu mano en matrimonio.

_El jovencito le colocó su alianza primero y luego lo puso de pie encarándolo._

-Quiero vivir mi vida contigo sin esconderme en las sombras. Es por esto que te invito aquí y ahora, ha sin prejuicio alguno, hacer pública NUESTRA proposición.

_El faraón asintió. Entendió claramente la indirecta, no es que Yuugi le estuviera invitando a declarar sus sentimientos con palabras, sino con un hecho, un hecho que aclararía todas las dudas de la prensa en tan sólo un segundo. _

_Tomó lentamente la restante alianza, se la colocó suavemente hipnotizándolo con sus amatistas y tal cual su efecto, el joven se quedó paralizado. Acarició su mejilla suavemente, acercó su rostro espaciosamente, contempló el perfume que le había regalado el mes pasado, apeteciéndolo, cerrando sus párpados como quien degusta un vino encerrado por tanto tiempo que ya se ha pasado de añejo. Suavemente juntó su nariz con la de su contraparte, rozándola cariñosamente con la suya, sintiendo el fresco aliento de su amado, que exponía los latidos de su juventud. _

_Al principio planeaba hacerlo como una pompa de jabón, pero, es que la sensación era irresistible, los labios de su aibou estaban muy frescos como para dejarlos ir, mucho más si le correspondían de una manera tan suave. No lo podía resistir, hacía mucho que no le tocaba esa dicha, a pesar de que amaba el juego y el azar, nada, absolutamente nada podía compararse al calor de su aibou. Mucho menos cuando el joven se encontraba tan dispuesto al romanticismo._

_Estaba muy entretenido abrazándolo cuando fue jalado rápidamente por su custodia. Como reflejo, lo primero que miró es donde se encontraba su aibou. Este se sostenía fuerte la peluca mientras estaba siendo jalado del mismo modo que él por Korim, un custodio elite al igual que Salem. _

_Todo el público estaba en el escenario, mucho no lo pudo apreciar porque parecía que el cielo y la tierra habían cambiado lugares. Debajo, se encontraba una tormenta de relámpagos íntermentes mientras que el cielo se había oscurecido casi por completo. En otro segundo sintió que su capa se le era enrollada entre sus piernas, sonrió en gracia, había olvidado por completo que en Japón usaban ropa interior, suerte que hasta ese ángulo de fotografía había sido obstruido por su custodio, ellos sí que estaban en todos los detalles._

-Shukrán. _–cerró sus ojos solemne-_

_Escuchó un gritó de su aibou que lo alarmó, pero luego sonrió, su amado disfrutaba el viaje a pesar de que Korim lo subiera por la escalera._

-Allá está el puerto! Lo ves mou hitori no boku?

_Cerró sus párpados en paz, mientras su amor gritaba eufórico por el vertiginoso viaje, él sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima. Tal como se lo había prometido, ahora podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, tal como lo había dicho su amor, ya no debían esconderse entre las sombras. _

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_Tuvo que taparse los oídos, todas sus amigas gritaron estruendosamente como si estuvieran en un concierto de algún sex simbol cuando escucharon de su boca que ya había fecha para la boda. _

-Tenemos que armar todo!

-El vestido!

-Los zapatos!

-El peinado!

-La música!

-La ceremonia!

-La Torta!

-Los souvenirs!

-Un buen Studio!

-Un carruaje!

-Cisnes en la Piscina!

-Una sorpresa!

-Quien de los chicos lo escoltará?

_Se puso una mano en los ojos, estaban haciendo un papelón en la cafetería del shopping mall, tan sólo quería amortiguar los ánimos luego de que Anzu anunciara su partida junto con Ryu a los USA. (Después de todo, ella ya se lo había dicho desde un principio) Sintió la vibración de su iphone en su cartera, leyó el sms de Otogi, su amigo se había venido de USA junto con su otro amigo Hanasaki por la pasada fiesta de Egresados en la que la banda había tirado la casa por la ventana y también porque ellos trabajaban juntos en la embajada de Japón y le habían facilitado los papeles a su amiga. _

"El partido ya terminó."

_Sonrió, Otogi era muy bueno para los dados, pero no para los deportes, si hubiese ganado, lo hubiese dicho de otra manera. Dio vuelta el iphone mostrándoselo a sus amigas mientras seguían captando toda la atención de la cafetería. _

_Estas ni se inmutaron, seguían debatiéndose los preparativos de la tan esperada boda. _

_Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, le hizo señas a la camarera, le dio una de sus tarjetas de crédito, le dejó propina y se dirigió a su limosina. Supo que planeaban hacer una reunión, Yuugi no había querido grandes festejos, aunque ya lo sabía hacía nueve años, la partida de Anzu lo había dejado conmovido y sin ganas de hacer grandes festejos. _

_Calef le abrió la puerta en cuánto se acercó a la acera, luego le hizo una reverencia._

-Shukran.

_Se sentó, encendió la música y esperó que un par de pisotadas lo alcanzaran. Todas hablaban al unísono cuestionándole que sucedía. Esperó que subieran, Anzu se subió a su lado, Miho se sentó enfrente de él, pero Shizuka decidió subirse al asiento de acompañante de Mai. _

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión, se encontraron con todos los chicos, incluso Hanasaki y Otogi. Allí el ambiente era normal, las hamburguesas, los tragos, la música. Tan sólo tenía que esperar que llegara su amado con su madre. _

-Vamos! No puedes estar en la fiesta de tu propio cumpleaños con esa ropa!

_Se miró su ropa._

-Qué tiene de malo?

-Vamos!

_Las chicas lo jalaron a su habitación, ya en el camino se dio cuenta que seguramente, le estarían preparando una sorpresa, por lo que no hizo comentarios._

-Date una ducha.

-Ahora?

-Sí!

_Anzu lo metió en el yacuzzi con ropa y todo._

-No, no, se me va a impregnar la espuma en la ropa, diles a las chicas que esperen allá.

_Comenzó a desvestirse mientras ella se retiró para avisarles a sus otras amigas que no pasaran al baño. Tomó un baño de espuma y encendió el televisor, allí se fijó por las cámaras que estaban haciendo sus amigos en la parrilla._

_Allí, tenían un gran paquete que lo llevaban con cuidado, centrándolo en el medio. _

-Yuugi?

-Pasa.

_Salió del yacuzzi y su "hermana" lo ayudó a secarse el cabello que ahora lo llevaba pasando sus nalgas mientras él se secaba el resto del cuerpo con una sola mano, pues la mano izquierda había sufrido una leve operación el día anterior, su amado le había dado un microchip que él también llevaba en el mismo lugar. Dicho microchip, marcaba por medio de un satélite, las latitudes en la que el joven se encontraba, la saturación de oxígeno, la temperatura y sus latidos. Este microchip tan especialmente diseñado por la CIA, había sido el culpable de que al faraón se le hubiese encontrado tan fácilmente cuando estaba prófugo de la ley. Y aunque era un arma de doble filo, también era una tranquilidad para el faraón, porque sabía que con tan solo presionar lo suficiente en su mano izquierda hundiendo su yema derecha a una determinada profundidad, la ayuda acudiría inmediatamente en el lugar preciso. _

-Tramposo! Ahora la sorpresa está arruinada.

_Apagó el televisor._

-Todavía no sé que hay dentro del paquete.

-Pero ya sabes que es grande.

-Pero aún no imagino que es.

_Le sonrió con mirada pícara para calmar los ánimos de su "hermana" mientras salían del baño para llegar al vestidor. Esta dio un suspiro y sacó del perchero su bata rosada. Luego llegaron al dormitorio, allí todo era un revuelo, todas las chicas, inclusive Mai, estaban probándose sus ropas y había ropa y zapatos tirados por todas partes. Eso lo animó, aunque le desagradaba el desorden le gustaba compartir esos momentos con sus amigas de que alabaran…su buen gusto._

-Chicas! Chicas!

_Todas se detuvieron al instante, luego se abalanzaron contra el cumpleañero para vestirlo, peinarlo y maquillarlo entre medio de risas y palabras ininterrumpidas._

-Listo?

_Preguntó ya resignado, con el paso de los años, el joven había adquirido un carácter similar al de su amado y ya no explotaba como el pororó de su popotera para ver películas._

-Exageraste con el rubor, Shizuka.

-Lo crees?

-A mi me parece que está bien. _–Mai siempre apoyaba a Shizuka puesto que sentía a su cuñada como su hermana menor-_

-Tú que opinas Anzu?

_La castaña iba a contestarle a Miho pero su celular sonó._

-Moshi?...Hai…Ok. _–cortó la comunicación-_ Iko, están ansiosos por la llegada del cumpleañero.

_Yuugi, que estaba muy entretenido jugando con una sola mano a un videojuego, apagó dicho sistema y las siguió en silencio. _

-Oye, hermana, se supone que hoy cumples tu mayoría de edad, por qué no le pones más entusiasmo?

-Tengo que responderte eso?

_Anzu se mordió el labio, sabía que aunque Yuugi estaba muy feliz de reunirse con sus amigos, la partida de su amiga lo destrozaba. Se detuvieron en el camino, quedando ambos a solas. _

-No es que no lo supieras.

-No es que eso quite mi dolor.

_Ella lo abrazó y luego puso sus manos en sus hombros._

-Hermana, hemos vivido mucho juntos, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

-Cómo?

-Viviéndolo a pleno, ya tendrás tiempo para estar triste después. Te prometo que estaremos en contacto todos los días.

-Estarás muy ocupada allá, dame una garantía.

_Ella lo besó en los labios, el abrió sus ojos pasmado._

-Eso te dará suerte para tu matrimonio, para que no andes por ahí buscando a alguien más ahora que no estaré para vigilarte. _–le guiñó-_

_Le sonrió, su amiga, así de supersticiosa, podía llenar de espíritu hasta a un enfermo terminal. Se abrazaron nuevamente y ahora fue Yuugi quien la besó a ella siguiéndole el mismo juego, al terminar, le sonrió en gracia, la situación le parecía muy graciosa, sentía como si estuviese besando a su madre. Anzu en cambio, puso cara de espanto mirando a sus espaldas. Yuugi dio la vuelta y se encontró nada más ni nada menos con su amado._

_De todas las personas que pudiesen haber presenciado dicha escena, era la que menos se esperaba. Abrió sus ojos espantado negándose a creer el hecho._

_El egipcio, con expresión seria, lo miró por un momento, se dio la vuelta y se retiró en silencio. _

_Yuugi espantado corrió hasta él._

-Mou hitori no boku.

_El faraón lo ignoró y aceleró el paso._

-Mou hitori no boku. Matte.

_Los pasos se hacían cada vez más ligeros. El chico comenzó a desesperarse. _

-Escúchame!

_El faraón, fijó su mirada en la piscina, la cual había sido cuidadosamente adornada para el jovencito como sorpresa de cumpleaños. El joven, viendo su contraparte ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, se puso enfrente suyo._

-Fue un juego.

-Un juego? –_Preguntó con sarcasmo-_

-Es para darnos suerte, es una superstición de Anzu, para fidelidad.

-Fidelidad? _–hizo un gesto de no creerle –_Vaya…

-Onegai, tienes que creerme… -_el joven ya comenzaba a humedecerse sus ojos-_

-Sabes? Yo tengo otro juego para ti…

_El jovencito, ya con expresión preocupada, lo observaba temeroso. _

-Te juro que ya no sentimos nada, ni ella, ni yo.

_El faraón cerró sus ojos y lo empujó hacia el centro de la piscina. El jovencito se zambulló y asombrado lo miró retirarse. _

-Matte!

_El joven nadó hacia una de las escalerillas. Pero cuando estaba cerca, un estruendo y un haz de luces lo encandilaron. _

_El faraón, lanzó su gabardina quedándose con su típica ropa de metalero, subió a un escenario que había sido cuidadosamente ocultado entre fanfarrias de cumpleaños. _

_Yuugi pegó un grito de júbilo en cuánto vio a su banda favorita alcanzarle a su amado una guitarra eléctrica. La banda, muy famosa mundialmente, junto al faraón, comenzó a tocarle su canción favorita. _

_Sintió un fuerte abrazo de su mejor amiga, que junto con el resto, había hecho la mejor de las sorpresas. Todo el resto de sus amigos también se salpicaban al zambullirse junto con él. Saltaban dentro del agua haciendo pogo al ritmo de la música y cantando a los gritos. _

_Al finalizar la canción, la banda entonó y cantó, junto con el resto de sus amigos, la canción de feliz cumpleaños mientras su madre, caminó hasta la piscina con la torta en sus manos y veintiún velitas encendidas. El jovencito, emocionado, se tomó la cabeza, aún no podía salir de su sorpresa, todo había sido demasiado rápido para asimilarlo. _

_Al finalizar la canción, con ayuda de Jonouchi y Honda, su madre le alcanzó la torta sosteniéndola frente suyo de manera que las velas no se apagasen. _

-Pide un deseo! _–Gritaron todos al unísono-_

_Escuchó una tonada que imitó las palabras de sus amigos, alzó su vista, allí estaba, radiante como siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, su todo, su dios. _

_Se mordió el labio emocionado, cerró sus ojos, pidió un único deseo y sopló las velas._

_El resto gritó glorioso y lo llenaron de felicitaciones y abrazos. _

_Así de contentos, se fueron al patio donde las hamburguesas, plato favorito del cumpleañero, estaban listas. _

_Allí, comieron y bebieron hasta reventar, Yuugi se entusiasmó mucho porque su banda favorita, se tomó el tiempo de conocerlo como si él fuese un par de ellos. _

-Y ahora! _–gritó ya Jonouchi pasado de copas-_

-La sorpresa!

_El faraón, que acababa de ganarle un partido a Mai, guardó su deck sonriente y observó con atención. _

-Ni siquiera te imaginas que es.

-Es un paquete grande, de color rojo y moña blanca.

-Eeehhhh! Como adivinaste?

-Tramposo! Miraste por las cámaras!

-Lo siento chicos, la curiosidad me mataba.

-Entonces no tiene sentido, ya sabe lo que es.

-Iie, no sabe_. –se escuchó la voz del faraón, que si no fuera por Mai, no se sabía que él también estaba allí presente.-_

-Tu madre también está incluida en este regalo.

-Ay por favor chicos, no me digan que gastaron mucho dinero.

-Olvídalo! Eso déjaselo a él! _–señaló a Atemu-_

-Vamos chicos. _–Ryu se encaminó junto con Otogi y Hanasaki para que el resto de los varones lo siguieran.-_

_Entre todos cargaron el gran paquete con muchísimo cuidado. Allí lo dejaron y el jovencito corrió hasta ellos entusiasmado. El jovencito, en árabe, le pidió a Jalef que por favor no filmara tan de cerca. Observó algo que desde la cámara no había podido divisar, el paquete, muy disimuladamente, tenía agujeros, por lo que lo rompió con cuidado. Al abrirlo, pegó otro grito de júbilo, el tamaño grande era para que justamente no tuviese idea de que el regalo se trataba de una gatita, con rayas naranjas y ojos verdes, que dormitaba tranquila en el fondo de la caja. Su grito la despertó, ella bostezó y su cascabel en su cuello resonó un poco. Yuugi rompió enérgico el paquete y la alzó en sus brazos. Era lo que le faltaba a esa mansión para estar completa; una mascota. _

-Es hermosa! Y que mimosa! Miren! Me está lamiendo!

_La abrazó contra sí, pero sintió algo puntiagudo que le pinchó al abrazarle, al quitársela, descubrió que se trataba de una llave._

_Desconcertado, miró hacia los invitados, allí vio a su madre con un cofre. Soltó a la pequeña gatita y caminó hasta el cofre. Allí, utilizó la llave para abrir el cofre, en el mismo, encontró una llave con microchip._

-No… _-susurró asombrado-_ …no…

_Tomó la llave, observó la de microchip, tenía un llavero que decía "Ferrari", se tomó la frente, las manos le temblaban y su espalda había sido cubierta de un sudor frío. Miró su amado negándose a creer el hecho, pero este desvió la mirada y le señaló con un gesto a su madre. _

_Caminó junto a su madre y el resto que venía detrás hasta el garaje, en todo el día, no había visto más que los autos de su amado allí, el Ferrari descapotable, clon del de su amado pero a diferencia del blanco, de color rojo, esperaba paciente su llegada. _

_No pudo decir palabra, quedó mudo. Al cabo de unos momentos, sus amigos lo instaron a encenderlo._

-Arráncalo! _–gritaron al unísono-_

-No tengo idea de como.

_Se sentó, muy tembloroso al volante, toda la adrenalina lo había invadido, puso la llave en el contacto y arrancó, se tapó los ojos invadido por la vergüenza y su madre, a las risas, tocó bocina. Se abrazó, corriendo su maquillaje, con su madre y estuvieron largo rato así. _

-Ahora podremos salir de paseo!

_Shizuka se corrigió al ver la expresión del faraón._

-Cuando tengas la licencia, claro está.

_Atemu sonrió. Jonouchi llamó su atención._

-Eh Atemu! Yo ya tengo licencia, me dejas conducir el tuyo?

_El resto dio una gran risotada por la expresión del faraón._

-Así de borracho? _–preguntó Mai-_ Yo ni loca te prestaría el mío.

-Siempre exageras todo, tomé unas copitas nomás. _–caminó hasta ella y se tropezó-_

_El resto se rió a carcajadas. Yuugi recibió en sus brazos nuevamente a su gatita. _

-Cómo le pondrás Yuugi?

-Cali.

-Aaaww.

-Puedo cargarla?

_Se la prestó a Miho. _

-Cómo se supone que apago esta maravilla?

-Por qué no intentas dar una vuelta? –_preguntó Honda-_

-Ya tomaste demasiado…

-Nunca condujiste un auto? _–preguntó Ryu abrazándose con Anzu por su espalda-_

-Una vez cuando tenía ocho años, pero fue para ayudar al abuelo en medio de la carretera. -_Observó el suntuoso tablero con expresión de que ya era demasiado para su entendimiento-_

-Este garaje está meticulosamente diseñado, tan sólo tienes que irte hacia delante y pegar la vuelta la mansión para volver a este lugar. _–contestó Mai-_

_El resto comenzó a golpear las palmas y a instarlo que lo arranque. Se mordió el labio._

-Ok, pero me sentiría más seguro si está Mou hitori no boku a mi lado.

-Aaaawwww_. –gritaron al unísono-_

-Y si Ustedes se alejan lo más posible.

_Su madre se sentó atrás y tomó la filmadora, junto con Anzu que comenzó a tomar fotografías. El faraón pasivamente se sentó a su lado._

-Es automático? _–susurró el jovencito preocupado-_

-No me gustan los coches automáticos, pero si así lo prefieres lo mando hacer.

-Ok, pero cómo lo arranco?

-Primero quita el freno de mano. Ahora está en punto neutro, para poner un cambio, aprieta el embriague a fondo y luego primera.

_Le mostró como. _

-Bien, ahora suelta el embriague despacio y el auto comenzara a moverse.

_En cuánto el auto comenzó a moverse al jovencito se le endurecieron las manos._

-Tranquilo Aibou, tengo todo fríamente calculado.

-Es doble comando?

_Asintió._

-Ah ok.

_El jovencito se calmó y sin pensarlo cambió a segunda. _

-Pensé que no sabías.

-Bueno, algo recuerdo de haberlo intentando con el camión del abuelo, pero la verdad que era todo muy distinto.

_El resto del grupo le gritó en júbilo, el cumpleañero les tocó bocina y dio la vuelta a la mansión. Cuando estacionó en el mismo lugar del comienzo, apagó el convertible. La computadora del automóvil le marcó algo._

-No me digas que es, las he visto en el tuyo, significa que el auto me está notificando algo importante.

_Asintió. _

_El jovencito con la pantalla táctil, observó la notificación. _

-De todas, nunca vi esta, me marca la guantera. Acaso hay algún circuito allí?

-Si te marca la guantera es porque debes revisar allí.

_El jovencito se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la guantera. Allí, encontró una carpeta de color rojo. _

-Ah, los papeles del auto.

_Tomó la carpeta y la abrió, pero cuando comenzó a leer, quedó completamente en shock. _

-Dosta Yuugi? –_preguntó Hanasaki-_

_El jovencito lo observó totalmente pasmado, luego vio a Otogi acercarse a Hanasaki y apoyar su mano en su hombro. De modo que eso era, Anzu anunciaba su partida, pero la verdadera razón por la que Hanasaki y Otogi habían venido a Japón, era porque su amado se había encargado de devolverle, el gran favor que su difunto padre había hecho por él: había recuperado la empresa de Mutou Gin pero ahora…a nombre de su heredero. _

-Dosta? _–preguntó el resto, pues la sorpresa, también había sido inclusive para Anzu-_

_Escuchó el cinturón de su amado desabrocharse, giró su rostro enérgico, observándolo completamente en shock. Su amado le extendió sus brazos, el jovencito, tocando la bocina sin querer, lo abrazó estupefacto, la emoción había conquistado sus ojos, porque ese maravilloso gesto, había hecho que al menos una parte de Gin también estuviese presente en dicha fiesta. _


End file.
